Amor Salvaje
by Hana Hitsugaya
Summary: Levy cree que está preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero nunca se imaginó a un sexy, hombre- león en su futuro. Es enorme y tiene los ojos rojos. Está tan aterrorizada que por primera vez en su vida se queda sin habla. Él la acecha, le gruñe y ella ni siquiera puede moverse para intentar huir. Gajeel odia a los humanos. Pero con ella esta dispuesto a cambiarlo todo.
1. Capitulo 1

Adaptación del Libro Nuevas Especies

Esta Historia es propiedad de Laurann Dohner.

Al igual que los personajes de Hiro Mashima.

Se aceptan Comentarios, amenazas, mensajes de muerte(No sean tan duras es mi primer intento).

Saludos!

* * *

Levy McGarden de tan solo veinte años había experimentado el miedo varias veces en su vida, pero esta hizo que todas las otras veces palidecieran. Ella sabía que en todos los trabajos se corrían riesgos. Conducir era peligroso, un coche te puede golpear al cruzar una calle e incluso podrías morir desangrada si te cortas con los cristales rotos de una ventana.

-Así es la vida-

Se había convertido en su lema. Pero realmente nunca creyó que su trabajo sería realmente peligroso. En realidad no. ¿Qué cosa le podía pasar sirviendo comida y bebida? Hizo una lista mentalmente. Podría resbalar y caerme o quemarme con la comida caliente. En el peor de los casos alguien podría dispararme en una fiesta pandillera. Pero esas posibilidades eran casi nulas cuando vivías en una pequeña ciudad en el norte de California.

Sin embargo... estaba aterrorizada. Ni en un millón de años, incluso con su salvaje imaginación, se había visto en esta situación.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, no importaba cuán fuerte le gritara interiormente a su cuerpo que se diera la vuelta y que corriera. Nop. Su cuerpo se negó a responder. Todos sus mejores intentos de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, habían huido con su coraje. Se quedo inmóvil como una estatua. Con la boca abierta, pero sin gritar. Ni siquiera gimió. Nada. Su corazón latía con rapidez y casi no podía respira.

¡Esto es una mierda!

Había oído que tu vida pasaba ante tus ojos cuando estabas a punto de morir. Ella no la estaba viendo. Nop. Su ojos permanecían fijos en la mirada de un enorme hombre-bestia que le gruñía. Él no era un hombre del todo, tenía dientes afilados y sus gruñidos eran parecidos a los de un animal. Era hermoso y al mismo tiempo era feroz. Era muy musculoso y media casi dos metros.

Sus brazos eran extremadamente musculosos y su pecho era muy ancho. Su piel tenía un bronceado dorado, pero era su pelo el que lo hacía tan hermoso. Era de un color negro-azabache. Le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su rostro casi parecía humano. Sus ojos eran del color del rojo fundido, con súper-largas pestañas y tenían la forma de los de un gato. Su nariz era ancha y más plana de lo que había visto nunca.

Su pómulos eran prominentes y su mentón fuerte y cuadrado. Sus labios carnosos estaban separados y revelaban sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos.

-Aléjate de él Levy- le grito su jefe, Jet Shadow. -No hagas ningún movimiento brusco y ven hacia mí. Hazlo ahora. - ¿Espera que me mueva? Comenzó a respirar de nuevo cuando sus pulmones se quejaron de la falta de oxígeno. Quería girar la cabeza para mirar a Jet, pero no pudo. No podía apartar la mirada del enorme hombre-bestia que la estaba acechando con esos grandes y hermosos ojos de gato. Estaba enojado y le estaba gruñendo.

-Maldita sea, Levy. Retrocede lentamente. Mira al suelo y ven hacia mí. Puedes hacerlo - Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Su cuerpo se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes. La única parte de su cuerpo que se movía era su pecho, al respirar.

-Gajeel- dijo otro hombre en voz alta.-

\- Cálmate y aléjate de la hembra. No te esta retando. Esta muerta de miedo-La nueva voz tenía un tono fuerte, profundo y parecía enfadado.

El hombre-bestia gruñó otra vez y dio otro paso hacia Levy. Quería correr, pero parecía que sus piernas estaban clavadas en el suelo. Trató de apartar la mirada de esos ojos rojos, pero no pudo romper la conexión. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de las nuevas especies. Cualquier persona que hubiera leído un periódico o hubiera visto la televisión sabía que los humanos que habían trabajado en Industrias Fiore habían experimentado con ellos. Y que los sobrevivientes de las instalaciones habían sido liberados. Mierda, pensó. Obviamente es una nueva especie. Ella sabía que hombres y mujeres habían sido alterados físicamente con ADN animal.

El hombre que la estaba acechando no era normal. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre... pero no lo era.

-Que alguien traiga una pistola de tranquilizantes- dijo una mujer que parecía asustada.- Ahora. Moveos.-

-Gajeel- Dijo un hombre nuevo con voz profunda.

-Escúchame, hombre. Ella no tenía intención de traspasar tu territorio. Se perdió porque alguien se equivoco al darle el mapa. Sabes que Jellal ha contratado una empresa de catering. Ella sólo vino aquí para servir la comida. Esta aterrorizada. No te esta retando. Ella no puedo apartar la mirada de ti porque está congelada por el miedo. Cálmate y da marcha atrás para que ella se vaya- termino.

Jellal Dragneel era el líder de la Organización de las Nuevas Especies. Había comprado el antiguo balneario y todas las tierras a su alrededor para que su pueblo viviera. Ahora se llamaba La Reserva. También era su portavoz y el que hacia todas las entrevistas a la televisión. Había contratado el servicio del catering de Ted para la Reserva y así es como Levy había terminado en el lugar equivocado.

Tragó saliva, al menos su mente seguía funcionando y podía seguir la conversación de la que dependía su vida.

-¿Me oyes, Gajeel? ¿Sabes lo molesto que Jellal estará si la hieres? Se supone que debemos hacer que las personas que viven en la ciudad se sientan cómodas con nosotros aquí. Nos culparan a todos nosotros si atacas a uno de ellos-suspiró el hombre de la voz profunda.-

-Déjame entrar por ella. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedo entrar en tu patio para llevármela?-

-No- gruñó el hombre-bestia. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y un rugido ensordecedor retumbo por todo el bosque.

Levy se movió finalmente hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. En sus prisas, tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Había reconocido su rugido. Estaba segura de que esa nueva especie era un gran felino. Por el color de su pelo, su nariz ancha y esos los dientes afilados, supuso que era un león. Mierda. Ella se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole completamente aterrorizada.

-Mantén la calma-, ordeno el hombre de voz profunda.

-Háblame, Gajeel. De lo contrario alguien te va a poner un tranquilizante en el culo y sé lo mucho que eso te va a cabrear- El hombre-bestia tenía un nombre, aunque no era uno humano o normal. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Gajeel?

Deseó realmente no haber entrado allí. Gajeel aparto la mirada de Levy, para mirar a alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

-Que no me disparen.- El tono amenazante en su voz era fuerte y claro. Hubo un profundo suspiro.

-Vamos, deja que se vaya. ¿Qué te hizo ella? ¿Te dijo algo antes de atravesar tu puerta? Ella no sabía que esta es tu casa. Se le dio mal el mapa. Estoy seguro de que lo único que hizo fue salir de la camioneta y caminar hacia la puerta de tu casa. ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?-

-Ella está aquí, Laxus. Eso es suficiente.-Gajeel gruñó.

-Fue un accidente- Laxus trató de ser lógico.

-Alguien de los nuestros la ha jodido. Es nuestro error. No nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que ella apareció. Ella llego antes que Ted Armstrong, sabes que él se encarga del servicio de catering. Él ha estado aquí un par de veces antes y se dio cuenta de que el mapa estaba equivocado cuando le echó un vistazo. Llamamos a la puerta de inmediato, pero me informaron que la furgoneta ya la había atravesado. Ahora todos estamos aquí. Vamos Gajeel, ya la has aterrorizado lo suficiente. ¿Recuerdas la charla de Jellal acerca de intentar encajar en este mundo? Dios sabe que tenemos que hacerlo. No es muy educado asustar a los seres humanos. -

-En realidad no la va a lastimar, ¿Lo hará?- dijo Jet en voz alta. Ella supo en ese momento que las cosas pintaban mal, ya que su jefe nunca perdía la calma.

\- Quiero decir, ¡Jesús! ¿Era una broma? -Laxus suavemente maldijo.

\- Estoy seguro de que estaba bromeando.-El tono de su voz no convenció en absoluto a Levy.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices Gajeel? Ella podrá salir si tú retrocedes un poco. ¿Me dejas entrar a por ella? Sólo será un segundo. Entrare, la agarrare y saldremos.- Gajeel volvió a gruñir y su mirada volvió a Levy. Ella tragó saliva y parpadeó. Respiró nuevamente. Sus piernas se negaban a responder. El hombre-bestia se detuvo a unos metros de ella y sólo la miraba. Eso es un progreso, ¿no? Dios, eso espero.

Ella abrió la boca para intentar pedirle disculpas por entrar sin su autorización, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Maldita sea. Siempre había pensado que reaccionaria de otra forma. Siempre había sido una listilla que tenia respuestas para todo. Se había ganado la reputación de ser una bocazas. Obviamente, estaba equivocada. Jamás se habría imaginado que estaría frente a un hombre-bestia con dientes afilados y ojos de gato, que además, rugía.

-Quédate ahí-, amenazó Gajeel. Inhaló lentamente, su mirada aún clavada en Levy. Dio otro paso hacia ella.

-Gajeel- Laxus, el hombre de la voz profunda, gritó.

\- Déjala. No te acerques más. Maldita sea, no hagas esto.- Gajeel giró la cabeza hacia un lado, le mostró los afilados dientes y gruñó amenazadoramente y se centró de nuevo en Levy.

-Ve por ella-, exigió Jet.- Eres casi tan grande como él. Sácala de ahí.- Laxus soltó una palabrota.

-No puedo. Me mataría en un latido del corazón. Es uno de los hijos de puta más fuertes que tenemos en la reserva. Por eso está aquí y por eso Jellal compró este lugar. Hay unos cuantos de los nuestros que no son precisamente...amables. Las cosas se pondrán peor si entro ahí, nos matara a los dos.-

-Sedarlo-, susurró una mujer en voz baja.

-No puedo- explicó un varón. -No han traído todavía la pistola de los tranquilizantes.-

-Usad vuestras armas- ordenó la mujer, más fuerte. -No podemos permitir que la mate. ¡Dios mío! ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que esto os hará públicamente? -

-No se le va a disparar a nadie.-dijo Laxus.- Gajeel - Hizo una pausa-. Dime por qué estás tan enojado con la hembra. Es pequeña. ¿La ves como una amenaza? Es una hembra humana inocente. Ella no quería insultarte o invadir tu espacio. Habla conmigo, maldita sea. Sólo dime que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza.- Gajeel volvió la cabeza y aparto, una vez más, su intensa mirada de Levy. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los abrió de golpe y miró fijamente a alguien que estaba detrás de

Gajeel.-

-No la voy a matar.-

-Gracias a Dios-, dijo Jet y gimió.

-¿Sólo querías asustarla?- El alivio era evidente en la voz de Laxus. -Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo. Déjala ir ahora- la mirada exótica Gajeel se clavo de nuevo en Levy mientras inhalaba de nuevo. Él gruño bajo en su garganta y desvió la mirada de nuevo a Laxus. –

-No. Ella se queda. Tú te vas.-

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso-, dijo Laxus con calma.- ¿Qué pasa hombre? ¿Cuál es el problema?-Gajeel gruñó otra vez y dio un par de pasos hacia Levy. Ella dejó de respirar. Esos ojos de gato volvieron a fijarse en ella. De pronto se puso a cuatro patas delante de ella, olfateó de nuevo e hizo un sonido que no había oído antes. No era exactamente un gruñido, se parecía más a un brusco ronroneo.

-Oh mierda- maldijo Laxus.- Gajeel. No lo hagas, hombre.- Gajeel miro amenazadora mente a Laxus.

Ella pudo oler su olor masculino ya que él estaba lo suficiente cerca. Respiro profundamente y aguanto la respiración, ya que no la estaba mirando. Ella bajó la mirada. Era grande, incluso estando agachado frente a ella. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta, pero no llevaba zapatos. El tipo tenía las manos y los pies enormes. Él se acercó más a ella. Ella podría tocarle si moviera una mano, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo inmóvil sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?- la voz de Jet reflejaba su pánico.

-No preguntes-dijo Laxus. -Gajeel, vamos hombre. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se lo que estas pensando. No te gustan las humanas, además, ella es muy poca cosa.-

Gajeel parpadeó.- Ella está en celo-

-Oh maldito infierno.- maldijo Laxus.

-Gageel- gruñó.-Hijo de puta! - Maldijo Laxus más fuerte.

-Jet, te dije que te asegurases de que ninguna de tus mujeres estuviera ovulando. Maldita sea. No me extraña que él esté tan loco-

\- ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?- Farfulló Jet.- ¿Sabes cuántas demandas por acoso sexual me pondrían si les pregunto sobre eso? Vamos. ¿Y cómo en el infierno él puede saberlo Laxus? ¿Cómo? -

Tiger maldijo de nuevo.-Lo sabemos, Ted. Te dije que podemos olerlo a un kilómetro de distancia y te dije que algunos de nuestros hombres reaccionan mal a ese olor. Estoy en contra del viento, así que no puedo olerla. Pero si él dice que está ovulando, confía en mí, lo está. Es un problema. No me extraña que él esté actuando de esta manera.-hizo una pausa. -¿Quién estaba de guardia cuando ella entro?-

-Alzack-. Dijo un hombre en voz baja.- Es primate y su sentido del olfato no es tan bueno. Obviamente, él no la olio.-

-¿Qué pasara si está ovulando? ¿Es por eso que él quiere matarla? -dijo la mujer.- ¿Se vuelve loco con el olor de la sangre como un tiburón? -

Laxus se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos.- Ella no está sangrando. Como mujer deberías saber que una cosa es la menstruación y otra la ovulación. Ella está ovulando. Él no quiere matarla. Él quiere criar con ella.-

-Gracias a Dios.- La mujer se echó a reír. -Yo pensé que la iba a hacer pedazos.-

-Silencio- gritó Jet. -¿Cómo puedes reírte de esto? No es gracioso. Estamos aliviados porque no esté pensando en matarla, pero ¿has oído lo que dijo Laxus? Tenemos que sacarla de allí.-

-¿Está casada?- Preguntó Laxus.

-No-Jet vaciló. -Espera un minuto. No va a pasar nada entre ellos. Sácala de ahí.-

Levy se quedó mirando el perfil de la nueva especie. No quería matarla. Quería criar con ella. Ella todavía estaba en shock. Dejó que su mirada recorriera al enorme hombre-bestia, desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas y se estremeció. Ella había sido horrible con las matemáticas en la escuela, pero sabía sumar dos más dos.

El cuerpo del chico era casi el doble que el de ella y no había manera de que una relación física fuera posible entre ellos. Y además de eso-¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? -Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero nada salió de su boca. Estoy jodida! No! No digas eso. Estoy en un buen lío. Si. Eso está mejor.

-No puedo- explicó Laxus.- Él la protegerá, si uno de nosotros intenta acercarse a ellos. Un animal realmente protegería su juguete favorito. Bueno, eso es lo que tenemos aquí.- Laxus permaneció en silencio durante un minuto entero. Nadie habló. Por último, decidió enfocar la situación de otra forma.

-Gajeel. Puedo encontrar a otra que esté dispuesta a ocupar su lugar. Tienes que dejarla ir. Ella no es una nueva especie, es humana y frágil. Mira que poca cosa es. Es insignificante, es una mujer realmente enana. Me doy cuenta de que huele muy bien e infiernos también es atractiva, pero ella es humana. Hace unas semanas, mientras nos tomábamos unos refrescos, estuvimos hablando de lo frágiles que son. Nosotros no lo hacemos con ellas, ¿recuerdas? Déjala que se vaya y llamare a una de nuestras hembras. Una de ellas estaría más que feliz de ocupar su lugar.-

-Mía-, gruñó Gajeel.

-Mierda.- gimió Laxus. -¿Dónde está ese tranquilizante? Vamos a necesitarlo rápidamente.-

-Ya voy, Levy-, gritó Jet.

-No- le gritó Laxus. -Él te destrozara.-

-Pues haz algo! - exigió Jet.-No voy a quedarme mirando mientras esa...persona...la viola.-

Gajeel volvió la cabeza. Su cara estaba cerca de la de Levy. Ella le miró a los ojos. A corta distancia era increíblemente hermoso. Ella vio los remolinos de color rojo en el interior de sus ojos. Sus pestañas eran muy gruesas, de color negro- rojizo y largas. Gajeel estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, Levy estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba y aun así, sus caras quedaron a la misma altura.

Gajeel tenía la boca cerrada mientras inhalaba otra vez. Un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta. Él solo la miraba.

Muévete, maldita sea. Ordenó a su cuerpo de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso. Gajeel alzó una de sus grandes manos y ella vio sus uñas. Eran más gruesas de lo normal, pero del tamaño de un humano. Muy lentamente sus dedos le apartaron el pelo de la mejilla. Sus dedos acariciaron su rostro. La punta de los dedos eran callosos. La piel del cuerpo se le puso de gallina. Su tacto se sentía raro, pero no era desagradable. Le acaricio el pelo sobre su hombro y después deslizo su mano hasta su cintura.

-Hermosa- gruñó en voz baja. -Tan hermosa.-

Ella tragó saliva.-Esto…-Su voz se quebró.-Gracias.- consiguió decir en un susurro.

No sabía qué era lo que le resultaba hermoso a él. ¿Su pelo largo o su cara? No importa. Al menos había sido capaz de hablar, aunque apenas fuera un susurro. Esperaba ser capaz de gritar cuando lo necesitara. Y eso sería pronto, ya que este chico grande, quería tener sexo con ella.

Gajeel cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.-Hueles tan bien. A fresas y a miel. Me encantan.- gruño suavemente en su garganta. Abrió los ojos.-No tengas miedo. Nunca te haría daño Levy.-Él se acerco más a ella.

A Levy le latía el corazón muy rápido, cerró los ojos cuando su pelo le rozó la cara y se puso rígida cuando le rozo la mejilla con la suya. Su piel se sentía caliente y su aliento le acaricio el cuello. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Parte de su miedo disminuyo cuando le dijo que no iba a hacerle daño. Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando él lamió el cuello.

-Uh….-es lo único que consiguió decir.

La sensación era diferente a lo que antes había experimentado. Su lengua tenía una textura ligeramente rugosa, pero no era áspera. Era extrañamente erótico. Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió sus dientes afilados rozándole la piel. Esta sensación era extrañamente seductora.

-Silencio- le susurró mientras su lengua y sus dientes jugaban con la curva de su hombro. –No voy a hacerte daño.-

-¿Qué está haciendo?-dijo Jet bastante alarmado.- Haz que se detenga.-

-¿Dónde está la pistola de tranquilizantes?-dijo otra voz.

-Que todo el mundo cierre la boca-exigió Laxus. -Él no va a lastimarla. Vamos a hacerle enojar si no guardamos silencio. -

El sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba rompió el silencio. Un gruñido salió de los labios que estaban sobre al cuello de Levy . Ella abrió los ojos. Gajeel giro la cabeza hacia el vehículo y mostró los dientes afilados. Ella gimió al verlos. La agarro de la cintura más fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño.

Ella jadeó de repente cuando envolvió a su alrededor el otro brazo y se puso de pie. La mantuvo apretada contra su pecho y sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Levy miró al hombre, parecía estar muy enojado y de repente otro rugido salió de sus labios.

Él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y huyó del patio. _Mía_. Rugía Gajeel una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Mía. Mía. Mía_ Se movió más rápido para llevarla al interior de su casa.

No iban a apartarla de su lado. Lucharía hasta la muerte por mantenerla y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de arrancarla de sus brazos. Su aroma le inundó la nariz. Su cuerpo la necesitaba y nada más le importaba.

Ella es humana. Ella no es la compañera que tenía en mente o la que pensé que quería. Las cosas cambian. No importa. Ella es toda mía. Echó un vistazo a Laxus y a las dos especies que estaban con él, para asegurarse de que no invadirían su territorio. El macho humano tenía la cara roja y estaba agarrado a la valla, como si quisiera saltarla. La mujer estaba con la boca abierta, como si fuera a gritar. Sabía que él los horrorizaba pero le importaba un comino. Ellos no representaban ninguna amenaza para él.

Tendría que luchar con las nuevas especies, si le atacaban. Él lo haría. No iba dejar ir a la mujer_. ¡Mía!_ Su brazo se apretó alrededor de la mujer, con cuidando de no aplastarla. Ella no luchaba. Casi parecía dócil entre sus brazos, como si también supiera que ella le pertenecía. Tenía la esperanza de que le deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Sabía que no estaba siendo razonable, pero no le importaba. Ella olía maravillosamente y quería poder mirar su rostro delicado para siempre. El sostenerla entre sus brazos hizo que su determinación por mantenerla a su lado se volviera más fuerte.

La imagen de ella desnuda en su cama y de poder explorar cada centímetro de su piel hizo que su polla se endureciera dolorosamente. Podre hablar con ella, podre abrazarla. La convenceré de que seremos felices juntos. Puedo hacerlo. Ella querrá quedarse. Ella tiene que hacerlo.

No quiero seguir estando solo_. Mía. Mía. Mía_. Ella me pertenece. No tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirlo. Pero era un hombre fuerte, decidido y sabia que podría conseguir cualquier cosa ahora que era libre. Se había pasado toda la vida encerrado en una húmeda celda, sufriendo la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre tan solo. La idea de tener una compañera, alguien con quien poder hablar, con quien compartir su vida, se había convertido en su último sueño.

La abrazó con más ternura y juro protegerla con su vida. No permitiría que nadie la alejara de él. No tenia porque tener sentido. Ella estaba en sus brazos y él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. De alguna manera, lograría convencerla de que él era su hombre.

Una vez había soñado con vivir fuera de esas cuatro paredes hormigón y lo había conseguido. Cualquier cosa era posible. Inhaló su maravilloso aroma femenino y la apretó más firmemente contra su cuerpo. Solo una palabra se repetía en su cabeza.

_Mía!_


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo!

Advertencia: Esta algo subido de tono en cuestión de vocabulario con un poco de lemon.

Comenten!

Saludos!

* * *

-Maldita sea, Gajeel- gritó Laxus.- ¡Trae ahora mismo a esa mujer!-

-Levy- gritó Jet.- ¡Suéltala! Él va a matarla. Haz algo!-

-Dejadme- rugió Gajeel por encima de su hombro mientras corría hacia la casa.

-¡Tráela de vuelta hombre! - Gritó Laxus.- No me obligues a enviarte a un equipo de seguridad. Jellal te cortara las pelotas si le haces daño-

Levy se agarró a su camisa cuando él dejo de correr y comenzó a andar. La apretó contra su cuerpo un poco más mientras subía las escaleras. No podía ver nada, ya que su cara estaba contra su camiseta. El hombre-bestia se detuvo de repente, se dio la vuelta y ella escucho una puerta cerrarse de un portazo. Un segundo más tarde, escucho las cerraduras.

Gajeel comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ella cerró los ojos y no luchó. Sus brazos la presionaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo duro. Ella inhalo y admitió que el chico olía bien. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Cómo puedo pensar en lo bien que huele? instantáneamente se auto-odio. Este hombre-bestia, llamado Gajeel, la había secuestrado y la había encerrado con llave dentro de su casa.

Otra puerta se cerró de golpe y Gajeel dejó de caminar. Retorció su cuerpo un poco y ella escucho el ruido de otra cerradura. Se volvió de nuevo y después de dar unos diez pasos, la soltó de repente. Levy se quedó sin aliento cuando cayó en la cama. Aterrizó boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, en el borde de la enorme cama. Miro en estado de shock al hombre que estaba de pie entre sus muslos. Los exóticos ojos de Gajeel estaban fijos en ella. Oh, mierda. Ella estaba en su cama, esta olía como él .Instintivamente supo que era su dormitorio. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, los muebles del dormitorio eran de madera oscura. Ella se apoyó en los codos, clavó los pies en la cama con la intención de escapar de él.

El enorme hombre gruñó en voz baja- No-

Levy se congeló.- No-

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. -No ¿qué? -

-No...-Ella frunció el ceño.-Deja de asustarme.-

Los labios gruesos de Gajeel se curvaron en una sonrisa.- ¿Tienes miedo de mí?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Por supuesto que lo tengo.-

De repente se movió, puso ambas manos en el colchón mientras se inclinaba hacia ella en la cama. Su cuerpo quedo debajo de él y ella se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Por qué? No voy a hacerte daño. Lo que quiero hacer contigo se sentirá muy bien.-

¿Está bromeando? .Seguro que no. La intensa mirada que le dirigió, se lo confirmo.

-Eres enorme y tienes los dientes afilados y… me has secuestrado. Quiero irme.-

-No quiero que te vayas. Y como tú has señalado, soy más grande.-

Ella abrió la boca y el la cerro. Se quedó mirándole.-Entraran a por mí.-

Él asintió con la cabeza.-Ellos lo harán.-

-¿Eh?- Ella frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí si ya lo sabías? -

-Tiempo-. Él realmente le sonrió.- Les llevara mucho tiempo reunir a los hombres suficientes para entrar en mi casa. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera lo intentaran. Ellos me temen.-

Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa mientras lo observaba.-¿Podrías por favor quitarte de encima?-

Él negó con la cabeza.- No.-

-Me estás asustando de nuevo.-

La sonrisa se desvaneció.-No quiero que me tengas miedo.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

Su mirada recorrió poco a poco todo su cuerpo. Y después volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-Te deseo.-

El corazón le dio vuelco.-Eso no va a pasar.-

-Ummm.- Él no parecía muy convencido. De pronto se enderezo pero mantuvo su mirada en ella.- ¿Estás segura? -

-Me prometiste que no me harías daño.-

Levy observó cómo agarraba el bajo de su camiseta y de un tirón se la arrancaba. La tiró hacia atrás. Ella no podía dejar de mirarle. Su piel estaba bronceada y tenía un pecho perfecto. Creía que sería muy peludo, pero no lo era. Era muy musculoso y su piel era lisa, sin pelo. Ella no pudo evitar notar los seis pectorales que adornaban su vientre plano. Sus brazos eran enormes y muy musculosos. Su pecho era amplio. Sus pezones eran de un color casi rojizo y hacían juego con sus pestañas y con su pelo. Su mirada bajo y vio una delgada línea de cabello negro rojizo desde su ombligo hasta el primer botón de sus vaqueros.

-No voy a hacerte daño.- Él se agarró la parte delantera de sus pantalones.- De todas las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, el dolor no es una de ellas.-

Abrió el botón superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Levy se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su mano bajo para abrir la cremallera. Su mirada se alzó a su cara. Sus ojos rojos la miraban con diversión.

-No te atrevas a quitártelos.-

Escucho el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse. Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría directamente en su cara. Realmente quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento, se dio la vuelta en la cama y trato de alejarse de él.

Unas manos grandes y fuertes la agarraron de las caderas y volvió a tumbarla sobre su espalda. Tres cosas le quedaron inmediatamente claras. _Una_ tenía los pantalones vaqueros desabrochados. _Dos,_ Gajeel no llevaba ropa interior. _Tres_, el gran bulto dentro de los pantalones vaqueros, le confirmaba que estaba muy excitado.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?-

-Ya basta.-

Él le sonrió y le mostró los colmillos.- Tienes unos hermosos ojos cafes. -

Ella parpadeó.- Tus ojos también son preciosos. Pero eso no significa que puedas... -Señaló al bulto de su pantalón.- Eso no va a suceder.-

Él se río entre dientes. -¿En serio?-

Levy asintió. -En serio. De ninguna manera. Soy muy buena con las matemáticas y se sumar dos más dos. Hablo en serio chico grande, eso no va a pasar.-

-Me alegro de que hayas recuperado la voz. Me llamo Gajeel. Puedes usarlo.-

-Has dejado de gruñirme y de rugirme.-

-Así que si no quiero que hables o que vuelvas a decirme que 'no' ¿sólo tengo que rugirte y gruñirte? -Arqueo una ceja. –

-Gracias por decirme como hacerte callar. Es bueno saberlo.-

Levy se arrastró en la cama para poner distancia entre ellos.-Como he dicho, puedo hacer cálculos. No hay manera de que eso suceda en esta habitación.-

-Las matemáticas no tienen nada que ver con lo que tengo en mente.-

-¿En serio?-Levy estaba más tranquila ahora que no estaba aterrorizada. Ella se estaba adaptando a la forma en la que el tipo le miraba y desde que la había traído a su casa, parecía más humano que animal. Hablaba con ella en vez de gruñirle.

\- Estoy en desacuerdo. Eres enorme y yo pequeña. No somos compatibles.-

La observó pero no trató de detenerla cuando se puso de pie al otro la cama y puso distancia entre ellos. A Levy le temblaron las piernas cuando lo enfrentó. Ella le observó, él sólo la miraba y sonreía.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que podría funcionar. ¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño? No lo haré. Puedo ser muy suave cuando necesito serlo.-Su mirada se deslizo por todo su cuerpo.-

-Admito que resultara difícil mantener todos mis impulsos bajo control, pero lo haré.-

-Yo no voy a dormir contigo.-

Él se echó a reír. -Me alegro. Dormir es lo último que quiero hacer contigo.-

Levy apretó los dientes, se estaba cabreando.-Yo no soy una prostituta. No tengo sexo con extraños y estoy segura como el infierno de que no lo tendré contigo.-

Su sonrisa murió y la diversión en su mirada desapareció.-¿Tienes prejuicios? Yo no te rechazo a ti por ser una humana.-

Ella frunció el ceño.- Por lo menos tu sabes que soy.-Ella le miro a la boca. -Yo no podría destrozarte con mis dientes. No doy miedo, Sr. León. ¿Es eso lo que eres? ¿Un león? ¿Un tigre? ¿Qué? -

Él sólo parpadeó, pero su mirada se endureció-. Se podría decir así- afirmó lentamente.

Ella sabía que le había tocado una fibra sensible o algo así. Tragó saliva, ahora él parecía un poco enfadado.

-Lo siento. No pretendía insultarte. Yo nunca he... -Cállate, se dijo en silencio.

Ella estaba cavando un hoyo y lo sabía. -No fue mi intención faltarte al respeto. Me asustas, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca antes había conocido a una nueva especie y tengo que admitir que tú eres realmente intimidante. El que me permitió entrar en la Reserva se parecía más a un humano. Tú eres grande, todo musculo y sé que si te lo propones podrías hacerme mucho daño. Probablemente estoy divagando y deja de mirarme de esa manera porque me estás asustando de nuevo. Mido un metro sesenta y dos y peso cincuenta y ocho kilos. ¿Cuánto mides tú? ¿Un metro noventa y muchos? Y pesas unos... -Su mirada se deslizo por él. -¿Noventa o cien kilos?-

-Mido un metro noventa y cinco y peso ciento diecisiete kilos.-

-Eres enorme-ella le miro a los ojos.- Eres mucho más grande que yo y no te acercaste a mí para informarme cortésmente que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Me gruñiste, me fulminaste con la mirada y me aterrorizaste. Nunca me callo. Nunca. Pregunta a cualquier persona que me conozca y te lo confirmara. Tenía tanto miedo que hasta me olvidé de cómo respirar incluso de hablar.-

Gajeel hizo un mohín con los labios y la ira se desvaneció de su mirada. -Nunca te callas, ¿eh?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Nunca. Mi familia me decía que enseñarme a hablar había sido un error y que si pudieran volver atrás en tiempo, me habrían enseñado el lenguaje por signos. Así solo tendrían que cerrar los ojos para que me callara.-

Gajeel cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Él sonrió. -Eres realmente adorable y me gusta escucharte hablar. Tu voz me resulta muy agradable. Ven aquí.-

Levy lo fulminó con la mirada. -De ninguna manera. Tú quédate allí y yo me quedo justamente donde estoy.-

-Ven aquí- le ordenó de nuevo.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, imitándole y arqueó la ceja. -No. Quiero irme ahora.-

Dejo caer los brazos a los lados y suspiró.- No te haré daño. Recuerda eso.-

Oh, mierda. Levy se puso tensa. Él por lo menos le había advertido antes de rodear la cama rápidamente. Ella se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear hacia el otro lado.

Gajeel la agarró del tobillo y le dio un tirón. Ella cayó sobre su vientre y él la hizo girar hasta que quedo tumbada en la cama sobre su espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gajeel estaba inclinado sobre ella. Solo unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Él la atrapo bajo su cuerpo entre los brazos y las piernas.

La miro a los ojos.- Vamos a hacer un experimento.-

-Mejor no.- Su corazón latía con fuerza. Ella no trató de empujarlo, a pesar de que quería hacerlo.

El miedo se apoderó de ella.- Por favor-

Él sonrió.- Insisto.-

Ella miró sus dientes afilados y tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. -Um, das miedo cuando enseñas tus... uh... dientes. Se ven muy fuertes.-

Él no se enfadó. De hecho, sus palabras le divirtieron.- Son para comerte mejor -bromeó en voz baja.

El corazón de Levy le dio vuelco.-Es una broma, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.-

-No soy un lobo.-

-No estoy vestida de rojo.-

-Todavía quiero comerte.-

Ella se sorprendió por su franqueza. Gajeel no le había hablado tan juguetón antes. No le estaba atacando. Solo la miraba a los ojos y bromeaba con ella. Se tranquilizó un poco.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero prefiero que me hables así.-

Él se río entre dientes.- Lo haré.-

-Bien.- Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. -O sea, no está bien. Sabes que es totalmente inapropiado hablar de sexo con un extraño, ¿verdad? -

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- Bésame.-

Ella observo su boca con cautela.- Eso no va a pasar.-

-No te haré daño.-

Ella vaciló y se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos. Ella se sentía extrañamente atraída por él. Él la mantenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo, pero no la tocaba. Sabía que si quisiera, podría desgarrarle la ropa y violarla. Pero él solo estaba bromeando con ella y mirándola a los ojos. Tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto. Al estar tan cerca pudo ver que sus pupilas eran ligeramente ovaladas, como los de un gato. Definitivamente no era humano, pero era muy sexy. Le miro los labios. Eran muy carnosos y los encontró atractivos por alguna extraña razón. ¿Cómo sería besarle? ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de volver a estar en esta situación otra vez? Tal vez nunca. Quizás. Piensa, maldita sea. ¡Cómo puedo si quiera considerarlo! Es una locura.

-No te conozco.-

-Este es un buen modo de conocernos.-

-La mayoría de los hombres llevan a cenar y a ver una película a las mujeres antes de intentar llegar a la primera base.-

-¿La primera base?-Él arqueó una ceja.

-Es una analogía del béisbol. Significa besar a alguien. La primera base es besar.-

-¿Y la segunda base?-

-Tocar de la cintura para arriba.-

-¿La tercera base?-

-Tocar de cintura para abajo, a través de la ropa, pero también se puede tocar bajo la ropa interior.-

Ella no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con una nueva especie, pero él parecía realmente curioso y ella estaba divagando, sabía que debería callarse, pero los nervios siempre le hacían hablar.

-¿Hay también una cuarta base?-

-Nop. Sólo tres y luego se hace un home run.-

-¿Y eso qué implica?-

-Todo. Tener sexo.-

Él sonrió.- En ese caso, quiero un home run.-

-No.-

Él se río entre dientes. -Bésame, Levy. Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no te haré daño. Te prometo que vas a disfrutar de lo que quiero hacerte tanto como yo lo haré.-

-Yo no beso a extraños.- Pero contigo estoy tentada a romper esa regla.

Apartó ese pensamiento y trato de centrarse en las razones de por qué no debería hacerlo. Es una nueva especie. Da miedo. Es grande. Incompatibles ¿recuerdas?

Gajeel parpadeó un par de veces y su sonrisa desapareció.- Ahora llegaremos a conocernos. Dame un beso. Me muero por probarte.-

Estaba tentada, sentía curiosidad por saber si alguien tan intimidante podía ser apasionado. Ella llevaba un año sin besar a un hombre. Su último novio le había roto el corazón al engañarla. Estaba debatiendo si debería dejar a Gajeel besarla o no, cuando él bajó su cara, sus labios casi se tocaban. Ella suspiro y supo que no la iba a dejar elegir.

-Cierra los ojos y no tengas miedo.- dijo Gajeel en un susurro profundo y ronco. –

-Relájate. No te va a doler.- ¿Que me relaje? ¿Está bromeando? Era enorme y tenía su cuerpo inmovilizado en la cama, aunque no la estaba tocando.

Vaya, pensó mientras sus labios se rozaron. Ahora me está tocando. Ella se tensó un poco y apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho. Su piel se sentía suave pero caliente, era como si estuviera ardiendo de fiebre. Sus labios eran suaves. Ella no lucho contra él y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Espero que sus dientes no me hagan daño en la boca. Eso fue lo último que pensó cuando su lengua invadió su boca. Nunca la habían besado así. Gajeel devoró su boca. Su lengua exploró cada centímetro de su boca, se rozó contra la de ella, erótica mente. Sus labios firmes la obligaron a abrir la boca más amplia mente. Cuando él gruñó suavemente, ella pudo sentir las vibraciones en las palmas de las manos e incluso en su lengua. Fue impactante y su cuerpo respondió al instante. Ella le devolvió el beso.

La mano de Gajeel agarro la parte inferior de su camisa y se la saco de los pantalones. Su mano callosa le acaricio el estómago. La sensación era increíblemente buena. Ella gimió en su boca mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba y le ahuecaba un pecho. Su mano firmemente le apretó el pecho sensible.

Ella podía sentir la textura áspera de la mano a través de la fina tela de su sujetador. Su pezón reaccionó al instante, endureciéndose. Levy gimió en voz alta. Gajeel rompió el beso y Levy respiro con dificultad. Abrió los ojos. La mirada de Gajeel era apasionada, le froto el pezón con el pulgar y ella se arqueó contra su mano, ella no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Sintió calor entre sus muslos y su estómago se estremeció. Ella se excito y su cuerpo empezó a palpitar.

Gajeel apoyo la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.-Tan hermosa.-susurro.

Le subió la camisa por encima de sus pechos, miro su sujetador, aparto la mano de su pecho, deslizo un dedo por la parte delantera de su sujetador y dio un suave tirón. Ella bajó la mirada y vio que le había cortado el sujetador con una de sus uñas. Sus pechos quedaron desnudos y expuestos a su vista. Ambos pezones estaban duros, su piel sensible, pero no se sentía avergonzada. Sabía que debería cubrirse, pero no lo hizo.

-Preciosos.-gruñó suavemente antes de bajar la cabeza. -Quiero lamerlos.-

Levy cerró los ojos cuando sintió su aliento contra su pecho. Gajeel abrió la boca y rozo su pezón con la lengua. Ella gimió, la textura de su lengua suave y áspera, hizo que se humedeciera. Se excito hasta el punto de ser insoportable. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su boca se cerró sobre su pezón. Su lengua dibujo círculos sobre su botón endurecido. Ella gimió y se arqueo contra su boca. Deseo poder sentir su lengua en su sexo.

Gajeel le raspo el pezón suavemente con los dientes y ella se aferró a él. Sabía que tenía que empujarlo, pero no lo hizo. Se agarró a sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él volvió a gruñir contra su pezón y otro gemido escapó de sus labios. Gajeel agarro la cintura de sus pantalones y su boca soltó su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos.

-Levanta tus caderas.-

¿Mis caderas? Ella lo miró, confundida. -¿Qué?-

Él sonrió. Su boca bajó y se cerró sobre el otro pezón. Lo chupo y lo raspo suavemente con sus dientes, gruño y las vibraciones fueron directamente a su clítoris. Ella volvió a gemir más fuerte y dejo de pensar. Gajeel deslizo una mano por su espalda cuando ella se arqueo en la cama para presionarse contra su boca. Ahueco la mano en su culo y lo apretó. Ella sintió la mano contra su piel y abrió los ojos. Le empujo y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se miró y vio que tenía el pantalón y las bragas agrupados en las rodillas. Levy le miró boquiabierta.

-No me había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo conseguiste bajarme los pantalones sin que me diera cuenta? -

Él se río entre dientes.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-

Gajeel se esforzó por mantener su deseo bajo control. La deseaba tanto que le dolía. Ella probablemente gritaría si se quitaba los pantalones. Se preocuparía por el tamaño de su pene. Vería su tamaño como un problema, pero él sabía que las mujeres podían estirarse para dar a luz. Solo tendría que mantener la calma y ser suave. Darle tiempo a su cuerpo para que se ajustara a él. Ella es humana. Apretó los dientes, pero finalmente se relajó. Nunca pensó que se sentiría atraído por una humana. Siempre pensó que los otros machos de su especie que se sentían atraídos por las humanas, eran idiotas. Nada de eso le importaba ahora. Deseaba y necesitaba esto. Inhaló su aroma maravilloso, sexy y luchó por ahogar un gruñido. Sabía que la asustaría. Las mujeres de las nuevas especies sabrían que lo hacía porque estaba excitado, pero Levy no era una de ellas. Con ella tendría que reprimir sus instintos animales. Le estaba resultando difícil hacerlo, pero por ella, lucharía para mantener el control.

Respiro profundamente varias veces para calmarme. Él resistió el impulso de arrancarle la ropa de su cuerpo, de abrirle las piernas y de enterrar la cara entre sus muslos. El olor de su excitación le hacía desear enterrar la lengua profundamente en su coño. Luchó por pensar, pero le resulto difícil. La imagen de ella corriéndose en su boca hizo que su polla se endureciera hasta el dolor. Quería follarla. Pero el miedo le enfrió un poco. Ella no era una especie. No podía montarla como a sus mujeres. La lastimaría. Gajeel la miró a los ojos hermosos. Su color café le recordaba a la arena que rodeaba el océano. Nunca lo había visto personalmente, pero había visto un montón de DVDs de Hawaii. Un lugar que nunca había podido visitar. Había pasado toda su vida dentro de una celda. Después de ser liberado, paso bastante tiempo en un motel horrible en el desierto. Ahora estaba en la Reserva, donde podía ver el cielo azul y donde tenía un hogar. Su hogar. Algo que por primera vez, le pertenecía.

Ella parpadeó y respiró hondo. En ese instante Gajeel se dio cuenta de que quería que algo más le perteneciera. _Ella_. Quería mirar esos ojos todos los días. Tenerla desnuda en su cama. Inhalar su olor hasta llegar a ser un adicto. Todo en ella le atraía, le hipnotizaba y no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de él. Sólo tendría que convencerla de que era el hombre de su vida. Siempre había fantaseado con tener una compañera de las nuevas especies. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Ninguna de ellas le había afectado tanto como lo hacía la pequeña humana que estaba bajo su cuerpo. _Mía! Solo mía. No la voy a abandonar. Nunca._

* * *

_Resolviendo dudas...laxus también es una nueva especie igual que Gajeel pero el es un tigre y gajeel un león._

_¿Que es industrias Fiore y porque la odian las nuevas especies? Bueno esta industria es la que creo a las nuevas especies como gajeel, las nuevas especies la odian porque los encerraron en celdas y experimentaron con ellos cruelmente._


	3. Capitulo 3

Este episodio contiene un lemon y lenguaje elevado de tono.

Comenten y prometo subir capítulos con mas frecuencia!

Saludos!

* * *

-Suéltame-

Gajeel negó con la cabeza. -Quiero quitarte los pantalones y abrirte los muslos. Quiero tocarte.-

El pánico se apoderó de Levy. El tipo prácticamente había logrado desnudarla y no se había dado cuenta, hasta qué ya lo que había hecho. Ella había querido darle un beso, lo admitía. Pero ahora con los pantalones y las bragas alrededor de las rodillas, decidió que tenía que ponerle fin. Ella no podía tener sexo con un desconocido y especialmente no con uno tan temible como Gajeel.

-Vete al infierno. Quítate de encima y deja mis pantalones.-

Él negó con la cabeza y de un saltó se bajó de la cama. Él le sonrió mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Ella vio el deseo en su mirada y jadeó. Trato de bajarse la camisa con una mano y con la otra, trato frenéticamente de subirse los pantalones. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Su cuerpo estaba completamente expuesto a su mirada.

Él le agarró los pantalones con ambas manos y tiró. Se los quito y los arrojó al suelo. Sorprendida y molesta, Levy le miró fijamente. Gajeel volvió a cernirse sobre ella, pero no la toco. Solo unas pulgadas separaban sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Abre las piernas para mí, enana. Voy a tocarte.-su voz sonó áspera, ronca y profunda.

Ella cerró con fuerza los muslos y le empujo por el pecho. Su sexy voz la excitaba, pero no podía permitirle tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Tubo que recordarse que ella no se acostaba con extraños, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara o cómo sufría por su toque. Era una nueva especie. Una parte de él era animal. Sí. Recuerda empujó de nuevo. Él ni siquiera se movió e incluso parecía que le divertía que ella tratara de moverle. Trató de ignorar esa mirada sexy y esos músculos. Ella deseaba acariciar cada centímetro de su asombroso cuerpo.

-No vamos a tener sexo Gajeel.-hizo una pausa. -Dijiste que estoy ovulando, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad puedes oler eso? ¿En serio?-

Él se rio y asintió con la cabeza. -Puedo olerlo. Es por eso que estoy tan excitado. Tu cuerpo en celo me pone muy caliente ¿No te sientes más excitada cuando estás ovulando?-

Ella tragó saliva. -Nop. Me note el vientre un poco hinchado esta mañana, pero eso es todo. Ni siquiera habría pensado en eso, si no me lo hubieras dicho.-

Ella se aclaró la garganta. -No voy a tener sexo contigo. No tengo sexo con extraños.-

-Abre las piernas y te haré cambiar de opinión.-

Ella miró esos ojos hermosos, sabía cómo besar y le gustaba cómo él la tocaba. Nadie nunca la había tentado tanto. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a él como nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre. Todavía le dolían los pechos y su sexo palpitaba de deseo.

-Abre las piernas.-gruñó en voz baja.- Estoy tratando de no babear por la necesidad de saborearte.-

¿Él babea? Eso no es sexy. Si lo es. Céntrate. Frunció el ceño y le empujó una vez más, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Gajeel se movió hacia el borde de la cama. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo y se quedó durante unos segundos sobre su estómago. Cuando la miro fijamente entre los muslos, un suave gruñido salió de su garganta.

-Ábrete para mí. Necesito probarte. Tu olor me golpea con tanta fuerza que hace que la polla me duela. Déjame lamerte, déjame sentir como te corres contra mi lengua. Quiero oírte gritar y saborear tu crema.-El ronroneó de repente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos gatunos miraron los de ella.

-Me encanta la crema.-Él se lamió los labios lentamente.

Su cuerpo palpitaba por el deseo. Maldita sea, ¡lucha¡ Su traidor cuerpo había respondido a la dureza de sus palabras. Las imágenes de él haciendo precisamente eso destellaron en su mente y su coño se humedeció. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y maldijo mentalmente. Había perdido esta batalla contra el deseo y sabía que no debería hacerlo.

-No puedo creer esto. Esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? Debo de haberme vuelto loca o algo así. Pero también te deseo.-

Abrió las piernas y sus mejillas se acaloraron por la vergüenza. Ella solo le había dejado a un par de hombres hacerle eso y no lo disfruto. Se había jurado que no volvería a hacerlo, a menos que estuviera borracha o que se lo pidiera alguien que realmente le importara. Ella no tenía sexo con extraños, pero tampoco se había visto nunca en esta situación.

Vio a Gajeel bajar la cabeza. Otro gruñido salió de su garganta y sintió un poco de miedo. Ella le agarro del pelo y tiro hasta que se encontró con su mirada.

-No me muerdas. No vas a hacer eso, ¿verdad? Quiero estar segura de que estamos en la misma onda. Tienes que tener cuidado con esos dientes de vampiro. No bebes sangre ¿verdad?-

De pronto esbozó una sonrisa. -Sé lo que estoy haciendo y no habrá dolor. No te voy a morder.-

Ella le soltó la melena, abrió las piernas un poco más y trató de no ponerse tensa. Miró hacia abajo cuando la cama se movió y vio como Gajeel se bajaba totalmente de la cama y se arrodillaba junto a ella. La agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y la bajo hasta que su culo quedo en el borde del colchón, le agarró las rodillas y suavemente las empujo hasta que los pies quedaron apoyados en el borde de la cama. Le separo las piernas y su coño quedo totalmente expuesto a su mirada, él ronroneo y ella miro hacia el techo mientras sus dedos se agarraban el edredón.

-No tienes pelo.-Sonaba Sorprendido.

Volvió a preguntarse si realmente debería hacer esto.- Me afeite. Puedes seguir adelante con esto o dejar que me vaya. No me puedo creer que este aceptando esto porque es totalmente insa..-

Ella dejo de hablar cuando sintió su aliento en su sexo expuesto. Gajeel le separo los labios suavemente con los dedos. Otro fuerte ronroneo salió de él y su lengua caliente le lamió el clítoris. Ella se agarro fuertemente a la ropa de cama cuando Gajeel empezó a lamerle con movimientos rápidos y largos. El placer fue instantáneo e intenso. La lengua de Gajeel la lamió en el punto exacto y la envió cerca del éxtasis. Ella se tensó, arqueo la espalda. Quería cerrar las piernas para detener lo que estaba sintiendo pero sus hombros se lo impedían. Gajeel le inmovilizo las caderas mientras la devoraba con rápidas y duras pasadas de su lengua. Un brutal clímax arraso su cuerpo y Levy gritó. Ella se sorprendió de lo rápido y duro que se había corrido. Su cuerpo se sacudió con las últimas oleadas del orgasmo y ella trató de calmar su respiración entrecortada.

Escucho a Gajeel jadear y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió su lengua en la apertura de su coño. Él gruñó y deslizo las manos bajo su culo, la levanto unos centímetros de la cama y la penetro con la lengua.

-Oh Dios.-gimió.

Él gruñó profundamente y movió la lengua dentro y fuera de su apertura. Se retiró por completo y ella se obligó a abrir los ojos. Gajeel se levanto y se inclinó sobre ella. Su mirada salvaje se quedo fija en su pecho, se inclino, cerro la boca sobre su pezón sensible y se amamanto frenéticamente. Ella gimió y su cuerpo comenzó a arder rápidamente por el deseo, su coño palpito. Su polla gruesa y dura comenzó a presionar contra la entrada de su coño y ella se quedó sin aliento.

Él era increíblemente grueso y duro. Gajeel, se tumbo sobre ella y con los brazos aguanto su peso, para no aplastarla. Con suaves y lentas embestidas empezó a penetrarla.

A cada centímetro le permitía a su cuerpo que se adaptara a su tamaño. Ella enredo los dedos en su pelo. Experimento el placer y el dolor mientras se hundía lentamente en ella. Sintió pánico cuando él empujó aún más profundo.

-¡Alto!-

Gajeel se quedó inmóvil y su boca abandonó el pezón. Él la miro con deseo.-No me hagas parar.-

Su voz era tan profunda y ronca que no parecía humana.-Te necesito.-

-Eres demasiado grande.-Ella tenía miedo.

-Voy a girarnos ¿de acuerdo? Estarás encima y me tomaras tan profundamente como te sea posible. No quiero hacerte daño.-

Cambio las posiciones, haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza. Levy quedo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Él la agarro de las caderas, para no penetrarla más profundo y esperó hasta que ella apoyó las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Gajeel envolvió una mano alrededor de su cintura, para sostenerla y deslizo la otra entre sus muslos. Sus dedos masajearon su clítoris. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre él un poco más. Su polla era muy gruesa y ella llevaba un largo tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales. Ella se levantó y el placer de sentir su polla dentro, arranco un gemido de sus labios. Él le acaricio duramente el clítoris. Ella se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomándolo cada vez más profundo en su cuerpo. La sensación de su polla estirándola era increíblemente placentera.

Podía sentir cada pulgada de su eje duro dentro de ella y en combinación con lo que sus dedos le estaban haciendo en el clítoris, supo que se correría de nuevo.

Ella lo montó frenéticamente, tomando su polla un poco más profundo cada vez que bajaba las caderas. Los gemidos escaparon de su garganta y su cuerpo ardió. Gajeel gruñó. Y esta vez sus gruñidos en vez de aterrorizarla, aumentaron su pasión. Su cuerpo se tensó, se sacudió y gritó cuando ella llegó al clímax otra vez. Los músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su grueso eje mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Gajeel rugió cuando llegó a su clímax. Movió las caderas violentamente mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Ella se derrumbó sobre su amplio pecho. Los dos estaban sin aliento. Gajeel la agarro con una mano de la cadera y la otra la deslizo por su espalda, hasta que se cerró sobre su pelo. Él la obligo, sin hacerle daño, a levantar la cabeza para que le mirara. Él le sonrió, mostrándole los fuertes dientes. La mano en la cadera se deslizo hasta ahuecarle el culo suavemente.

-Te voy a mantener para siempre.-

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.- ¿Qué?-

-Decidí que me quedare contigo para siempre. Eres mía.-

Él era bueno en eso de hacerla callar. Levy lo miró fijamente y se quedo absolutamente muda. ¿Mantenerme? ¿Para siempre? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso cree que soy un animal de compañía? Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo entender sus palabras o qué significaban exactamente. ¿Soy suya? ¿Decidió? Ella ni siquiera podía pensar en sus salvajes declaraciones. La sonrisa de Gajeel murió en sus labios y de pronto se tensó. Levy se quedó sin aliento cuando él les dio la vuelta y lentamente retiró, su todavía dura polla, de su cuerpo. Él le dio una última mirada apasionada antes de rodar para salir de la cama.

-Vienen a por ti, pero no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí.-

¿Quién viene a por mí? Levy se sentó en la cama. Se miro la camisa que estaba enrollada por encima de sus pechos y miro su sujetador roto. Le miro a él. Gajeel se ponía rápidamente los pantalones y maldecía en voz baja todo el tiempo.

Ella se quitó el sujetador y se bajó la camisa. Se bajo de la cama y observó cuidadosamente a Gajeel. Vio la rabia en su mirada cuando se volvió para mirarla.

-Quédate dentro de esta habitación mientras yo los manejo. Nadie te llevará lejos. Ahora eres mía.-

Con la boca abierta le vio ponerse la camisa mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Como un animal enjaulado. Como un león. Eso era lo que parecía.

¿Qué he hecho? Oh Si. Tuve sexo caliente con un hombre león. Y ahora él iba a herir a alguien para quedarse con ella. Levy dio un paso hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo. Sus pantalones yacían en el suelo junto a sus zapatos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando se los había quitado. Gajeel se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia fuera y gruñó.

-Seis de mi pueblo se están acercando.-Él soltó un bufido.-Ellos piensan que sólo necesitaran a seis machos. Es insultante. No tardaré mucho, enana. ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama y me esperas? Preparare algo de comer algo antes de volver. Estas muy flaca y quiero darte de comer. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti para que quieras quedarte conmigo.-

Levy miró la lámpara, tenía que detenerle. Gajeel era un tipo grande y feroz. No quería que las nuevas especies que venían a salvarla, le hirieran o le mataran. Él lucharía contra ellos para mantenerla en su dormitorio. Ella vio la solución a esta situación, encima de la mesita de noche. Volvió a mirarle a él, estaba de espaldas a ella mientras miraba por la ventana y gruñía.

-Luchare contra ellos. Voy a tratar de asustarlos al principio, pero no permitiré que te lleven Levy. Voy hacer lo que sea necesario para impedirlo.-

No quería que le mataran. Levy se agachó y desenchufo la lámpara. Su mirada se quedó sobre Gajeel para asegurarse de que no se volvía. Agarró la lámpara con una mano temblorosa, vaciló y decidió que esto sería menos doloroso que una bala. No podía permitir que le mataran. Ella avanzó hacia adelante, pero él seguía centrado en lo que veía por la ventana.

-Idiotas.-Él gruñó, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se agarro con ambas manos al borde de la ventana.

La madera crujió.-Quiero que te quedes dentro de esta habitación. Esto no me llevara más de cinco minutos. Si no se van. Entonces yo-

Levy le golpeo con fuerza en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La base de cristal se hizo añicos y Gajeel cayó al suelo. Él gruñó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Oh, estoy jodida. No le pegué lo suficientemente duro. Podría haberle golpeado con más fuerza, pero tuvo miedo de lastimarte demasiado. La miro absolutamente desconcertado mientras intentaba levantarse, pero entonces los ojos se le volvieron y se tambaleó, cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Levy lo miró con la lámpara todavía entre sus manos. Ella inmediatamente la tiró a un lado y se puso de rodillas al lado de su cuerpo. Le comprobó el pulso. Su corazón latía fuerte y estable. Comprobó con los dedos el golpe en la cabeza. Pudo sentir un ligero chichón pero se sintió aliviada cuando no vio sangre. Su respiración era tranquila, ella se puso de pie.

Estaba segura de que no estaría inconsciente mucho tiempo. Tenía que salir antes de que despertase. Estaba bastante segura de que estaría súper enojado con ella por haberle dejado inconsciente.

-Hay diosito….-Sus manos temblaban mientras rápidamente terminaba de vestirse. Se puso los zapatos. Y se guardo el sujetador en un bolsillo del pantalón. Se encamino hacia la puerta y le hecho un vistazo a Gajeel que permanecía tumbado en el suelo. Dio un paso más y una punzada de pesar la inundó.

-Tal vez debería quedarme y No..-¿En qué coño estoy pensando? Él me quiere mantener a su lado para siempre y no nos conocemos. Eso sería una locura! Ella huyó. Cerro la puerta de la habitación y busco las escaleras con la mirada. Corrió hacia ellas. Sabía que Gajeel estaría realmente cabreado cuando despertara. Ella le había golpeado con su propia lámpara y le había dejado inconsciente. Dudaba que entendiera que lo había hecho para asegurarse de que no saliera herido y tampoco quería quedarse para ver si podía razonar con él. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acerco a la puerta de la entrada. Ella abrió las puertas dobles y salió. Ella cerró las puertas detrás de ella y camino rápidamente hacia las vallas. Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar el hecho de que no llevaba sujetador. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta ya que no quería dar explicaciones. Vio su camioneta de trabajo, cuatro Jeeps y el camión del catering aparcados al otro lado de la valla. Unos hombres de las nuevas especies ya habían entrado en el patio.

Todos vestían uniformes negros con el emblema NSO en el pecho, llevaban armas de fuego y pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes. Había visto a algunos de ellos cuando entro en la Reserva. Esos hombres vestidos con uniformes patrullaban el muro de nueve metros que protegía la reserva del exterior. Se detuvo cuando llego junto a ellos.

-Hola.-Levy no los miró a la cara para evitar las miradas. -Estoy bien.-Ella caminó rápido hacia la puerta y paso junto a los hombres que estaban allí.

-Levy.-Jet corrió hacia ella.-¿Estás bien?-

Ella continúo avanzando y casi se estrelló contra un Oficial del NSO, dio un paso atrás.

-Estoy bien, Jet. Me voy a casa. He tenido un día muy estresante, pero estoy muy bien. Hablamos y me dejó ir. Problema resuelto.-ella mintió.

Un hombre se puso delante de ella. -¿Estás bien?-

Reconoció inmediatamente esa voz profunda y le identifico como Laxus. Ella se detuvo y levantó la barbilla, para mirarle, no se sorprendió de que también fuera parte felino. No sólo su nombre le delataba, también tenía características similares a Gajeel. Este hombre era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo y aunque no era tan grande como Gajeel, seguía siendo enorme. Sus ojos de gato eran de un verde increíble y tenía los mismos pómulos y la misma nariz plana que Gajeel. Tenía el pelo rubio. Su color no era tan hermoso como el de Gajeel.

-Estoy bien. Creo que me voy a ir a casa y descansare. Ha sido un día...extraño.-

Inhaló y sus ojos se abrieron un poco.-Voy a llevarte a nuestro centro médico.-

Levy se puso tensa, alarmada porque él pudiera decir algo delante de su jefe. Supuso que podía oler a Gajeel en ella. Sabía que tenían el sentido del olfato muy agudo. Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, esperando que él la entendiera.

-No me hizo daño. No pasó nada.-

-¿Qué te hizo ese hijo de puta?-Jet la agarró del brazo e hizo que se girara para mirarlo. Jet era sólo cinco centímetros más alto que Levy y estaba inusualmente pálido.- ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Te hizo daño?-

Ella le miro.- Estoy bien. No pasó nada. Acabamos hablando, él entro en razón y me dijo que podía irme a casa. Es así de simple.-mintió.

Jet se relajo.-Gracias a Dios. Iban a entrar a buscarte. Me imagine lo peor cuando el rugió y te oí gritar.-

-Fue aterrador.-Ella se soltó de su agarre.- Sólo quiero irme a casa. Ha sido un día duro y tengo migraña.-mintió de nuevo.

Ted asintió. -Por supuesto. Te pagaré el día de hoy. Siento lo de las indicaciones y me alegro de que no te haya hecho daño.-

-Estoy muy bien.-murmuró ella.

Jet dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa. -Ha sido un día emocionante, ¿no?-

-Sí- Ella se obligó a sonreír.- Me voy de aquí. ¿Puedo llevarme la camioneta?-

Su jefe vaciló.-La necesito. Dentro esta la comida.-

-Yo te llevare a tu casa.-se ofreció suavemente Laxus.-Venga por aquí señorita MacGarden. Mi Jeep esta justo aquí.-

Se acercó a la furgoneta para recuperar su bolso, en silencio rezo para que Gajeel no despertara antes de que ella escapara. Siguió a Laxus a uno de los jeeps y se metió dentro. Él no arranco inmediatamente el motor. La observo con atención. Ella decidió ser un poco honesta, ya que los minutos seguían corriendo y no sabía cuánto tiempo Gajeel permanecería inconsciente en el dormitorio.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. Por favor, arranca el motor y sácame de aquí.-

Laxus encendió el motor y gritó por encima del hombro.-Desactiva esta área ahora.-

El Jeep se movió y Levy se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.-Vivo a unas cinco millas de aquí. Gracias por llevarme a casa.-

Él vaciló.-Te voy a llevar primero a nuestro centro médico.-

-No. Sólo quiero irme a casa.-

Laxus le frunció el ceño.- Necesitas atención médica y después vamos a llamar a un psiquiatra. Tienes que hacer un informe con lo que Gajeel te ha hecho. Sera severamente castigado por dañarte.-

Conmocionada, Levy le miró boquiabierta.-Él no me hizo daño y no quiero que le castiguen. No necesito un médico y estoy segura de que tampoco necesito a un psiquiatra.-

Él pisó el freno y se volvió hacia Levy. Sus miradas se cruzaron. -Le mentiste a Jet y a la mujer. Ellos son humanos y creyeron lo que dijiste. Yo no soy como ellos. Puedo oler a Gajeel en tu cuerpo. También puedo oler a sexo. Es evidente que te hizo daño y que te forzó sexualmente. Tienes que dejar que nuestros médicos te examinen, tienes que contar lo que te pasó. Sera castigado por lo que te hizo.-hizo una pausa.-Sé que él te hizo daño.-

El calor inundo sus mejillas mientras miraba a Laxus.-Estoy bien. No me hizo daño. Quiero irme a casa.-

\- ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Él no me hizo daño, pero tampoco quería dejarme ir. Quería mantenerme como si fuera su mascota o algo así. Estaba a punto de atacaros. Le golpee con una lámpara y cayo inconsciente. Tal vez deberías enviar a alguien para ver cómo esta, pero creo que estará bien. Traté de no hacerle daño. No quería que le disparasen. Tienes que sacarme de aquí porque estará muy cabreado cuando se despierte. Yo sólo quiero irme a casa.-

-Hijo de puta.-maldijo mientras soltaba el freno y pisaba el acelerador. El Jeep aumentó la velocidad.-Deja que te lleve al médico.-

Ella apretó los dientes.-No me violo, no me ha forzado y el sexo fue consentido, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo llévame casa. Por favor .Sólo quiero olvidarme de este día.-

Laxus asintió con la cabeza.- Está bien- Él saco una radio del bolsillo de su chaleco.- Soy Laxus. Que todo el mundo tenga las pistolas con tranquilizantes preparadas. Si Gajeel intenta salir de su territorio, le ponéis un sedante en el culo.

-Corto y fuera.-Guardo la radio de nuevo en su chaleco y volvió a mirarla.-Estoy muy apenado. Nuestro departamento legal se pondrá en contacto contigo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Firmaste los formularios cuando aceptaste el trabajo. Sabes que todo lo que pasa aquí es confidencial. Podrías enfrentarte a muchas demandas si hablas con la prensa. Nuestro departamento jurídico hará cualquier cosa para evitar eso. Te compensaran muy bien por todo. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer si te niegas a presentar cargos en su contra.-

Ella había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad. No podía hablar de nada de lo que viera o escuchara en la Reserva de las nuevas especies. Ella no podía demandarlos si se lesionaba, aunque ellos pagaban los gastos médicos. Ahora sabía por qué.

-No voy hablar con la prensa.-

Cinco minutos después, Laxus estaciono el jeep frente a su casa y otros dos vehículos aparcaron detrás ellos. Ella sabía que los manifestantes habían atacado a las nuevas especies varias veces, por lo que no le extraño que los vehículos adicionales les hubieran seguido a su casa. Echó un vistazo a su casa y trató de ocultar su vergüenza. La había heredado de su abuela. Estaba en mal estado y nunca había tenido suficiente dinero para arreglarla. La pintura del porche se había desprendido en varios sitios y el cristal roto de una ventana tenía cinta adhesiva. Era una casa pequeña, solo tenía dos habitaciones y un baño, pero era suya.

Se preguntó qué pensarían de su casa las nuevas especies.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ver a un médico o a un psiquiatra? Le castigaremos duramente si presentas una queja. Nuestra justicia es más dura que la vuestra.-

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.-Él no me hizo daño, no quiero que lo castiguen y no necesito un médico. Yo sólo quiero olvidar esto. ¿De acuerdo?-

Laxus la miro en silencio, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Levy se bajó del jeep y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y entró. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Laxus la observaba en silencio desde el vehículo negro. Ella cerró firmemente la puerta y pasó el cerrojo.

-Cabron.- Suspiró-. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y a la ducha.- Nunca me imagine esto.-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Mi vida es de lo más extraño. ¿Por qué no puede ser normal?

-...-...

Gajeel gimió. Su cabeza palpitaba y no podía recordar por qué. Abrió los ojos. Estaba tendido sobre su costado encima de la alfombra. Él parpadeó cuando alguien puso una gran bolsa de plástico con hielo frente a su cara. Inhaló y suavemente gruñó. Eso hizo que la cabeza le doliera más.

Laxus se puso en cuclillas, sin soltar la bolsa de hielo.-Pon esto detrás de tu cabeza.- Hablaba en voz baja.

Gajeel la agarró. Su mano temblaba un poco y puso el hielo donde más le dolía.

Hizo una mueca y gruño. Su atención se fijo en Laxus.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué pasó?-

Laxus respiro profundamente.-Recordaras. Sólo quédate tranquilo cuando lo hagas.-

El hielo ayudo a reducir el dolor. Respiro profundamente y los olores de la habitación inundaron su nariz. Levy! Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Él gimió de nuevo, se dejó caer al suelo y le mostró los dientes a Laxus.

-¿Cuál de tus hombres me golpeo?-

-Lo hizo Levy. Te golpeó con una lámpara.-Laxus se enderezo y se alejó.

-Ella está segura y fuera de la Reserva.-

La rabia se apoderó de Gajeel y gruñó.- Tráela de vuelta. Ella es mía.-

En respuesta, la otra especie se apoyó en la pared, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró.-Ella te golpeo para poder salir, la lleve a su casa, pero se negó presentar cargos contra ti. Eres afortunado. Ella podría haberte encerrado en una maldita celda. Jellal tendría que haber decidido si eres demasiado peligroso como para volver a salir algún día de ella. Joder, no me hagas hablar. Sería una autentica pesadilla.-

El dolor retrocedió más y Gajeel se sentó. Miró a Laxus.- Ella es mía.-

Él olfateó el aire. -Tuvisteis sexo.-Su mirada parpadeó de Gajeel a la cama y viceversa.

-Pero no puedes quedarte con ella. Ella es humana y no es como nuestras mujeres. Sabes que no puedes reclamarla y obligarla a vivir contigo.-

-Ella es pequeña. Quiero mantenerla aquí y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pensaba darle de comer y cuidarla.-

-Ella me dijo que la veías como a una especie de mascota. Yo pensé que había entendido mal la situación. Los seres humanos tienden a confundirse con nosotros, pero después de oírte hablar...ella no es una mascota.-

-Lo sé.-Gajeel frunció el ceño, preocupado por haberle dado una impresión equivocada.- ¿Es por eso que se fue? ¿Por qué cree que yo la veo así? Le diré que es mi compañera y no mi mascota.-

-Ella no es tuya, amigo.-Laxus se aparto de la pared.- Ella quería irse. Acéptalo. Tú y yo no nos liamos con mujeres humanas. Ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? Ellas son muy frágiles, se asustan muy fácilmente y además, tú querías una compañera de especie. Una felina.-

-Ya no. Quiero a Levy.-

-Es una lástima. No puedes tenerla. Siempre has dicho que odias lo suave que se han vuelto los de nuestra especie. Estas haciendo precisamente eso. Endurécete y enfréntate a los hechos. Las humanas nunca quieren a tipos como nosotros. Estamos muy en sintonía con nuestro lado animal. Solo nuestro aspecto nos hace algo humanos.-

La tristeza era un sentimiento que Gajeel detestaba, pero la sintió de todos modos.

-Ella no va a volver conmigo, ¿verdad?-

-No-La mirada de Laxus se suavizó, -No lo hará.-

-Déjame.-

-Prefiero quedarme hasta que te recuperes del todo. Voy a hacer la cena. Nos tomaremos unos refrescos y hablaremos. Oí que unas pocas felinas han sido trasladadas a la Reserva. Tal vez una de sea tu compañera.-

Imágenes de Levy pasaron por la mente de Gajeel.-Déjame. Necesito estar solo.-

-Mañana llegaran las nuevas felinas. Te recogeré y te llevare al hotel para que puedas olerlas.-

Gajeel se puso en pie y su mirada se desvió a la cama donde Levy había estado. Su olor todavía era fuerte dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a ella y tiro al suelo la bolsa de hielo. Él prefería sentir dolor. Se arrastró en la cama y se acostó donde ella había estado, inhalo su olor.

-Gajeel te recogeré a las dos.-

-No te molestes. Sólo tienes que irte. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. No quiero conocerlas.-

Aspiró el olor de Levy, quería memorizarlo antes de que se desvaneciera. Escuchó como su amigo se marchaba. Cerró los ojos y su mano rozó suavemente el edredón. No podía recordar la última vez que sus ojos habían derramado lágrimas. Pero lo hicieron en este momento. La había perdido y nunca regresaría. Había conocido la paz con ella.

* * *

Cualquier duda que tengan...con todo gusto la resolveré.


	4. Capitulo 4

Aquí les dejo la continuación.

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Saludos!

* * *

¿Por qué no puedo olvidar a Gajeel? Levy estaba totalmente disgustada por la falta de control sobre sus pensamientos. Alineó el taco y golpeo la bola, esta golpeo la bola roja y entro en el agujero. La música se escuchaba de fondo. Alguien suspiro cerca de ella.

-Tira ya, Lev. Sabes que me vas a patear el culo de todos modos.-

Volvió la cabeza para sonreír a su mejor amigo, desde hacía mucho tiempo, Droy. Los dos se conocían desde la escuela primaria y eran muy cercanos. Droy había querido más que amistad con ella en la escuela secundaria, pero Levy no le había correspondido. Ahora, años más tarde, solo mantenían una cómoda y simple amistad y ambos estaban contentos.

-Soy mejor que tu.-ella le sonrió.

Era un hombre peculiar, pero tenía una sonrisa dulce y unos suaves ojos negros

Droy era el friki de las computadoras, porque ese era su trabajo. Llevaba un logotipo como programador de computadoras en la camiseta y en los pantalones de chándal. Trabajaba en una casa que hacia los software para los juegos. Sus gafas llevaban unas pequeñas luces.

-Puedo patearte el culo en los videojuegos.-

-Sí, puedes.-Ella golpeo otra bola y la metió en el agujero de la esquina.- Pero yo soy más inteligente y por eso estamos en el bar en lugar de en tu casa jugando a un videojuego. Quería ganarte.-

Él se burló.- No eres más inteligente. Yo soy un caballero.-

Metió otra bola. -Lástima que nunca quieras apostar dinero.-

-Gano dinero, pero no tanto. que me ganarías en una hora los ahorros de toda mi vida.-

Levy le guiñó un ojo. -Sabes que necesito un nuevo techo.-

La sonrisa de Droy se desvaneció mientras la miraba fijamente.- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?-

Boba. No debería haber dicho eso. Ella le conocía demasiado bien, pero su mente aún seguía distraída por el recuerdo de un par de ojos de gato del color rojo. Y su cuerpo todavía podía sentir el calor de Gajeel. Había pensado en él unas cien veces al día, durante las casi cinco semanas que habían pasado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.-Estaba bromeando.-

Droy no se lo creía.- No lo hacías. ¿Tienes goteras otra vez? Vamos, Lev. Deja que te ayude. Nosotros somos amigos. Diablos, somos prácticamente familia. Sé lo que quieres hacer y no funciona. No pudiste ir a la universidad como yo porque tenías que cuidar de tu abuela y sé que sigues pagando sus deudas. Esa casa está destrozada. Deja que te pague un techo nuevo. ¿Necesita otras reparaciones? Tengo dinero en el banco.-

Levy metió la bola negra. Fin del juego. Ella frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo.-Hemos tenido esta discusión antes y sabes que no aceptare tu dinero. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero no puedo aceptarlo.-

-Tú siempre ayudas a todo el mundo. Deja que yo te ayude esta vez. Eso es lo que los amigos y la familia hacen.-

-No quiero pelear.-

Ella se alejó de la mesa de billar y se acercó a su mesa. Ella agarró su bebida y le dio un sorbo. Se acabó su primera y última bebida de la noche.

-No estamos peleando. Estoy tratando de razonar contigo. Vivo con mi padre y no pago hipoteca. La casa está pagada. Acabo de pagar los impuestos. Tengo bastante dinero. Deja que te ayude. ¿Te acuerdas cuando mi padre cayó enfermo y el hospital envió a esa enfermera de mierda para cuidarle? Tú te hiciste cargo de él. Buscaste a esta maravillosa mujer que se encarga ahora de él. Le cambiaste los pañales durante semanas y no me cobraste ni un centavo. Déjame ahora ayudarte.-

-Te diré algo.-Levy suspiró y se volvió hacia él,-Puedes venir a cambiarme los pañales si alguna vez tengo una enfermedad cerebrovascular. Hasta entonces, no gastaras tu dinero en mí. Eso es diferente.-

Droy se echó a reír.- ¡Por fin! Me estás dando luz verde para quitarte los pantalones.-

Levy se rio y negó con la cabeza.- Eres repugnante.-

Él movió sus cejas.- Hey, es la primera vez que me propones verte desnuda.-

-Eso no es cierto.-Ella tiro su botella de refresco vacía en la basura y cogió su bolso. Miro su reloj y vio que eran más de las once.- No te olvides de que cuando teníamos diez años te dije de bañarnos desnudos. Te acobardaste. Tenías miedo de que una tortuga te la mordiera si te metías desnudo en el estanque. Podrías haberme visto desnuda.-

-Eso no cuenta. A esa edad pensaba que ver a una niña desnuda era asqueroso y además, las tetas no te habían crecido lo suficiente.-

Ella se rio y agitó la mano.- Tengo que irme. Mañana tenemos que atender un almuerzo en la iglesia y tengo que estar en el trabajo a las siete para ayudar a prepararlo todo. Minerva conoció a un tipo y se va a casar. Mañana es su almuerzo compromiso.-

Droy se estremeció. -¿Alguien quiere casarse con ella? ¿Se ha hecho un trasplante de personalidad?-

-Ella es la persona más molesta que he conocido nunca. Pobre tonto.-le dio un trago a su cerveza.

Levy soltó un bufido.- No. Ella sigue siendo una puta, pero de alguna manera ha conseguido convencer a este idiota para que se case con ella. Eso o debe ser un As en la cama.-

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y le lanzó un beso. Y oyó a Droy ahogarse con su cerveza, por su despedida y por sus comentarios, ella se echó a reír cuando salió del bar. Los veranos en el norte de California eran muy raros. Durante el día hacía mucho calor, pero cuando el sol se ocultaba refrescaba bastante. Levy se dirigió a su coche. Miró a su alrededor, le gustaba la tranquilidad de las noches. Había crecido en esta pequeña ciudad. Conocía a todo el mundo y su abuela siempre le había dado mucha libertad. Levy vivía aquí desde que tenía ocho años.

-Hey.-dijo un hombre. -¿Eres Levy MacGarden?-

Ella ya había sacado las llaves de su coche. Ella se volvió para mirar al desconocido, era alto, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga verde. Llevaba unas botas marrones. Él definitivamente no vivía en su pequeña ciudad. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto y aparentaba tener unos treinta y cinco años. Al instante se alertó. Ella nunca confiaba en los extraños, especialmente en los hombres.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?-

El hombre se detuvo y metió los pulgares en las trincheras de sus vaqueros.- Soy Obra Yamashi. Escuché que habías tenido un incidente con las nuevas especies que viven cerca de aquí.-

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido. ¿Qué habrá escuchado? ¿Quién es este tipo?- No sé de qué me estás hablando.- mintió. -Buenas noches.-se acercó un poco a su coche pero mantuvo la mirada en él.

-No seas así.-le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella.- Hemos oído que tuviste un altercado con uno de esos animales y que puso sus patas sobre ti.-

Levy se tensó y sintió miedo. Él estaba a unos pocos metros de ella. Era más alto que ella, era un extraño y sintió que la estaba amenazando. Ella le miró a los ojos y no le gusto que él hubiera invadido su espacio personal. No podía abrir la puerta de su coche a menos que ella se acercara más a él.

-Mira.- ella le miró primero las botas y luego su cara, -Chico molesto. No sé de lo que me estás hablando. Lo que habéis oído es mentira. Ahora déjame en paz.-

Una expresión de disgusto cruzó su feo rostro.- Ellos te lavaron el cerebro, ¿no es así? Esos animales suelen hacerlo. Lo han hecho antes. Tienes que venir con nosotros y te ayudaremos a pensar de nuevo. Nosotros le contaremos a la prensa lo que esos animales enfermos te hicieron. Eso le mostrara al mundo que no pueden vivir junto a la gente decente. Todos ellos deben morir.-

Ella escucho su discurso. Era evidente que odiaba a las nuevas especies, pero la parte que más la alarmo fue cuando dijo _Nosotros_. Ella volvió la cabeza y vio como tres hombres salían del edificio donde habían estado escondidos y se dirigían hacia ella.

Esto no es bueno. Mierda. Miro al hombre más alto y su corazón se aceleró por el miedo. Piensa. No entres en pánico.

-Está bien. Ya me tienes. ¿Por qué no me sigues a mi casa y lo discutimos allí?-Ella podría alertar al Sheriff, si pudiera entrar en su coche y llamarle desde su móvil. No tenía la intención de llevarlos a su casa.

Él parpadeó y pareció un poco sorprendido.-Iremos en mi camión.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenía que conseguir que bajara la guardia. Sería más fácil darle una sorpresa si pensaba que era una idiota.-Está bien. ¿Qué pasa con mi coche? No puedo dejarlo aquí.-

-Macao, el dueño, llamara a la grúa si lo dejo en el aparcamiento. Puedo conducir y tú puedes seguirme.-

Una mano la agarró del brazo.-Tu auto es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Vas a ayudarnos a poner a todo el mundo en contra de esos animales.-

Levy agarro fuerte las llaves de su coche para evitar que se le cayeran. No podría escapar de cuatro hombres. Ella rezó en silencio para que alguien saliera del bar y la ayudara, pero no fue así. Agarró el tirador de la puerta del coche.

-No puedo dejar mi coche aquí. Estoy dispuesta a escucharos, pero no puedo darme el lujo de pagar la multa.-

El tipo trató de apártala del vehículo, pero ella consiguió abrir la puerta un poco. El tipo le dio un tirón más fuerte. Ella se giró y supo que tendría que atacarle para poder liberarse de su agarre. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, con la punta de las llaves sobresaliendo entre sus dedos y un pisotón en el pie. Le clavo las uñas de la otra mano, justo debajo de su ojo. Él gritó y la soltó.

Levy grito, le dio un empujón y echó a correr hacia el bar, sólo consiguió acercarse unos metros cuando otro la agarró del pelo. Ella volvió a gritar por el dolor. El desconocido la estrelló contra la camioneta y el espejo lateral le golpeó en la mejilla, ocasionándole un gran dolor en ese lado de la cara y en el oído.

Le soltó el pelo y envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella gritó de nuevo y le dio una patada cuando la levantó del suelo. Ella le dio un cabezazo en la cara. El tipo maldijo en voz alta y la soltó. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y gateo unos pocos pasos cuando dos de sus atacantes se interpusieron entre ella y el bar. Ella lucho contra el dolor que sentía en la cara y en la cabeza.

Corrió hacia la carretera. Logro salir del estacionamiento y vio los faros de un coche que venía hacia ella. Levy corrió hacia el vehículo pensando que esos idiotas se marcharían en la dirección opuesta. Ella agitó los brazos y grito para llamar la atención del conductor. El vehículo comenzó a desacelerarse. Reconoció el vehículo. Era el viejo coche del Pastor Wakaba. Se detuvo completamente a pocos metros de ella. El alivio la inundó. La mirada de Wakaba se desvió hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Levy volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro y vio a los cuatro hombres corriendo hacia ella. El que la había levantado tenía sangre en el labio. Y eso fue todo lo que vio antes de que la alcanzaran.

Levy gritó, pateó y trató de golpearlos, pero uno de ellos la agarró por los brazos y otro por las piernas. Corrieron hacia el estacionamiento del bar. Wakaba gritó su nombre. La alzaron en el aire y la arrojaron dentro del camión como si fuera un saco de patatas. La fuerza del impacto saco el aire de sus pulmones y el dolor que sintió en la cabeza cuando se golpeó contra el suelo de metal la dejo un poco aturdida. Ella se quedó sin aliento y cuando trató de incorporarse, dos hombres se tiraron encima de ella. Luchó y arañó a los hombres, pero ellos fácilmente la inmovilizaron. Las puertas traseras se cerraron y el motor del camión cobro vida.

El movimiento repentino y abrupto del camión dando marcha atrás hizo que los hombres se quitaran de encima de ella. Levy se puso de lado. El camión freno y ella gateo hacia las puertas, con la esperanza de poder salir antes de que el conductor pisara el acelerador. Cuando llego hasta las puertas, el camión se puso en marcha de nuevo y ella se estrelló contra el portón trasero. Unas manos la agarraron y dos cuerpos volvieron a colocarse encima de ella, inmovilizándola de nuevo. Ella logró gritar. La velocidad del camión aumento, pero aun a través del rugido del motor y de las pesadas respiraciones de sus captores, escucho el claxon detrás de ellos. El pastor Wakaba estaba siguiendo el camión e intentaba alertar a los demás.

¡Bendícelo! Desafortunadamente hizo que el conductor del camión fuera aún más imprudente. El camión paso a toda velocidad sobre unos baches y Levy gimió en agonía cuando los hombres botaron sobre ella y la aplastaron más contra el metal. Le dolían las costillas y la cabeza. Ella también luchó por respirar, ya que el peso de los dos hombres le comprimía los pulmones. El pastor Wakaba seguía tocando el claxon detrás de ellos. Los hombres que la sujetaban maldijeron cuando el conductor se salió de la carretera, seguramente era un camino de hierba, pudo adivinarlo por la forma en la que la parte trasera del vehículo se deslizaba, provocando sacudidas muy violentas. El sonido de la bocina del coche del Pastor cada vez se hizo más débil. Sus atacantes eran demasiado inteligentes, sabían que el coche del pastor no podría seguirlos si se salían de la carretera.

Levy casi se desmayó por el dolor. El camión comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, hasta detenerse completamente. Uno de los dos tipos de la cabina comenzó a maldecir. Los dos hombres que la sujetaban aliviaron un poco su control sobre ella. Levy le dio un duro rodillazo a uno de ellos en el estómago. Al tipo le dieron unas horribles arcadas. El otro hombre trató de agarrarle el muslo y ella le clavo las uñas en la mano, el tipo grito. Levy lucho para escapar de ellos, les dio puñetazos y patadas. Se las arregló para hacerles bastante daño y consiguió quitárselos de encima. Se incorporó y se agarró al lateral del camión.

Desesperada y aterrorizada, arrastro su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo desde la parte trasera del camión. Se puso de pie, pudo distinguir que estaba en el bosque, gracias a la luz de luna. Corrió hacia los árboles, pensaba esconderse allí. Sabía que esta sería su única oportunidad de escapar de esos hijos de puta. Apenas había llegado a los árboles cuando les escucho gritarle. Corrió más rápido, el pánico la motivó a ignorar el dolor en su costado. Alguien jadeaba pesadamente tras ella. Esquivó un gran árbol y deseo que el tipo que iba tras ella, no pudiera evitarlo. El hombre se abalanzo sobre ella y los dos cayeron al suelo. La intensidad del dolor que Levy sintió le hizo perder el conocimiento.

-! Gajeel ¡-Laxus gritó de nuevo.

Gajeel salió de su casa, se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo. Él miró a su amigo.- ¿Porque estas gritando a las dos de la mañana? Estaba durmiendo.-

Laxus parecía sombrío.- Hace unos minutos hemos recibido la llamada del sheriff local. Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda.-

Gajeel entrecerró los ojos con ira.- Sabes que no soporto a los humanos. Ve tú si quieres hacerlo. ¿Por qué me molestas? -

Laxus se mordió el labio.- Tienes que mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo?-

Gajeel se tensó. Laxus solo le decía eso cuando sabía que lo que le iba a decir, le iba a cabrear.

-¿Por qué? ¿Están planeando atacarnos? ¿Debo vigilar la Zona Salvaje? ¿Han destrozado el muro? No pienso patrullar con la seguridad humana. Matare a los intrusos que entren aquí.-

Laxus vaciló. -Han secuestrado a una mujer humana en la ciudad y hay un testigo. El tipo que lo vio persiguió al camión, pero lo perdió cuando se adentraron en el bosque. Él llamo al sheriff. En cuestión de minutos la policía llego y encontraron el camión, pero no a la mujer. Cuatro hombres la secuestraron y huyeron hacia el bosque. La policía tendría que esperar hasta que se hiciera de día para hacer un seguimiento y temen por la vida de la mujer .El sheriff cree en nosotros. Unos pocos oficiales y yo vamos a ayudarlos. Pensé que te gustaría ir con nosotros.-

Gajeel odiaba la idea de que una mujer estuviera a merced de esos locos humanos.- Siento lo de esa mujer, pero todavía no entiendo por qué has venido aquí. Estás perdiendo el tiempo hablando conmigo. Deberías irte a buscarla.-

-Para empeorar las cosas, el sheriff encontró en el camión documentos que identifican a estos tipos como miembros de un grupo extremista anti-Nueva Especie.-Laxus vaciló.-Se llevaron Levy.-

Gajeel se tensó.- ¿Mi Levy?-

Laxus asintió.- Sí. Tu Levy. Creí que querrías ayudar a buscarla.-Hizo una pausa. -Pensé que podrías realizar un seguimiento por su olor. La encontraríamos más rápido.-

La rabia se apodero de Gajeel y rugió. Esos hombres habían atacado a su Levy. Sabía que esos grupos de gente que odiaba a las nuevas especies, mataban a los humanos que no pensaban como ellos. Su bello rostro apareció en su mente al instante. El pensar en lo que harían con ella le estaba volviendo loco.

Laxus se estremeció. -¿Supongo que vas a venir?-

Gajeel se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia su casa.- Voy a coger un par de cosas.- gruñó en voz alta.- No te vayas sin mí. Si le han hecho daño a mi mujer, les destripare con mis propias manos.-

-Lo sé!-Tiger gritó.

Gajeel regreso unos minutos más tarde. Laxus vio que Gajeel se había puesto los zapatos y miró su muslo. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el gran cuchillo que llevaba atado, simplemente se metió en el Jeep. Gajeel saltó al asiento del pasajero. Tiger agitó un brazo en el aire para indicar a los dos vehículos que estaban detrás de ellos que le siguieran.

-Si le han hecho daño, los matare.-gruño Gajeel

Laxus se mordió el labio.- Recuerda, que no estaremos en la reserva. Podrías tener problemas con sus leyes. Ten en cuenta que su ley les golpeara con gran dureza por secuestrar a una mujer. Quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendes ¿No podrías simplemente mutilarlos un poco y dejarlos vivir? Su ley no vería bien que les devolvamos a esos humanos en pedazos.-

Gajeel gruñó.- Depende de si le han hecho daño o no.-

-Me parece justo.-Laxus piso el acelerador.

El Sheriff Bob, tenía el pelo blanco y estaba cerca de los cincuenta años. Se bajó de uno de los tres Jeeps. Laxus le había dicho a Gajeel como se llamaba y le dijo que tenía que ser amable con él.

Gajeel había gruñido. Él sólo quería encontrar a Levy. A él le importaba todo lo demás un comino. Laxus pesaba que los humanos estaban empezando a aceptarlos y que por eso les habían pedido ayuda. Gajeel pensaba que lo habían hecho porque estaban desesperados. Gajeel observo a las otras tres especies. Laxus, Freed y Bixlow iban vestidos con su uniforme. El sheriff solo miraba a

Gajeel, tal vez, era porque no llevaba uniforme. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, unas deportivas y un jersey gris. Él se encontró con la mirada del sheriff y se dio cuenta de que el humano parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro. Resistió el impulso de enseñarle los dientes. El hombre se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mano a Laxus.

-Soy el Sheriff Bob Blue y estos son mis agentes. Gracias por venir. Llegaste muy rápido y te lo agradezco profundamente.-

Laxus se detuvo cerca del humano y le estrechó la mano.-Soy Laxus. Estos son mis hombres.-Él le soltó la mano. -Freed, Bixlow y Gajeel. Estamos a su servicio, Sheriff Bob ¿Alguna novedad desde que nos llamó?-

El Sheriff Bob negó con la cabeza.- No. Aun no sé cómo ha sucedido esto. Conozco a Levy MacGarden desde que tenía sólo ocho años y no se quien querría hacerle daño. Es una buena chica. Nuestro pastor es el testigo y quien siguió a los secuestradores. Dice que esos hombres no son de esta zona.-

Laxus asintió.- Vamos a empezar a buscarla desde aquí. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Podemos rastrearla ya que somos dos gatos y dos caninos.-

-Insisto en ello.-dijo el sheriff, los miro nerviosamente a todos.- He visto un montón de cosas en mi vida y tengo un mal presentimiento. Cuando encontremos a Levy, si es que todavía está viva, deseara ver una cara familiar. Tengo una ambulancia en estado de alerta por si la han violado.-hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Dos gatos y dos caninos?-

Gajeel gruñó y todos los seres humanos en torno a él, le miraron y retrocedieron con miedo. Si alguno de los seres humanos había violado a su Levy, le cortaría los dedos. Le arrancaría los brazos y les golpearía con sus propios miembros.

Laxus le dio una mirada de advertencia a Gajeel. -Gajeel y yo somos felinos. Freed y Bixlow son caninos.-

-Oh.-El sheriff se quedó sin palabras.

Gajeel no podía contener su irritación. Laxus quería ser cortés con los humanos pero él sólo quería escuchar lo que le pudiera ayudar a rastrear a Levy. Odiaba perder el tiempo. Levantó el labio y mostró los colmillos a Laxus. Dando una advertencia a los suyos. Un jadeo de los seres humanos le hizo mirar al Sheriff Bob, este dio un paso hacia atrás y le miro la boca.

-Son….-

-Dientes.-reconoció Laxus.- No te preocupes por Gajeel. Está muy enfadado porque se llevaron a la mujer y quiere ir a buscarla.-

El sheriff finalmente miró a Laxus.- Envié a uno de mis hombres a su coche para que trajeran algo con su olor. Sé que los perros necesitan el olor de la víctima para rastrearla. Mi agente volverá en cualquier momento. Tiene su chaqueta.-

Laxus señaló a Gajeel.-Eso no será necesario. Los dos la conocemos. Ella hizo un trabajo de catering en la Reserva. Gajeel y ella se hicieron amigos. Es por eso que está aquí. Él paso más tiempo con ella que yo. Él conoce su olor y le será muy fácil seguirlo.-

El sheriff lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Gajeel.-"Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno. Sabes lo que esos muchachos querrán hacerle a una chica bonita. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los secuestradores tengan tiempo de hacerle daño.-

-Voy tras ella.-gruñó Gajeel, no perdería más tiempo charlando cuando Levy lo necesitaba.

-Me voy a buscarla.-Se dirigió hacia el bosque.

-Maldita sea, él puede moverse rápido.-El sheriff sonaba asombrado.- No seré capaz de mantenerle el ritmo. Ve con él y encontrad a Levy. Os llevan una hora de ventaja.-

Laxus rugió. -Espera Gajeel. Estoy justo detrás ti.-

La vista de Gajeel se ajustó a la oscuridad y siguió las huellas que habían dejado los neumáticos del camión. Sabía que Freed y Bixlow le seguían de cerca. Ellos probablemente tenían órdenes de asegurarse de que no masacraba a los machos humanos cuando los encontrara. Dos especies no podrían evitar que eso sucediera, si le había hecho algo malo a Levy. Laxus debería haber traído una docena de hombres con ellos, si ésa era su intención.

Gajeel encontró el camión y olió a Levy en el interior de la parte trasera. Salto dentro y descubrió sangre. Se agachó, la olió y sólo se calmó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la suya. Cerró los ojos e inhalo. Memorizo el hedor de los hombres. Se puso en pie y saltó fuera del camión. Tiger y los otros dos oficiales de seguridad observaban a Gajeel y esperaban su evaluación.

-Dos de ellos la tenían en la parte de atrás del camión. Hay sangre, pero no es de ella. -

Laxus asintió. Gajeel se acercó a la puerta abierta del conductor. Se detuvo y olfateó, miro el espejo del lateral roto. Él gruñó y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Qué es eso?-Laxus se acercó e inhalo.- Sangre.-

-Suya.-Gajeel tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.- Su sangre está en este espejo roto. Voy a matarlos por esto.-

Bixlow se aclaró la garganta.- Ella se echó a correr, pero ellos la siguieron.-Se dirigió hacia los árboles del bosque.

Gajeel se movió también. Los cuatro olieron el área y estudiaron las huellas en el suelo. La pequeñas huellas eran más difíciles de detectar por la noche.- Son recientes.-

-Eso es lo que el sheriff dijo.-Confirmó el Laxus.-Nos llevan una hora de ventaja. ¿Crees que estamos lejos de ellos?-Él miró las pisadas de la hembra. Echó un vistazo a Gajeel.- ¿Esta en buena forma física? ¿Crees que podría escapar de sus atacantes?-

-No.-gruñó Gajeel. -Ella es pequeña y no puede luchar contra cuatro hombres.-

-Será mejor que los encontremos rápido.-gruñó Bixlow.

-Los cuatro hombres salieron corriendo. Se detuvieron donde volvieron a capturar a Levy.- Gajeel volvió a rugir cuando descubrió más sangre de Levy.

-Tranquilo.-gruñó Laxus en voz baja.-Nuestras partes animales están rastreando a los seres humanos. Controla tus instintos mientras los cazamos. No son ciervos. Ten eso en cuenta.-

Freed gruñó, se agachó y examino las hojas en el suelo.- Un hombre la está llevando. Sus huellas son más profundas aquí.-

-Le matare cuando le alcance-prometió Gajeel.

-Vamos.-

Levy se despertó y maldijo en voz baja. Le dolía el hombro, el brazo, la espalda y la cabeza. Dejo de pensar en las partes del cuerpo que le dolían y trató de concentrarse en las que no. Lo único que no le dolía eran los pies y el culo. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbada de lado, a pocos metros de una hoguera. Volvió la cabeza y al instante se arrepintió. Los cuatro hombres estaban sentados en el tronco de un árbol y estaban mirándola. A uno de ellos, Obra, al que le había dado el cabezazo, le sangraba la nariz y tenía sangre seca en la barbilla y en la camisa. Otro tenia las marcas de sus uñas en el brazo. Los cuatro parecían estar ilesos. Ella apartó la mirada de ellos y echó un vistazo a los árboles que los rodeaban. Ella estaba tumbada sobre la hierba, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo mover los brazos. Los tenía atados a su espalda. Ella miró a los hombres.

-Te ate las muñecas con mi cinturón de cuero, pequeño demonio. Quédate abajo. .-dijo bastante enojado uno de los hombres.- Sigo pensando que deberíamos matarla. Mira toda la mierda que nos ha causado. Me rompió la nariz de una patada en la cara.-

Levy no lo recordaba, pero ocultó una sonrisa, feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Tengo dos dientes flojos. Me golpeo con la cabeza en la boca.- dijo Obra y gruñó mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.- Debería golpearte el culo con el cinturón.-

-Deja de lloriquear.-dijo el tipo al que había arañado.- Necesitamos su ayuda. Sabes lo que nos dijo el informante que tenemos dentro de las tierras de esos animales. Uno de esos animales la agarró y se la llevó. Necesitamos que hable para que todos apoyen nuestra causa.-

-Esa perra no lo hará.-dijo Nullpuding.

-No nos ayudara. Me rompió la nariz. Ella es una animal. ¿Acaso se ha portado como una dama? Por supuesto que no. Luchó como si fuera una de esos animales. Ahora estamos atrapados en el bosque y sin camión. Estoy bastante seguro de que el tipo que nos seguía fue a buscar ayuda. Él tiene la matrícula del camión. Probablemente la mitad del estado está buscándonos porque ella no pudo ser razonable.-dijo Racer

-Deberíamos haberle esperado, Racer.- Obra le frunció el ceño al tipo con arañazos en el brazo.

-Nos ordenó que esperáramos hasta que llegara. Tú pensaste que sería bastante fácil atraparla. Dijiste que sería como comerse un pastel. El jefe llegara en unos pocos días y nos pateara el culo a todos. Sabes que el jefe tiene grandes planes para ella. Dijo que solo necesitaba hablar con ella. Ahora todo se fue a la mierda.-

* * *

Resolviendo dudas...levy no vive en la reserva donde vive gajeel, ella vive el pueblo que esta fuera de la reserva.

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios...seguiré esforzadamente.


	5. Capitulo 5

Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo.

Disfrútenlo!

Saludos!

* * *

Racer maldijo.-Podemos arreglar esto. Nos llevara más tiempo pero conseguiremos convencerla para que hable.-

-No tenemos tiempo.-dijo Obra. -Nuestro jefe nos pateara el culo por este desastre.-

Paul miró a Levy. -Solo tenías que venir con nosotros. Somos humanos, maldita sea. Somos como tú. ¿Qué te hizo ese animal? ¿Te violo? ¿Te mordió? ¿Trató de convertirte en uno de ellos? ¡Di la verdad ahora mismo!-

Levy lo fulminó con la mirada.-Él fue un caballero. Me trajo té y me preguntó por mi día en el trabajo.-ella mintió.-No me empujo en la parte trasera de un camión, ni me aplasto hasta casi asfixiarme, ni me arrastro al bosque y tampoco me ato las manos a la espalda. De hecho, fue inteligente y educado.-

Esperaba no ir al infierno por no decir toda la verdad. Gajeel era inteligente, eso era cierto, pero eso de amable...

-Ellos son animales.-Obra la miró. -¿Estás dando la cara por ellos?-

-¿Ellos son los animales? Ellos no me secuestraron.-Ella resopló con fuerza y entornó los ojos.-

-Perra! - le gritó Nullpuding mientras se ponía de pie.- Me rompiste la nariz. Te voy a demostrar qué tipo de animal puedo llegar a ser.-

Paul lo agarró el brazo. –Siéntate.-

-Ella está pidiéndolo a gritos.-se quejó Nullpuding pero se sentó.

Obra suspiró. -Ella no lo hará. Deberíamos deshacernos de ella y decirle a nuestro jefe que murió accidentalmente cuando trato de escapar.-

-Tenemos que cumplir las órdenes del médico. No podemos matarla o ya sabes lo que él nos hará.-dijo Racer mientras miraba a sus hombres.- Confía en mí. Es un hombre al que no quiero defraudar.-

-Él nos ordeno que grabáramos su declaración, después de eso, planea usarla en uno de sus experimentos. Nuestro informante cree que ese animal tuvo sexo con ella. Él escuchó una conversación entre Jellal Dragneel y uno de los animales de seguridad. Me dijo que querían que la viera un médico y que ella se negó a presentar cargos por violación. Ese animal la violo. –

Levy los escucho en estado de shock. Alguien cercano a Jellal Dragneel había filtrado la información a un grupo de manifestantes. Ella no le conocía personalmente, pero le había visto en la televisión. Era el líder de su pueblo y tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones por ellos. Alguien obviamente, le estaba espiando a él y filtraba sus conversaciones. Peor aún, habían filtrado lo que había pasado entre ella y Gajeel. Esto no es bueno.

Cuatro pares de ojos la observaban. Levy les devolvió la mirada. Supuso que la única manera de salir de este lío, era convencerlos de que esa información era errónea. Sólo podía esperar que no la mataran.

-No sé con quién has hablado, pero esa información es una mierda. Eso nunca pasó.-mintió.

-Deberías cambiar de informante. Tal vez deberías escribir un libro de ciencia ficción, ya que parece que tienes imaginación para estas cosas. ¿Tu informante es un periodista de chismes? ¿No te contó que también me atacaron los alienígenas?-se burlo

-¿Se tiro a uno de esos animales?-pregunto Obra un poco aturdido, la miraba como si fuera algo repugnante. -¿Se acostó con un animal?

Ella cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco y los abrió.- Escucha vaquero. ¿Me escuchaste antes? Eso es mentira.-

-Nos dijo que ese animal tuvo sexo contigo.-confirmó Racer.-Él escuchó la conversación entre el jefe de los animales y su perro de seguridad.-

-Creo que su jefe de seguridad es un gato.-replico Nullpuding.

-¿Acaso importa? ¿Perro? ¿Gato? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

Obra soltó un bufido.-Son animales que caminan sobre dos piernas y que piensan que son tan buenos como nosotros, pero no lo son. Solo son ratas con cerebro. Estoy harto de ellos. Están contaminando nuestro país y a nuestras mujeres. Tenemos que detenerlos.-

Nullpuding miró a Levy. -Tal vez él te lavo el cerebro. Sabemos que es posible.-Se inclinó, mirándola fijamente.- ¿Por eso estás protegiendo a ese animal? ¿Te torturo hasta la sumisión? Tal vez él te mordió para convertirte en uno de ellos. ¿Lo hizo? ¿Estás infectada? ¿Ha comenzado a crecerte una cola o pelo por el cuerpo?-

Que estos idiotas la hubieran secuestrado, le avergonzaba.-¿Por qué no vienes aquí y echas un vistazo?-Ella quería pegarle una patada a ese hijo de puta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Levy se puso tensa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le pego una fuerte patada en la espinilla. El hombre gritó, dio un salto atrás y cayó de culo.

-¡Perra!-Gritó.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Levy.

-Basta ya-exigió Racer.- Mantente alejado de ella. Le han lavado el cerebro. Él médico se encargara de ella.-

-Es una suerte que esos animales no puedan dejarte embarazada o de lo contrario podrías tener una camada de cachorros.-dijo el hombre ileso mientras la miraba. -¿Crees que, si fuera posible, pariría como una perra de verdad? Mi perra tuvo seis cachorros.-

-Cállate, Kurohebi.- Racer le lanzó una mirada. -Todo el mundo sabe que son estériles. Es una bendición que no puedan tener hijos. Ellos probablemente se reproducirían como los animales, tendrían camadas. Vamos a dormir, a descansar y por la mañana la llevaremos a la casa. El médico llegará a la ciudad pasado mañana. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para conseguir su declaración y enviarla a la prensa.-

Nullpuding se puso de pie y miró a Levy.- Dos días con ella es mucho tiempo. A ella le encanta follar con animales .Le mostrare como es el sexo con un verdadero hombre.-Él comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-No- ordenó Racer. -Eso no le gustara al médico. Conozco sus experimentos y te castrara si estropeas sus planes.-

-Ella ha follado con un animal. Solo voy a joderla. No la matare.- Nullpuding se abrió los pantalones y se los bajo.

El terror se apoderó de Levy. Kurohebi, el chico herido, se levantó rápidamente.- Nosotros no desobedeceremos la orden del médico. Súbete los pantalones maldita sea. No quiero volver a ver tu polla de nuevo.-

-Kurohebi tiene razón.-Racer se colocó entre Nullpuding y Levy.- El médico te matara si la violas. Él es el que firma los cheques. Busca a una prostituta si quieres follar o date un paseo en el bosque y te echas una paja.-

-Esta perra me rompió la nariz y tiene que pagar por eso.-

-Te entiendo.- bajó la voz.-También estoy enojado.- Levantó el brazo.- No puedo explicarle a mi esposa cómo diablos me hice esto. Ella no es estúpida. Son marcas de uñas. Ella pensara que la he engañado. Eso me molesta, pero el médico me asusta más. No puedes violarla.-

Kurohebi volvió la cabeza para mirar a Levy, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Se volvió hacia ella.

-No vamos a violarla, pero conseguiremos esa declaración.-Volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Racer.- ¿Tienes la cámara de vídeo? Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo no estoy cansado y ya que tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo.-

-Tengo el móvil.-Racer le miro confundido mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Pero ella no hablara contra ellos. Ya la oíste. De alguna manera esos animales le han lavado el cerebro.-

Nullpuding se subió los pantalones y se cerró la cremallera. -Ese animal la ha infectado. Ellos transmiten enfermedades. Por eso la quiere el médico. Quiere reunir las pruebas de que la han convertido en una de ellos. Cuando lo haga público, todo el mundo entrara en pánico y querrán verlos muertos.-

-¿En qué estás pensando Kurohebi?- Racer dio un paso más cerca de Levy antes de mirar al otro tipo.

-No podemos hacerle daño. El médico la quiere sana. Él dice que ganara mucho dinero con ella. Sabes que económicamente están mal.-La sonrisa de Kurohebi se amplió mientras la miraba. -Hay muchas cosas que se le puede hacer a una mujer sin causarle daños internos. Conseguiremos que hable, sin enfadar a nuestro jefe.-

Levy gimió, sabía que lo él había planeado seria horrible para ella. Luchó contra la sujeción de sus muñecas, pero no pudo soltarse. Kurohebi se puso de rodillas junto a ella, la empujo sobre su espalda. Ella gritó de miedo. Se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca.

-No le marques la cara.-ordenó Racer.-Si le ganas, hazlo por debajo del cuello.-

-No hagas esto.-le rogó Levy. -No presentare cargos contra vosotros. Diré que fue la broma de unos amigos o algo así. Deja que me vaya.-

Kurohebi le arranco la camisa por la mitad. Y ella jadeo por el shock.

-Sigo diciendo que deberíamos violarla.-se quejó Nullpuding y se acercó a ellos. -Ella tiene un buen trasero.-

-Cállate.-escupió Kurohebi.- Me gusta trabajar en silencio.-Él saco un cuchillo de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Le corto la parte delantera del sujetador y los tirantes de los hombros. De un tirón se lo quito y lo arrojó al fuego. Las lágrimas cegaron a Levy, grito y cuando trato de apartarse. Kurohebi se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y con una mano la agarro del cuello. Ella no podía respirar.

-No grites.-le dijo entre dientes en ella.- Cállate. Ahora le dirás a Racer que ese animal te violó, te mordió y cualquier otra cosa que sirva para horrorizar al público.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, sólo quería respirar.

-Ella está de acuerdo.-Racer se echó a reír.- Apártate para que pueda grabarlo.-

Aflojo el agarre sobre su cuello, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar. -No le creo. –Le pellizco brutalmente un pezón. Ella grito por el dolor. Él se echó a reír.- Esto es divertido.- Deslizó una mano hasta su estómago y la levanto.

Levy comenzó a sollozar. El pezón le palpitaba de dolor, era como si se lo hubiera arrancado. De repente su mano le golpeo fuertemente en el vientre y ella gimió.-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Nullpuding se acercó. -Déjame hacerle un poco de daño. Ella me rompió la maldita nariz.-

El hombre encima de ella apoyo todo su peso en su estómago, hasta hacerle daño. La fulminó con la mirada mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones vaqueros.

-Quítaselos. Si piensas que tienes las tetas sensibles espera a ver lo que te haré en el coño. No puedo esperar a quitarte las bragas. No te violaremos, pero estoy seguro de que al médico no le molestara que tengas unos cuantos hematomas. Es tu interior lo que le interesa.-

Levy intentó gritar cuando empezaron a quitarle los zapatos y los pantalones vaqueros, pero Kurohebi se inclinó hacia delante y le puso una mano en la nariz y la boca. No podía respirar.

-Ya está.-Se rio Nullpuding.- Ella lleva un tanga azul. Ella es una puta. Lo sabía. Ella probablemente le rogó a ese animal que se la follara.-hizo una pausa.-Creo que al médico no le importara si me la tiro por el culo ¿verdad?-

-Cállate, imbécil. No la violaremos. Estará histérica cuando termine con ella. Cuando la vean en el video pensarán que esta traumatizada por culpa de ese bastardo.-

Marcos le soltó la boca para que pudiera respirar y se sentó sobre sus caderas de nuevo. Él le pellizcó duramente el otro pezón y lo retorció.

Levy grito de dolor y Kurohebi se rio.

* * *

La frustración se apoderó de Gajeel mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, olio el suelo y trató de recoger el hedor de su enemigo. Los hombres habían llegado a una zona rocosa y Gajeel había perdido el rastro. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras escudriñaba el área buscando las huellas.

-Buscad.-ordenó a las otras especies. –Encontrarla.-

-Cálmate Gajeel.-dijo Laxus.- Estás un poco salvaje.-

Gajeel alzo la cabeza para mirar a Laxus.-Tienen a mi Levy.-

-Te entiendo.-Laxus continuo buscando el rastro.

Gajeel dudaba que alguien entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo. La había perdido y había ocupado todos sus pensamientos. Su olor había desaparecido de su cama y eso le había destrozado. No encontrarla era, inaceptable.

-Aquí.- dijo Freed. -Encontré un rastro.-

Gajeel se puso en pie de un salto, olfateó el área y recogió el leve olor a sudor humano. Uno de los hombres se había apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Se movió hacia adelante y escudriñó la oscuridad.

-Síguelo.-le instó Laxus. -No lo pierdas de vista.-

-Le voy a matar.-juró Gajeel.-Es por eso que estaremos cerca. Estás tan agitado por llegar hasta ella que los mataras.-Laxus se mantuvo detrás de él. -Piensa antes de actuar.-

-Haré todo lo posible por salvarla.-

-Eso es lo que tememos.-suspiró Freed. -También queremos rescatarla, pero tienes que ser razonable.-

-Déjalo en paz.-gruñó Bixlow. -Entiendo lo que es querer proteger a una mujer. Estoy muy cerca de Yukino. Ellas no son tan fuertes como nuestras mujeres y Levy no es capaz de defenderse. Por eso vine. Ren y Lyon querían venir también, pero sabíamos que la policía humana no se sentiría cómoda con tantos de nosotros. Si estos hombres han dañado a la mujer de Gajeel. Se merecen morir.-

Gajeel gruñó de acuerdo.

-Genial. Realmente has sido muy útil, Bixlow.-Laxus le lanzó una mirada.

Bixlow se encogió de hombros.- Es la verdad.-

Un grito agudo procedente del este, rasgó el aire. Gajeel respondió a la llamada dolorosa de su mujer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y corrió a buscarla.

* * *

-Ella dirá lo que te dé la gana Racer. ¿Ves?-Se rio Kurohebi.- Todo esto es muy convincente.-

Un fuerte rugido rompió el silencio de la noche. Levy lo reconoció. Gajeel estaba allí. Levy miró al idiota que la inmovilizaba. Él frenéticamente giró la cabeza hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Nullpuding se acercó más al fuego y miro hacia el bosque.

-No lo sé.- susurró Obra. -Pero está cerca.-

-¿Eso fue un león?-susurró Nullpuding. -¿Hay leones en el norte de California? -

-No lo sé.-susurró Kurohebi.- Sé que hay pumas y gatos montes en las zonas montañosas. -Le soltó el pezón y deslizo la mano a su espalda.- Está cerca. Seguramente nos atacara. Le habrá atraído los gritos.-Él sacó una pistola de la cintura de su pantalón.

-Eso no sonaba como un puma.-dijo Obra mientras sacaba una pistola de su bota.-Sea lo que sea, está cerca.-

Levy lleno sus pulmones de aire y gritó. Quería que Gajeel la encontrara y pensó que sería más fácil si ella ayudaba.

-Haz que se calle.-dijo con pánico Nullpuding.

Kurohebi le tapó la boca y la fulminó con la mirada.-Hazlo otra vez y te asfixiare hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.-

Nullpuding y Obra se alejaron de Levy y su alivio fue instantáneo. Ellos se posicionaron alrededor del fuego, de frente al bosque. El corazón de Levy latía con la esperanza de que Gajeel la salvaría. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy en problemas? ¿Por qué vino a mí? ¿Importa? Por supuesto que no. Ya está aquí. O era Gajeel u otro de las nuevas especies, que rugía como él. Un aullido rompió el silencio, Kurohebi se sobresaltó. Nullpuding maldijo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al otro lado del bosque y levanto el arma.-Mierda.-

Kurohebi le miró aterrado.-¿Eso fue un lobo?-

-Un lobo y un león.-Obra susurró una maldición. -Mierda. No son realmente animales. Son ellos. Los malditos animales de dos patas.-

Otro aullido rompió la noche y se unió a otro .Levy intentó apartarse de la mano que le cubría la boca, pero él la agarró del cuello y le apretó. Él la miró.

-Te mueves un centímetro y te estrangulo. No grites.-Ella le creyó. Parecía aterrorizado. Le soltó la garganta y le dio una mirada de advertencia.-No te muevas o te mato. ¿Entiendes? -

Ella asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Había oído decir que el médico para el que trabajaban la quería con vida, pero a causa del miedo, no podía pensar con claridad. Su mirada se desplazó a las armas que los hombres tenían. Nullpuding y Racer también habían sacado sus armas. Estaba preocupada por Gajeel. O, si no era él, por la otra nueva especie que estaba aproximándose a ella.

-Escúchame.-Kurohebi gritó.-Matare a la perra si te acercas.-

Nullpuding se acercó al fuego.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Obra sostenía su pistola y miraba al bosque. -Esperaremos hasta que amanezca. Ellos están aprovechando la oscuridad. Mientras mantengamos una pistola sobre ella, no se atreverán a atacar. Obviamente ellos la quieren. Mantendremos el fuego para mantenerlos lejos.-

-Tal vez deberíamos ponerle la ropa de nuevo.-susurró Nullpuding.

-Yo no me muevo.- Kurohebi negó con la cabeza.- Me importa un comino si les molesta que ella este en ropa interior. Le volare los sesos si se acercan a nosotros.-

-Podríamos luchar contra ellos.-Obra tenía una pistola en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, lentamente giraba para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre los bosques. -Uno de nosotros podría hacerle daño a ella, le obligaríamos a salir de su escondite, tenemos ventaja. Ellos sólo son tres y nosotros cuatro. Podemos luchar contra esos animales.-

-¿Cómo sabes que sólo hay tres?- susurró Nullpuding- Podría haber decenas de ellos mirándonos. Podríamos estar rodeados.-

-Escuché dos aullidos de lobo y el rugido de uno.-Dijo Racer.- Estoy de acuerdo con Obra. Son tres. Mi conjetura es que se están acercando a nosotros desde distintas posiciones. Los animales utilizan esa táctica para cazar. Rodean a la presa desde distintas posiciones, así no se disparan los unos a los otros.-

-¿Llevan armas?-Se quejó Nullpuding.- Nadie me dijo eso.-

-Joder, si.- asintió Obra. -Les vi en la manifestación que hicimos hace unos meses en el Homeland. Los francotiradores se alinearon a lo largo de la pared para proteger las puertas de nosotros.-

Levy sabía con certeza que los burros que la habían secuestrado dispararían a las nuevas especies. ¿Sabrían ellos que estos imbéciles estaban armados? Los miro nerviosamente y respiro profundamente. No la matarían y esa era la única ventaja que tenia para advertir a las nuevas especies de que estaban armados.

* * *

Gajeel se dirigió hacia el campamento cuando el olor del miedo de Levy llenó sus fosas nasales. La necesidad que sintió de protegerla, de ayudarla, se hizo tan insoportable, que le impidió pensar correctamente. Algo pesado choco sobre su espalda y cayo de rodillas. Dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, uno alrededor de su garganta y el otro alrededor de su pecho. Él agarró ambos brazos, pero las palabras que Laxus le susurró al oído, le detuvieron.

-Morirá antes de que puedas llegar hasta ella. Tranquilízate.-susurro Laxus.- Piensa amigo mío.-

El brazo en torno a su garganta, alivio su agarre.- Respira profundamente, lucha contra tus instintos y confía en mí.-

Gajeel respiro por la boca, sabía que lo que Laxus decía, tenía sentido.- Los humanos la mataran. Tengo que llegar a ella.-Mantuvo la voz baja para evitar que ellos le escucharan.

-Tenemos que llegar primero a ellos. Te entiendo y puedo sentir tu furia. Lo huelo. Quieres salvarla y yo también, pero tenemos que hacerlo bien. Mira. ¿Ves el fuego? ¿Ves la pistola que tiene el hombre que está sentado encima de ella? Él le disparara si nos acercamos a ellos.-

Gajeel miro a Levy. La habían desnudado, su pálida piel estaba expuesta al frío de la noche y a la vista de los hombres que la habían secuestrado. Todo su cuerpo tembló por la furia asesina que se apoderó de él.

-Lo sé.- dijo suavemente Laxus.- Puedo oler cómo deseas arrancarles el corazón. La mataran. ¿Puedes controlarte?-

Él asintió con la cabeza.- Sí.-dijo con voz áspera.

Tiger le soltó y se levanto. El aullido de Freed sonó al otro lado del bosque. Él estaba en su posición. Le resulto más fácil pensar, ahora que sabía que los seres humanos estaban rodeados. Los otros machos les atacarían desde la otra dirección, para llamar su atención. Él sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para rescatar a Levy. Tenía que protegerla de esos a hombres.

Laxus se puso en cuclillas a su lado.- Te dejare que ataques al macho que esta sobre ella. Usa tu cuchillo. Hazlo cuando abramos fuego sobre ellos. Estará más segura mientras este tumbada en el suelo, Gajeel. Sácala de ahí cuando veas la oportunidad y no te acerques a la luz. Te dispararán. No podrás ayudarla si estás muerto. Eres un gran hijo de puta, pero media docena de agujeros, te mataran. ¿Me entiendes?-

-Sí.-Sin embargo, no era lo que quería hacer.

-Prepárate y espera.-

Gajeel se puso de pie y cogió el cuchillo que llevaba atado en el muslo. Miro fijamente al hombre que estaba ahorcajadas en las caderas de Levy, la rabia hervía en su interior.

-Ve a por ella cuando ataquemos. Llévatela. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.-

-Los quiero muertos. Quiero matarlos.-

-Ella, Gajeel. Concéntrate en ella. Llévatela de allí en cuanto los humanos estén en el suelo, no antes. No podrás ayudarla si estás muerto. Recuérdelo, maldita sea.-

-Lo recordare.-Su mirada se estrechó, lucho contra el impulso de rugir. Mataría al bastardo que estaba sentado sobre su Levy.

-Ellos tienen armas.-gritó Levy para advertirles a las nuevas especies.

Kurohebi apretó la mano alrededor de su garganta, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Estaba segura de que las nuevas especies la habían oído. Miro a esos ojos color avellana que estaban mirándola. Y supo que iba a matarla.

-Es triste que pongas a esos animales por encima de los de tu misma especie.-gruñó Racer-

-Espalda con espalda. Disparad a cualquier cosa que se mueva.-

Levy lucho frenéticamente contra el cinturón que le ataba las muñecas. No le ayudó que estuvieran atrapadas bajo su culo. Ella no podía respirar y esta vez sabía que Kurohebi no la iba a soltar.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Le golpeo en la espalda con las rodillas. Él maldijo, para no caerse. Le soltó la garganta. Levy jadeo mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-No hagas eso, perra.- le dijo entre dientes.

-No podía respirar.-jadeó.

Él la miró.- Pedazo de mierda-

Levy vio como Kurohebi abría ampliamente los ojos, como abría la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Su mirada bajó lentamente hasta el mango del cuchillo que sobresalía de su pecho. La sangre brotó de su boca y salpicó Levy. Levy reaccionó y levantó las caderas para quitárselo de encima. Kurohebi cayó a un lado. Una vez libre, utilizó su hombro incorporarse. Escucho los disparos, no sabía si le dispararon a ella o no, pero se puso de pie y corrió hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Algunas balas impactaron en los árboles junto a ella, pero no se detuvo. Se adentro en el bosque y la oscuridad la cegó.

Continúo corriendo hasta que se golpeó el hombro contra una rama y cayo de rodillas. Se puso de pie y se inclinó dolorosamente contra la áspera corteza del árbol, trato de recuperar el aliento. El grito de un hombre, la motivó a seguir corriendo. Tropezó de nuevo. Todavía podía escuchar los disparos y los gritos. Su visión empezó a ajustarse a la oscuridad. Vio que algo grande venía directamente hacia ella. Abrió la boca para gritar y empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Unas manos grandes la agarraron por la cintura.

-Levy.-jadeó Gajeel.

Se quedó helada. Gajeel la atrajo contra su pecho. Ella reconoció su aroma masculino, no lo había olvidado. Su gran cuerpo se sentía caliente y grande. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero él no la dejo caer. La mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo.-Te tengo.-

Levy se moría por agarrarse a él, pero no podía. Ella le olio y las lágrimas de alivio se deslizaron por sus mejillas, la había encontrado y la había salvado. Había estado aterrorizada. Aquellos hombres la habían herido, pero en los brazos de Gajeel, sabía que su pesadilla había terminado.

Sabía que Gajeel se aseguraría de que no la atraparan de nuevo. Tenía fe en él.

-Te voy a sentar y te daré mi camiseta.-le dijo en voz baja.- Tu piel esta fría. ¿Me entiendes? -

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho. Gajeel suavemente la ayudó a sentarse en la hierba. Ella le miró cuando se agachó frente a ella. Él no era más que un gran sombra en la oscuridad de la noche, con voz ronca. Algo suave le rozo la pierna.

-Levanta los brazos para mí.-

-No puedo. Tengo las manos atadas detrás de la espalda.-

Maldijo. -Se me olvidó. Estoy tan furioso que me resulta difícil pensar con claridad.-

Gajeel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más. Levy se sintió muy reconfortada por su calidez y por la seguridad que sentía al estar entre sus brazos. Gajeel le libero las muñecas. Ella movió los brazos hacia delante y gimió por el dolor que sintió en los dos. Incluso le dolían hombros.

-Los voy a matar.-gruñó.- a todos.- Él se echó hacia atrás, agarró con suavidad sus muñecas y le acaricio con los pulgares las marcas de las ataduras. -Huelo a sangre.-

Gajeel se llevó las manos a la cara e inhalo. Él hizo lo último que ella se esperaba. Le lamió la rojez de una muñeca, ella no trato de apartarse, simplemente le observo. Gajeel hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Gajeel?-

-¿Te duele menos?-

Ella asintió, pero se acordó de que probablemente tampoco podría ver bien en la oscuridad.- Sí.-

De repente el silencio reino la noche. Los disparos terminaron. Sólo se escuchaba la suave brisa y las ramas de los árboles moverse.

-Vendrán pronto. Tengo que vestirte.-dijo Gajeel suavemente.- Te pondré mi jersey.- Él le soltó las manos.

-¿Quién viene?- El miedo se apoderó de ella, esperaba que no se refiriera a los hombres que la habían secuestrado.

-Mi gente nos buscará. No tardaran en encontrarnos. No te preocupes. Esos hombres no volverán a acercase a ti. Levanta los brazos para mí.-

Entre los dos se las arreglaron para que ella se pusiera su jersey. Todavía estaba caliente y olía a Gajeel. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El jersey le llegaba hasta los muslos. Gajeel le enrollo las mangas hasta los codos.-No quiero que la tela te roce las lesiones de las muñecas.-le explicó.

-Gracias.- Le choco que estuviera tan pensativo.

Levy vio como la forma oscura de Gajeel daba un paso atrás y levantaba los brazos.

-Quédate quieta para mí, Levy. Voy a acercarme a ti y usare mi camiseta sin mangas para proteger tu modestia. Como si fuera unos pantalones cortos.-

Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella. Su cabeza quedo frente a su pecho. Incluso de rodillas, era monstruosamente alto. Le subió el jersey, hasta justo debajo de sus pechos. No sentía vergüenza por estar desnuda delante de él. Gajeel suavemente la instó a que sujetara el jersey, deslizó parte de la camiseta entre sus piernas y la ató cada lado de sus caderas. Le cubrió completamente las bragas.

Él se levantó y ella dejó caer el jersey. Gajeel se acercó más a ella.

-Te voy a llevar en brazos. Estás descalza y herida. Ahora estás a salvo y nadie te hará daño. "

-Lo sé.-dijo en voz baja. -Gracias.

Gajeel permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento.- Nunca me des las gracias por protegerte Levy. Eres mía. Es mi deber y es mi honor.-

Sus palabras le sorprendieron. Nunca, ningún otro hombre, le había dicho algo así, pero es que Gajeel era especial. No podía ni imaginarse a cualquiera de sus anteriores novios, ir al bosque en la noche, para tratar de salvarla. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella rápidamente las parpadeó. Gajeel se inclinó y suavemente la cogió en sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, Levy le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentir su piel desnuda le consolaba. Ella apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su hombro cuando Gajeel comenzó a caminar. El terror y el dolor la habían agotado tanto física como mentalmente. La influencia de Gajeel la calmaba.

* * *

El Homenlad es otra área donde viven las nuevas especies, la diferencia es que hay viven especies que se adaptaron completamente a su libertad o sea que son tranquilos y civilizados...como laxus.


	6. Capitulo 6

Aqui les dejo este capitulo y como agradecimiento por sus comentarios...esta semana publicare tres capitulos. En el siguiente cap abra lemon...jojojojo xd

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Saludos.

* * *

El ruido despertó a Levy. No estaba segura de si se había desmayado o se había dormido. Gajeel todavía la llevaba en brazos. Ella inhaló su olor maravilloso y apretó sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello. Él gruñó en voz baja.

-Los seres humanos están delante de nosotros. Estamos saliendo del bosque, pero te lo advierto, iré a donde tu vayas. Ellos quieren que un médico te examine Levy. Sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado. Luchare contra quien intente apartarte de mi vista.-

-No le gruñas a nadie, por favor.-Ella levantó la cabeza.- Ya eres bastante aterrador sin hacer eso.-

Gajeel se detuvo por un momento. Ella apenas podía distinguir su rostro bajo la luz de la luna, pero él asintió.

-Simplemente no creo que pueda dejarte ir. Lo hice antes y mira lo que te pasó. Esta noche casi te matan. Esos hombres no habrían sido capaces de secuestrarte si te hubieras quedado conmigo. Nadie habría conseguido acercarse a ti. Los habría matado primero.-

La culpa la desgarro por dentro.-Lo de la lámpara...-

La miro y gruñó-bajo.-No quiero hablar de eso. -

-No quería que te hicieran daño.-dijo rápidamente ella.

Gajeel volvió la cabeza y olfateó el aire y empezó a caminar de nuevo. -Hablaremos más tarde. Estas más segura conmigo. Te protegeré. No trates de huir de nuevo. Sería una tontería.-

Ella no pensaba discutir sus declaraciones. No quería volver a alejarse de Gajeel. Había pasado las últimas cinco semanas pensando en él. Le había salvado la vida, él debería estar enfadado con ella por haberle golpeado con la lámpara y aun así, se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento.

Gajeel la miró a los ojos. Aquel día la había subestimado. Cometió un gran error. Ella le había dejado inconsciente en el suelo y se había marchado. Pudo ver el arrepentimiento en sus bellos ojos.

-Estaba distraído por los machos que venían a por ti.-

-Lo sé. Y me aproveche de eso. ¿Te hice mucho daño?-

La herida en la cabeza había sanado rápidamente, pero no la herida dentro de él. Él había querido mantenerla a su lado, pero ella le había abandonado. Toda su vida le habían rechazado. Las mujeres que le llevaban a su celda, mientras estuvo prisionero, les suplicaban a los guardias que las sacaran de allí. Una hembra primate había chillado y llorado hasta que uno de los técnicos había vuelto para llevársela. La mayoría de las hembras de las nuevas especies, le tenían demasiado miedo y no le permitían tocarlas.

Levy le había rechazado al principio, pero después había respondido a sus caricias como ninguna otra hembra lo había hecho. Levy le importaba y le preocupaba profundamente que quisiera volver a abandonarlo. Tampoco quería mantenerla como una prisionera en su casa, sabía que llegaría a odiarlo y él no podría soportar eso. Nunca podría hacerle daño. Tendría que convencerla para que se quedara con él, por propia voluntad.

No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que convencerla rápidamente. Los humanos tratarían de apartarla de él, ellos temían a las especies, creían que dañarían a las mujeres humanas. Su apariencia no le ayudaría. Sabía que los otros machos parecían más humanos que él. Su aspecto era demasiado salvaje e intimidante. Sabía que no podía hacer contra su aspecto, pero intentaría actuar de manera más civilizada. Él contuvo un gruñido. Nunca pensó que tendría que intentar llevarse bien con los humanos o ser dócil. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Levy se pregunto ¿Ella o su orgullo? _Ella._

-Tratare de hablarle bien a los seres humanos, lo haré por ti Levy. No quiero hablar de esto.-

De acuerdo. Gajeel no quiere hablar de ese día. -Sólo déjame hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo?-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Está bien, pero recuerda, iré donde tu vayas. Luchare si alguien intenta a alejarte de mí, enana. Te ves sexy-

-De acuerdo.-Ella se relajó en sus brazos. "¿sexy?" No. Necesito una ducha. Estaba llena de tierra y no tenia que mirarse a un espejo para saber que estaba hecha un desastre. Ella había estado llorando, su cuerpo estaba magullado y tenía sangre seca en la cara. Ella no era sexy en este momento, pero le gusto que Gajeel pensara que lo era.

Había coches aparcados a ambos lados de la carretera cuando salieron del bosque. El coche del sheriff y una ambulancia estaban entre ellos. Más coches estaban estacionados en el césped, al lado de la carretera, incluyendo una camioneta blanca con letras en el lateral. Las voces de repente se detuvieron y Levy sabía que todos la observaban en silencio.

El Sheriff Bob corrió hacia ellos, Ichiya, uno de sus ayudantes, iba pisándole los talones.-Levy

Ella forzó una sonrisa.-Estoy bien. Gajeel y sus amigos me salvaron.-

El ayudante del sheriff se detuvo a unos metros. Miró nerviosamente a Levy y a Gajeel.-Puedes entregármela a mí hijo.-Bob levanto los brazos.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza. -Yo la llevo a la ambulancia. Esta herida.-

-¿Dónde están los hombres que la secuestraron?-El sheriff miro hacia el bosque.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.- No son mi problema. Lo único que me importa es Levy. Estoy seguro de que mi gente te entregara a esos secuestradores, si es que queda algo de ellos.-Él pasó junto al sheriff y su ayudante y se dirigió hacia la ambulancia. Levy vio como el Sheriff Bob se quedó mirando hacia bosque durante unos segundos después se volvió .Miro a su ayudante y se encogió de hombros. Los dos hombres rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos. Levy conocía a las personas que estaban en la ambulancia. Gajeel la tumbo suavemente sobre la camilla. Sherry Blandy, la paramédico, era unos años más joven que Levy.

-Mierda.- Sherry se quedo mirando a Gajeel con la boca abierta y tragó saliva. Apartó la mirada de él y examino visualmente a Levy. Sherry se estremeció.- Jesús. Estas hecha un desastre Lev.-

-Ha sido una noche difícil para mí.-

-Uh, perdón señor.-dijo Jenny en voz baja a Gajeel. -Yo, uh, necesito ponerme ahí para ayudar a examinar a Lev.-

Gajeel vaciló un segundo y después se aparto a un lado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ella le miraba. Su enorme pecho era...impresionante. Sus brazos eran ...voluminosos y musculosos. Era demasiado masculino y muy sexy cuando no estaba gruñendo o mostrando esos dientes.

Cuando Levy se encontró con su mirada vio su tristeza y se obligo a sonreír. Levy volvió la cabeza y atrapo a Sherry mirando a Gajeel.

-Levy.-El Sheriff Bob dio un paso. -Necesito que nos digas que es lo que te sucedió. ¿Conocías a esos hombres? ¿Te dijeron por qué te secuestraron?-

Gajeel gimió de dolor, cuando Jenny y Sherry le limpiaron la cara y la oreja. Las muñecas no le dolían desde que Gajeel se había ocupado de ellas. Mientras que los paramédicos la examinaban y poco a poco y limpiaban la sangre seca de sus heridas, le contó al sheriff lo que había sucedido, no le contó lo que dijeron de las nuevas especies. Pero si le dejo muy claro que ellos los odiaban.

-Me dijeron que sabían que había trabajado en la Reserva. Me acusaron de haber traicionado a la humanidad al trabajar para las nuevas especies.-

El Sheriff Bob hablo con rabia. -¿Esos cabrones te secuestraron porque trabajaste en la Reserva? Maldita sea. Todo el pueblo será un blanco para esos hijos de puta. ¿Donde infiernos están tus pantalones? y ¿por qué llevas su jersey?-

-Ellos...-Ella bajó la mirada, era incapaz de mirar al sheriff mientras hablaba, tenía miedo de echarse a llorar si lo hacía.- Me desnudaron y me torturaron.-No podía mirarle a la cara sin sentir vergüenza.-Por eso llevo el jersey de Gajeel. Ellos me dejaron en ropa interior. Él y los demás de las nuevas especies evitaron que me mataran.-

-¡Hijos de puta!-maldijo el Sheriff Bob. -¿Ellos te violaron Levy?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.- No. Uno de ellos quería hacerlo, pero los demás solo querían hacerme daño. Ellos querían grabarme en video hablando mal de las nuevas especies. Están locos.-

El Sheriff Cooper miro a Gajeel y le ofreció su mano.- Gracias Sr. Gajeel. Toda la ciudad está en deuda con usted y con sus amigos. Gracias por impedir que esos bastardos la mataran.-

Gajeel le frunció el ceño pero agarro la mano del Sheriff.- No me des las gracias. Ella es mía y siempre la protegeré.-

Levy se estremeció, le dio una mirada de advertencia a Gajeel y negó con la cabeza.-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?-

Gajeel soltó la mano del sheriff y se encogió de hombros.- Es la verdad.-

El Sheriff Bob parecía confundido cuando miro a Levy.- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Eres suya?-

Ella vaciló.- Estamos juntos.-Ella lo dejó ahí.

-Oh.-el Sheriff miro primero a Gajeel y luego a Levy. -Nunca lo habría adivinado. Nop-

-Señorita McGarden.-gritó una mujer.- ¿Puedo hacerle una entrevista?-

Aturdida, Levy volvió la cabeza. Una mujer y un hombre con una cámara intentaban rodear a los policías para acercarse a la ambulancia.

El Sheriff Bob le grito a sus hombres.- Alejad a esos reporteros. No hay comentarios. No os acerquéis a la ambulancia. Lo digo en serio.-

-¿Por qué están aquí los periodistas?- A Levy no le gusto esta situación.

El Sheriff maldijo en voz baja.-Algún idiota les ha dicho que habían secuestrado a una mujer. Y que nos pusimos en contacto con las nuevas especies de la Reserva para pedirles ayuda. La prensa está bombardeando nuestros teléfonos.-

-Hay que sacarla de aquí.-dijo Laxus al sheriff, estaba delante de la ambulancia. -Los medios de comunicación no se detendrán. Hay que sacarla inmediatamente de aquí.-

-¿Has cogido a esos hombres?-pregunto el Sheriff Bob a Laxus.

Tiger vaciló.- Capturamos a tres de ellos. Lo transportamos en helicóptero hasta la Reserva. El cuarto está muerto, no pudimos evitarlo.- Laxus miro a Gajeel durante unos segundos. Después volvió a centrarse en el sheriff.- Ellos tenían armas y se negaron a rendirse. Uno de mis hombres recibió un disparo, pero vivirá. Sólo es una herida superficial. El muerto estará en las cámaras frigoríficas de nuestro centro médico. Podéis recogerlo cuando tengáis tiempo. Le he dado una descripción detallada de la escena del crimen a uno de tus ayudantes. Te resultara fácil encontrarla.-

-¿Había un helicóptero ahí fuera?-el sheriff parecía sorprendido.-¿Dónde están mis prisioneros?-

-Los transportaremos a tu oficina cuando les den el alta médica, los médicos los están tratando en este momento.- Laxus observo a Levy y volvió su atención hacia el sheriff.- Están recibiendo atención médica en nuestras instalaciones, pero si lo prefieres puedes enviar a tus agentes a recogerlos. Uno de los presos está en estado crítico. Le disparo a uno de mis hombres .Era más rápido llevarlo al helicóptero que atravesar todo el bosque. En la Reserva.- Laxus miró a Levy nuevo.-Tenemos excelentes instalaciones médicas si quiere puedo llamar al helicóptero para la Srta. McGarden. Nuestros médicos pueden examinarla.-

-Ella necesita ir a un hospital de verdad.-respondió el Sheriff Bob.

-Ella está bien.-Jenny, el paramédico, les interrumpió suavemente.-Ellos tienen un buen centro médico. Tienen las mejores maquinas y a uno de los mejores médicos. Nuestro hospital local no esta tan equipado como el de ellos. Los prisioneros estarán mejor allí.-Jenny miro a Laxus. –Podemos ocuparnos de las necesidades de Levy. Gracias señor.-

Laxus asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al sheriff. -¿Quieres recoger a los prisioneros cuando los médicos le den el alta o te los traemos nosotros? Te entregare un informe detallado. Mis hombres y yo estamos a tu entera disposición .Responderemos cualquier pregunta que tengas.-

-Yo iré a por ellos.-decidió el Sheriff Bob.- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho esta noche. Te agradezco que aceptaras ayudarme cuando te llame.-

Laxus le estrechó la mano.-Somos vecinos y eso es lo que los vecinos hacen. Puedes contar con nuestra ayuda en cualquier momento Sheriff Bob. Estamos muy contentos de haber encontrado a la señorita McGarden antes de que la hubieran herido gravemente.-Él le soltó la mano y miró Gajeel.

-Vamos. Le han disparado a Freed y Jellal está esperando nuestra llamada.-

Gajeel le miro y dejo escapar un gruñido.- No voy, a menos que Levy venga conmigo.-

Laxus le miro irritado.-No te puedes quedar con ella. Los tipos que le atacaron eran miembros de un grupo organizado. Vendrán más. Puede que ya estén aquí. No puedo dejarte solo en esta ciudad. Seras un objetivo fácil. Podrían dañar a los que estén a tu alrededor, mientras intentan matarte y eso a incluye la señorita McGarden. Jellal nos ha ordenado que regresemos a casa.-

Gajeel le mostró los dientes afilados. Levy sabía que Gajeel no se apartaría de su lado.-Me voy con él.-dijo ella.-Me voy a la Reserva.-Ella aparto la mano que Sherry le estaba vendando y se sentó en la camilla.

-Espera un minuto.-farfulló el Sheriff Bob.- Tengo que hacerte más preguntas.-

-Puedes hacerlas en la Reserva.- Levy le suplico con la mirada al sheriff. -Tengo miedo y quiero irme con Gajeel. Por favor, esta noche ha sido horrible para mí. Por favor, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, pero deja que me vaya con él.-

El sheriff observo a Gajeel y suspiro.- Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterme con ellos.-

-Estarás más segura con él. Sé que estarás más protegida detrás de esas paredes de lo que podrías estarlo en la ciudad. De hecho, creo que es una buena idea. No tengo suficiente personal para protegerte de más amenazas o de los malditos periodistas. Necesitare tomarte declaración cuando estés en la Reserva.-

Ella suspiro aliviada.-Por supuesto.-

Gajeel se movió, antes de que Levy se levantara y la cogió en sus brazos. Sherry agarró una sábana y cubrió las piernas desnudas de Levy y le guiño un ojo.

-Que suerte tienes.-susurró Sherry.

Levy la miro boquiabierta y Sherry le guiñó un ojo otra vez, se dio la vuelta y se alejo murmurando algo que ella no pudo entender. Levy envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Gajeel y vio su sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Te has enterado?-

El la miro divertido.-Tengo una audición excelente.-acerco los labios a su oído.- Ella dijo que desearía que yo envolviera mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y que disfrutaría envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.-

-Oh.-Levy se sonrojó, se cabreo y sintió un poco de los celos. Ella lo miró, no le gustaba lo que la paramédico le había dicho a Gajeel. A Gajeel le encanto ver la ira en la mirada de Levy. No le había gustado que otra mujer le encontrara atractivo y tampoco que quisiera tener sexo con él. Ella estaba tensa. Gajeel se resistió a sonreír, pero quería hacerlo. Levy no quería que otras mujeres le ofrecieran sus cuerpos.

Eso le decía que ella se sentía posesiva con él. Tal vez, si que podría convencerla para que se quedara con él. Ella era la única mujer a la que deseaba, aunque tuvo la tentación de dejarla creer que podría estar interesado en otra. No quería que pensara que no estaba plenamente comprometido con ella. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de la calidez que su ira le hacía sentir.

-¿Crees que mi atracción es tan fácilmente influenciable?-

Ella vaciló. -No lo sé.-

No le gusto su honestidad en ese momento.-Estas insultándome. Te deje muy claro que solo te deseo a ti. No tengo interés en ninguna otra mujer.-

-No estoy en mi mejor momento y me siento mucho peor.-

-Has pasado por mucho y eres muy valiente.-

-Así es. No me sentía valiente. Estaba aterrorizada.-

-¿Dejaste de hablar?-

-No. Tú eres el único que tiene ese efecto en mí.-Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Gajeel.- ¿Lo encuentras divertido?-

-Un poco. Te afecto como ningún otro hombre lo hace. Me gusta escuchar eso.-Ella abrió mucho los ojos. -Eres mucho más grande.-

-Levy.-

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y él resistió a la tentación de besarla. Su boca le tentaba. Sería tan fácil como bajar la cabeza y capturar sus labios. Le importaba un comino que los seres humanos que los rodeaban los vieran. Felizmente la marcaría como suya, delante de las nuevas especies y de los humanos. Dudó mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?-

A Gajeel le gustaba verla sonreír. Él se rió entre dientes.- Yo sólo quiero tus piernas envueltas alrededor de mis caderas.-

Levy desvió la mirada y se calmó. Le gusto escucharle decir eso. No sabía si creerlo, ya que estaba segura de que la mayoría de los hombres no eran monógamos. Pero de nuevo, Gajeel no era como los otros hombres que ella había conocido. Era especial.

Laxus estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de uno de los jeeps y Gajeel se dirigió allí. Varios hombres de las nuevas especies estaban junto a Laxus.

-Señorita McGarden.-gritó un periodista-. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿A dónde vas con ellos? ¿Quién es la nueva especie que te lleva en brazos?-

Laxus maldijo suavemente. -No les hagas caso.-

Gajeel se sentó en el asiento del pasajero con Levy sentada en su regazo. Laxus los miró y encendió el motor. -Sabes que la ley humana te obliga a ponerte el cinturón de seguridad. No estamos en la reserva-. Gajeel gruñó en respuesta.-Está bien. No creo que vayan a detenernos.-

-Salgamos de aquí.- Gajeel la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Levy volvió la cabeza para mirar a Laxus. Ella se encogió de hombros y se apretó contra Gajeel. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su cálido pecho. Se sentía a salvo. Laxus lidero a los cinco vehículos negros de las Nuevas Especies y se dirigieron hacia la Reserva.

-Hay algo que debes saber.-dijo Levy en voz alta para que ambos hombres pudieran oírla.

Laxus la miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué?-

-¿Puedes oírme Laxus?-

-Puedo. Tengo buen oído.-

-No le conté todo al sheriff. Esos hombres sabían que Gajeel me había llevado a su casa. Ellos dijeron que su informante escuchó una conversación entre Jellal Dragneel y su jefe de seguridad. Dijeron que su jefe me quería por lo que pasó entre Gajeel y yo.-Se concentró en Gajeel y continuó.

-Ellos sabían que me había acostado contigo. Nunca mencionaron el nombre del hombre para el que trabajaban, se referían a él como "el médico". Querían grabarme diciendo cosas horribles de vosotros. Dijeron que el médico, su jefe, quería experimentar conmigo. Uno de ellos pensaba que me habías infectado para convertirme en una nueva especie. Les mentí. Les dije que entre Gajeel y yo no pasó nada. El que los está informando, está cerca de Jellal Dragneel.

-Hijos de puta.-gruñó Laxus.- ¿Estás segura?-

-Si.- Titubeó Levy.- ¿Algo de esto tiene sentido para ti? No se lo dije al Sheriff Bob porque él querría saber lo que pasó entre nosotros.-

-¿Le contaste a alguien lo que pasó en la casa de Gajeel?-Laxus parecía alarmado.

-No.- Levy volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.-No se lo dije a nadie, le pedí a Jet que tampoco lo mencionara. Me juró que no se lo diría a nadie. Él cree que entre Gajeel y yo no paso nada. Esos hombres estaban seguros de que había tenido sexo con Gajeel. Su informante les dijo que había escuchado una conversación en la que Jellal le decía a su jefe de seguridad que yo debía presentar cargos por violación. También dijeron que en un par de días llegarían, su jefe y más hombres de su grupo.-

-Eso no es bueno.-gruñó Laxus. –Jellal y yo tuvimos esa conversación.-

Los brazos de Gajeel se apretaron alrededor de ella. Levy le mantuvo la mirada. Los ojos de Gajeel reflejaban dolor y miedo.

-No me mires de esa manera. Dije que no me violaste. Dije que no me obligaste.-

-Ella nunca te acusó de obligarla.-coincidió Laxus.-Ella dijo que el sexo había sido consentido y que no quería que te castigaran. Yo no sabía si creerle o no. Te la llevaste Gajeel. Ese día estabas muy agresivo. Pensé que ella podría estar mintiendo. Algunas mujeres que han sido violadas lo niegan. Jellal y yo tuvimos esa conversación y obviamente alguien la escucho. Ahora esos grupos de terroristas lo saben.-

Gajeel aún parecía enfadado, pero relajó su agarre sobre ella. Levy se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Él suspiró. Levy cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Estaba cansada, pero no consiguió quedarse dormida. El jeep se detuvo cuando llego a la entrada principal de la reserva. Ella levantó la cabeza y contempló los altos muros que protegían la Reserva de los intrusos. Muchos hombres de su pueblo habían trabajado en esos muros. Varios guardias con armas estaban alineados a lo largo de la pared. A un lado de la puerta había una caseta de vigilancia. Dos hombres fuertemente armados, salieron y miraron a Laxus.

-¿Está todo bien Tiger?-

-Sí. La señorita McGarden será nuestra huésped durante un tiempo.-

El oficial asintió. -Llamaré a la vivienda de invitados para que le preparen una habitación.-

-Ella se quedara conmigo.-dijo Gajeel con firmeza.

Laxus negó con la cabeza.-No puedes llevarla allí.-

-Ella se quedara en mi casa.-gruñó Gajeel.

Laxus vaciló.- Gajeel no puedes llevarla allí. Puedes quedarte con ella en el hotel. Esos cabrones la han marcado como su objetivo y como jefe de seguridad te digo que estará más segura en el hotel que en tu casa. El sheriff quiere tomarle declaración y estoy seguro de que Jellal también querrá hablar con ella. Ella también necesita atención médica. Una vez que las cosas se enfríen y si ella quiere irse contigo a tu casa, volveremos a discutirlo. En este momento es una orden. Se queda en el hotel. Puedes callarte y quedarte con ella o puedes irte a tu casa. Solo.-

-Bien.-gruñó Gajeel.-Nos quedamos en el hotel.-

Laxus volvió su atención a los oficiales de la puerta.-Ella y Gajeel se quedaran en una de las suites. La quiero lejos de los humanos. Ella necesitará ropa y atención médica.-

-Los médicos están muy ocupados.-El oficial todavía observaba a Levy.- ¿Puede esperar? Uno de esos gilipollas está en estado crítico y le están operando.-

-Ella no esperara. Ese hombre le hizo daño.-gruñó Gajeel.-Que se muera.-

Laxus levantó su mano para calmar a Gajeel. -Llamare a Rower y le pediré que traiga a Wendy para que la atienda. ¿Te parece bien Gajeel?-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Prefiero a Wendy de todos modos. Prefiero que ella atienda a mi mujer.-

¿Su mujer? Levy arqueó una ceja.

Gajeel le frunció el ceño.- Eres mía.-

-Somos demasiado posesivos.-Laxus le informó en voz baja.

-¿En serio?-Levy rodó sus ojos. -Nunca lo habría adivinado.-

El oficial de la puerta soltó un bufido.- ¿Gajeel y mujer humana?. Pensé que creías que eran demasiado frágiles Val.-

Gajeel le gruñó y el oficial de la puerta dio un paso atrás.- Es broma.- Él miró a .

-Conoces las reglas. Todos los seres humanos que entran en la Reserva deben ser registrados. Necesitamos que salga del vehículo.-

Gajeel gruñó otra vez. -No la tocaras.-

Laxus intervino. -No hay que registrarla. Todo lo que lleva es el jersey de Gajeel y ... .-su atención bajó a la cintura de Levy.-Y la camiseta interior de Gajeel cubriéndole las bragas. Doy fe. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Gajeel le hizo un exhausto reconocimiento a su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que no estaba gravemente herida. ¿Llevaba armas Gajeel?-

-No.-

El oficial de la puerta suspiró.- Entendido, bien, seguid adelante Laxus. Voy a hacer esas llamadas al hotel y pediré que le consigan algo de ropa.-

Tiger traspaso las puertas, cuando estas se abrieron. Él agarro su móvil y marcó.-Hola Rower. La novia de Gajeel necesita atención médica. Gajeel quiere que Wendy la atienda. Los llevo al hotel. Esta lesionada.-Él hizo una pausa.-Humana.-Hizo otra pausa. -Es una larga historia.-Escuchó durante unos segundos.-Gracias.-Él colgó.-Gajeel traerá a Wendy. Dijo que por lo general, no saldrían tan tarde, pero que no quieren perderse esto.-

Gajeel le mostró los dientes afilados. Levy frunció el ceño ante el raro comentario pero decidió no preguntar. No estaba segura de querer escuchar las respuestas. Ella no había estado en esta parte de la reserva, así que la observo cuidadosamente. Había un pequeño edificio de dos plantas.

-Ese es el alojamiento de los huéspedes.-dijo Laxus.- Es donde se quedan los humanos que nos visitan. Tiene seis apartamentos de dos dormitorios. Era el alojamiento del personal cuando el Balneario estaba en funcionamiento, lo hemos reformado. El edificio que está delante es el hotel, donde vive la mayoría de nuestra gente. También lo hemos reformado. Casi todos los apartamentos son de un dormitorio. También tenemos algunas suites de dos y tres dormitorios. Te quedaras en una de estas, estarás muy cómoda. Las comidas se sirven en la cafetería pero a ti te la llevaran a la habitación. No puedes salir de la habitación sin una escolta. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?-

Más de una, en realidad. -¿Por qué te refieres a nosotros como los humanos? Tú también eres en parte humano.-

Laxus se rió entre dientes. -Nuestro ADN es diferente.-

-¿El ADN?-

-Nuestro ADN es parte humano y parte animal. Están mezclados. Hemos pasado toda nuestra vida encerrados. Es difícil para todos, incluidos nosotros, considerarnos sólo humanos. No sería cierto de todos modos. No somos gente normal. Así que vosotros sois los humanos y nosotros somos las nuevas especies.-

-Gracias. ¿Por qué no puedo salir de la habitación sin una escolta?-

-Vivirás en el edificio con otras nuevas especies. Y eso los pondrá nerviosos. La mayoría de nosotros no confían en los humanos. Se sentirán mejor si te ven con uno de nosotros y tú estarás más segura. Algunas especies no desean relacionarse con los seres humanos.-

Gajeel gruñó.-Porque ellos nos han mantenido toda nuestra vida encerrados. Siempre están buscando la forma de atacarnos.-

Levy se encontró con su mirada enojada -Odias a los seres humanos.-Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Me odias porque no soy nueva especie? -

Él le frunció el ceño.-Yo no te odio.-

-Pero-

-Solo hay dos seres humanos a los que no odio y tú eres una de ellos.-

-¿Porque te sientes atraído por mí?-

-Porque eres mía.-

Ella parpadeó.- ¿Por qué soy tuya?-

-Sólo tienes que ir con él y lo entenderás.-Laxus suspiró y dijo.-Confía en mí. Se siente atraído por ti. Le gustas. El día que lo conociste ¿Recuerdas como reacciono cuando no le gustabas? Compara las diferencias y veras lo que te quiero decir.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando al Gajeel.-Definitivamente prefiero gustarle.-Él le guiñó un ojo y ella se quedo boquiabierta. Nunca había esperado que hiciera eso y con su ojo de gato era simplemente sorprendente. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo hice mal?. Tienes una expresión en tu cara que no había visto antes.-

-Nunca guiñes de nuevo.-Ella sonrió.- Por favor-

-¿Qué hice mal?-

Laxus aparco frente al hotel. Unos quince hombres y mujeres de las nuevas especies salieron a la calle. Algunos la miraban con hostilidad. Levy al instante se sintió incómoda y se apretó un poco más contra Gajeel. Las mujeres eran altas y musculosas y lo peor de todo, parecían furiosas.-

-Levy ¿Que hice mal?-

Se obligo a apartar la mirada de la gente que la miraba y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Gajeel. –Le guiñaste a Laxus.-

Gajeel volvió la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo de nuevo. Laxus se echó a reír.

-Yo estoy con ella. No hagas eso otra vez. Se ve demasiado raro en las especies. Se ve bien en los humanos, pero no en nosotros.-

Gajeel suspiró. -Está bien. No voy a guiñar el ojo nunca más.-

Gajeel salió del jeep con Levy en sus brazos. La sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho. Levy tenía miedo. Conocía a algunos de las nuevas especies. Pero ahora estaba rodeada por quince de ellos, a los que nunca había visto y que parecían realmente irritados. Bloquearon las puertas dobles del hotel y su miedo aumentó. Su corazón se acelero. Odiaba tener miedo pero no pudo evitarlo.

Laxus se colocó delante de Gajeel y Levy. -No hay nada que ver aquí. Se llama Levy y está con Gajeel. Ellos se quedaran en una de las suites del tercer piso. Un grupo de gente que nos odia la secuestro y la lastimo.-

Nadie se movió. Levy se abrazo más fuerte a Gajeel. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, le habría pedido que la dejara en el suelo y se habría ocultado detrás de él. Los brazos de Gajeel se tensaron alrededor de ella. Ella lo miró y vio que les estaba enseñando los dientes. Bajó la mirada hacia ella.

-Tápate los oídos.-

Ella le soltó el cuello y se tapo los oídos. Gajeel miro fijamente a los hombres y a las mujeres que bloqueaban el camino. -¡Moveos!-Rugió Gajeel. -¡Ahora!-Levy vio como Tiger se sobresalto por su rugido.

Levy observó como las otras nuevas especies se marchaban corriendo y como Laxus se echaba a reír. Levy le echó los brazos al cuello de nuevo. Tiger le mantuvo la puerta abierta.

-Recuérdame que te avise la próxima vez que tenga que desalojar una habitación.-dijo sonriendo Laxus. -Voy a por la llave de la suite. Espérame junto al ascensor.-

-Gracias.- Gajeel se volvió y salió al otro lado del vestíbulo. No había nadie. Levy se preguntó ¿Cómo pueden desaparecer quince personas? .Corriendo... para escapar de Gajeel. Su mirada se volvió hacia el hombre que la acunaba dentro de sus brazos y vio como la ira definía sus rasgos. Comprendía porque su pueblo le tenía miedo. Nunca olvidaría el día en que ella lo había conocido. Se había quedado completamente muda por el terror. Y eso era algo que nadie había sido capaz de conseguir.


	7. Capitulo 7

Aquí esta lo prometido...disfrútenlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.

Saludos.

* * *

-Voy a ducharme.-Levy se puso las manos en las caderas.- Muévete.-

Gajeel le gruñó suavemente.- Espera a que Wendy te vea primero. Ella llegara pronto.-

-Quiero ducharme primero. Apesto. Tengo.-se tocó el pelo -Cosas dentro de mi pelo, tal vez algunas estén vivas y no puedo soportarlo. Podría ducharme antes de llegue el médico. Apuesto a que ella también lo agradecería. Ahora muévete.-

-Estás herida y cojeas. Si insistes en ducharte, me duchare contigo.-Él agarro la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros.

-¡No!-Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- De ninguna manera. Ni se te ocurra quitarte los pantalones. Ahora compórtate. Te conozco. Crees que soy tuya pero déjame decirte algo. No pienso obedecer tus órdenes. Me duchare sola y tú te quedaras aquí. Ahora muévete.-

Él gruñó de nuevo, pero se apartó del cuarto de baño. -Yo no tampoco obedezco órdenes.-

-No lo haré si tú no lo haces. Es lo justo.-Ella se detuvo en la puerta del baño.-¿Podrías conseguirme algo de ropa? Por favor.-

-Llamare para ver si pueden traerla ahora.-

-Gracias.-Levy entro en el baño. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Tenía una cerrojo así que lo echo.

-Quita el cerrojo! - Rugió Gajeel.

Lo quito, apretó los dientes mientras giraba el pomo y abrió la puerta. -Hablas muy fuerte. Estamos en mitad de la noche y apuesto a que los demás querrán dormir.¿ Podrías hablar más bajo? ¿Por favor?-

-No vuelvas a cerrar una puerta entre nosotros o la tirare abajo.-

Ella arqueo las cejas mientras miraba sus ojos exóticos, unos ojos que le recordaron, que él no era totalmente humano. Si eso se lo hubiera dicho un tipo normal, probablemente habría huido. Pero Gajeel no era como los otros hombres. Tampoco pensaba como ellos.

-Podrías caerte y lastimarte.-

Ella se relajó al escuchar sus palabras. Él le había salvado la vida y sabía que había arriesgado la suya al hacerlo. Quizá tenía miedo de que se desmayara o algo así. Podía aceptar esta orden, pero solo porque estaba preocupado. No estaba segura de que esa fuera la verdadera razón, pero lo haría.

-Está bien. No cerrare la puerta, pero tú no entres.-Ella cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decir nada, pero no echo el cerrojo. Se acercó a un espejo y se estremeció.

-Vaya hombre.-ella suspiró. -Me veo horrible. Mira lo que me hizo el gato.-

En el instante en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, comprendió que no debería haberlas dicho. Ella miró hacia la puerta, se mordió el labio y espero que no lo hubiera oído. Volvió la mirada hacia el espejo cuando no escucho ningún gruñido furioso. Gracias a Dios. Él no me ha escuchado. Tengo que olvidarme de todos los dichos referentes a los gatos. Su cabello estaba destrozado, lleno de tierra y de hojas secas. Tenía suciedad en la cara y marcas de haber llorado. La única parte de la cara que estaba limpia, era la herida que los paramédicos le habían limpiado. La herida de su mejilla no era muy grande, pero tendría un gran cardenal por la mañana. Se quitó el jersey y lo dejó en el lavabo. Se miró el resto del cuerpo y casi se echó a llorar de nuevo. Tenía moretones en las caderas, en las costillas y en los hombros. Ella levantó la barbilla.

-Hijos de puta.-Tenia la huella de una mano en el cuello. Su mirada bajo a sus pechos y apretó los dientes. La tenia hinchada y con arañazos.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto junto a la puerta.

-Sólo estoy puteandome a mí misma con las heridas de mi cuerpo. Estoy bien pero cabreada.-Ella se quitó las vendas de las muñecas para que no se mojaran.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-No. Me daré prisa.-Le dio la espalda al espejo e intentó desatarse lo que Gajeel le había puesto en las caderas, pero no pudo. Trató de bajárselo por las caderas y maldijo. No podía quitárselo.

-Gajeel necesito algo de ayuda.-

Ella ahuecó sus manos sobre sus pechos mientras la puerta se abría. Gajeel entró en el cuarto de baño. Su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en sus manos. Levy se mordió el labio. Vale, él no parece un hombre normal, pero actúa como uno.

-No puedo quitarme esta cosa. Los nudos están demasiado apretados.-

Su mirada se quedó clavada en sus manos ahuecadas sobre sus pechos. Ella se volvió, le dio la espalda y le miró por encima de su hombro. Gajeel le frunció el ceño inmediatamente, obviamente no le había gustado que se ocultara de él.

-Te necesito para que me ayudes con este pañal. No para que me mires las tetas.-

Él gruñó mientras se colocaba detrás de ella. Wow, es grande. Nunca se acostumbraría a su altura. Vio como la mirada de Gajeel se quedó fija en su culo. Sus dedos agarraron la camiseta en su cintura.

-Ya traté de bajarlo pero está demasiado apretado y no me baja por las caderas.-

Escucho como se rajaba la tela y vio como la camiseta caía a sus pies. Ella torció un poco su cuerpo, miro sus dedos y de nuevo la camiseta en el suelo. Ella aparto una mano de su pecho y le agarró un dedo. Ella le levantó la mano y miro boquiabierta las uñas gruesas. No eran muy largas, pero obviamente, estaban muy afiladas.

-Realmente deberías cortarte las uñas.-

Él gruñó otra vez. Ella le soltó la mano y le miro a los ojos.- Gracias.-

La mirada de Gajeel se deslizo lentamente por su cuerpo y gruñó otra vez.-Te deseo.-

Se alejó rápidamente hacia la ducha.-Gracias. Ahora sal. Quiero ducharme antes de que venga el médico.-

Ella se metió en la ducha y cerró firmemente, las casi transparentes puertas. Escucho un ronroneo cuando se inclinó para abrir los grifos. Ajustó la temperatura y trato de ignorar que él casi podía verla a través de las puertas de cristal.

-Necesito ropa Gajeel. Por favor.-

-Bien.-dijo en voz alta, pero su voz sonaba irritada y más profunda de lo habitual. Se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba así, cuando estaba enojado o excitado. Gajeel salió del cuarto de baño y Levy se relajó. Le sorprendía que pudiera desearla con este aspecto.

Ella se sorprendió cuando echó un vistazo a los estantes de la ducha. Se había alojado en varios hoteles y en ellos solo ponían pequeñas muestras. En este había dos tipo de champú, dos tipos de acondicionador y varios dispensadores con jabón corporal. Había dos maquinillas de afeitar. Una rosa y otra azul. Crema de afeitar y una piedra. Ella sonrió. Realmente hacían todo lo posible para que sus huéspedes se sintieran cómodos. Se ducho rápidamente. Se afeitó las piernas con la maquinilla de afeitar de color rosa, solo para no estar demasiado tiempo a solas con Gajeel. Ella sabía que él la deseaba y no estaba segura de cómo manejar eso. Ella se secó y se ató una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Con otra se envolvió el cuerpo. Se quedó allí inmóvil, durante unos segundos y suspiró. Ya estaba limpia y no podía seguir ocultándose en el baño para siempre. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se agarró la toalla con fuerza mientras entraba en el dormitorio.

-¿Me trajeron ya la ropa?-

Levy se congeló en el instante en que vio que Gajeel no estaba solo en la habitación. Se quedó mirando al gran macho de las nuevas especies y a la hembra más pequeña de pelo Azul. La mujer era humana y estaba embarazada. Tres pares de ojos la miraban sorprendidos.

La mujer de pelo azul sonrió y se acercó a ella.- Hola. Soy Wendy-

-La médico.-dijo el hombre que se colocó rápidamente junto a ella.-Soy su oficial de seguridad. Ella está visitando al doctor de tenemos aquí y es amiga de Jellal Dragneel.-

La mujer le frunció el ceño al hombre y su atención regreso a ella. -He oído que has tenido una noche difícil. Siento haber tardado tanto. Estaba durmiendo. Rower me despertó enseguida, pero tenía que vestirme.-

-Duerme a dos habitaciones de la mía.-gruñó el hombre alto con ojos muy rojos.- Yo la protejo mientras este de visita aquí en la Reserva.-

La mujer le frunció otra vez el ceño.- Este es Rower y él es muy protector conmigo.-La mujer le miró muy divertida.- Él es mi guardia de seguridad.-Se puso tenso.- Oficial de seguridad.-

El médico se rio.- Lo que sea.-

Levy miró al hombre de ojos rojos. Estaba de pie, con tan solo una pequeña toalla y sin embargo ni siquiera la miro. Tenía toda su atención en Wendy.-Gracias por venir a estas horas de la noche o debería decir por la mañana, ya que casi está amaneciendo.-

-Es un placer. Los hombres saldrán de la habitación para que pueda echarle un vistazo a tus lesiones.-Los miro a los dos.

Gajeel gruñó. -Yo no me voy. Ya la he visto desnuda. Rower se va. No puede verla desnuda.-

Levy miro a Gajeel. -Por favor, sal. No quiero discutir contigo delante del médico y del chico que la protege. Se levantó de la cama para venir a examinarme y lo último que ella necesita es ver como discutimos.- Gajeel le gruñó otra vez.-Deja de hacer eso.-le espetó ella.- Deja de gruñirme. Ha sido una noche muy larga, estoy cansada y dolorida. ¿No puedes hacer una cosa sin hacerme discutir contigo? Por favor.-

Él salió de la habitación. El otro hombre de las nuevas especies se echó a reír.- Mereció la pena vestirse con tal de ver esto.-Él le sonrió, giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación también. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-Gracias.-Levy miró al doctor. -Te lo agradezco. Lo siento por eso.-se sonrojó ligeramente por la vergüenza.

-No lo sientas. Habría pagado por ver a alguien hacerle frente a Gajeel.- Ella dejo su maletín en el borde de la cama.- ¿Por qué no me dices dónde te duele y veré qué puedo hacer?¿Qué te pasó ?-

Levy se acercó a la cama, vaciló y dejó caer la toalla.- Puedes verlo por ti misma. Cuatro hombres me secuestraron, me arrojaron en la parte trasera de un camión y me arrastraron por el bosque. Me golpearon. Me torturaron. Gajeel y sus amigos me rescataron. -Poco a poco se giró para mostrarle todas las lesiones. -Me duele el hombro y las piernas. La cadera también, dos de esos cabrones se tiraron encima de mi cuando me metieron en el camión.-alzo las muñecas.- Me ataron las manos detrás de la espalda con un cinturón.-

La mujer no sonreía. Levy se quedó de pie mientras ella se sentaba en la cama y abría su maletín.-Voy a curarte esos arañazos y a vendar los peores.-la mujer le tocó la cadera.-Sé que esto te duele. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no tienes nada roto.-

Levy se quedó inmóvil mientras Wendy le ponía crema en los cortes y se los vendaba. Wendy se levantó y le dijo a Levy que girara un poco para palparle el hombro. Levy se estremeció.

-Eso duele.-

-Tienes varios moretones. ¿Te duele la garganta?-

-Me molesta como si estuviera un poco resfriada.-

-Te voy a dar unos medicamentos para el dolor, los traje por si los necesitabas. Quiero que te tomes dos cada cuatro o seis horas y si necesitas más, le dices a Gajeel que me llame. Si el dolor en la cadera o en el hombro, empeora o no desaparece, tendrás que ir al centro médico. Te haremos una placa.-

Levy asintió. -Gracias.-Ella se envolvió de nuevo con la toalla.- Realmente te lo agradezco.-

Wendy se sentó en la cama.- Así que, ¿no habías visto a Gajeel desde el incidente en su casa? -

Levy quería hacer una mueca, pero no la hizo. -¿Sabes eso? -

Wendy asintió. -Sí. Rower, Laxus y Jellal saben que has tenido relaciones sexuales con él, pero eso es todo lo que saben.-

-No. Esta es la primera vez que le he visto desde aquel día. No me puedo creer que me haya perdonado por golpearle con la lámpara o que esta noche fuera a buscarme.-

Wendy bajo la voz completamente.-¿Le golpeaste con una lámpara? Laxus no nos dijo eso.-

-Le deje inconsciente.-

Wendy sonrió.- Gracias.-ella susurró.- Me reiré a carcajadas cuando no pueda escucharme. Su audiencia es increíble, recuérdalo siempre.-

-Gracias por la advertencia.-susurró Levy.

Su mirada bajó al estómago de Wendy.- Tú y tu esposo estaréis muy contentos. ¿Es tu primer bebé?-

La mujer se tocó el vientre con una sonrisa y hablo en voz alta. -No estoy casada. El tipo me dejó embarazada y me abandono.-

Un gruñido resonó en el pasillo y alguien llamó a la puerta. -¿Esta decente? Voy a entrar.-

Wendy hizo un guiño a Levy. -Entra Rower.-

Rower miró furioso a Wendy. Gajeel entro pisándole los talones. Wendy se rio entre dientes.

-Le estaba contando a Levy lo de mi bebé.- Ella se palmeo el estómago.

-¿Cuándo tendrás el bebé?-Levy se agarró la toalla con fuerza y trato de no sentirse demasiado incomoda porque Rower estuviera dentro de la habitación.

La mujer vaciló. -No estoy muy segura. Supongo que cuando se decida a nacer.-

Levy se quedó un poco confundida por la respuesta- ¿De cuánto tiempo estas embarazada?-

La mujer vaciló de nuevo.- Estoy embarazada de cinco meses.-

Levy bajó la mirada a la barriga de Wendy. -Wow. ¿Estas embarazada de gemelos? Una de mis amigas esta de ocho meses y no esta...-Levy cerró la boca y se sonrojó. -Lo siento. No estas enorme. Es que eres tan pequeña y tu barriguita es...yo-

Wendy se echó a reír.- ¡Alto! No me ofendes. Sé que estoy enorme y parece como si estuviera lista para dar a luz. El padre es un tipo grande y el bebé es demasiado grande.-Levy sonrió. -¿Hablas con el padre? Realmente deberías obligarlo a que te pague la manutención. Los niños son muy caros en estos días.-

Rower volvió a gruñir. Wendy rio. -Hemos arreglado las cosas. Se dio cuenta de que fue un estúpido al dejarme. Quiero casarme, pero él es un poco reacio al matrimonio ¿sabes? Le hable hace unas semanas de casarnos y me dijo que eso no era necesario, que ya éramos una familia.-

-Hombres.-Levy sacudió la cabeza.- Simplemente no hay quien los entienda.-

Wendy sonrió.- Muy cierto. Estoy pensando en hacer una huelga de sexo.-

Levy sonrió. -Eso podría funcionar. También podrías decirle que si no se casa contigo alguien más lo hará. Eres hermosa. Estoy segura de que otro hombre estaría feliz de casarse contigo.-

Rower volvió a gruñir. Levy le miró con preocupación. Su mirada volvió a Wendy.- ¿Está bien?-

Wendy le entregó un bote de píldoras a Levy.- Él siempre está de mal humor cuando se despierta, pero está bien. Dormirá cuando volvamos. Fue un placer conocerte, Levy. Gajeel llámame si necesitas algo. Podemos almorzar juntas un día de estos. Será agradable hablar con otra mujer.-

Levy sonrió.- Me gustaría, si es que sigo aquí. Gracias de nuevo Wendy. Fue un placer conocerte.-

Wendy le dijo a Levy.- Por cierto, Laxus convenció al sheriff para que pospusiera lo de la declaración hasta mañana. Le dijo que tenías que descansar. El sheriff volverá a las nueve de la mañana.-

-Eso es genial. Gracias. Estoy muy cansada.-

Wendy se detuvo junto a Gajeel.- Ella tiene unos moretones bastante grandes. Se amable con ella y asegurarte de que descanse. Tiene que tomarse dos pastillas cada cuatro o seis horas, depende de la intensidad del dolor. Asegúrate de que come algo antes de tomarlas.-

-Gracias.-Gajeel vaciló antes de abrir los brazos.

Wendy rió y lo abrazo.-Estás aprendiendo.-Dio un paso atrás. -No es tan malo. Todavía huelo agradable.-

Esta gente es muy rara. Levy vio como la mujer salió de la habitación y como su agente de seguridad, de repente, le daba una cachetada en el culo. Wendy saltó, giró la cabeza y se echó a reír. Levy los observo boquiabierta. Gajeel se puso delante de ella, bloqueándole la vista. Ella le miro.

-¿Su agente de seguridad le toca el culo?-

Gajeel sonrió.- Sí.-

Levy sacudió la cabeza. -Puede que a su novio no le guste eso.-

Gajeel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.- No creo que a él le moleste. Él y Rower están muy unidos.-Él se echó a reír. Levy decidió no hacer más preguntas.- ¿Me trajeron la ropa? -

-Están en la otra habitación.-

-¿Podrías traerla? por favor-

-No la necesitas.- Gajeel se acercó a la cama y apartó las mantas. -Quítate la toalla y metete en la cama. Es tarde y necesitas dormir. Te traeré un vaso de agua para las píldoras. ¿Comiste anoche o pido que te traigan algo?-

-Cene.- Ella vaciló. -¿Podrías darte la vuelta?-

Se dio la vuelta. Levy se quitó la toalla y se metió en la cama. Se subió las sábanas hasta los hombros.

-Ya estoy-

Gajeel se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Regresó con un vaso de agua. Levy sacó dos pastillas del bote y se las tragó con el agua. Gajeel dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche .

-¿Estás cansada?-

-Sí. Estoy acabada.-

Él parpadeó.- ¿Acabada significa cansada?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -El argot no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?-

-Estoy aprendiendo. Me crie rodeado de médicos, técnicos y guardias de seguridad. Me temo que mi vocabulario se limita a lo que me enseñaron. No tuve las mismas oportunidades de aprender que las otras especies. Yo era diferente.-

Ella frunció el ceño. -¿Sabes leer?-

-Sí. Aprendí después de ser liberado.-Se sentó en el borde del colchón.- La mayoría de los de mi clase aprendieron en las instalaciones. A mí no se me permitía estar cerca de los seres humanos. Según ellos, enseñarme cualquier cosa, era una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo me mantenían con vida porque era el más fuerte de todos.-Levy le miró fijamente sin decir nada. Gajeel parecía un poco triste mientras la miraba a los ojos.-¿Que sabes acerca de las nuevas especies?-

-Sólo lo que he oído en la televisión y lo que he leído en los periódicos. Sé que una compañía farmacéutica realizó investigaciones ilegales con vosotros. Sé que sois parte humano y parte animal. Sé que tu gente vive en el Homeland, cerca de Los Ángeles y que recientemente habéis abierto este lugar.-

Gajeel suspiró.-Todos tenemos instintos animales. Unos más que otros, como yo. Ellos cometieron errores y yo soy uno.-La ira endureció su miraba mientras esperaba su reacción.

Levy le miró a los ojos exóticos. -¿Un error? no entiendo.-

-Yo soy diferente, mis rasgos animales son más dominantes que los humanos.-Ella le miró los ojos, la nariz, la boca y los pómulos.- Tus rasgos son de las nuevas especies.-

-Mis instintos son más fuertes que la mayoría de los de mi clase.-

-¿Qué significa eso?- Casi le daba miedo escuchar lo que él quería decirle.

-Soy más animal que hombre. Los 'errores', como yo, somos más agresivos, fuimos entrenados para luchar y para soportar mucho dolor. Nos maltrataron más fuertemente. Probaron primero en nosotros, sus medicamentos más peligrosos y mortíferos.-

Tenía uno de esos raros momentos, en los que no era capaz de hablar. Gajeel tenía el talento de dejarla sin palabras.

-Entrenaron a la mayoría de las nuevas especies, para poder demostrar, lo que sus medicamentos podían hacer. Con sus drogas, los soldados podrían ser más rápidos, más fuertes y más resistentes. Los prototipos. Eran valiosos para ellos. Los fracasos no. Me obligaron a criar, pero decidieron, después de varios intentos fallidos, que no querían más como yo.-

-¿Criar?- Ella sentía curiosidad, pero no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Llevaron hembras a mi celda. Para ver si yo podía preñarlas. Los otros machos no lo habían conseguido. Yo tampoco pude.-

Levy se esforzó por ocultar su horror. La tristeza que vio en los ojos de Gajeel, le desgarró el corazón. No tuvo elección, abusaron horriblemente de él. Gajeel se negó a mirarla a los ojos. La repulsión que vio en ellos, le lastimó profundamente. Él quería ser honesto con ella. Su compañera tenía derecho a conocer su vida. No sería justo pedirle que se quedara con él y le guardara secretos. Se quedó mirando la manta que le cubría el regazo.

-Nuestro sentido del olfato, el oído y la visión es mejor que el de la mayoría de las nuevas especies. Somos más fuertes, más rápidos e incluso nuestra inteligencia se acentúa en algunos casos. Somos el fracaso de los prototipos experimentales. Trataron de convertirnos en perfectas máquinas de matar. Intentaron acabar con nuestra humanidad. Trataron de convertirnos en animales que seguían órdenes. Luchamos contra ellos y nos negamos a obedecerlas. Continuaron experimentando con nosotros, hasta que nos descubrieron y fuimos puestos en libertad.-

-¿Intentaron convertirte en un asesino?-Susurró ella.

Gajeel levantó la vista de su regazo y la miró fijamente.- Por favor, no me mires así. Sé cómo pelear y matar. Pero no soy un asesino. Intentaron convertirnos en asesinos porque querían... -hizo una pausa.-Vendernos -

-¿Venderte?-

-Vendían a los fracasos.-la ira se reflejaba en la voz de Gajeel.- A los países del tercer mundo, a los ejércitos, a los fanáticos o a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a pagar una fortuna por un animal que hablaba y mataba. Por suerte para nosotros, nunca consiguieron que obedeciéramos sus órdenes y no pudieron ponernos a la venta. -Él se encogió de hombros. -No consiguieron vendernos a todos. Ahora hemos descubierto que vendieron a unas pocas de nuestras mujeres.-Levy le miró con horror. -¿Vendieron a las mujeres para que mataran a la gente? ¿Con que animal mezclaron tu ADN?-

Él negó con la cabeza. -No sé exactamente con qué tipo de animal mezclaron mi ADN. Por mis rasgos y habilidades, supongo que soy felino, un león. Los archivos de las instalaciones, fueron destruidos cuando nos liberaron. La mayor parte de los prototipos se crearon para el seguimiento, la caza, la fuerza y la lucha. Canino. Felino. Primate. Descubrimos que el ADN de algunas hembras se mezcló con cepas de animales más débiles, para que fueran más pequeñas y menos agresivas. Las vendieron como esclavas sexuales.-

-¿A quién y por qué?-

Gajeel parecía furioso.- Industries Fiore las vendía por dinero. Las regalaba a aquellos que los encubría o que evitaba que los descubrieran. Esos hijos de puta tenían a nuestras mujeres como esclavas sexuales. Algunas mujeres murieron. Otras sobrevivieron.-

Levy tragó saliva y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -Nunca escuche esto en las noticias. Dios mío. Es terrible. Pobres mujeres.-

-No salió en las noticias. Jellal cree que si esto se hace público, esos hombres mataran inmediatamente a nuestras mujeres e intentaran destruir cualquier evidencia. Jellal y tu gobierno siguen buscándolas. No sabemos cuántas hay porque destruyeron los documentos, pero cada pocas semanas, recuperamos a una.-

Ella alargó la mano y deslizo sus dedos por la mano de Gaajel. -Eso es horrible. Simplemente es repugnante. Pobres mujeres.-Hizo una pausa.-Espero que las recuperéis a todas.-

Él asintió con gravedad. -Nosotros también. Ahora que somos libres no permitiremos que nuestra gente siga sufriendo.-

-¿No podéis recuperar la información que os ayude a encontrarlas?-

-Cuando tu ley dio orden de registrar las instalaciones. El personal de Fiore incendio la habitación de los archivos, destruyeron las computadoras. Empezaron a matar a nuestra gente. Muchos conseguimos sobrevivir, pero se salvaron muy pocos archivos.-

-Odio decir esto, pero es mejor así. Alguien podría apoderarse de esa información y utilizarla de nuevo. Sois impresionantes. Seguro que alguien estaría tentado a continuar con los experimentos.-

Él se estremeció.- Nos dijeron que el científico que nos creó, destruyo todos sus archivos y desapareció. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Fiore planeaba hacer con nosotros. Por eso Fiore nos obligaba a criar. Querían crear más nuevas especies. Espero que nadie pueda volver a hacer lo que hicieron con nosotros. Estamos tratando de destruir financieramente a Industrias Fiore. Hemos ganado muchos pleitos y tu gobierno ha puesto a un montón de ellos entre rejas.-

-También es tu gobierno. Eres estadounidense, ¿Verdad?-

Él asintió con la cabeza.- Hemos vivido toda nuestra vida encerrados en celdas. Nos resulta muy difícil convivir con vosotros. Por eso, Jellal y nuestro pueblo está luchando muy duro por nuestra independencia. Poseemos el Homeland y hemos comprado la Reserva con el dinero que hemos ganado en las demandas.-

-Escuché que tenéis inmunidad diplomática en el Homeland y en la Reserva. En las noticias dijeron que tenéis vuestra propia Justicia.-

-Algo así. Tu gobierno no puede interferir en nuestra justicia u obligarnos a cumplir sus leyes. No en nuestras tierras.-

-Así que, es como si estuviera en otro país ¿eh?-De pronto sonrió.- Y ni siquiera necesito pasaporte. ¿No es genial?-

Intento no sonreír. Ella era adorable cuando sonreía. Resistió la tentación de acercarse a ella y tocar su cara. Observo el moretón en la mejilla y se tensó por la ira. -¿Te duele mucho?-

-Me duele menos-

La miro a los ojos.- Quiero besarte y tocarte. Déjame, Levy.-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras lo miraba y se mordió el labio.-No sé.-

-¿Que no sabes? ¿Te hice daño la última vez? ¿No disfrutaste de mi contacto? Sé que lo hiciste.-Deseaba tocarla de nuevo.

Levy no pudo negarlo. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el dormitorio Gajeel, la había perseguido durante cinco semanas. Él la había vuelto del revés. Cuando él la tocaba, ella perdía la capacidad de pensar. Gajeel se acercó lentamente, extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla que no estaba dañada.

-Yo nunca te haría daño.-

Ella le creyó. Él la había aterrorizado la primera vez, pero después de escucharle, comprendió que no había sido su intención. Tenía instintos que la mayoría de la gente no tenía. La había deseado y él la había tomado. Y eso la excitaba.

Gajeel se puso de pie para quitarse los zapatos. Empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones vaqueros. Levy no protestó. Se los quito. No llevaba ropa interior. Ella deslizo la mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Gajeel. Sintió un poco de miedo cuando su mirada se quedó fija en su dura y gruesa polla. Era tan grande. Se forzó a mirarle a la cara. Gajeel se inclinó, agarró la manta que la cubría y tiro de ella hasta dejarla en el borde de la cama.

Levy se puso tensa, pero no intento utilizar la almohada para cubrir su cuerpo. La mirada de Gajeel se deslizo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. De repente gruñó y el corazón de ella se aceleró.

-Quiero matarlos a todos. Mira lo que le hicieron a tu hermoso cuerpo. Esto me enfurece. Quiero matarlos con mis propias manos y verlos morir lenta y dolorosamente.-

-Estoy bien.-

-Todavía quiero matarlos. Me bañaría en su sangre si te hubieran violado.-

Ella lo miró fijamente. Asqueroso. Pero la intención era dulce. Ella le creyó. Bueno, lo de querer matar... aparto ese pensamiento. Gajeel se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y lentamente se inclinó sobre Levy. Ella lo miró fijamente. Él se encontró con su mirada, pero no la tocó.

-Te quedarás conmigo para siempre y nadie, nunca te hará daño otra vez.-

Ella no lo corrigió. Ella no podía quedarse con él indefinidamente. Tendría que volver pronto a su vida. Ella se lamió los labios. Gajeel se quedó mirando la lengua y gimió. Se movió hacia atrás, sobre su rodillas, hasta los pies de la cama. Se detuvo cuando su rostro quedo a la altura de su vientre.

-Abre tus piernas para mí.-

Ella las abrió de par en par. Gajeel la agarro de los tobillos, los aparto a ambos lados y se colocó entre en sus piernas. Su mirada se quedó fija en su coño.

-Eres tan pequeña comparada conmigo. Me da miedo hacerte daño.-

Sí, ella asintió en silencio, te entiendo. Él pesaba el doble que ella. Su pecho era muy ancho y sus brazos... eran como sus muslos.

-Confía en mí, no me harás daño.-Ella decidió usar el humor. -Estaría gritando si pensara que vas a hacérmelo.-

Él sonrió.- Quiero oírte gritar, pero no de terror.-

Levy se apoyó en los codos para verle mejor. Gajeel gruñó de nuevo y después un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta.

-¿Esos gruñidos son buenos o malos?-

Él esbozó una sonrisa. -Estoy intentando decidir qué hacerte primero.-

-¿Qué opciones tenemos?-

Su sonrisa se amplió, mostrando más ampliamente sus dientes afilados.-Gruñí cuando pensé en montarte por detrás. Pensar en montarte duro y rápido hace que me hierva la sangre. Ronroneé cuando pensé en darme un festín con tu coño. Quiero lamerte y que te corras en mi boca.-

Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo ardía -Podemos hacer las dos cosas.-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Buena idea.-

Levy se le quedó mirando mientras se tumbaba sobre su vientre. Le agarro los pies y los apoyo en sus anchos hombros. Le lamió un lado de la cadera, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella suspiro. Su lengua no se sentía como la de un hombre humano. Era un poco áspera. Era una sensación extraña, que aumento su excitación. Gajeel le mordió suavemente la cadera y Levy gimió. Deseaba sentir su boca contra su coño.

Gajeel metió una mano bajo su culo y la alzo un poco. Se inclinó adelante. Sus hombros anchos le separaron más los muslos.-Me impaciento. La paciencia no es mi fuerte.-gruñó. -Sé que te mereces más juegos previos pero te deseo demasiado. –

-Está bien. No me importa. Quiero tu boca en mi coño.-Ella sabía que posiblemente se sonrojaría más tarde por sus palabras, pero su clítoris palpitaba por sentir su lengua. Su lengua maravillosa comenzó a lamerla. Y ella dejo de pensar. Levy cerró los ojos y gimió de placer. La lengua de Gajeel se movió contra su clítoris, rápido y duro. Ella sabía que no duraría mucho. Gajeel chupo su clítoris y lo raspo con los dientes. Levy clavó las uñas en las sábanas, sus pezones se endurecieron y varios gemidos salieron de su garganta. Gajeel gruñó y gimió más fuerte.

¡Dios mío! Parece que me está lamiendo un vibrador. Sus labios se cerraron sobre su clítoris y su lengua lo lamió con firmeza. Su cuerpo se tensó y arqueo la espada. Grito cuando el orgasmo la golpeo con mucha fuerza. Gajeel aparto la boca de su coño. Levy jadeaba. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba por la fuerza del orgasmo .Gajeel la giro suavemente y ella quedo tumbada sobre su estómago. Levy se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando Gajeel la agarro de las caderas y la levantó, hasta que quedo apoyada sobre las rodillas. Gajeel gruñó, cuando la punta de su polla se presionó contra la entrada de su coño. Con una mano la sujeto de la cadera y con la otra se agarró la polla. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Gajeel, lentamente, empezó a introducirse dentro de ella. Ella gimió. Su polla obligaba a su cuerpo a estirarse para acomodarla y la sensación, era maravillosa. No estaba segura de poder soportar esa intensidad, su clímax todavía vibraba a través de su cuerpo, pero él no le dio otra opción. Se hundió profundamente en su cuerpo. Se sorprendió por lo rápido que sus cuerpo reacciono a su invasión. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le excitaba que él controlara completamente su cuerpo.

Su clítoris estaba un poco sensible después del orgasmo, pero él no le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Gajeel la agarro de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le agarro un pecho y lo apretó. El pezón le dolía.

-Duele.-jadeó.

Él la soltó al instante y agarró sus caderas con ambas manos. Se retiró casi por completo de su coño. Poco a poco se deslizó en su interior. Ella gimió, animándolo, para que su polla siguiera moviéndose dentro y fuera de su coño. Gajeel apoyo una mano en la cama. La follo rápido, duro y profundo. Gajeel gruño y ella jadeo. Levy perdido la capacidad de pensar. Gajeel deslizó el pulgar entre sus labios vaginales y lo froto contra su clítoris. Su polla penetrando su coño y su dedo acariciando su clítoris, la enviaron directamente al orgasmo. Grito su nombre. Sus músculos vaginales apretaron su polla y envió a Gajeel a su propia liberación. Golpeo las caderas contra su culo, enterró su polla profundamente en ella y rugió. Gajeel se tumbó en la cama, con ella todavía entre sus brazos. Levy cerró los ojos y sonrió. Gajeel todavía estaba en su interior, la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en el hombro. Se quedó dormida.

Gajeel envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de Levy. Pasó los dedos a lo largo de su piel para asegurarse de que no tenía frío. Por el ritmo de su respiración, supo que dormía. Trató de no sentirse culpable. Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero no podía arrepentirse de haberla tomado. Ella es mía y no voy a permitir que se vaya. No podría vivir sin ella. La mujer entre sus brazos significaba mucho para él. Esos humanos le habían hecho daño. Le aterrorizaba la idea de perderla. La abrazo con fuerza, contra su cuerpo y juró que la convencería de que le pertenecía. La haría feliz, le daría de comer y todo lo que necesitara. Ella vería lo mucho que significaba para él. Le demostraría que él, era el hombre adecuado para ella. La protegería, le daría placer y le haría sonreír todo el tiempo. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Cuando se reía, sus ojos cafés brillaban. Ella le hacía feliz. No puedo perderla. Simplemente no puedo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Bueno aqui les dejo la conti...lo siento si me tardo ultimamente, mi compu murio, literalmete exploto y la mande a arreglar por eso el retraso..pero bueno a regresado...eso significa que actualizare mas rapido...gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos!

* * *

Se siente tan bien, fue el primer pensamiento de Levy cuando despertó. Ella sonrió, había dormido mejor nunca, contra su espalda sentía el cuerpo grande y caliente de Gajeel.

Gajeel le mordisqueó el hombro y después su lengua caliente, le acaricio la piel. Ella se estremeció, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas, sus dientes, enviaban descargas eróticas a través de su cuerpo. Ella gimió. Gajeel deslizó la mano desde la cadera, hasta el interior de su muslo, lo agarro y le levanto la pierna. Ella gimió de placer cuando su polla dura y gruesa se rozo contra su clítoris, luego se deslizo hasta la entrada de su coño y lentamente empezó a penetrarla. Ella se agarró al brazo que le sostenía la pierna, sólo para aferrarse a algo. Gajeel la penetro más profundo y ronroneo contra su oído. Empezó a follarla lentamente y ella gimió más fuerte. Le levanto la pierna un poco más y ella enganchó su pie detrás de su muslo. Él le soltó la pierna y su mano se deslizo entre sus muslos para jugar con su clítoris. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el pecho de Gajeel y sus caderas se movieron al compás de sus embestidas.

No estoy soñando. Se siente demasiado bueno para no ser real. Levy abrió los ojos. Ella gimió y Gajeel metió su pierna entre las de ella, para penetrarla más profundo. Sus pezones se endurecieron y su respiración, se convirtió en jadeos. Su cuerpo se tensó y se movió contra él más frenéticamente, buscando la liberación.

-Más rápido.-suplicó.

-Todavía no.-gruñó.

Levy se agarro a las sabanas y empujo las caderas hacia atrás. Él gimió y empezó a follarla más duro y más rápido. Su dedo se movió más rápidamente sobre su brote sensible. Los músculos de Levy se tensaron y ella gritó. Gajeel bombeo violentamente dentro de su coño y rugió. La mano entre sus muslos la sujeto de la cadera mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por las oleadas del orgasmo. Ella sonrió, podía sentir el calor de su semilla en su interior, nunca había experimentado esa sensación con otros hombres. La abrazo con más fuerza. Adoraba hacer el amor con él.

Ella sonrió. Gajeel le mordió el hombro con los dientes, sin romperle la piel.

Levy le gritó. -Hey. Ten cuidado con los dientes.-

Gajeel la lamió.- Lo siento.-

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Estaba muy sexy por las mañanas. Tenía el pelo revuelto y tenía un brillo perezoso, feliz en sus hermosos ojos, eran impresionantes. Podría mirarlos para siempre.

-¿Por qué me mordiste?-No estaba molesta, pero si sentía curiosidad.

-Fue por dormirte anoche. Quería...-Hizo una pausa.- Hacer el amor contigo de nuevo, pero te dormiste.-

-Estaba cansada. Me dejaste muerta.-

-No entiendo ese término humano. Pensé que habías disfrutado con el sexo. Parecías... me aseguré... por favor.-

Ella se echó a reír. -Quiero decir que me dejaste completamente saciada.-

Él sonrió. -Ya veo. Me gusta despertarte por las mañanas. Creo que debería hacerlo de esta manera todos los días. "

-Podría vivir con eso.-Ella sonrió con la mirada. -Y no me importaría irme a la cama cada noche, como lo hicimos anoche.-

-Puedo hacerlo. Somos conocidos por nuestra fuerza y resistencia. Por nuestro aguante. Tengo mucho de eso. Mi apetito sexual es muy activo. Siempre estoy listo para montar.-

Ella lo miró, dándose cuenta de que hablaba en serio.- ¿Cómo de activo?-

Él observo su cara.- Me gustaría tener sexo todos los días, los siete días a la semana, todos los días del año. Y puede que más. Podríamos irnos a la cama después de comer y quedarnos en la cama hasta la próxima vez que comamos. ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?-

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. -No sobreviviré a eso. Soy humana Gajeel. Más matarías con tanto sexo.-

Su mano se deslizó hacia su pecho, lo ahueco.- Podría revivirte.-

Ella se puso tensa, pero se dio cuenta de que el pezón ya no le dolía. Su caricia era muy amable y realmente se sentía bien.- Está bien. Nunca volvería a caminar.-

Él se rió entre dientes y retiro lentamente, su todavía rígido eje de dentro de su coño.-Eres frágil. Tengo que recordar eso. No quiero dañarte.-Él la soltó completamente y se bajó de la cama.

-Ya te hice perder el conocimiento. Debo alimentarte.-

-Me muero de hambre.-Se sentó y echó un vistazo al reloj junto a la cama.- Wow. Ya son las ocho en punto.-

Gajeel miró. -¿Eso es relevante?-

-Se supone que debo hablar con el sheriff a las nueve ¿Recuerdas? Eso apenas me deja tiempo para ducharme y vestirme.-

-Vas a comer. Puedes ducharte mientras ordeno la comida. Él puede tomarte la declaración mientras comes o puede esperar a que hayas terminado.-los ojos de Gajeel se estrecharon.- Tienes que comer un montón. Eres pequeña. Tienes que comer para hacerte más grande y más robusta.-

Ella lo miró fijamente.- ¿Quieres que me ponga gorda? ¿Es que lo que quieres? ¿Quieres engordarme como en Hansel y Gretel?"

Él sonrió. -Yo no hago tratos con las brujas. No quiero engordarte para meterte en un horno y comerte.-

-¿Qué pasa contigo y con los cuentos de hadas? Pensé que era la única rara que conocía todos los cuentos.-Ella se echó a reír.

Él vaciló. -Me leyeron esas historias cuando era muy joven. Mi guardián me dijo que podía aprender muchas cosas de ellos. Me los aprendí todos de memoria.-

Parte de su corazón se rompió por Gajeel. Salió de la cama y caminó hacia él. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza. Gajeel la abrazo fuertemente. Se quedaron así unos largos segundos, abrazándose desnudos.

-¿Por qué nos estamos abrazando? ¿Me estás dando las gracias por el sexo?-

-No.-se rió. -Te abrazo porque….-Ella no quería decirle que había sentido pena por su triste infancia. -Porque quería abrazarte. Me gusta estar entre tus brazos.-

La apretó contra su cuerpo. -Puedes abrazarme siempre que quieras Levy.-

Ella lo abrazó durante un largo minuto, lo soltó y le sonrió.- Voy a ducharme. Necesito la ropa.-

-Voy a por ella. Enseguida vuelvo.-

Ella entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el agua en la ducha. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios cuando el agua caliente corrió por cuerpo. Cogió el champú. Segundos más tarde, un desnudo Gajeel abrió la puerta de la ducha y se metió con ella. Levy se echó a reír y se hizo a un lado, para dejarle espacio.

-¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que ocupas mucho espacio?-

Él sonrió. -Todo el tiempo. Gírate, te lavare el pelo.-

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. -Tengo que comer y tengo que hablar con el Sheriff. Yo me lavo el pelo y tú te lavas el tuyo. Mantén las manos lejos de mi cuerpo Gajeel. Me tocas y dejo de pensar.-

-Pero-

Ella sonrió.- Compórtate.-

Su sonrisa murió y él asintió con gravedad. –Bien.-

Sus cuerpos se rozaron cuando cambiaron las posiciones para que Levy se enjuagara el cabello. El cuerpo de Gajeel respondió al instante. Ella sonrió cuando vio que su polla se había endurecido completamente. Y señalaba hacia ella.

-¿Esa es tu idea de comportarte? Podrías dañar a alguien con esa cosa.-

Él se echó a reír. -Podría cogerte entre mis brazos y follarte contra la pared. Eso haría que me comportara muy bien.-

Levy sacudió la cabeza.- Estoy cojeando y tengo la cadera magullada. ¿Estás tratando de matarme?-

-No.-Él frunció el ceño, todo rastro de humor desapareció de su cara.

-Estaba bromeando. Era una broma.- Agarro el bote de gel- Apóyate contra la pared.-

Gajeel frunció el ceño, pero lo hizo. Levy unto el jabón en sus manos y dejó la botella. Ella comenzó a lavarle los hombros y el pecho. Él gruñó cuando ella le enjabono los pezones. Su gruñido le pareció muy atractivo, ahora reconocía cuando gruñía por ira o por excitación.

-Estás tratando de matarme.-se quejó.

Ella se echó a reír.- Todavía no.-

Sus manos le enjabonaron el estómago y las caderas. Las envolvió alrededor de su pene. Gajeel gruñó más profundamente y cerró los ojos. Levy se inclinó sobre él y sus cuerpos se rozaron. Ella movió las manos a lo largo de su polla, arriba y abajo. Aumento el ritmo y Gajeel comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Gruñidos y ronroneos emergieron de su garganta. Levy dio un paso más cerca y la punta de su polla se frotó contra su vientre. Le bombeo más rápido y duro. De repente

Gajeel se puso tenso, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió su nombre. Levy sintió su semen caliente sobre su estómago.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Abrió los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.-Tu turno.-

Levy se echó a reír, liberándolo. -Todavía no. Tengo que ducharme y vestirme. Tengo que comer y tener que mantener esa conversación con el Sheriff Bob.

-Puedes devolverme el favor cuando él se vaya.-

-Estás excitada. Puedo olerte.-Él la agarro de las caderas.

-¡No!-Ella se echó a reír.- Quiero decir, sí, lo estoy. Pero no tenemos tiempo.-

Él suspiró.- ¿Eso significa que el sheriff te importa más que yo?-

Levy comenzó a enjabonar el frente de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Vio dolor en su mirada.- No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Por que tú puedes tocarme, pero prefieres hablar con un humano a que te toque.-

Se enfrentó a Gajeel. Puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó contra la pared. Él lo permitió. Su mirada se encontró con la suya y ella se negó a mirar hacia otro lado, quería que él viera la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Es porque quiero asegurarme de que esos hombres son encerrados. Él es el sheriff y puede meter a esos bastardos en la cárcel, por mucho tiempo. Necesito ayudarle a hacerlo. Sin mi declaración no puede presentar cargos contra ellos, quedaran en libertad. ¿Entiendes? Si no hay testigo, si no hay víctima, no hay delito. Así es como funciona la ley en mi mundo.-

-Entiendo.-Su cuerpo se relajó y asintió.

-El sheriff es un amigo. Él y mi abuela eran muy cercanos. Es como un tío para mí. Él no es más importante para mí que tú, ni se te ocurra pensar eso, pero le dije que haría esto. Necesita mi ayuda y yo necesito asegurarme de que esos hijos de puta pagan por lo que me hicieron.-

Él asintió con la cabeza.-Podría haberte llevado a la cama. Te habría lamido hasta que gritaras mi nombre si los hubiera matado en vez de permitir que mi gente se los entregara a la tuya.-

Levy sonrió.- Sí, pero habría sido un error.-

-Lamerte hasta que grites mi nombre no sería un error.-

-Me refiero a la parte de matar.-Ella se echó a reír. -Me encanta la parte de lamerme. Eso definitivamente no es un error.-

Él gruñó. -Esperaremos hasta que se marche el sheriff.-

Ella retrocedió y dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. -Hablare con él y cuando se vaya volveremos a la cama. ¿De acuerdo?-

Él asintió con la cabeza.- Está bien.-Se dio la vuelta, cogió la piedra pómez y alzo la mano libre, con la palma hacia arriba.

-¿Para que la usas?-

Se aseguró de que pudiera ver como utilizaba la piedra en las uñas.- Para limpiarme las uñas.-le mostró la palma. -También para suavizar los callos más ásperos.-

Levy le agarro la mano y pasó los dedos por encima de sus callos.

-¿Qué te los crea?-

-Es una característica de los de mi especie. Algunos los tenemos y otros no. Evita que se desgarre la piel de mi mano cuando me subo a los árboles.-Sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza.-¿Esto me hace menos atractivo para ti?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.- La textura áspera de tus manos es excitante. Me haces temblar y me pone la piel de gallina. Me gusta.-

-Bien. Me preocupaba que mis diferencias no te atrajeran sexualmente.-

Luchó contra una sonrisa. -No te preocupes, Gajeel. Aprecio todas tus diferencias.-

Él la miró a los ojos, vio su honestidad en ellos y sonrió.-Estoy contento.-

Levy terminó de ducharse rápidamente. Gajeel continuo suavizando sus uñas y sus callos. Rápidamente se secó, envolvió en una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y entró en el dormitorio. Cuatro bolsas de ropa la esperaban encima de la cama. Ella saco toda la ropa. Dos bolsas contenían ropa para Gajeel y las otras dos eran para ella. Se decidió por un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra.

También le habían comprado algunas bragas y dos sujetadores de deporte.

Gajeel entró en la habitación. Tenía el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Se veía diferente y le daba un aspecto más tierno. Más atractivo. Levy sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Gajeel rebusco entre su ropa. Levy casi pisó una caja de zapatos que estaba en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Ella la recogió y abrió, supuso que eran para ella ya que la caja no era muy grande.

Dentro había un par de sandalias blancas. Las dejo en la caja, ya que no pensaba abandonar la suite. Ella escucho el timbre y su sorprendida mirada voló hacia Gajeel.

Gajeel sonrió.- Las suites tienen timbres. Es nuestra comida.-Él se había puesto unos bóxer negros.-Voy abrir.-

-Yo abro. Estoy vestida.-Ella le sonrió.-Enseñas demasiada piel. Podría ser una mujer la que trae el desayuno.-

Él se echó a reír.- ¿Sentirías celos si una mujer me mira?-

Ella vaciló.- Sí.-respondió ella con sinceridad.

Su humor se desvaneció.- Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. No tienes porque sentir celos. No permitiría que otra mujer me tocara.-

-Me alegro de oír eso.-Levy salió rápidamente de la habitación para abrir la puerta. Le gustaba lo que le había dicho. Atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta.- Hola.-dijo ella al instante.

La mujer que tenía delante era enorme, tenía el pelo largo y blanco y ojos azules. Su piel nívea la hacía muy hermosa. Era la primera vez que Levy veía a una de las hembras. La mujer tenía los pómulos muy pronunciados, la nariz plana y su sonrisa dejaba al descubierto sus dientes puntiagudos. Su expresión no era de enojo.

-Hola pequeña humana. Te he traído la comida.-

Levy no pudo evitar sonreír.- Muchas gracias. Soy Levy.-

-Mi nombre es Mirajane.-

Levy se puso a un lado para que la mujer dejara los platos de comida en la sala de estar. Cuando los soltó sobre la mesa, se volvió, miro a Levy de la cabeza a los pies y se echó a reír.

-Así que tú eres la compañera de Gajeel.-La mujer no ocultó su diversión. -Eres tan pequeña. Yo creía que escogería a Evegreen. Ella es tan alta como yo.-

-¿Evegreen?-

-Una de nosotros. Él estaba buscando una compañera. Anoche me entere de que se había unido a una mujer humana. Dijeron que eras tan pequeña como Lucy y Wendy. Ellos tenían razón. ¿Todas las mujeres humanas tienen tu tamaño? Nunca estuve rodeada de muchas de tus mujeres.-

-Conocí a Wendy anoche. Es la doctora que está embarazada. ¿Quién es Lucy?-

-Ella es la compañera humana de Natsu. Es canino pero no están aquí. Ellos viven en el Homeland. Ella es mi amiga. Algunas de nuestras mujeres y yo llevamos aquí unos meses. Vinimos para ayudar en la apertura de la reserva. Extraño a mi amiga y quería conocerte. Me gusta estar con las mujeres humanas.-Ella sonrió.

Levy le devolvió la sonrisa. Vio como la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció rápidamente y miraba detrás de Levy. Supuso que Gajeel había entrado en la habitación. El gruñido que retumbó un segundo más tarde, disipo cualquier duda.

La mujer de la nueva especie miro al suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Levy vio el miedo en su rostro, se giro y puso las manos en las caderas.- No le gruñas.-

La mirada furiosa de Gajeel se desplazó a Levy. -No quiero que nadie esté cerca de ti.-

-Acostúmbrate. Estoy haciendo una amiga.-Ella se volvió y sonrió a Mirajane. La mujer la miró sorprendida.-No te preocupes por él. Él es muy…-se encogió de hombros-protector.-

Mirajane asintió.- Él tiene razón. Algunos de los nuestros no toleran a los seres humanos.-

-Bueno, tú no eres una de ellos. Me dijiste que te gusta estar con mujeres como yo. Fue un placer conocerte. Espero verte pronto.-

La mujer le sonrió.- Yo traeré las comidas. Nadie más quería hacerlo.

-¿Porque no quieren verme?-

La mirada de la mujer se fijo en Gajeel mientras negaba con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a Levy.

Su atención regresó a Gajeel.- Te veré de nuevo en el almuerzo.-Y la mujer huyó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ellos me están evitando.- Gajeel se acercó a la mesa y empezó a retirar las tapas de los platos.

Levy frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué harían eso?-

-Yo les asusto. Yo no soy.-se encogió de hombros,-muy socia.-

-¿Por eso les rugiste anoche cuando me miraban?-

-Sí. Exactamente.-Él asintió con la cabeza.- Vamos a comer.-

Levy y Gajeel se sentaron junto a la mesa. Había diferentes bebidas. Levy cogió el chocolate con leche. Gajeel miro la bebida e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esa cosa es repugnante.-

-¿El chocolate con leche?-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Me pone enfermo.-

Ella vaciló. -Oh. Ya veo.-

-¿Qué ves?-

-Bueno, una vez tuve perro, se comió una barra de chocolate y vomitó. Es probable que tengas algo de ADN de perro. Amo el chocolate.-

-Yo no soy un perro.-

Se las arregló para no reírse de su expresión de horror, obviamente pensaba que esa idea era insultante. A ella le pareció lindo.

-Eres un león. Apuesto a que el chocolate también enferma a los leones. Probablemente tu estómago no lo tolera.-

Levy miro el plato que se había preparado él para el desayuno. Había cuatro gruesos filetes casi crudos, la sangre bajo de ellos parecía la salsa.

-¿Eso es lo que comes? ¿Carne casi cruda?-Se las arregló para no temblar de miedo.

Él le dio un mordisco y se obligó a apartar la vista. Miro su propia comida, era el típico desayuno, tocino, huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Si solo hubieran traído carne cruda, no habría comido.

-¿Quieres un poco? Esta bueno.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Es todo tuyo. Sólo me como la carne si está muy echa y con un poco de salsa. Y si la acompaña una papa al horno, mejor.-Ella vaciló y miró su plato.- ¿Cuántos filetes de carne te comes?-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Unos pocos.-

-¿Solo comes eso?-

-No. También como venado y vaca. Me gusta el pollo y la carne de cerdo, pero solo si están más cocinados. El pescado crudo es excelente. Los pesco con las manos. Pescare unos pocos para ti cuando nos mudemos a mi casa. Seguramente tu los preferirás cocinados.-

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Hombre, prefiero no verle comer. Se obligó a mantener la atención en su plato mientras terminaba de comer. Trató de no mirar a Gajeel. El timbre sonó de nuevo unos quince minutos más tarde. Gajeel abrió la puerta. Levy dejó el plato vacío en la bandeja y sonrió al Sheriff Bob cuando entro en la suite. Dos oficiales de las nuevas especies le acompañaban. El sheriff le devolvió la sonrisa a Levy.

-Te ves mucho mejor Lev.-Miró alrededor de la suite y silbo.- Ellos te están cuidando bien. Esto es muy bonito. Fantástico.-

-Gracias. ¿Te gustaría sentarte?-Levy le sonrió a los agentes de seguridad. -¿Y ustedes?-

Las dos nuevas especies negaron con la cabeza y se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta. El sheriff Bob se sentó en una de las sillas. Levy se sentó en el sofá.

Gajeel se sentó a su lado.

-Necesitas mi declaración, ¿no?-

El Sheriff Bob metió la mano en el bolsillo. -En realidad no. Ellos...-miró a Gajeel, -son muy eficientes. Sólo necesito que leas el informe que han hecho y lo firmes.-

-Oh.- Levy agarro los papeles y comenzó a leer. Alguien había escrito a máquina todo lo que le había pasado, menos lo ella no le había contado al sheriff. Era una declaración bastante precisa. Gajeel se levantó y se fue. Regresó rápidamente junto a Levy le entregó una pluma. -Toma. Firma con esto.-Sus rasgos eran sombríos.

Levy asintió con la cabeza y firmó la última página. Ella entregó la declaración de nuevo al sheriff.- Aquí tienes.-

-¿Está todo correcto? ¿Lo entendiste todo?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Las nuevas especies lo habían escrito y ella confiaba en ellos.- Sí. Esta perfecto.-

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Tienes buen aspecto. Los hematomas de la cara son más pequeños de lo que pensaba que serian.-

-Me siento mucho mejor. Anoche uno de sus médicos me examinó y me dio unas pastillas para el dolor.-

Gajeel se puso en pie. -Voy a por tus pastillas ahora que has comido.-Él salió de la habitación.

El Sheriff Bob se inclinó hacia delante y susurró.-¿Estás bien? Puedes salir conmigo si quieres irte.-

-Estoy muy bien.-Levy sonrió con la mirada.- Tengo que llamar a Jet para decirle que no iré a trabajar en unos días.-

El Sheriff Bob se echó hacia atrás con una mueca.- Toda la ciudad sabe lo que te paso. Jet me llamó esta mañana porque quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos. Le conté lo que te pasó y dónde estabas. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estarías aquí.-Él hizo una pausa.- Tus amigos te agradecerían que los llamaras. Droy estaba preocupado por ti. Te llamo aquí, pero le dijeron que no aceptabas llamadas telefónicas.-

Ella parpadeó.- Estaba durmiendo hasta hace poco. Llamare a Droy en cuanto pueda.-

El Sheriff Bob se puso de pie-. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo a cuatro agentes conmigo. Estamos aquí para recoger a dos de los que te atacaron. El tercero tuvo que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente. Sobrevivió a la cirugía.-

Levy se levantó y abrazó al Sheriff Bob.- Gracias por todo. Especialmente por llamar a las Nuevas Especies para que te ayudaran a encontrarme.-

-Hice lo que creí que era lo correcto. Cuando una persona se pierde, cuanto más tiempo están desaparecidos, menos posibilidades hay de encontrarlos con vida. -

-Le prometí a tu abuela en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de ti como si fueras de mi propia familia.- Levy le acompaño hasta la puerta, donde su escolta le esperaba.

Gajeel caminaba detrás de ella. Al segundo que la puerta se cerró, Gajeel le tendió un vaso de agua y dos pastillas para el dolor. Se las tragó y le devolvió el vaso. Él lo dejo en la mesa más cercana, giró, la agarró y la levantó entre sus brazos. Levy se quedó sin aliento, mirándole, mientras él la acurrucaba contra su pecho. Él se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

-Bájame.-

Hizo caso omiso de su petición.- Hablaste con ese hombre, has comido, tomaste las pastillas y ahora tengo que llevarte a la cama. Ese era el trato.-

-Así es.-Ella se rió cuando él la arrojó sobre la cama.

Gajeel agarró sus pantalones de algodón y se los bajo por las piernas. Sus bragas desaparecieron rápidamente. Él se inclinó sobre ella sonriendo. -Ahora voy a lamerte.-

El timbre de la puerta sonó. El buen humor de Gajeel desapareció al instante. La ira tensó su rostro y gruñó.-No hagas caso.-

Levy vaciló. -Pero…-

Gajeel le agarro los muslos, le separo las piernas y bajó la cabeza. Levy se dejo caer contra la colchón, se agarro a la sabana y dejo de importarle que estuvieran llamando a la puerta. Los labios de Gajeel se cerraron sobre su clítoris y ella perdió toda capacidad de pensar. Su lengua se movió rápidamente contra su brote hinchado y gruño.

-Me encanta cuando vibras.-susurro ella.

Gajeel ronroneó, vibrando más. La sensación era tan buena que apenas podía soportarlo, apretó los muslos contra su cabeza, pero las manos fuertes de Gajeel la obligaron a separarlos. Gajeel chupo dentro de su boca su clítoris. Su lengua lo froto con firmeza. Levy arqueo la espalda y gritó su nombre. Gajeel levantó la cabeza y arrastró el cuerpo inerte de Levy hasta el borde de la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella lo miró, estaba arrodillado en la alfombra. Gajeel la miraba con los ojos entornados, su mirada era intensa y hermosa, llena de pasión. Él la soltó cuando su trasero quedo sobre el borde del colchón y ella apoyo los pies sobre la alfombra, para evitar caerse al suelo. Él no apartó la mirada de sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba los pantalones. Él se inclinó, la agarró de las caderas y la insto a que se diera la vuelta. Ella apoyo las manos en el

colchón.

Gajeel utilizo los pies para instarla a separar las piernas. Su pecho se presiono contra su espalda. Ella gimió cuando su polla empezó a deslizarse dentro de su coño.

-Mía.-gruñó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Sí.-ella gimió y se agarro a la sabana con fuerza.- Dios sí.-

Gajeel se tensó por un segundo y después comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra su culo, su polla la penetro más profundo. Abrió las piernas y bajo las caderas. Levy le instó con sus gemidos a que la follara más rápido. Se sentía increíble, podía sentir en su interior cada dura pulgada de su polla, estirándola y acariciando todos los nervios sensibles de su cuerpo. Cada enviste la acercaba más al orgasmo. Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su eje cuando ella gritó su nombre. Un rugido desgarró de la garganta de Gajeel mientras se sacudía violentamente contra ella y se corría en su interior.

Se desplomó sobre ella, pero se aseguró de que todavía pudiera respirar.-

-Tenemos que hacer esto después de cada desayuno.-le dijo al oído y se rió.

Ella sonrió, giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.-Podríamos dormir la siesta.-

Él vaciló. -Me gustaría, pero tenemos visita. Están esperando en la otra habitación.-

Su boca se abrió. -¿Qué?" Ella trató de empujarlo, pero era demasiado pesado y no se movió.-

Él le sonrió.-Tenemos compañía en la otra habitación. Nos están esperando.-

Levy volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Ella empujó frenéticamente a Gajeel. -Quítate de encima. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Podrían habernos visto.-

Gajeel se encogió de hombros, se retiro de su interior y se puso en pie. Se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio. -Salimos en un minuto.-El la cerró de un portazo y se volvió para mirarla.

Levy le miro mientras agarraba sus pantalones y la ropa interior. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y rápidamente empezó a vestirse. -¿Sabías que han entrado nuestra habitación y simplemente los ignoraste? ¿Y si hubieran entrado aquí? ¿Y si nos hubieran visto teniendo sexo?-

Gajeel cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y la miro divertido. -Les habría matado por molestarnos.-

Ella se puso la camiseta y sonrió.- No saldré. Me esconderé aquí. Dios .Seguro que nos han oído.-

-Probablemente nos escucho todo el edificio.-

Su boca se abrió. -¿En serio?-

-Sí. Tenemos muy buena audición.-rio.

-Maldita sea, Gajeel. Eso no es gracioso. ¿Quiere decir que cada vez que tengamos relaciones sexuales ellos lo sabrán?-

-Tu gritas mi nombre y yo no puedo acallar lo que me haces sentir.-

Levy permaneció sentada en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos sobre la cara. –No volveré a mirar a nadie a la cara. Esto es muy vergonzoso.-

De repente unas manos la agarraron y la pusieron de pie. Levy le miro. Se quedó en estado de shock cuando vio la expresión enfurecida de Gajeel. Sus manos no le hacían daño, pero la agarraba con firmeza.

-¿Te avergüenzo?-Gruñó las palabras.

-¡No!-Le horrorizo que él hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Te avergüenza que los demás sepan que te toco o que te follo?-

-¡No! No pienses eso. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estoy aquí contigo. Soy de una pequeña ciudad, Gajeel. Cuando me metí en ese coche contigo supe que todo mi pueblo sabría que estamos juntos. No me avergüenza estar contigo. Me da vergüenza pensar que todo el mundo puede escucharnos cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales. Eso es algo privado y personal.-

Su expresión se relajo y le soltó los brazos.- Sí.-

-¿Por qué estas enfadado conmigo? No me avergüenzas Gajeel. No me da vergüenza estar contigo. Me siento muy atraída por ti. Yo...-ella maldijo suavemente.-Me siento profundamente atraída por ti y no me importa lo que piensen los demás. ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Sí.- Él tragó con fuerza, su expresión se suavizo.-Estaba muy enfadado porque me dolió profundamente pensar que no querías que los humanos supieran que estás conmigo. Que te avergüences de mi porque no soy como las demás especies.-

Algo se rompió dentro de su pecho. Ella había herido sus sentimientos. Se agarro a su brazo y se subió en la cama. Ella se volvió, le soltó el brazo y se encontró con su mirada.

-Eres tan alto. Es difícil hacerlo de otra manera. Acércate a mí.-

Él no lo dudó. Se puso frente a ella. Levy le agarro las mejillas y se inclinó hasta que sus caras quedaron a la misma altura. Ella le miró a los ojos exóticos, amaba sus ojos y probablemente también podría amarle a él. Aparto ese pensamiento. No quería pensar en eso. Amarle le complicaría demasiado la vida.

-No me avergüenzo de ti. Eres mejor que cualquier hombre humano Gajeel. Una y mil veces mejor. Eres muy dulce conmigo, siempre cuidas de mí. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso de engordarme.-Ella sonrió. -El sexo contigo es increíble. Eres inteligente y cariñoso. Aunque a veces te vuelves un poco agresivo y posesivo. De hecho, me gusta mucho cuando te pones en plan dominante. No me importa que sepan que estamos juntos. Es sólo que no quiero que nadie me vea desnuda. Solo quiero que me veas tú. ¿De acuerdo?-

Gajeel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.-Tendrían que dejarme sin sentido si te vieran desnuda. Lo siento. Nunca te haría daño, Levy.-

-Te creo.-Le creía.- Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a los que están esperándonos en la otra habitación.-

-Que esperen. Quiero abrazarte.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello. Gajeel la abrazo con más fuerza. Levy envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sonrió. Gajeel inhaló su olor, cerró los ojos y le acarició el pelo.

Ella no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero él tendría paciencia. Se abstuvo de declararle lo que sentía. Ella era su compañera, su otra mitad y ahora, una parte de su alma. Él la amaba. Era una emoción nueva para él, pero no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Ella le hacía feliz. Estar dentro de su cuerpo se sentía perfecto. Increíble.

Sus cuerpos se adaptan perfectamente, a pesar de sus diferencias. Ella era una maravilla para él en todos los sentidos. Demasiado pequeña. Tengo que darle de comer más. Él sonrió. Cuando estaba dentro de su cuerpo, le había dicho _mía_ y ella había dicho que sí. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Bueno, en realidad había dicho _Dios sí_ . Había nombrado a su dios. Eso tenía que significar que había sido completamente honesta y sincera. Levy era suya. La abrazo más fuerte.

-Mía.-Ella no protestó y entonces él supo que sería capaz de mantenerla para siempre.

* * *

Bueno ahora les contestare las dudas que tengan

La primera...¿Las nuevas especies pueden tener hijos? Bueno esta pregunta se va a contestar sola en el sig capitulo...es una sorpresa, no se preocupen es una buena sorpresa asi que no me maten porfa.

La segunda...¿Industrias Fiore queria que gajeel criara? La respuesta es si, ellos queria que criaran, debido a que la persona que los creo murio y ya no pudieron crear mas de ellos.

La tercera...¿Que hizo gajeel con las hembras que le llevaron para criar? Bueno como ya explico un poco el...las hembras de su especie le tenian miedo asi que...nunca las toco a menos que elas quisieran, pero nunca les hizo daño.

Bueno cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en expresarla...vale...con todo gusto la contestare.

Gracias.

Saludos!


	9. Capitulo 9

Aqui les dejo la conti, disfrutenla!

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Gracias!

* * *

-Está bien. Ahora vamos a ver quiénestá en la otra habitación.-Levy le sonrió a Gajeel cuandola dejo en el suelo.

-Son Rower y Wendy. Trajeron a Bixlow con ellos.-

Gajeel sonrió cuando se apartó de ella. Él le tendió la mano y Levy la acepto, abrió la puerta ysalieron juntos.

Wendy y Rower estaban sentados en el sofá y Bixlow en una silla. Los hombres tenían expresiones divertidas. Wendy se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres?- Gajeel miró a Rower.- Teníamos que vestirnos. Estaríamos durmiendo la siesta enestos momentos si no fuera por que estáis aquí.-

La sonrisa de Rower se amplió y sus ojos rojos brillaron.- Wendy quería hablar con los dos. Dijoque anoche no se acordó de deciros una cosa.-

Gajeel miró al otro hombre. -Hola, Bixlow. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy con ellos.- Él miro a Levy y le guiñó un ojo.

Gajeel soltó un gruñido, le soltó la mano y dio un paso amenazador hacia la otra nueva especie. Se puso frente a Levy, para que Bixlow no pudiera verla.

-No la mires y no coquetees con ella.-Gajeel gruñó más fuerte. -¡Es mía!-

-Vaya y yo pensaba que tú eras demasiado posesivo.-le murmuró Wendy a Rower.

Se puso de pie.-Cálmate, Gajeel. Bixlow no estaba coqueteando. Él les guiña el ojo a todos. Incluso a loshombres. Necesito hablar en privado con los dos.-hizo una pausa.- Dentro de la habitación.-

-Pero..- Rower protestó.

Wendy se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.- Basta. Sé que a vosotros les importara un comino lo quetenemos que hablar, pero ella es una mujer. Y sé que no le gustaría tener esta conversación delantede dos hombres. Ahora, por favor vuelve a sentarte y concéntrate en resolver el problema que tenemos.-

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Levy.-Tú, Gajeel y yo tenemosque hablar.-

-Sólo di lo que tengas que decirnos.- Gajeel Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Cuanto más rápidolo sueltes, más rápido os iréis y más rápido me la llevare a la cama.-

Levy suspiró y dio un paso.- Él hace mucho esa cosa de cruzar los brazos y seguido de _Gajeel ha hablado yhemos terminado_.- Ella le miró a la cara y le sonrió.

Gajeel estaba mirándola con esa expresión queutilizaba para intimidar a los demás. -Haz lo que digo o te gruño.-

Wendy rió.- Todos hacen eso. Es cosa de las nuevas especies. Es adorable, ¿no es así?-

Levy se abstuvo de reír. Su enfoque volvió a Wendy. Wendy rodeó a Gajeel y tomó el brazo de Levy. -Confía en mí. Esta es una conversación que debemos tener en privado.-

-Vamos al dormitorio. Él me seguirá.-Levy y Wendy entraron en el dormitorio.

Wendy se sentó en una silla y suavemente se masajeó el vientre. Levy recogió el edredón del suelo y la arrojó sobre la cama. Ella trató de no sentirse avergonzada por el estadode la cama, ya que era evidente que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Gajeel estaba junto a lapuerta. Ella le sonrió cuando se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de Wendy.

-No quiero avergonzar a nadie.-les explico Wendy en voz baja. -Pero ahora sé con seguridad queestáis teniendo relaciones sexuales.-Ella mantuvo el contacto visual con Levy.

-¿Estás tomando la píldora?-

Levy sacudió la cabeza. –No.-

Wendy miró a Gajeel.- ¿Has usado condones?-

Él soltó un bufido.- Nunca.-

Levy se estremeció. -Ya veo a dónde vas con esto. Bien. El año pasado estuve saliendo con un imbécil y él me engañó.-Ella se negó a mirar a Gajeel.- Cuando me enteré fui a ver a miginecólogo. Estaba aterrorizada de que me hubiera contagiado algo. Nosotros no siempre usamoscondones. Mi médico me hizo todas las pruebas y todo estaba bien. Hace seis meses volvió ahacérmelas. No tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea. Pero puedes hacérmelas si te preocupa quepueda contagiar algo a Gajeel.-

Wendy abrió la boca y la cerró.- Es bueno saberlo, pero ellos no contraen enfermedades vené las trasmiten .Ellos tienen un sistema inmunológico muy fuerte.-

-Es bueno saberlo.- Sonrió Levy.- Me imaginé que estaba bien.-

Wendy parpadeó un par de veces. -Podrías quedarte embarazada.-

Levy negó con la cabeza.-Eso no puede pasar. Quiero decir, veo las noticias. Ellos siempre handicho que las nuevas especies son estériles. No pueden tener hijos. Es un hecho bien conocido.-

-¿Crees todo lo que escuchas en las noticias?-Wendy suspiró.- Olvídate de todo eso. No es deconocimiento público. De hecho, es información confidencial y sólo las nuevas especies o en estecaso, las mujeres humanas que mantienen relaciones sexuales sin protección con ellos, necesitansaber. Si no estás tomando la píldora o no tomáis otras medidas preventivas. Tienes que saber queestas corriendo el riesgo de quedarte embarazada.-

Gajeel gruñó. -Yo no soy estéril.-

Wendy miró a Gajeel y luego a ella.- Soy la médico de las Nuevas Especies, Levy. IndustriasFiore intento que se reproducieran entre ellos, pero nunca lo consiguieron. Nunca losesterilizaron ya que querían que procrearan. Hace poco descubrimos que una mujer humana y unanueva especie pueden tener hijos.-

Levy se quedó boquiabierta, mirándola y muda.

Wendy continuo.- Sólo quería que ambos fuerais conscientes de ese riesgo.-Su mirada pasó a Gajeel.- Eres más...-Se detuvo de nuevo.- Grande que la mayoría de la nueva especie. Y no estaré segura de si puedes dejarla embarazada hasta que analice tu esperma. TuADN podría estar demasiado alterado, tal vez no la dejes embarazada, pero quería que supierais que existe esa posibilidad.-Su atención volvió a Levy.

-Podría recetarte la píldora si quieres estar protegida.-

Levy parpadeó.- Pero ya tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Eso significa que ya podría estarlo, ¿no? –

Wendy asintió. -Sí. Puedo hacerte un test de embarazo dentro de unas semanas.-

Levy maldijo en voz baja y Gajeel la miro enojado otra vez.

-¿Es tan malo?-Bajó la mirada a su estómago. -¿Es tan malo tener un hijo mío?-

Levy se limitó a mirarlo. Gajeel gruñó, sus ojos estrecharon y se puso tenso. Él gruñó de nuevo,más profundo.

-Para.-susurró Levy. -No te enfades. Estoy en shock, no creía que fuera posible, ¿de acuerdo?Dame unos minutos para procesar. Ni siquiera considere que pudiera quedarme embarazada.-

-No cambia nada. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Sera una buena cosa si tenemos un niño. Soyfuerte y puedo protegeros a los dos. Me gustaría tener un bebé. Dijiste que no te avergonzabas. ¿Mi hijo te avergüenza?-

-No.-Ella frunció el ceño.-Simplemente no había pensado en formar una familia, ¿de acuerdo?Las parejas deberían estar juntas durante varios años antes de tomar esa decisión. Confía en mí, losé. Mis padres se casaron porque mi madre quedó embarazada y cuando tenía dos años ellos seodiaban. Discutían todo el tiempo. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando tenía cuatro años. Mi madrecomenzó a beber y se unió a otro hombre que no me quería. Ella me dejó con mi abuela y se marchó. Nunca volví a verla.-

Dio un paso hacia ella. -Eres mía. Nunca te odiare y tú tampoco me odiaras. Nunca te dejaré. Nunca. Eres mía.-

Levy miró al médico en busca de ayuda.- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente eso de que soy suya?-

Wendy vaciló.-Gajeel ¿podríamos hablar a solas?-

-No.-Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo. -Puedes hablar con ella delante de mí.-

-No quiero ofenderte.-

Él negó con la cabeza a Wendy.- No lo harás.-

No estaba tan segura de eso, pero Wendy comenzó a hablar.- Ellos nunca tuvieron nada propio. Ninguna posesión. Nada. Siempre estuvieron solos. Los mantenían encerrados en celdas separadas. Si alguna vez les importaba alguien y el personal lo descubría. Lo utilizaban en su contra, para castigarlos o para obligarlos a obedecer. Ahora, cuando ellos piensan que alguien le pertenece, se niegan a renunciar a ella, quieren mantenerla con ellos, para siempre.-

Aturdida, Levy se quedó mirando al médico. -¿Para siempre?-

-Hasta que uno de los dos muere.-

-¿Así que no podre dejarlo? ¿No importa lo que me haga? ¿Él no me dejara ir?-

Wendy se mordió el labio. -¿Qué crees que te podría hacer para que quisieras dejarlo? Sé que son una especie prepotente, pero es sólo su forma de ser. Realmente mataría o moriría por protegerte. No se puede decir lo mismo de muchos hombres humanos. Sí, ellos son posesivos y controladores, pero lo hacen para mantener a su pareja segura.-

-¿Y si me engaña con otra mujer?-Levy se negó a mirar a Gajeel.

Wendy sonrió.- Son muy leales. Hasta ahora hay pocas parejas, pero sé que los machos reconocen a la suya por el olor. Cuanto más tiempo pases con él, más adicto se volverá al tuyo. Después de un tiempo, no soportara el olor de otra mujer. Tuvimos el caso de una mujer que beso a un macho .El que le tocara otra mujer le altero bastante. Trato de eliminar el olor de esa mujer frotándose contra su esposa y casi la aplasto. No podía soportarlo. Le enfureció y dijo que se sentía mal del estómago.-

-¿Te refieres a Lucy y Natsu? ¿Los que salieron en las noticias?-

-Sí.-

-Natsu es canino, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que he leído. Gajeel es un león. ¿No reaccionara de forma diferente? Los leones y los lobos no son iguales.-

-No lo sé con seguridad, pero le puedes preguntar a Gajeel. Si hay una cosa que puedo asegurarte, confía en mí, es que es demasiado honesto.-

Levy finalmente miró a Gajeel. Suspiró.- Nunca estaría cerca de una mujer que quisiera tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Solo te deseo a ti. No permitiría que otra mujer que me tocara.-

-¿Ves?-Wendy consiguió de nuevo su atención. -No tienes que preocuparte por que él te engañe.-

-Si otro hombre te toca me bañare en su sangre.-Gajeel gruñó profundamente. -Le arrancare los miembros. Le arrancare la cabeza.-Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.- Tendrá una muerte horrible. A ti nunca te haría daño.-

Wendy consiguió mantener la sonrisa.- ¿Te mencione que son muy posesivos y muy gráficos también? -Wendy le lanzó una mirada asesina a Gajeely negó con la cabeza-. ¿Puedes recortar un poco los detalles escabrosos? Las mujeres humanas no estamos interesadas en oír esas cosas. No te estas promocionando bien.-

Él gruñó. -Siempre le diré la verdad a Levy.-

-Estoy acostumbrándome a eso. No estoy lista para tener un bebé.-Levy se reunió con la mirada furiosa de Gajeel.- Quiero conocerte mejor antes de plantearme esa posibilidad. Por favor, compréndeme y no te enojes. No te estoy diciendo que _No_ para siempre, sólo estoy diciendo, que en este momento, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo antes de considerar esa opción.-Levy miro al doctor.-¿Podrías conseguirme una prueba de embarazo?-

Wendy asintió. -Por supuesto. Tengo que pedirla ya que no hay en la Reserva. Dentro de unas semanas te harás la prueba de embarazo para asegurarnos de que no lo estas y te recetare la píldora.-Wendy se detuvo.- No puedes empezar todavía por si lo estas. Avísame inmediatamente si comienzas con el período. Yo...-

-¿Nada de sexo?-Interrumpió Gajeel.

Levy frunció el ceño. -Tranquilo y deja que ella hable.-

Wendy los miró a los dos y fijo su atención en Levy.- No puedes contarle esto a nadie. Hay mucha gente que los odia y no les gustara saber que pueden tener hijos.-

-No lo haré.-Levy hizo una mueca.- Hace unas semanas escuche que esos idiotas hicieron apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría en extinguirse las nuevas especies.-

Horrorizada por lo que había dicho, miro a Gajeel, con la esperanza de no haber herido sus sentimientos. La miraba con calma y no parecía sorprendido.

-Sí. Lo hemos oído.-La mirada de Wendy era triste.- Y probablemente harán cualquier cosa por matar a la mujer que lleva un bebé de las nuevas especies y al bebe. Muchos de ellos están esperando que las Nuevas Especiesdesaparezcan con el tiempo. Esos gilipollas liarían un alboroto si lo descubrieran.-

-¿Ves? Esa es otra razón por la que no quiero tener un bebé. Ya he sido un blanco. Por el momento no estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Quiero las píldoras lo más pronto posible.-

Levy volvió la cabeza para ver la reacción de Gajeel. Él se había ido, había salido de la habitación y ella maldijo suavemente. Había salido sin decir una palabra. Obviamente, él no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Maldita sea.

-Dale tiempo.-Wendy extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Levy.- Creo que se siente un poco rechazado.-

-No quería que él se lo tomara de esa manera. Tú me entiendes, ¿no? Le conocí hace cinco semanas, me asustó, tuvimos sexo y le golpee en la cabeza con una lámpara. Anoche me salvó. Mesiento muy atraída por él, pero tenemos que pasar mucho más tiempo juntos antes de correr eseriesgo. Diablos, creo que me estoy enamorando- Ella cerró la boca.- Hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos. Necesito más tiempo.-

-Te entiendo.-

Levy vio la compasión en el rostro de la otra mujer.-Anoche me secuestraron porque alguien escuchó que había dormido con él. ¿Y si estoy embarazada? Esos gilipollas querrán poner sus manos sobre mí. Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que podría hacer la prensa. Vi lo que le hicieron a Natsu y a Lucy. Los periodistas los acosan constantemente. Ni siquiera pueden salir del Homeland, ¿verdad? Caray, creo que las personas famosas lo tienen más fácil que esa pareja.-

Wendy suspiró.- Sí, lo sé. Por suerte no les importa, ambos trabajan y viven en el Homeland.-

-Yo no sé si podría vivir así. Ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo salir de esta suite. ¿También vive Lucyasí? ¿Encerrada en el interior de su casa?-

-No. Ella trabaja en el Homeland y la vida allí es más estable. La Reserva acaba de abrir y es por eso que te mantienen dentro de la suite. La nueva especie trabaja con seres humanos, pero ellos no viven aquí. Es por tu seguridad. Aquí no puedo salir sin escolta. Eso no ocurría en el Homeland. Tengo una casa allí.-

Levy quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema.-¿Cómo te fue con el padre de tu bebé? ¿Vive por aquí? Seguramente le conozco, es una ciudad pequeña.-

Wendy negó con la cabeza.- Por lo general trabaja y vive en el sur de California.-

-Oh.-Asintió Levy.

-En este momento está trabajando fuera. Regresara en unos meses. Hablamos esta mañana y está reconsiderando lo del matrimonio.-

Levy le sonrió.- Bien por ti.-

Wendy asintió.- Sí. Quiero casarme con él. Le amo muchísimo.-

Levy suspiró, estaba muy preocupada.- Gajeel está muy enojado conmigo.-

-Creo que está herido. Tú significas mucho para él. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para él. Algunas nuevas especies tienen relaciones sexuales con mujeres humanas y no las reclaman. Gajeel te ha reclamado.-

-¿Y si conoce a alguien más y cambia de opinión?-

-Como he dicho, son muy leales. No son el tipo de hombres a los que estamos acostumbradas. Sus vidas fueron un infierno. Ellos valoran lo que les importa. Obviamente, él te valora o no te habría reclamado.-

Levy asintió. -Estoy muy confundida.-

Wendy asintió también. -Te entiendo.-

-Gracias por todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardan las píldoras en hacer efecto?-

-Un mes. Te enviare todos los condones que pueda conseguirte hoy.-Ella vaciló. -Es probable que tengas que mostrarle cómo usarlos ya que dudo que él los haya usado alguna vez. Industrias Fioresólo le permitió tener relaciones sexuales con las mujeres de su especie. Creo que nunca ha estado con una mujer humana, aparte de ti. Tendrás que preguntárselo a él. Antes de que abrieran la Reserva, vivieron en un motel en el desierto. Los custodiaron mujeres humanas. Tal vez alguna de ellas se sintió atraída por él.-Ella se aclaró la garganta. -Yo creo que no. Él es bastante intimidante.-

-Solo una mujer "súper valiente" se acercaría a Gajeel.-

-Es horrible lo que hicieron con ellos.-

-Lo sé. Sus vidas fueron un infierno.-Wendy se dispuso a marcharse.- Comeremos juntas un día de estos y hablaremos de nuevo. Habla con Gajeel y trata de no perder la calma con él. A veces noentiende las cosas pero aprende rápidamente. Si se lo explicas claramente, lo entenderá. Tienden aenfadarse cuando se sienten lastimados.-

-Gracias.-

Wendy salió de la habitación y Levy suspiró ruidosamente. Gajeelse sentía herido porque ella no estaba dando saltos de alegría ante el hecho de que podría estar embarazada. Ella apenas le conocía y eran muy diferentes. No le estaba rechazando, sólo quería que las cosas fueran más despacio. Echó un vistazo a la cama y soltó un bufido. Tenían sexo caliente y con frecuencia. No podía resistirse a él cuando empezaba a gruñirle o a ronronearle. Tendría que tener en esa boca un cartel de advertencia. Ella sonrió. Tenía que hablar con él. No podía soportar que Gajeel se sintiera rechazado. Levy salió de la habitación. Después de una rápida búsqueda en la otra habitación y en el cuarto de baño, llegó a la conclusión de que Gajeel la había dejado.

Ella se abrazó a su pecho y caminó hacia la puerta de la suite. Vaciló antes de abrirla. Un hombre de la Nueva Especie, con pelo negro y ojos grises, se volvió para mirarla. Ella sabía que no se le permitía salir de la suite.

-¿Sabes dónde está Gajeel?-

Él negó con la cabeza.- Se veía muy enojado cuando salió y no le dije nada. No quería que me rugiera.-

-Gracias.-Levy cerró suavemente la puerta. Iba a ver la televisión cuando recordó lo que le había dicho el sheriff Bob. Se preguntó si le permitirían hacer llamadas telefónicas. Ella regresó a la puerta de la suite y la abrió. El hombre de las nuevas especies se volvió para mirarla de nuevo.

-¿Puedo usar el teléfono?-

Él vaciló.- Nadie dijo que no podías. Adelante.-

-Gracias.-Ella cerró la puerta y decidió utilizar el teléfono de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, sepuso cómoda y marcó el número de su mejor amigo. Droy contestó al segundo timbrazo

-Hola.-

-Hola, soy yo.-

-Lev! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en casa? Compro una pizza y voy para allá. Estaba preocupado por ti.-

-No estoy en casa, pero estoy bien. Todavía estoy en la Reserva de las nuevas especies. Me quedare aquí por un tiempo.- Ella hizo una pausa.- Tengo una relación con uno de ellos.-

-¿Has perdido el juicio?- Gritó Droy.- ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado desde que te atacaron? La ciudad está inundada de periodistas y manifestantes. Esto es un manicomio. Escuche el rumor de que estabas saliendo con uno de ellos, pero pensé que era una mierda. Soy tu mejor amigo y tú me lo habrías dicho. Le grité a los periodistas que llamaron a mi puerta que toda esa mierda era mentira. Me mostraron un video que salió en las noticias, vi como él te llevaba en brazos a un jeep y te sentaba en su regazo.-

Levy trató de no estremecerse cuando vio lo alterado que estaba Droy. Quería calmarlo.-Genial. ¿Salí en las noticias y me lo perdí? ¿Por casualidad te dejaron la cinta para mí?-

-Eso no es gracioso.-

-¿Mi cabello se veía bien?-Ella hizo una mueca, se había quitado varias hojas secas del pelo.

-Maldita sea, Lev. No estoy bromeando. El sheriff me dijo que te habían herido y que un médico de la reserva te había examinado. Él me dijo que te ibas a quedar un día. Había piquetes de manifestantes en tu casa, Lev. Escribieron cosas en las paredes y en tu puerta. La vieja de al lado está amenazando con hacer una petición conjunta para forzarte a vender la casa de tu abuela.-

-¿Qué escribieron?-A Levy estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Se acordó de las pastillaspara el dolor, pero no podía llegar al cuarto de baño mientras estuviera hablando por teléfono.

-Nada que te gustaría leer, te lo aseguro. Saben que estas saliendo con el chico y que es tu amante. Imagínatelo. Es brutal.-

-Así que la Sra. Clive está molesta ¿eh?-

-Ella me gritó que iba a forzarte a vender la casa. ¿Escuchaste esa parte?-

-Bueno, ella es una perra y estoy segura de que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.- Levy repente se echó a reír. -¿Hay muchos manifestantes? ¿Hacen mucho ruido? Por dios! Se queja constantemente del volumen de mi televisor aunque no este alto. Ahora tiene razón para quejarse. Esa mujer me odia desde que era una niña.-

-Lev, maldita sea, eso no es gracioso. Iré a buscarte. Puedes esconderte en mi habitación. Mi padre está muy preocupado por ti. Pensamos que ahí no estas segura. No conoces a esas personas.-

-No seas un estresante, Droy. Sé que estaré a salvo con ellos.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por qué los conozco.-

-Esa vieja puta intentara obligarte a vender la casa Lev. ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella se sale con la suya?-

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que hace unos años también lo intento? Hizo otra petición. Le pidió a los vecinos que la firmaran .Les dijo que adoraba al diablo. Que llamaba a los demonios encendiendo hogueras en el patio trasero. Se rieron de ella.-

-Esta vez es súper serio. Hay al menos veinte manifestantes en tu casa portando carteles. En los carteles dicen que te gusta fornicar con los animales.-

-La cosa está mal, ¿eh?- Levy estremeció de nuevo.- Bueno, no desaparecerán porque regrese a casa ¿verdad? La cosa empeorara si vuelvo. Me quedare aquí.-

-Tienes que volver y decirles a todos que es mentira. Tienes que dejar a ese tipo.-

-No le dejare y no mentiré.-

Droy permaneció en silencio durante un largo minuto.- ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Por qué es maravilloso, dulce y porque ya no me siento tan sola. Quiero quedarme con él.-

-Podrías haberme dicho que _Si_, si te sentías así. No necesitas estar con uno de ellos. Deja que vaya a por ti.-

-Oh, ya basta. Ni siquiera vayas por allí, Droy. No lo hagas. Tú y yo somos amigos. Sabes lo que siento por ti. No quiero estar con nadie más. Realmente me siento atraída por él.-

-Pero Es un-

-No lo digas.- le advirtió Levy.

-Está bien. Espero que te des cuenta de estas arruinado tu vida. Cuando dejes de estar…...con él... los chicos de la ciudad no querrán tocarte. Voy a colgar. No quiero seguir hablando contigo.-Droy colgó.

Levy se quedó mirando el auricular en la mano durante mucho tiempo. Lo colgó en la base y se secó las lágrimas que momentáneamente le cegaron. Droy nunca le había colgado antes. Ella se levantó de la cama, entró en el cuarto de baño y llenó un vaso con agua. Cogió las pastillas y salió del baño. Se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con la mirada de Gajeel. Estaba apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta, con una expresión sombría.

-Has vuelto.-

La miró con el ceño fruncido. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y respiro profundamente.- ¿Vas a perder tu casa?-

-¿Estabas escuchando?-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Tengo buen oído. Me fui a dar un paseo, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y cuando volví estabas hablando por teléfono. Me paré frente a la puerta para no interrumpirte. Dijiste que él era tu mejor amigo.- se apartó de la pared. -Él te hizo llorar. Responde. ¿Vas a perder tu casa?-

Ella se encogió de hombros.- El techo esta hecho una mierda, tiene goteras, así que lo dudo. La mayoría de los vecinos me conocen desde que era una niña. Mi vecina de al lado es el Anticristo. Ella siempre está intentado fastidiarme. Hay piquetes de manifestantes en mi casa.-

-No necesitas tu casa, enana. Tienes mi casa y me tienes a mí.-

Levy se le quedó mirando.- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?-

Él se movió. -Nunca te librarás de mí.-Caminó hacia ella. -Ni siquiera cuando lo intentes. Me perteneces y yo te pertenezco.-

Gajeel se detuvo a pulgadas de ella. Agarro el vaso y lo dejó en la mesa junto a ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento. Gajeel de repente la agarró, la tumbo en la cama. Le rasgo las ropas mientras la besaba en la garganta. Levy gimió. Gajeel inhalo su olor maravilloso. Deseaba sentirla piel contra piel. Se había enfrentado a su mejor amigo por él, se negó a abandonarle y quería asegurarse de que no cambiaba de opinión. Ella podría perder su casa por estar con una nueva especie. Le acaricio ambos pechos, la miró a los ojos con pasión y juró que haría que se olvidara de todo. Se aseguraría de que ella fuera feliz. Él gruñó, se deslizo fuera de la cama, se bajo los pantalones y se puso de rodillas en la alfombra. El olor de su excitación le estaba volviendo loco, quería saborearla, reclamarla, pero de repente ella se bajo de la cama. Él le gruñó e intento ir tras ella. Ella levanto la mano para detenerlo y Gajeel se quedó paralizado.

-Condones.-

Él quería rugir. Ella era suya. Él sabía lo que eran los condones pero no quería usarlos cuando estuviera en su interior. Quería marcarla con su olor, llenarla con su semilla y crear una nueva vida.

-Por favor. No estoy lista para tener un bebé.-

Él la miró a los ojos, se sentía lastimado y enfurecido.

-Gajeel.- Su mirada se suavizó.- Podrías seducirme totalmente, yo te deseo, sólo te estoy pidiendo más tiempo. Por favor ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?-

Cerró los ojos, gruñó y se puso de pie.-De acuerdo. Ya vuelvo.-Él se subió los pantalones, salió del dormitorio y abrió la puerta. Miró a Flame.

Flame le miro con recelo y retrocedió.-¿Qué he hecho?-

-Necesito condones.-Escupió la última palabra.

Flame no pudo ocultar su diversión. -Um, bien. Sin guante, no hay amor, ¿eh?-

Gajeel le gruñó. Flame se alejo unos metros más y metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Gajeel se tensó, creía que el oficial sacaría su arma. En su lugar, sacó su billetera, la abrió y saco un tira de cuatro preservativos.

-Toma.- Él dio un paso hacia adelante. -Con-guante-si-hay-amor. Nos dieron una charla en el Homeland sobre el sexo con las mujeres humanas. Ellas no quieren tener relaciones sexuales sin condón.-Él se acerco un paso más. -Nosotros solemos llevarlo en la cartera por si tenemos relaciones con las humanas del Homeland. Me asegurare de conseguirte más, pero estos son los que tengo.-Él se los ofreció.- ¿Sabes cómo utilizarlos?-

-No.- Gajeel odio admitirlo. Aceptó los condones.

-Deberían impartir esas clases aquí en la Reserva. Tienes que abrir la envoltura, dentro hay una cosa redonda de goma. Te lo pones sobre la punta de tu polla y lo desenvuelves hacia abajo.-

-Él miró las manos de Gajeel.- Tienes las uñas demasiado afiladas. Lo vas a romper. Dile a la humana que te ayude a ponértelo. Ella sabrá cómo hacerlo.-

-Gracias.-Él le miro a los ojos.- Gracias por la ayuda.-

Gajeel retrocedió, cerró de golpe la puerta y hecho la llave. Apretó los dientes y se dirigió al dormitorio. Las cosas que tengo que hacer por mi Levy.

* * *

Amm..sobre lo de cuando publicare, bueno ya decidi que subire capitulos los dias martes y jueves...solo no habia podido responder esta cuestion debido a que solia actualizar en mi tiempo libre, pero ahora ya me acomode y esos dias actualizare...y seran dos capitulos por semana...buenos gracias por sus cometarios.

Saludos y Abrasos!

Nuevamente gracias!


	10. Capitulo 10

_Aqui les dejo la continuacion, espero les guste!_

_Gracias por sus comentario!_

_Saludos!_

* * *

Levy sabía que Gajeel estaba enojado, cuando él volvió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Ella estaba desnuda, bajo las mantas y lo observaba. Vio que en una mano llevaba una tira de cuatro condones.

-No sé como usarlos.-Ella se emocionó, echó hacia atrás la ropa de cama y se levantó.- Sera divertido.-Gajeel arqueo las cejas, no parecía convencido.-Confía en mí.-oco a poco se acercó a él y cogió los preservativos de su mano.

-Quiero que seas feliz.-admitió a regañadientes.-Pero yo no lo soy.-

Ella retrocedió.- Quítate la ropa. Voy a ponértelo.-

-¿Me dolerá?-Su mirada cayó en los condones.

-No.-

-No es natural.-Comenzó a desnudarse.

Eso lo dice un tipo que es un león. Ella lo observo en silencio. Adoraba ver su cuerpo desnudo, le excitaba. Él la siguió hasta la cama y la miró disgustado. De repente ella tuvo una idea y le sonrió.

-Túmbate en la cama boca arriba.-

Estrechó los ojos.- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo te lo pido.-Ella le sonrió con la mirada. -Por favor, sexy.-

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.- Espero que no sea doloroso.-

Se dio la vuelta y acostó su gran cuerpo sobre el colchón. Ella contuvo una carcajada cuando se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la miró. Ella se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. El la miro excitado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Dejó los condones en la cama, al lado de su cadera.-Voy a demostraste que los condones pueden ser divertidos.-

Él gruñó suavemente.- Estás actuando de manera extraña.-

-Me gusta verte así.-Su mirada se detuvo sobre su vientre tenso y musculoso, su amplio pecho y después se quedo fija en su erección . Se inclinó hacia adelante, sin dejar de mirarle, apoyo las manos en la cama y sonrió.

-¿Puedes esperar?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Quiero que estés tan excitado que no te importe usar el condón.-

-Hazme todo lo que quieras.-

-Sólo quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo? No te sientes. No me agarres o trates de tumbarme sobre mi espalda. ¿Esta claro? No te muevas.-Reflexiono sobre su petición.-Tú eres mi Levy y puedes hacerme lo que quieras.-

Él no estaba contento con eso, pero lo aceptaba. Ella se abstuvo de reír. Ella miro su pecho, bajo la cabeza y lamió un pezón. Los músculos del abdomen de Gajeel se tensaron. Ella siguió bajando por su cuerpo, lamiendo y mordisqueando en su vientre.

Gajeel gruño- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Relájate.-Ella sintió como su polla se endurecía aun más contra sus costillas. -Disfruta de esto.- volvió a besarle.

Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron cuando su rostro se cernió sobre su polla. Era grande, gruesa e impresionante. Le miro, Gajeel tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía el labio inferior y la expresión de su cara, era tensa. Se preguntó si alguien le había hecho esto antes. Él le había confesado que no tenía mucha experiencia. Se lamió los labios para humedecerlos, levantó una mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su eje rígido. Un gruñido salió de Gajeel y abrió los ojos .Levanto la cabeza y la miro sorprendido.

-¿Vas a ponerme el condón?-

-No. Todavía no.-

Tragó saliva y respiró un poco más rápido.- ¿Deseas tocarme?-

-Nop.- Su mirada se fijo en su pene, bajo la cabeza y arrastro su lengua sobre la corona del su polla.

Gajeel se sacudió, emitió un sonido extraño, se apretó el contra el colchón, para alejarse de su boca. Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Él se quedó boquiabierto, la miraba en estado de shock.

-¿Nunca te han hecho esto antes?-

-¿Lamerme? No. Los hombres se lo hacemos a las mujeres para prepararlas para el sexo y porque disfrutamos de su sabor, pero yo ya estoy listo para montarte.-

-Cállate y disfruta de esto, nene.-

Ella fijo toda su atención en su erección y abrió la boca. Envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla y se la introdujo dentro de la boca unas pulgadas antes de soltarla. Él no intento apartarse, pero su cuerpo se tenso. Ella se introdujo su polla en la boca, más profundo y comenzó a bombearlo lentamente. Gajeel ronroneo. Rugió fuerte y ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. Las garras de Gajeel habían desgarrado la colcha. Su mirada era salvaje y apasionada.

-Me voy a correr si haces eso otra vez. ¿Es así como te sientes cuando lamo? Es maravilloso. Es tan bueno.-Su voz sonó inhumana, era más un gruñido que un tono real.

-Creo que estas listo para el condón.-

Él asintió con la cabeza.- Lo que sea.-Ella se enderezo y cogió la tira de condones. Arrancó uno, lo abrió con los dientes y le mostró el preservativo.-Observa.-

Lo colocó sobre la corona de su polla y poco a poco lo desenrollo sobre su pene. Él gimió y agarro con más fuerza la colcha de cama. Él observo como ella le ponía el condón. Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y quería estar dentro de ella. Casi se había corrido en su boca. Ella se coloco sobre sus caderas y con una mano posiciono su dura polla contra la apertura de su coño. Bajo. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella quedo completamente sentada en su regazo. Ella gimió, la polla gruesa de Gajeel la llenaba completamente. Gajeel gruñó y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente la agarró y la tumbo sobre su espalda. Él le estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Apoyo los suyos en la cama para no aplastarla.

-Rodéame con tus piernas.-No era una petición, era una orden.

La mirada salvaje en sus ojos se había vuelto completamente salvaje. No sentía miedo, ella abrió más las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Gajeel se retiró un poco y la penetro de nuevo mas profundo. Ella gritó de placer. Él gruñó, bajó su boca y él le mordisqueó el hombro. Sus dientes se sentían increíbles. No le dolió, pero una gran oleada de deseo recorrió su cuerpo. Gajeel se detuvo un instante, recupero el control y comenzó a follarla lentamente.

-Estoy luchando contra mis instintos.-gimió él contra su piel.

-No luches.-gimió, apretó las piernas a su alrededor.

Gajeel levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.- Te hice daño.-

-No me dolió. Me gusto.-

-Dime si te hago daño. Siempre temo ser demasiado duro.-Él la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras sus caderas empezaron a moverse, ella sentía como los músculos de su culo se tensaban en cada penetración, sus embestidas eran firmes y profundas. Levy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos .Un poderoso clímax la golpeo con fuerza. Gajeel rugió su liberación cuando sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su polla y ella gritó su nombre.

Ambos jadeaban. Levy le sonrió y Gajeel le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No fue tan malo usar el condón, ¿verdad?-

-Prefiero no usarlos, pero no me hace daño.-El vaciló.- ¿Debo dejármelo puesto? Quiero darte la vuelta, ponerte de rodillas y follarte por detrás.-

-Dame un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Y no, ese hay que tirarlo a la basura. Te pondré uno nuevo.-

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. –Entiendo.-Poco a poco retiró su polla de su cuerpo y se tumbo sobre su espalda. -Adelante. Me gusta tu boca.-

Levy se acostó de lado y sonrió.- Creo que he creado un monstruo.-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -¿Qué significa eso?-Ella se rió en respuesta.- Nada. Estaba de broma.-

Se sentó en la cama. Si para que usara los condones tenía que saborearlo, sonrió, estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo. Adoraba su sabor.

* * *

Levy sonrió a Wendy cuando se sentó en el sofá.- Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido. Gajeel se marcho hace unas dos horas y estaba muy aburrida. Ha ido a su casa a por ropa. Dijo que tenia que alimentar a sus amigos.-hizo una pausa-. Me dio miedo preguntarle el que quería decir.-

Wendy sonrió. -Le gustan las ardillas. Él les pone nueces y bayas para atraerlas a su casa. Les ha prohibido a los demás que las maten.-

-¿Por que las quiere cerca de su casa?- Levy se sentó junto a Wendy y echó un vistazo a la bolsa que la mujer había colocado sobre la mesa. -¿Y qué es eso?-

-En la zona salvaje de la Reserva, que es donde Gajeel tiene su casa, viven docenas de nuevas especies. No son tan humanos como la mayoría de los otros. Sus rasgos faciales son más animal que humano, para ser franca, algunos de ellos son tan bruscos como Gajeel. Ellos cazan en el bosque conejos y ciervos, pero las ardillas están fuera de su menú. Gajeel disfruta viéndolas y les ha prohibido comérselas.-Ella sonrió. -Eso es pollo frito. Quería hablar contigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor. Gracias.-

-Bien.-el humor se desvaneció.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Gajeel? ¿Os trajeron los condones?-

-Sí. Uno de los guardias los trajo antes de irse a casa. Gracias.-

-Ellos prefieren que se les llamen funcionarios.-Ella se encogió de hombros.- Es cosa de las nuevas especies. ¿Lo habéis usado?-

-Si.-

Levy la observó y ella sonrió.- ¿No opuso demasiada resistencia?-

-Le mostré el lado positivo.-

La médico se rió entre dientes.- Bien. Estaba preocupada. Por eso vine. Pensé que tal vez podrías necesitar ayuda para hablar con él. ¿Sigue sintiéndose rechazado?-

-No lo sé. Estoy bien con él. Pero es demasiado pronto para pensar en tener un bebé.-Ella hizo una pausa. -Mi vida ya se ha complicado demasiado.-

-Sí. Estar con uno de ellos cambia tu vida.-

-Uno de mis amigos me dijo que el jardín de mi casa esta lleno de manifestantes.-

-Maldita sea. Lo siento.-

Levy se encogió de hombros. -No estoy allí. Odio a una vecina, así que me alegra que la estén molestando.-Ella sonrió. -Ha pasado años acosándome. Se lo merece.-

Wendy sonrió.- Bien. Es bueno que no pierdas el sentido del humor. Te ayudara.-Se puso de pie.

-Voy a por los platos. Te juro que siempre estoy hambrienta.-Ella se dirigió a la cocina. Levy se levantó y la siguió

-Estas suites están muy bien.-

-Y están muy bien surtidas.- Wendy abrió un armario, sacó dos platos y se volvió. Su cara de repente palideció y ella jadeó. Los platos se deslizaron de sus dedos, pero Levy los agarro antes de que cayeran al suelo. Los dejo en la encimera y se acerco a Wendy.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Ella la agarro cuando las rodillas de Wendy se doblaron. Le ayudo a sentarse en la alfombra.

Wendy gimió, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su barriga y la miro.- Avisa a Rower.-

Levy la soltó, se enderezo y corrió hacia la puerta. La nueva especie tras la puerta la miro sorprendido.

-Llama a Rower. Wendy tienes dolores. Llámalo y entra aquí. No sé qué hacer con ella.-

Dejó la puerta abierta y regreso con Wendy. La médica todavía se abrazaba el vientre y estaba jadeando. Levy se arrodilló junto a la mujer. Ella la agarró de los brazos para asegurarse de que no se caía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Contracciones.-

-Pero no puede ser. Sólo estas de cinco meses.- Levy se aterrorizo.- Llamare a una ambulancia.-

-No.- Wendy negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.- No. Rower vendrá y me llevará con el doctor Dreyar.-

El oficial de nuevas especies entro en la habitación. Levy levanto la cabeza y vio el miedo en sus ojos.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Flame.-

-Flame, tienes que tumbarla en el sofá. Esta con contracciones, pero es demasiado pronto. Necesitamos al Dr. Dreyar. Ella no quiere que llamar a una ambulancia.-

Flame se inclinó y tocó el hombro de Wendy.- Rower viene hacia aquí. ¿Te puedo levantar? ¿Te haré daño si te levanto?-

Wendy jadeo cuando otra contracción la golpeo. Ella señaló hacia el sofá con un dedo. Flame la levanto suavemente entre sus brazos y la acostó en el sofá. Wendy siguió jadeando.

Levy corrió hacia la habitación de invitados, agarro la manta de la cama y corrió de regreso a la sala, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Ella cubrió las piernas de Wendy y se arrodilló al lado de la sofá. Flame estaba junto a la puerta, hablando por su radio. Levy agarro la mano de Wendy.-La ayuda está llegando. Flame ha llamado al Dr. Dreyar y a tu guardaespaldas. Estoy aquí, Wendy.-

-¿Puedo hacer algo?-Flame se puso detrás de ellas.

-No lo sé.- Levy entró en pánico.- Sólo esta de cinco meses. Es demasiado pronto. La he cubierto con una manta, estoy en estado de shock.-

Maldijo violentamente. -Voy a esperar en la puerta al doctor. Llámame si necesitas algo.-El hizo una pausa. -Aguanta, Wendy. Rower llegara rápidamente. Él estaba en la cafetería de abajo.-

Wendy dejo de jadear y abrió los ojos.- Las contracciones son fuertes .¿Tienes un reloj o puede ver uno desde aquí? Necesito que controles el tiempo.-

Levy miró el reproductor de DVD.- Veo un reloj. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

-Nada. Sólo quiero que venga Rower.-

-Flame dijo que no tardara. ¿Me oyes? Rower estaba abajo.-

-El siempre está cerca de mí.-

-Wendy.-rugió Rower desde la puerta. -Estoy aquí.-

Levy se aparto a un lado cuando el gran hombre se arrodillo junto a Wendy. Él le agarró una mano y le acuno la cara con la otra. La miraba de Rower estaba llena de terror.

-Háblame dulzura. ¿Está el bebé en camino?- Rower se acercó más a ella.

Wendy asintió.- Tenemos que ir al hospital.-

-Está bien. Te llevare. Voy a levantarte despacio.-

-Todavía no. Viene otra contracción.- Wendy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta. Empezó a jadear de nuevo.

Levy miro el reloj. -Oh-oh. Tiene contracciones cada minuto.-

Rower miro en dirección de Levy. -¿Qué significa eso?-

-Las contracciones son muy seguidas. Cuanto más seguidas, más rápido nacerá el bebé.-

-Maldita sea.-gruñó Rower. -Wendy, dulzura. Estoy aquí.-Él le acaricio la cara con los dedos para consolarla. -Estoy aquí y estoy contigo.-

-Date prisa.-gritó Flame desde el pasillo.- Por aquí. Ella está aquí dentro.-

Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca entró corriendo en la habitación, dos enfermeras con batas verdes le pisaban los talones, cada uno llevaba una gran bolsa de lona. El hombre de la bata blanca, el Dr. Dreyar, sacó unos guantes de su bolsillo y se los puso. Se acerco a Wendy, aparto la colcha de su regazo y miro a Rower, quien asintió con la cabeza. El médico metió la mano bajo la falda de Wendy y le quito las bragas. El médico empujo suavemente con los codos las rodillas de Wendy, para que separara los muslos.

-Te voy a examinar, Wendy. Tengo que ver lo que has dilatado.-

Wendy asintió. Otra contracción hizo que se retorciera de dolor. El Dr. Dreyar retiro la mano y su guante estaba ensangrentado. Miro a Rower.

-Rower, tenemos que tumbarla en el suelo. Ella va a tener el bebé ahora.-el médico miro a las dos enfermeras.-Preparaos. Moveos.-

-No voy a permitir que ella tenga el bebé en el suelo.-gruñó Rower.

Levy miro a Flame, que estaba junto a la puerta.- Trae el colchón del primer dormitorio.- Levy intento no entrar en pánico mientras agarraba la mesa de café y la arrastraba hasta la esquina de la habitación.

Flame regreso con el colchón de matrimonio. Rower se aparto a un lado y él lo dejó caer en el suelo, junto al sofá. Levy se aparto a un lado. Rower levantó Wendy en sus brazos. Ella gimió, pero le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Suavemente la tumbo sobre colchón. Rower se sentó y apoyo la cabeza de Wendy en sus muslos.

-Estoy aquí, dulzura. Te tengo.-le susurro.

Wendy empezó a relajarse. Levantó una mano para agarrarse al muslo de Rower. Rower le agarró la otra mano.-No me dejes.-

-Tendrían que matarme para apartarme de tu lado.-

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Wendy.- Siempre consigues hacerme sonreír. Miro al Dr. Dreyar. -¿Y bien?-

-Todavía no se ha roto la fuente. ¿Cuando empezaron las contracciones?-

Wendy miró a Levy. Levy hecho un vistazo al reloj. -Hace unos seis minutos.-

El médico no parecía contento con la noticia.- Esto va demasiado rápido.-

-Sabíamos que sería así.-dijo Wendy en voz baja.- El bebé está listo para nacer.-

Las dos enfermeras abrieron las bolsas de lona junto al colchón y prepararon el material.

-Está sangrando más de lo que me esperaba.- gruñó Rower.

-No sangra mucho.-suspiró el doctor Dreyar-. Es lo normal. En el momento en que se rompa la fuente, nacerá el bebé.-Él miró a las dos enfermeras. -¿Estáis listas? No estoy seguro de que sus pulmones estén completamente desarrollados. Se veían muy bien en la ecografía, pero debemos estar preparados por si acaso.-

-Sus pulmones están bien- se quejó Wendy.- Aquí viene otra.-

-Estoy lista.-dijo una de las enfermeras y coloco la botella de oxígeno a su alcance.-Tan lista como se puede estar en la habitación de un hotel.-dijo la otra.

-No tengo tiempo para trasladarla al hospital.-El Dr. Dreyar se puso de rodillas, entre los muslos de Wendy.-Voy a quitarle falda.-

Rower asintió. Se volvió para mirar a la puerta. Flame y otra nueva especie estaban junto a la puerta abierta. –Fuera.-

Ellos cerraron la puerta y la mirada de Rower se fijo en Levy, pero luego regreso a Wendy. Levy supuso que podía quedarse, ya que él no le había dicho que se fuera. Ella realmente no tenía otra opción ya que estaba atrapada en una esquina de la habitación. Wendy jadeó y agarró con fuerza la mano de Rower. Rower levantó su mano y le beso los dedos. Con la otra le acariciaba el pelo.

-Se acaba de romper la fuente.-el Dr. Dreyar se aclaró la garganta.- Voy a examinarla de nuevo.- El Dr. Dreyar se puso un guante nuevo. Examinó a Wendy y asintió.- Unos cuantos empujones y tu hijo estará aquí. Ya estás lista.-

Wendy asintió con la cabeza, miro a Rower.- No estés asustado. Estoy siendo valiente y tu tienes que serlo también. Nacerá sano. Estoy segura.-

Rower asintió. -Lo sé, Wendy. Tengo miedo por ti y por él.-

-No lo tengas. Estaremos…Mierda! Otra contracción.-

-Empuja si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo.-el Dr. Dreyar la animo. -Sólo si tienes ganas.-

-Lo sé.-jadeó Wendy.- Soy médico ¿recuerdas?-Ella gimió y cogió aire. Empujo.

Las enfermeras empezaron a sacar el material de los plásticos. Levy se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza, estaba preocupada. Los bebés que nacían a los cinco meses, por lo general no sobrevivían.

-Veo la cabeza.-El Dr. Dreyar sonaba emocionado. -Vamos, Wendy. Te falta poco.-

Rower se inclino hacia adelante, para ver como nacía el bebe. Wendy recupero el aliento y empujó con más fuerza.

-La cabeza está fuera. Deja de empujar.-ordeno el doctor.

Levy no podía dejar de mirar por encima del hombro de Rower. El Dr. Dreyar cogió una bomba de succión para eliminar el liquido de la boca del bebé. Wendy jadeaba. Levy no podía apartar la mirada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una enfermera le entregó una toalla pequeña al médico, este la agarro y la coloco entre los muslos de Wendy.

-Empuja, Wendy. Sé que estás cansada, pero necesito que empujes fuerte para sacarle los hombros.-

Wendy empujó. Grito mientras el bebé salia fuera de su cuerpo, hacia las manos del Dr. Dreyar. El médico levantó al bebé. Levy lo miro, un bebé prematuro debería ser más pequeño, este no lo era. El Dr. Dreyar sostuvo al bebé contra su pecho y con la toalla suavemente limpio la cara del bebe. El bebe rompió a llorar y Levy suspiro de alivio cuando le escucho. Una de las enfermeras puso una pinza en el cordón umbilical y lo cortó. La otra retiro la placenta y limpio a Wendy.

El niño se movía en los brazos del médico. Se veía sano y normal, aunque era un poco más grande. El médico aceptó otra toalla de una de las enfermeras y seco al bebé. El bebé dejó de llorar, pero él continuó limpiando sus piernas regordetas. El Dr. Dreyar sonrió mientras lo envolvía en una manta.

-Esta muy bien, chicos.-Se rió el doctor Dreyar. -Absolutamente saludable. Su color es perfecto, esta respirando como un campeón, diez dedos en las manos y en los pies y él es fuerte.-

Wendy sonrió mientras que Rower absolutamente radiante de felicidad extendía las manos. El Dr. Dreyar se inclinó y entrego al bebé a Rower. Las grandes manos de Rower tomaron suavemente al bebé y lo dejo en los brazos de Wendy. Ambos miraban con asombro al recién nacido. Ambos sonriendo.

El Dr. Dreyar se arrancó los guantes, sonrió y chocó la mano con la enfermera que estaba junto a él.

-¡SÍ!

Los tres rieron. El Dr. Dreyar se levantó. Levy miraba en estado de shock como el médico se abrazaba a las enfermeras. Miraron a Wendy y Rower con el bebé. Los tres sonreían.

-El primer bebé de las nuevas especies!-el Dr. Dreyar se echó a reír.- Felicidades, Wendy y Rower. Es hermoso.-

Rower sonrió al médico.- Gracias Dreyar.-

El médico asintió. Wendy de repente alzó su mano libre, agarró del cuello a Rower y bajo su cara hacia la suya. Ella le beso en la boca.

-Te quiero mucho nene.-

Él se rió y la besó de nuevo. -Te amo demasiado dulzura. Nuestro hijo es un milagro. Un regalo. Gracias.-

Levy dejo que sus palabras y sus acciones se asentaran en su cerebro. Ella miró boquiabierta a Wendy y Rower. Wendy acababa de dar a luz al bebé de Rower.

La mirada de Levy voló hacia el bebé, él era el primer bebé de las nuevas especies. Eso es lo que dijo el Dr. Dreyar. Wendy había dado a luz a los cinco meses de embarazo. El bebé era enorme y obviamente era sano. Su mirada se fijo en su carita, no era totalmente humano. Su nariz era demasiado plana, demasiado ancha y los pómulos muy marcados. Rower es el novio de Wendy. Siempre estaba cerca de ella. Siempre. Se besaron de nuevo, riendo. Por eso Wendy sabía que era posible que las mujeres humanas se quedaran embarazadas de las Nuevas Especies. Wendy lo sabía porque estaba embarazada de Rower. No sólo eso, también sabía que un bebé engendrado por una nueva especie podía nacer a los cinco meses.

Levy se apoyó contra la pared, necesitaba apoyarse en algo para mantenerse en pie y observó a la pareja. El amor que vio entre Wendy y Rower, la alegría que sentían por su hijo, le dolió poco. Eran increíblemente felices y se les notaba. Se mordió el labio mientras enfoco su mirada en el bebé. Siempre había querido sostener los bebes de sus amigos y siempre había querido ser madre. Podría tener un bebe de Gajeel. El pensamiento la sorprendió.

* * *

Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entró en su dormitorio. Levy estaba sentada en la cama, con la almohada tras su espalda mientras miraba la televisión. Cerró la puerta con suavidad. Acababa de regresar de su casa. Dejó caer la bolsa de la ropa en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Wendy había dado a luz al hijo de Rower. Había visto al bebé y su corazón estaba muy contento por ellos.

-Él es perfecto. ¿Lo has visto?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Parecía pálida. Gajeel le frunció el ceño.- Dijeron que ya sabes la verdad. ¿Estás enojada conmigo por no decirte que Rower era el padre del hijo de Wendy? No se me permitió compartir esa información. Lo siento. No era mi secreto para contarlo.-

-No es eso.-

Gajeel necesitaba una ducha, había estado corriendo por el bosque, pero quería saber qué le pasaba. Él se acercó a la cama y se detuvo al final de la misma. -Estas enfadada conmigo por no decirte que Rower era el padre.-

-No lo estoy. En serio. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando. Entiendo por qué no me lo dijeron. Si no hubiera dado a luz en nuestra sala de estar, Wendy no me lo habría dicho ¿verdad?-

-No voy a mentirte. No. Probablemente no.-

-Lo vi.-

-¿A Rower? Nunca deja sola a Wendy y si tiene que hacerlo, no se va muy lejos.-

-El bebé.-Ella se lamió los labios.- Se parece a su padre. Quiero decir, tiene las mismas características.-

-Rower es su padre. Él es el primer bebé de las nuevas especies.-

-Hay un montón de gente que no será feliz cuando se enteran de lo del bebé.-

Gajeel se tensó.- ¿Vas a decírselo a ellos?-el pensamiento de que pudiera traicionarle le causo mucho dolor.

-¡No!-Frunció el ceño y lo miró. -Quería decir que entiendo por qué no me lo dijo. Lo entiendo. Wendy y su bebé estarán en peligro si esa gente lo averiguan. Hombres como los que me secuestraron intentaran matarla a ella y al bebe.-

Respiro de nuevo cuando le aseguro que mantendría el secreto.- Sí. Es nuestro mayor temor y por eso muy pocos conocen el nacimiento de Mori.-

-¿Mori?

Él sonrió.- Así se llama el bebé. Dragneel Mori.-

-Me gusta.-Ella sonrió.

-Él fue concebido en el bosque.-

Levy se rió. -¿En serio?-

-Sí. Wendy insistió en ponerle ese nombre y Rower estuvo de acuerdo.-Ellos realmente se quieren. Los vi juntos. Ellos están muy felices por el bebé.-

-Lo son.-Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola, trato de adivinar que era lo que le molestaba. -¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

De repente ella gateo hacia él. El corazón de Gajeel se aceleró y recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo. Su miembro se endureció al instante, mientras la observaba acercarse a él. Ella se detuvo a los pies de la cama y le sonrió.

-Me siento un poco celosa.-

Gajeel no sabía a qué se refería.

-La forma en la que se miraban. El amor que vi entre ellos. Incluso el bebé. Te juro que es la cosa más linda he visto nunca. Por favor, siéntate.-

Él respiro profundamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Su ritmo cardíaco se acelero. De repente Levy se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acaricio el pelo. Ella le sonrió.

-Creo que cualquier bebé es adorable.-

Él no podía hablar. Su mente se quedo en blanco. Él no quería entender mal sus palabras, pero parecía como si ella quisiera tener un hijo suyo.

-No estoy lista para tener uno todavía, pero estoy empezando a considerarlo.-

Él sonrió.- ¿En serio?-

-Tenemos que conocernos mejor y quiero darnos una oportunidad. ¿Crees que podría conseguir un trabajo aquí en la Reserva? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? No tengo prisa por regresar a mi antigua vida. Me gustaría ver hasta donde llegamos tu y yo.-

-Viviremos en mi casa.-Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella. -No necesitas un trabajo. Eres mía. Yo cuidare de ti.-

-No es así de simple.-

-Sí, lo es.-Él la abrazo contra él.- Tú eres la única para mi.-

Se acurrucó en su pecho y su corazón se llenó de calidez.-Quiero quedarme contigo.-

Su admisión hizo que su corazón se hinchara de amor por ella.- Nunca dejare que te vayas. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo.-

Ella se echó a reír. -Haces que parezca tan fácil.-

Él le acarició la cabeza con la mejilla. -Lo es. Porque te quedas conmigo.-

* * *

_Espero y les haya gustado!_

_Por cierto Mori: Significa Bosque._

_Gracias por sus cometarios!_

_Saludos!_


	11. Capitulo 11

Les dejo la conti...disfrutenla.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, gracias por susu comentarios.

Saludos!

* * *

-No venderé la casa de mi abuela.- Levy le frunció el ceño a Gajeel y luego al abogado queestaba sentado en su sala de estar.- Tengo algunos ahorros para pagar los impuestos de este año. Esa casa es todo lo que tengo.-

Gajeel gruñó en voz baja.- No necesitas esa casa. Vivirás en nuestra casa. Mi casa es tuya hay razón para mantener esa.-

Ivan Raven se aclaró la garganta.- Es normal que quiera conservar la casa donde creció. Sucasa tiene todas sus pertenencias y sus recuerdos.-

Gajeel vaciló. -Bien, pero no vivirá allí. Puede mantenerla, pero ella nunca vivirá de nuevo allí.Vivirá conmigo, en nuestra casa. No es seguro para ella abandonar la Reserva. Ya le atacaron una vez.-

El abogado dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonrió a Levy.- Ahora, ¿podemos seguir con elpapeleo? Tienes que firmar aquí para que pueda obtener la licencia de matrimonio.-

Levy vaciló. Gajeel quería casarse con ella y le pidió al abogado que empezara con los trá misma mañana le había propuesto matrimonio pero ella todavía no le había contestado.

Levy se volvió para mirar a Gajeel. -¿Qué pasara si quiero volver a trabajar? Me gusta trabajar.-

Él gruñó y entrecerró sus ojos rojos. -Estarás demasiado ocupada como para querer trabajar. Te mantendré muy ocupada.- Cerró la boca.- Quiero que te quedes en casa. Yo cuidaré de ti.-

Ella cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Gajeel tendía a ser súper testarudo. Y ese rasgo no leresultaba atractivo. Era la única cosa que la volvía loca y una de las razones por las que no habíaaceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Ella abrió los ojos. Gajeel estaba mirándola con ese miradasexy que siempre usaba con ella.

-Te amo.-

Las palabras hicieron que su corazón se derritiera.- ¿En serio?-

-Tú lo eres todo para mí.- Gajeel de repente, se levantó del sofá y se arrodillo frente a ella. Ahueco su cara con ambas manos.-Por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz y tú eres la razón. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Levy. Sé que te sorprende que quiera casarme tan rápidamente, pero sé lo que quiero. Y eres tú.-

-Um.-el abogado se aclaró de la garganta. -¿Vuelvo más tarde? –

-No.-gruñó Gajeel. Su expresión se suavizó.- Te amo. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Solucionaremosnuestras diferencias. Queremos estar juntos. Somos felices y somos amigos.-

Levy le miró a los ojos, era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Él sentía cada palabra. Podía ver lasinceridad de sus palabras claramente en sus exóticos ojos Los últimos días, junto a él, habían sidolos mejores de su vida. Todas las parejas tenían diferencias, pero las solucionaban. No quería vivirsin él. Ella quería irse a la cama por las noches con él, dormir entre sus brazos y que la despertara con sus mordiscos. Quería hacer el amor, siempre, con él. Ella sabía lo que sentía por él. Estabalocamente enamorada. Y quería casarse con él.

-Si. Me casare contigo. Te amo demasiado.- Levy sonrió a Gajeel- Apártate y déjame firmar esos papeles.-

El abogado pareció aliviado cuando Gajeel se apartó y ella firmo donde le indico. Ella podría estarcometiendo un error, pero cuando miró a Gajeel, pensó que merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Aveces tienes que arriesgarte. Ella sonrió. Así es la vida.

Bueno, me pondré inmediatamente con esto.-El abogado rápidamente metió los papeles en su maletín y se levantó.- Me alegro de haberos ayudado. -Casi corrió hacia la puerta y salió de lasuite.

Levy se rió.- Eso fue una gran mentira. Él solo quería alejarse de nosotros.-

-Le asusto. Olí su miedo.-

-¿En serio? Pensaba que estaba molesto porque no firmaba. Parecía que no le gustaba estar aquí.-

Gajeel sonrió.- Le doy miedo. El miedo tiene un olor, enana.- Él se acercó a ella. -Olí tu miedocuando te conocí. Tu miedo tiene el olor dulce.-

-Bueno, en ese caso, apuesto a que sientes el que ya no me asustes.-

-Tienes miedo cuando me enojo con alguien más. Crees que voy a hacerles daño. -Él se acercó más. -Siempre me pregunto si tu miedo es por ellos o por mí.-

-Por ellos. Por supuesto. Sé que le patearías el culo.-Ella se apretó contra Gajeel y frotó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho, deseo que no llevara la camisa. Le encantaba tocar su piel desnuda. -Sé que ganarías en una pelea, pero no quiero que mates a nadie.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno, no quiero que te metan en la cárcel.-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Nuestras leyes aquí no son las mismas que las tuyas. Yo nunca mataría a alguien sin una buena razón. No sería castigado por ello.-

El timbre sonó, sorprendiendo a Levy. Gajeel frunció el ceño, se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Levy miró al hombre de las nuevas especies que estaba en la puerta. No le había visto antes, pero le resultaba familiar. Ella no podía ubicarlo. Era alto, tenía el pelo azul y ojos cafés de gato. Él sonrió ampliamente a Gajeel. Llevaba un costoso traje de chaqueta negro. Levy se puso tensa, cuando Gajeel no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es un honor que estés aquí.-

El desconocido asintió.- Gracias. Me entere de que tenías compañera y quería felicitarte personalmente. Es una noticia maravillosa.-

Gajeel sonrió.- Sí. Gracias.- Él se apartó a un lado, para permitirle entrar. –Jellal Dragneel me gustaría presentarte a mi Levy.-

¿Jellal Dragneel? por eso me resultaba familiar. Levy forzó una sonrisa y trató de no mirarle boquiabierta. Jellal Dragneel era una celebridad. Él era el líder y la cabeza visible de la organización de las nuevas especies y era muy conocido. Levy no estaba segura de sí sonreír o estrecharle la mano.

-Es un placer conocerte.-

Él le sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que él tuvo cuidado de no mostrarle los dientes afilados. Casi se golpeó la frente cuando se dio cuenta del por qué no le había reconocido. No era sólo el pelo y los ojos, él nunca mostraba los dientes cuando sonreía en la televisión.

-Es un placer conocerte Levy.-

-¿Viste el bebé?- Gajeel cerró la puerta.

Jellal se rió entre dientes.- Lo hice. Él es perfecto. Rower y Wendy están muy orgullosos y felices. Todos estamos contentos por su nacimiento.-

-Es un niño de las nuevas especies.-

Jellal no ocultaba su alegría. -Definitivamente es un bebe de las nuevas especies.-

-Me preguntaba si los rasgos humanos serían más fuerte que los de Rower.- Gajeel habló en voz baja.- Espero que si mi compañera y yo tenemos un hijo, se parezca a mí. Levy cree que nuestro bebé sería adorable.-

-Todos esperábamos que los rasgos de las especies fueran más fuertes en él bebe. Es una buena cosa saber que nuestra especie continuara en las futuras generaciones.-Jellal hizo una pausa.

-Pero también sería una bendición tener un hijo con rasgos completamente humanos.-

Levy no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir, solo observaba como los dos hombres hablaban. Decidió que debería dejarles a solas, pero Jellal la miro. Miro a Gajeel y se rió entre dientes.

-Es tan pequeña.- Jellal la miro. -Perdóname. Pero es que Gajeel siempre pensó que nodebíamos estar con mujeres humanas y que si alguno de nosotros se apareaba con una,debería ser con una hembra robusta y grande. Sin ofender, pero la situación es…-él sonrió sin mostrar los dientes,-divertida.-

-Te entiendo.-Sonrió Levy.- No me ofendo. Es enorme. ¿Le gustaría sentarse?-

-Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme. Mi vida siempre me mantiene en movimiento. Solo puedoquedarme un día, por seguridad y tengo una cita con un peluquero.-El extendió la mano paratocarlo. Él suspiró pesadamente.- Nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas exige que me aclare elpelo antes de ponerme ante la cámara.-Él se reunió con su mirada. -¿Crees que doy más miedo con el pelo oscuro?-

-No. No te reconocí al principio. Me resultabas familiar, pero no te reconocí hasta que escuche tunombre. Tus ojos parecen más oscuros.-

-Me veo obligado a usar lentes de contacto. Dicen que los humanos me aceptaran más fácilmentesi parezco más suave. También cambian mi aspecto cuando estoy de viaje para tratar de ocultar mi verdadera identidad.-

-No me das miedo.-admitió.-Gracias.-

Gajeel observaba al otro hombre.- ¿Te quedas en el hotel esta noche? Nos gustaría cenar contigo.-

-Ojalá pudiera pero tengo una conferencia de prensa esta noche en el Territorio Nacional. Unhelicóptero me llevara a casa después de la última reunión. Cenare en casa. Un día me gustaríatomarme unos días de descanso. Por desgracia no será pronto. Por la mañana tengo una reunión conel alcalde de la ciudad, después tengo que regresar al Homeland para una entrevista con unperiódico local. Es interminable.-

-Deberías reclamar a una compañera.- Gajeel le sonrió. -Una compañera te haría feliz.-

Jellal se rió entre dientes. -No tengo tiempo Gajeel. Siempre tengo reuniones y conferencias a lasque asistir. Siempre estoy desplazándome de una ciudad a otra. Ninguna mujer querría compartir mis cargas.-

-Tienes una vida muy dura.-Gajeel le agarró de un hombro, le dio un apretón y dejo caer su brazo.

-Te estas sacrificado por nosotros Jellal. Te lo debemos todo.-

Jellal se encogió de hombros.- Alguien tenía que hacerlo Gajeel. Yo era el que mejor se adaptabaa los humanos. Tenia que hacerlo.-

-Si alguna vez hay algo...- Gajeel no termino la frase, pero Jellal la entendió.

-Gracias.- Jellal Sonrió a Levy. -Fue muy agradable conocerte y darte la bienvenida a la familia.-

Gajeel cerró la puerta después de que el líder de las nuevas especies se marchara y se acercó a Levy. Su mirada era triste. -No envidio su vida.-

-Él es un hombre muy ocupado.-

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y de repente abrazo a Levy.- Me alegro de que mi únicaresponsabilidad sea hacerte feliz. Él lleva el peso de todas las nuevas especies en sus hombros.-

-¿Vamos a adoptar el apellido Dragneel cuando nos casamos?-

Gajeel asintió.- Sí. Es un honor llevar el nombre que escogió. Valoro todo lo que él ha hecho por nuestra especie.-

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de darme la bienvenida a la familia?-

-Eres una de nosotros. Eres nuestra familia. Nosotros no tenemos padres o tíos o primos como loshumanos. Sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros. La familia es muy importante para nosotrosy todas las especies nuevas formamos una. Juntos somos más fuertes.-

La tristeza inundo a Levy. -¿Alguno de vosotros conoció a sus padres biológicos? Quiero decir,tuvisteis padres ¿no? Por lo menos una madre que os dio a luz.-

Gajeel gruñó.- Todos somos huérfanos. Nuestros padres nos abandonaron en el infierno. Lasmujeres que nos dieron a luz nos entregaron a Industrias Fiore tan pronto como nos cortaron elcordón umbilical. Nos enteramos de que algunas de las que nos dieron a luz, trabajaban en las instalaciones. Están detenidas.-

-Lo siento mucho Gajeel.- Ella lo abrazó, el corazón se le rompía cada vez que le escuchaba hablar sobre su pasado.- Siempre he dicho que el amor es todo lo se necesita para formaruna familia. Mi madre me abandonó. Nunca pude comprender cómo pudo hacerme eso, pero leagradezco que me diera la vida. Yo no estaría aquí sin ella.-

Él la miró a los ojos.- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Ella aún vive?-

Levy se encogió de hombros.- No tengo ni idea. Ella me dejó con la abuela y nunca abuela pensaba que había muerto. Ella dijo que mi mamá se habría puesto en contacto con ellapara pedirle dinero si estuviera viva. Yo solía rezar para que un día volviera a por mí. ¿Sabes?-Los recuerdos todavía le dolían.-Después de unos años me di cuenta de que no iba a volver. Empecé aodiarla y ahora, si ella está viva, no quiero verla.-

Gajeel sonrió. -Me tienes a mí y nunca te abandonare Levy. Ahora formas parte de una familianumerosa. Siempre te amare. Si alguna vez tenemos un hijo, él nunca sufriría la soledad o el conocerá lo que es una vida sin amor.-

Su corazón se rompió un poco más por él, cuando escucho el dolor en su voz. No conoció el amorcuando era un niño. Ella, por lo menos, tuvo el de su abuela. Levy se apretó contra él.

-Te amo, Gajeel. Te amo tanto.-

-Te amo demasiado y me haces muy feliz al amarme.-

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Gajeel gruñó.- Vamos a la cama.-

-Sera mejor que veas quien es.-

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Gajeel soltó a Levy y se dirigió hacia la puerta, completamente irritado. Levy tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. Él no tenía paciencia. Gajeel abrió.

-Tenemos un problema.-Dijo Laxus. -El Sheriff Bob nos llamó. Han secuestrado a otras dosmujeres de la ciudad. Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda para hacer un seguimiento. Necesito tu ayuda, Gajeel. Sé que no esta vez ellas no son Levy, pero estas mujeres trabajan para nosotros. Eres elmejor rastreador que tenemos, tu sentido del olfato es el más fuerte y aunque otros machos de laZona Salvaje tienen los sentidos tan fuertes como los tuyos, no puedo confiar en que ellos puedanestar junto a los seres humanos. Los humanos perdieron las pistas en el bosque. ¿Nos ayudaras?-

Gajeel observo a Laxus. Transcurrieron largos segundos.

-Gajeel.- Levy esperó hasta que él la miró por encima su hombro.-Por favor, ayúdales.-

Él parpadeó antes de asentir. -Lo haré por ti.-Él volvió a entrar en el dormitorio.-Déjamecambiarme de ropa. Vuelvo en un minuto.-

-Gracias.-susurró Laxus cuando se quedaron solos.

Levy asintió.- ¿Crees que esto está relacionado con la hombres que me secuestraron? Su jefedebe estar en la ciudad ¿descubriste quién es? –

-Los sobrevivientes no nos han dado el nombre de su jefe. No tenemos ni idea de quién loscontrató para secuestrarte. No conozco los detalles de este caso, pero el sheriff dijo que estasmujeres son compañeras de piso y que trabajan en la Reserva. Ambas son cocineras, decidieron vivir en la ciudad en vez de aceptar la vivienda humana que le ofrecimos. Alguien entró en su casa yse las llevaron. Los vecinos oyeron gritos y vieron como seis hombres se llevaban a las mujeres porla fuerza. A la media hora encontraron la camioneta cerca del bosque.-

-Espero que las encontréis.-

-Yo también.-Suspiró Laxus. -El sheriff cree que las secuestraron por trabajar para nosotros. Esto significa que debemos advertir a todos de nuestros empleados humanos y ofrecerles protección. Les ofreceremos de nuevo las viviendas. No son muchos los humanos que trabajan aquí pero Rower hablara con ellos y se encargará de todo.-

Gajeel regreso con unos jeans negros, una camiseta y zapatillas de deporte. Se acercó a Levy, la miró y le dijo: -Volveré pronto. Te echaré de menos.-

-Te extrañare demasiado y gracias por hacer esto. Ten cuidado.-

-Siempre.-

Levy observó como los dos hombres se marcharon. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a preocuparse. Se preguntó si conocía a la dos mujeres, si eran de la ciudad y deseó haberle preguntado sus nombres a Laxus. Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el teléfono, para llamar a su jefe, Jet. A los seis timbres, salto el contestador automático. Ella le dejó un mensaje para advertirle de que podría estar en peligro por trabajar con las nuevas especies. Estaba preocupada por Jet y por todas las personas que trabajaban en la Reserva. Llamo a sus otros compañeros de trabajo, pero con todos salto el contestador. Les dejó el mensaje de advertencia y su número de teléfono, por si alguno quería hablar con ella. Se preguntó dónde estaban todos, esperaba que estuvieran trabajando y que no los hubieran secuestrado. Segundos más tarde sonó el teléfono. Ella lo agarró.

-Hola.-

-Hola, señorita McGarden. Soy Ivan Raven. Nos vimos hoy ¿recuerdas? Estoy en mi oficina y parece que tenemos un problema con los papeles.-

Ella suspiró.- ¿Se me olvidó firmar algo?-

-No. Es sólo que no puedo encontrarte en la base de datos. Es como si no existieras.-

-¿Perdón?-Ella estaba en shock. -¿Qué base datos? Yo no tengo antecedentes penales.-

Él se echó a reír.- No. Quiero decir que no puedo conseguir el número de tu licencia de conducir en la base de datos. Lo necesito para pedir la licencia de matrimonio. Seguro que es un error del ordenador. Estoy seguro de que es sólo un malentendido pero tenemos que aclarar esto. Llame al hotel y les pregunte si alguien de seguridad podía acompañarte a mi oficina. Estoy seguro de que lo solucionaremos si me traes tu documentación. No aceptaran una copia de fax.-

Él se echó a reí í que ¿te importaría venir aquí? Solo nos llevara unos veinte minutos. Solo debes traer tu carnet de identificación.-

Ella suspiró. -Por supuesto. Me pondré los zapatos y cogeré mi bolso ¿A seguridad le parece bien que me vaya? Se supone que no debo abandonar la suite.-

-Laxus dio su permiso antes de irse. Alguien te acompañara cuando estés lista. Gracias señorita McGarden. Esto es de gran ayuda. Gajeel quiere que esto se haga rápido y no puedo conseguir la licencia de matrimonio sin presentar tu documentación.-

-Iré enseguida.-

Colgó y se dirigió al dormitorio. Por lo menos se distraería de su preocupación por Gajeel. Su bolso seguía en el suelo del armario, donde Gajeel lo había dejado. El sheriff se lo trajo el día que le tomo declaración. También sabía que el sheriff había remolcado su coche hasta su casa. Se cepilló los dientes y el pelo de nuevo. No se maquillo. Cuanto más rápido volviera, mejor, su mente todavía estaba en sus compañeros de trabajo. Quería estar en casa por si ellos le llamaban cuando escucharan sus mensajes.

Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió a Flame que estaba en el pasillo.-Ese abogado llamó y me dijo que me necesitaba con mi bolso.-Ella lo levantó para mostrárselo.- Y aquí estamos los dos.-

Flame sonrió. -Él llamó. ¿Estás lista para irnos? Su oficina no está lejos. Llamare a un jeep y te llevaré allí.-

-Gracias.-Ellos dejaron la suite.

Flame utilizó su radio para pedir que un vehículo los esperase delante del hotel, mientras esperaban al ascensor y el momento en que salieron del vestíbulo, el vehículo ya había llegado. Flame la ayudó a subir dentro y después condujo hasta el edificio de las oficinas. Aparcó y le abrió la puerta. La recepción estaba vacía y todo estaba en silencio. Como si no hubiera nadie.

Flame vaciló.- No estoy seguro de dónde está su oficina. Nunca he estado aquí. Aquí sólo trabajan unos pocos humanos y nunca me han asignado este puesto. ¿Te dijo donde estaba?-

-No.-

Flame suspiró. -Vamos a buscarlo. Podría llamar para averiguarlo pero estamos en estado de alerta y no quiero molestar a nadie cuando puedo olerlo.-Él olfateo un par de veces y señaló el pasillo de la izquierda. -Por aquí. Hombre y humano. Su colonia apesta y no en el buen sentido.-

Ella sonrió.- La mayoría de los chicos no tienen ni idea de que sus colonias apestan.-

-Tendemos a ser sensibles a los olores. La mayor parte de nuestra gente usa productos con aromas naturales. Los seres humanos no.-

Levy le siguió a través de los pasillos.- ¿Estáis en estado de alerta por el secuestro de esas dos mujeres?

Él asintió con la cabeza.- Sí. Hemos reforzado todas puertas y hemos puesto a francotiradores en el muro, por si alguien decide que quiere abordar la Reserva. Nunca olvidaremos el ataque que ocurrió en el Homeland.-

Ella lo había oído en las noticias. Un grupo de manifestantes atacaron el Homeland. Derribaron la puerta principal y un grupo de camiones, con hombres armados, la invadieron. Murieron muchas personas. Por suerte, la mayoría de los muertos fueron los miembros de ese grupo de manifestantes. Trágicamente, algunos guardias de la seguridad humana, que trabajaban para las nuevas especies, también habían muerto. Fue horrible.

Encontraron a Ivan Raven en una de las oficinas de la segunda planta. Sentado detrás de su escritorio y buscando algo en un cajón. Los miro a los dos cuando entraron y sonrió.

-Llegaste rápido.-

Flame se apoyo contra la pared.

-Tome asiento señorita McGarden.-El abogado señalo una silla. -Usted y sus hombres pueden entrar y sentarse también. Hay cuatro sillas.-

-Sólo estamos nosotros. Estoy de pie bien.- Flame relajo su postura.

El abogado asintió. -Buscare los documentos. Lo siento mucho. Estaba nervioso y creí que anote mal la información. Posiblemente me equivoque al escribir un número de la licencia y el sistema informático no te encuentra, así que no será necesario enviarlo por fax.-Él se inclinó tras su escritorio cuando

Levy se sentó cerca de él.- ¡Ajá! Los encontré. Estoy seguro de que sólo es un error. Probablemente tengo mal anotado uno o dos dígitos.-

Cerró el cajón del escritorio. Levy se recostó contra su asiento y puso su bolso en su regazo. El abogado se enderezó. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio que no saco un papel de su cajón. Era un arma, extraña, apunto a Flame y disparó. Levy se quedó sin aliento. Flame gruñó y se estrelló contra el suelo. Levy se volvió y vio a Flame tirado en la alfombra. El disparo no había sonado tan fuerte como las armas normales. Flame estaba tumbado en el suelo junto a la puerta. Ella le examino con la mirada, estaba demasiado aturdida como para moverse, no vio sangre. Volvió la cabeza para mirar al abogado. Estaba apuntándole con esa pistola, tan extraña.

-Harás exactamente lo que te digo si no quieres morir señorita McGarden. No tengo ningún reparo en matar a una mujer.-

Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. La pistola le apuntaba directamente a la cara. El abogado se levantó lentamente de su silla.

-Ponte de pie, lentamente. Te disparare por la espalda si tratas de correr.-

Después de un largo momento, se las arregló para levantarse. Su bolso se cayó al suelo. El abogado hizo un gesto con el arma hacia la puerta.

-Iremos a por mi coche y te meterás dentro del maletero. Te matare si no lo haces. ¿Me entiendes?-

Ella tragó saliva.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué quieres?-

Él la miró.- Alguien que conozco quiere hablar contigo. Él está profundamente preocupado, piensa que quieren obligarte a casarte con una nueva especie.-

Su cerebro empezó a funcionar. El abogado no le amenazaría con matarla sólo porque alguien quisiera hablar con ella. Se mordió el labio y dio un paso. Si intentaba escapar de él, recibiría un disparo. Su mirada cayó a la especie caídos en el suelo. Él no se movía, pero seguía sin ver su sangre. Mientras se acercaba a Flame y a la puerta, se dio cuenta, de que todavía respiraba.

Ella miró a Ivan Raven. El tipo estaba cerca y todavía la apuntaba con el arma. La dirigió hacia su coche. Levy recordó las palabras de Laxus y su corazón se acelero por el miedo. La nueva especie estaba en alerta máxima. El abogado no conseguiría sacarla de la Reserva sin que ellos la encontraran. Ellos registrarían cada centímetro del vehículo. Salieron del edificio por la puerta trasera. El abogado la llevo hasta un sedán de cuatro puertas. Levy no se movió mientras él abría el maletero.

Él se aparto y le apunto con el arma.- Sube y no hagas ruido. Puedo dispararte desde mi asiento. ¿Entiendes? Será mejor que no grites cuando pasemos por el puesto de control. Matare a cualquier nueva especie que trate de detenerme. Y después te matare a ti. Mi amigo se enfadara si te mato. Ahora entra y guarda silencio.-

-¿Quién te dijo que me hicieras esto?-

-No tiene importancia. Lo único que importa es que vivirás si no me causas problemas.-

Levy quería gritar y atacar al tipo. Por supuesto que no creía que no la mataría si le obedecía. El abogado era un gran mentiroso. Se sentía desgarrada. ¿Luchar u obedecer?

Él maldijo en voz baja.-Esta es una pistola de dardos, están cargados con una droga diseñada para matar a las nuevas especies. Tú no sobrevivirías si te disparo. Metete en el maletero y guarda silencio.-

Tenia la esperanza de que las nuevas especies de la puerta la salvaran. Decidió obedecer.- Lo haré.

No me dispares.-acertó a decir. -lo haré.-

El maletero era pequeño. Levy tuvo que acostarse de lado y hacerse una bola. Él metió una mano en el bolsillo y saco una jeringa que destapo con los dientes.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto aterrorizada.

-Un sedante. No puedo arriesgarme a que grites cuando lleguemos al puesto de control.-El abogado le clavó la aguja en el muslo, a través de sus pantalones. Levy sintió una punzada de dolor. Ella le miró con miedo y odio.- Gajeel te arrancara las tripas y hará que te las comas. Le encanta hacer eso.-

Apretó los dientes.- Eres la puta de un animal enfermo.-

Cerró el maletero. Golpeo el techo del maletero, pero no se abría. Después de unos cuantos golpes más, su cuerpo empezó a volverse pesado, no podía levantar los brazos. Le entro pánico Lo que él le había inyectado estaba paralizando su cuerpo, podía respirar bien y parpadear, pero el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Trató de gritar, pero su garganta tampoco respondía, apenas podía tragar y ni siquiera podía mover la lengua. Ella gritó en su mente, pero el sonido no pasó por sus los labios.

El coche arrancó y empezó a rodar a gran velocidad. Levy trató de calmarse. ¡Piensa! Las nuevas especies comprobarían el maletero. A ella se lo habían revisado la primera vez que entro en la Reserva. Dos oficiales de seguridad revisaron su camioneta .Minuciosamente. Incluso abrieron los mini-frigorificos que llevaba en la furgoneta. Abrieron todas las bandejas, para asegurarse de que llevaba comida y no armas. Utilizaron unos dispositivos de mano para comprobar que no estaban escondidas entre los alimentos. La encontrarían. Ivan Raven no conseguiría sacarla de la Reserva. Las puertas eran grandes y gruesas. Él no sería capaz de derribarlas con el vehículo. Lágrimas de frustración corrieron por sus mejillas y ni siquiera podía secárselas. Me encontraran.

El coche finalmente se detuvo. Espero. En cualquier instante, los agentes de seguridad harían que el abogado abriera el maletero. La descubrirían, la rescatarían y regresaría con Gajeel. En cambio, el coche comenzó a rodar de nuevo. Paso más tiempo. El auto volvió a detenerse y el motor se paró. Levy se quedo mirando la puerta del maletero. Dentro estaba oscuro, tono negro, no podía ver nada. Escucho unas llaves. En cualquier momento la encontrarían. No escucho disparos. La puerta del maletero se abrió de golpe y la luz la cegó. No vio la cara de un oficial de las nuevas especies. Ivan Raven la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver la cabeza para mirar a otra persona.

-Te dije que lograría sacarla. Confían en mí. -Rió. -Aquí está la puta de la que te hable. Ella quería casarse con uno de esos animales. Está viviendo con él y se lo folla. El tipo es horrible. Él ni siquiera parece humano. Es un tigre o algo así. Él un monstruo.-

Levy gritó dentro de su cabeza. NO! Los oficiales de la puerta le habían dejado pasar sin registrar el vehículo. Otro hombre se acercó a Levy, tendría unos sesenta años. Llevaba gafas y era calvo. Sus ojos verdes la miraron con frialdad. Él frunció el ceño.

-Entonces.-dijo el hombre mayor.- Por fin la tenemos. Ha sido montada por uno de ellos y ha sobrevivido. Ella tiene algo que les atrae. Si mi teoría se sostiene, el 927 también se sentirá atraído por ella. Dijiste que ella estaba follando con un tigre. Bueno, vamos a ver cómo se las apaña con un perro.- Él se echó a reír.

Los dos matones se acercaron a Levy. Uno de ellos la agarró por las piernas y el otro la agarró por las axilas. La sacaron del coche. Ella vio los árboles y una casa blanca. No la reconoció. Eso significaba que no estaba cerca de la ciudad. Los dos tipos entraron en la casa y la dejaron sobre una cama doble. Uno de ellos le sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero. Le colocaron las manos por encima de su cabeza y la esposaron. Ella no podía mover la cabeza. También le esposaron los tobillos.

El abogado se inclino para mirarla a los ojos.-Vas a conocer al 927. Él te va a encantar.-El se rió y miro al otro hombre. -Se la follara en diez segundos.- Levy escucho la risa otro hombre. El abogado volvió a mirarla. -Casi siento lástima por ti. El 927 es una bestia, pero a ti te gusta follar con animales ¿Verdad? Porque él te montara.-

-¡Aléjate de ella!- dijo el hombre de más edad. Levy reconoció su voz. -Si dejas tu olor en ella, él la matara. Nos odia. Necesitamos que ella huela al tigre.-

Gajeel gritó en su mente. ¿La encontraría esta vez? ¿La salvaría? ¿Sabría que habían vuelto a secuestrarla? Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Ella gritó de nuevo. Gajeel!

-Esto no tiene sentido.- Laxus le frunció el ceño a Gajeel.- ¿Por qué secuestrar a dos mujeres para abandonarlas a pocos kilómetros de su casa? No tiene sentido.-

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, pero están bien. Eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?-

Laxus asintió. Miró a los otros tres hombres de su equipo. Laxus suspiró.- Algo no está bien. No selo que es, pero esto no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué secuestrarían a esas mujeres para después abandonarlas?-

Uno de los hombres se encogió de hombros.-Ellos son humanos. A veces hacen cosas sin sentido.-

El Sheriff Bob se acercó a Laxus y su grupo con una amplia sonrisa- Muchas gracias. Las mujeres están bien. Sólo tienen unos cuantos moretones. Querían darte las gracias. Dijeron que esos hombres no hablaron mucho delante de ellas. Solo que uno de los hombres pregunto si estaban lo suficiente lejos como para que fuera difícil rastrearlas. No tiene sentido, pero eso lo único que escucharon. Las mujeres dijeron que los hombres se turnaron para llevarlas por el bosque, que las ataron a ese árbol y se marcharon.-

-Tal vez planean volver más tarde.-dijo un agente que trabajaba con el sheriff -. Tal vez fueron a buscar más víctimas. Deberíamos dejar a unos agentes por si regresan.-

El teléfono de Laxus sonó.- Disculpe. Es de la Reserva.-

Dio media vuelta y se alejó para contestar. Él escuchó y se dio la vuelta. Laxus miro a Gajeel y vaciló.-Creo que sé por qué secuestraron a estas mujeres.-Laxus mantuvo su enfoque en Gajeel, pero luego miró al Sheriff.-"Me pediste específicamente que trajera a Valiant. ¿Por qué?-

El Sheriff frunció el ceño. -Bueno, porque él es vuestro mejor rastreador. Por eso te lo pedí.-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Laxus apretó los dientes.

-Uno de los periodistas que está en la ciudad desde que secuestraron a Levy. Ellos han montado un campamento fuera de nuestra oficina. Dijo que cubría todas vuestras historias, que era vuestro amigo y que Gajeel era vuestro mejor rastreador. Me dijo que si alguna vez secuestraban a más mujeres solo él podría encontrarlas rápidamente.-se encogió de hombros. -Era humano.-

-¿Qué está pasando?- Gajeel frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo un periodista conoce mi nombre?¿Mi nombre se menciono al público?-Él miró a Laxus y espero una respuesta.

-No, nunca.-Laxus miró al Sheriff.- ¿Recuerdas el nombre del periodista?-

El sheriff vaciló. -No, pero conozco su cara. ¿Por qué?-

Laxus gruñó. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Gajeel.-Se han llevado a Levy por la fuerza Gajeel. Flame la escolto a la oficina del nuestro abogado. Como a los veinte minutos no regresaron al hotel y Flame no respondía a la radio un equipo fue a buscarlos.-

Gajeel le miro en shock-. No.-

-Encontraron inconsciente a Flame. Esta drogado. El abogado y Levy no estaban. Su bolso estaba tirado en el suelo. Nuestra gente siguió el olor del abogado y de Levy hasta el aparcamiento. El abogado se la ha llevado por la fuerza, olieron el miedo de Levy. La ha sacado de la Reserva. Confiábamos en él. Revisamos todos los coches que entran, pero no los que salen. Él se la llevo Gajeel. El secuestro de estas dos mujeres humanas fue una maniobra para alejarte de Levy.-Laxus gruñó y miró al sheriff.- El hombre que hablaba de Gajeel te utilizó para alejarlo de ella.-

Gajeel echó atrás la cabeza y rugió de rabia.-La encontraremos.-juró Laxus. -Todo el mundo saldrá a buscarla.-

* * *

Gracias otra ves por sus comentarios!

Saludos!


	12. Capitulo 12

_Les dejo la conti...espero les guste, gracias por sus comentarios._

_Saludo!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios!_

* * *

Levy se había quedado dormida en algún momento, pero se despertó cuando dos hombres le quitaron las cadenas. La arrastraron hasta un cuarto de baño. Para humillarla, se negaron a darle algo de privacidad, la miraron de reojo mientras orinaba. No tuvo otra opción. Uno de ellos le amenazo con pegarle si no lo hacía. La agarraron de los brazos y la arrastraron hasta una furgoneta blanca.

El sol ya se había puesto, supo que había estado inconsciente durante horas. Los dos hombres la sujetaron de las muñecas y le amenazaron con golpearle si se resistía. Solo tuvo que mirarles a la cara, para saber que lo harían. Sus miradas eran frías y sus conductas crueles. Le pusieron un collar metálico alrededor de la garganta y la encerraron en la jaula grande, en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Le encadenaron los pies. Estaba aterrorizada ¿Por qué tenían una jaula dentro de la camioneta? Tocó las barras de metal, eran muy gruesas, nadie conseguiría romperlas.

Uno de los hombres salió y el otro se quedó con ella. Encendió la luz del techo para mirarla, sonreía. El otro hombre se subió en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, tenía miedo y no sienta bien por culpa de lo que le habían inyectado. Tenía dolor de cabeza, sentía la lengua un poco hinchada y casi no podía moverse.

-A nadie le importa tus lágrimas.-el hombre se rio. -A nadie le importa si lloras.-

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Levy odio que le temblara la voz.- ¿Quiénes sois?-

-¿Por qué? Porque follaste con un animal y no te mato. Por eso. El médico quiere que ver si al 927 le interesa montarte. Sera mejor que le gustes. Créeme. Te matara si no se siente atraído por ti. Será divertido ver cualquiera de las dos cosas.-

El hombre que conducía se echó a reír.- Dudo que a ella le parezca divertido.-

El hombre junto a ella se echó a reír de nuevo.- Sí. Es verdad.-

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría.- ¿Quieres saber lo que te pasara cuando te saquemos de esta jaula? El médico te atara encima de una mesa e inundara tu sistema con hormonas y medicamentos para que puedas concebir. Después, te meteremos con él, para que pueda follarte. El médico quiere que te quedes embarazada de esa bestia. Puede que lo consiga en unas pocas semanas o puede que tarde varios meses.-

El conductor volvió a reír.- Eso si él la acepta. No tengo muchas esperanzas. Mató a las dos mujeres que encerramos con él. La última me gustaba. Tenía un buen culo. Casi lloré cuando le rompió el cuello y la tiró contra la puerta. Tal vez, a la bestia le gusten más los hombres.-

-Esa estaba muy buena.-El hombre junto a ella le frunció el ceño.- Esta es linda pero la otra era un bombón. Yo a esta no me la tiraría. Creo que el médico se ha equivocado esta vez. La bestia la matará rápido.-

-Quién sabe.-Suspiró el conductor. -Tal vez la teoría del médico es correcta y la acepta porque follo con uno de ellos y huele como él. Ellos no matan a sus propias mujeres. También está seguro de que si consiguió atraer a uno de ellos, atraerá a otro. Lo sabremos pronto.-

-Por favor.-rogó Levy. -Déjame ir. Tengo un montón de dinero.-mintió.- Mi abuela murió y me dejó dos millones de dólares. Te lo daré todo si me llevas a un banco.-

El tipo la observo. Levy asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció una mirada de estoy-hablando totalmente-en-serio, la misma que utilizaba con su abuela, cuando era adolescente.

-Te daré hasta el último centavo, a los dos, si me dejáis ir.-

-No te lo piense Keith.-le advirtió el conductor.-Sabes que no podrás gastarte el dinero si estás muerto. El médico pondría una recompensa por tu cabeza. –

Keith suspiró, la miro.-¡Cierra la puta boca¡ perra. No digas ni una palabra. No puedes sobornarme .Pete tiene razón. Nos matarían. Ni siquiera intentes suplicar. No nos dieron este trabajo por la calidez de nuestros corazones.-Él resopló.- ¿No es así Ezel?-

-Así es.-Se rió Pete, el conductor.- Corazones cálidos. Eres muy gracioso.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos allí?-

-Unos diez minutos. Me gustaría estar en Colorado. Aquí hace demasiado calor. No sé por qué el doctor ha trasladado al 927. Podríamos haberla llevado allí. –

-Quiere venirse a vivir aquí. No me preguntes por qué. Tal vez por estar más cerca de ellos.-Seith se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez él quiere observarlos de cerca. Puede que no quisiera trasladarla a ella por miedo a que su aroma cambiara. No podríamos montarla en un avión. Tendríamos que conducir hasta allí. El mes que viene, tenemos que traer a otros diez animales.-

-Mierda. No me lo recuerdes. El transporte del 927 ya fue bastante malo. Ese hijo de puta se despertó antes de que llegáramos. Destrozo una esquina de la jaula antes de pudiera dispararle de nuevo. Casi me cague en los pantalones cuando le vi moverse. Lo drogue como para que durmiera todo el día, pero se despertó a las cinco horas. Pensé que íbamos a quedarnos sin sedantes.-

Levy volvió la cabeza y examino la jaula. Efectivamente, una de las esquinas de la jaula estaba un poco doblada. La jaula podría albergar fácilmente a un gran oso. El vehículo era del tamaño de una camioneta comercial. Ella lo sabía porque conducía una en su trabajo. La jaula ocupaba la mitad de la camioneta. Los barrotes eran muy gruesos y sin embargo, el 927 había conseguido doblarlos. Se estremeció. Cuando Las nuevas especies fueron liberadas cambiaron sus números por nombres. Eso significaba.

-Oh, Dios mío!- Hay otra instalación de pruebas. -¿Fiore está detrás de esto? trabajáis para ellos, ¿no? -

El matón le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Su silencio confirmo sus sospechas. Industrias Fiore había sido destruida, pero había leído los periódicos, que algunos de los que trabajaban allí, habían escapado. El médico que la había secuestrado, seguramente, seguía trabajando para Fiore, por lo tanto, estos hombres también. Ellos habían torturado, sin piedad y durante décadas a las nuevas especies. Ahora la tenían a ella.

-No os saldréis con la vuestra.-Su voz tembló.

-¿Escuchaste Elze?- Seith sonrió con frialdad.- Perra, nunca nos atraparan porque somos los mejores.-

Elze volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.- En lugar de hacer amenazas, deberías rezar. Reza para que le gustes al 927. Mato a las dos mujeres que metimos en su celda.-

Pensaban dejarla con la Nueva Especie que había doblado los barrotes. El médico creía que no la mataría porque olía a Gajeel. El médico pensaba que porque Gajeel sentía atraído por ella, la otra nueva especie también lo haría. Ella pensaba que no. Al principio Gajeel sólo la deseo porque estaba ovulando. No fue hasta después de pasar tiempo con ella, que él quiso mantenerla a su lado.

Se había enamorado. Por otra parte Gajeel era libre, había aprendido que no todos los seres humanos pensaban que ellos no eran más que animales a los que hacerles daño. El 927 probablemente no conocía la bondad de un ser humano. Ese pensamiento le hizo cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Tenía que recordarlo todo, por si sobrevivía. Habían dicho que traerían a otras diez nuevas especies. Que las transportarían desde Colorado, por lo que allí era donde estaba la otra instalación de pruebas. Se tranquilizó un poco y se obligó a concentrarse en esa información.

Gajeel trataría de encontrarla, él no se rendiría y seguramente se daría cuenta de que el abogado la había secuestrado. Tal vez tratara de huir del estado. Tal vez la policía lo capturase y les dijera donde estaba. Ella se aferró a esa esperanza.

-No te duermas.- Seith le ordenó. -Casi llegamos.-

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.- Espero que ardas en el infierno. –

Él se inclinó hacia delante y levanto el puño.- ¿Quieres vivir un pequeño infierno? –

-No.-ordenó a Elze desde la parte frontal. -Ya oíste lo que el médico nos dijo antes de irse. No debemos herirla o tocarla, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Esta muerta de miedo y te está provocando para que la mates. ¿Puedes culparla?- se rió.- Si estuviera en su pellejo yo también te rogaría.-

Seith dejó caer su puño y se echó hacia atrás.- Sí. Preferiría morir antes de que una de esas bestias me follara. ¿Quieres que apostemos? Veinte dólares a que la mata.-

El conductor vaciló.- Por supuesto. Acepto la apuesta. El médico es muy inteligente y estoy seguro que esa bestia querrá follarla cuando la huela. Ya estamos aquí.-

-Fantástico.- Seith sonrió a Levy.- El médico está aquí, esperándote. Y el 927 también.-

La camioneta se detuvo unos minutos más tarde. Elze abrió la puerta lateral. Seith agarro unas cadenas con grilletes. Él miró a Levy mientras abría la puerta de la jaula.-Alza las manos.-

-Vete al infierno.- Ella se abrazó a su cintura.

Seith la miró.- Hazlo o te juro que vas a sufrir.-

Ella dudó, sabía que él tendría problemas si la golpeaba, pero al final, alzo las manos. Podría luchar, pero también sabía que perdería. Seith le puso grilletes en las muñecas y tiró la cadena hacia Elze, que la agarro. Seith le quito el collar de la garganta, sin tocarla.

-Muévete.-le ordenó Elze.

Ella tuvo que deslizarse sobre su trasero hasta la puerta. Respiró el aire fresco y salió de la camioneta. Miró a su alrededor, pero sólo vio un edificio blanco, muy viejo, de dos plantas. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

-Vamos, perra estúpida.- Elze tiro de la cadena.

Las puertas dobles de metal estaban cerradas, Elze introdujo el código en el teclado, pero utilizo su cuerpo para asegurarse de que ella no podía verlo. La puerta se abrió y los dos hombres la arrastraron dentro de lo que parecía ser una vieja recepción. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el edificio llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado, las ventanas estaban rotas, las paredes tenían grandes telarañas y el polvo cubría unos cuantos escritorios. La llevaron por un pasillo oscuro con olor a moho. La colocaron entre ellos, para asegurarse de que no saldría corriendo. Escucho un débil gruñido y ella se sobresaltó. Los hombres tensaron las cadenas.

Seith se rió. -Ella esta un poco asustada.-

-¿Quién carajo no lo estaría? Vamos, estoy seguro de que el médico está cansado de esperarnos.-

Los ojos de Levy se ajustaron a la oscuridad, el suelo y las paredes eran de hormigón. El techo estaba muy alto. Había un muro en la mitad de la habitación, pero no llegaba al techo. Todas las luces se encendieron de repente, cegándola momentáneamente.

-Por fin estáis aquí.- dijo el hombre mayor con gafas, el mismo que estaba con el abogado.

La miro a ella y después a los matones que trabajaban para él.-Ya era hora. Está despierto y alimentado. Le di un extra de carne para asegurarme de que no tendría hambre. No se la comió toda, por lo que asumo que él está lleno. Me he asegurado de no haya a su alrededor algo que le irrite. Ahora comprobaremos si quiere criar con ella.-

-¿La desnudamos? Le olerá mejor.-

-No.-El médico le frunció el ceño a Seith. -Ella vivía con uno de ellos y seguramente su ropa huele a él. Llevadla con el 927 y volvéis a la habitación de vigilancia. No quiero que él la mate porque tiene audiencia.-

-Por favor.-rogó Levy. -No hagas esto.-

Ninguno le hizo caso.

-Vamos.-dijo Elze, tiro de la cadena y salieron de la habitación. -Reza porque tu olor le guste.-

Seith se rió entre dientes. -Lo sabremos muy pronto.-

Pasaron por delante de un arco y Levy se detuvo. Había una gran jaula frente a los muros de hormigón, en una esquina. Los barrotes eran muy gruesos. Había una cama doble en el centro y una especie de baño, en una esquina. El macho que había dentro era terrorífico. Era grande, el pelo negro le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y solo vestía unos pantalones. Él se volvió y les gruño. Sus rasgos eran los mismos que los de las otras nuevas especies, dientes afilados, nariz achatada y pómulos muy marcados.

Elze tiró con fuerza de la cadena atada a sus muñecas para que siguiera andando. Levy gimió. Ella no pudo apartar la mirada del macho de las nuevas especies, que furiosamente tiraba de los barrotes. Sus manos eran grandes, sus brazos musculosos. Olfateo. Y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

-Te hemos traído una amiga.-se rió Seith.

-Pórtate bien.- se burló de Elze.- Ella podría gustarte. A ella le gusta follar con las bestias. Esta con uno de tu especie. La raptamos para ti 927.-

Se detuvieron junto a la puerta de la jaula. El macho enfurecido de las nuevas especies olfateo de nuevo. Ella apenas se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado las cadenas. Estaba aterrada y centrada en la nueva especie. La empujaron dentro de la jaula.

Era casi tan alto como Gajeel. Tal vez un par de centímetros más bajo. Sus hombros, el pecho y los brazos eran muy musculosos, como los de Gajeel. Era su rostro lo que la aterrorizo más. Un gruñido de advertencia salió de su garganta y le mostró los dientes. Como Gajeel, parecía más animal que la mayoría de las nuevas especies. Sabía que podría destrozarla sin esfuerzo. El miedo la congelo en el mismo lugar. Pero una mano la empujó lejos de la puerta de la jaula. Una pared gruesa de cristal, se interponía entre el hombre gruñendo, sus dos captores y la puerta de la jaula. El macho se estrelló contra el cristal y este se agrieto.

-Hijo de puta.-susurró Seith. -Date prisa. El cristal no aguantara mucho tiempo. Está muy agresivo hoy.-

Elze empujo duramente a Levy, ella tropezó, pero no cayó al suelo metálico. La puerta de la jaula se cerró de golpe y corrió hacia ella. Ella tiró con fuerza, pero la puerta no se abría. Vio como Seith

y Elze se marchaban. Su respiración se aceleró y sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al metal frío, hasta que volvieron blancos. No puedes salir. Tienes que enfrentarte a él. Tienes que razonar con él. Respiró hondo. No tengo elección. Hablare con él. No tengo nada que perder.

Levy soltó lentamente las barras y se volvió. El macho de las nuevas especies la miraba desde el otro lado de la jaula. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a gruñirle. Ella retrocedió hasta que choco contra las barras de la jaula. La nueva especie levanto las manos y se las miro. Ella siguió su mirada y al instante deseo no haberlo hecho. Sus uñas eran como las de Gajeel, pero estas no estaban cortadas.

Arranco un pedazo del cristal. Ella quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Con las uñas volvió a arrancar un pedazo del cristal y lo tiro al suelo.

-Por favor.-rogó suavemente Levy. -No me hagas daño. Me secuestraron y me han traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad. No soy tu enemigo. Yo no trabajo para las Industrias Fiore.-

La nueva especie se detuvo y se miró las manos .Ella sólo vio frialdad en su mirada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Aparto las manos del cristal y retrocedió. Ella esperaba que sus palabras hubieran significado algo para él. De repente se abalanzó hacia delante, giro su cuerpo en el último segundo y su hombro chocó contra el cristal. Lo agrieto aún más. Levy gimió de nuevo y se movió hacia la esquina de la jaula. No podía escapar y el hombre iba a romper el cristal.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y se sentó en el frío suelo. Se abrazó a sus rodillas. Él gruñó otra vez y volvió a retroceder.

-Escúchame. Por favor. Conozco a un montón de gente como tú. ¿Sabes que muchos de ellos son libres ahora? La instalación de pruebas donde estaban encarcelados fue destruida por el gobierno.

Ahora son libres. Ellos ya no viven en jaulas. -Ella cogió aire. Sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero al menos podía hablar.

-Se hacen llamar las nuevas especies. Ellos son libres y si supieran donde estas vendrían a salvarte. ¿Me entiendes?-

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron más y dejo de gruñir. Solo la miraba. Ella esperaba que no rompiera el cristal y la matara. Quería distraerle.

-Yo vivo con uno de tu especie. Él siempre me dice que le pertenezco. Al principio me molesto, pero dejo de molestarme cuando me dijo que nunca tuvo nada. Se llama Gajeel. Es parte león. Él tiene los ojos Rojos. Él me ama y yo lo amo. Nosotros vivimos en la Reserva de las nuevas especies. Es una gran área de bosques y terrenos abiertos. Es el lugar donde viven los de tu especie .La Reserva les pertenece a ellos.-

El hombre gruñó, se tensó y puso las manos contra el cristal. Él empezó a empujar. El vidrio se agrieto un poco más y ella luchó contra las lágrimas.

-La primera vez que conocí Gajeel me dio miedo. Él me gruñó como tú lo estás haciendo. Nunca antes había visto a uno como él. Pensé que me iba a matar, pero no lo hizo. Me llevo a su casa. Él me aterrorizaba, pero también era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Sus ojos son increíbles y también es hermosa su melena de color azabache. -Su voz se rompió y parpadeó lágrimas más.- Es un poco más grande que tú. Esa es otra razón por la que me asustó. Él me llevó a su casa y empezamos hablar.-

La nueva especie continuó empujando contra el cristal y este se agrieto más. No tardaría mucho tiempo en romperlo.

-Gajeel me dijo que ahora soy de la familia porque estoy con él. Ninguno de ellos tiene padres o parientes de sangre, así que todos ellos son una gran familia. Eso significa que soy tu familia también. Gajeel... -su voz se quebró por la emoción y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Él me ama y tiene que estar aterrorizado en estos momentos. Él no sabe dónde estoy. Me sacaron de la Reserva. Me buscara. Por favor, no me mates.-

El hombre retrocedió para observar el cristal. Levy dejó de hablar y lo observo. Se abrazó a su cuerpo. Ella sabía que él estaba examinando el cristal, para buscar la parte más débil .Las palabras parecían no importarle y nada de lo que le había dicho evitaría que él le hiciera daño. Él retrocedió de pronto, su atención fija en una parte del cristal. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando se detuvo, pero quedó sin aliento cuando él se estrelló de nuevo contra el cristal. Esta vez la pared cedió y pedazos de ella se estrellaron contra el suelo. Dejando un gran agujero en medio. Levy gimió. Él se volvió hacia ella, la miro y gruñó. Se acercó a ella hasta que sólo unos centímetros los separaban.

-Por favor.-rogó en voz baja.- No me hagas daño. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.-

Se puso en cuclillas y la inmovilizó entre sus muslos, pero no la tocó, solo la olió. Levy le miró a los ojos oscuros y vio un destello de emociones en la profundidad de su mirada. El hombre le agarro de la camisa entre sus pechos y la puso de pie cuando él enderezo. Levy escucho la tela rasgarse y gimió de nuevo. La empujo contra los barrotes y se encorvo hasta que su rostro estuvo cerca del suyo. Entrecerró sus ojos negros mientras continuaba olfateándola. Su boca se apretó en una línea sombría y tensa cuando se detuvo. Un suave gruñido salió de su boca que estaba cerca de la suya.

Él se acercó más y ella pudo sentir el calor de su piel en sus brazos. Él metió su nariz entre su pelo le olió, su barbilla se rozó contra su mejilla. Levy cerró los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia un lado, podía sentir su aliento cálido en su cuello. Por favor, no me arranques la garganta con esos dientes. Estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para decir las palabras en voz alta. Su cuerpo casi la aplastaba contra el frío metal. Sus dientes afilados no la tocaron. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba contra el de ella y su corazón martilleo dentro de su pecho con tanta fuerza que empezó a dolerle.

Él se apartó un poco y ella reunió el coraje que tenía y le miro de nuevo.

Él la miro, retrocedió y soltó su camisa rota. -No te muevas.-Él gruñó las palabras.

Levy no se atrevió a moverse. Él la miró fijamente y su mirada se deslizo por su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió cuando de repente se dejó caer de rodillas, ante ella y con ambas manos la sujeto de las caderas, presiono su rostro contra la piel de entre los pechos. Ella cogió aire, pero no grito, estaba demasiado aterrorizada. Su lengua le lamió el costado de su pecho y gruñó, ella dejó de respirar.

Ella respiro profundamente cuando la nueva especie se echó hacia atrás. Una mano le soltó la cadera para agarrarle la parte baja de la camisa, la subió hacia arriba y su estómago quedo expuesto. Su nariz se presionó contra su vientre, pero sin hacerle daño. Él inhaló profundamente y bajo su cara hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Se detuvo en la cremallera.

No estoy muerta. No me está matando. Eso tiene que ser bueno, ¿no? Trató de pensar en algo que decirle, pero al final decidió que no era un buen momento para hablar. Eso fue hasta que el chico le abrió los muslos y metió la cara contra entre sus piernas.

-¡Alto!-

Le agarro los hombros y le empujó. Él no se movió ni un centímetro, era demasiado grande. Solo levanto la cabeza, abrió la boca, mostrándole los dientes y le gruñó. Ella retiro las manos como si se hubiera quemado, él bajó la cabeza de nuevo y metió la cara de nuevo en la V de sus muslos y le olio el sexo.

Él se echó hacia atrás, levantó la vista hacia ella y le soltó la camisa, se puso de pie otra vez.

Levy grito cuando él la giro y la empujo contra los barrotes. Empezó a olerle desde el hombro hasta la espalda. Gruñó un par de veces mientras bajaba por su cuerpo. Se agachó detrás de ella y le olio los muslos. Por lo menos no me huele el culo.

Le dio la vuelta y la miró. No parecía que estuviera enfurecido, en realidad, su mirada oscura ya no era fría. De pronto extendió una mano y la agarró del brazo, pero no le hizo daño.

-Ven.-Su voz sonó ronca, profunda, pero al menos, no era un gruñido.

Él retrocedió y tiro de ella para que le siguiera. Ella se movió, las piernas le temblaban. Retrocedió más y tiro de ella otro par de metros. Volvió la cabeza para mirar los pedazos de la pared de vidrio que no habían caído al suelo y pasó con cuidado entre ellos. Ella mansamente, le siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de que él la estaba llevando hacia la cama.

El miedo le hizo tratar de apartarse de él- No.-

El la miro de forma amenazante. –Acuéstate.-

-Le pertenezco a Gajeel.- Las lágrimas la cegaron y las parpadeó de nuevo.-Por favor no lo hagas.-

\- Es para descansar. No voy a montarte.-

Levy sonrio-Gracias.-

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza en en actualizar, pero mate mi computadora recién traída a a la vida._

_Inter Hana: Si de echo todo es tu culpa, lectores pueden matarla, tienen mi permiso.- dice con cara burlona._

_Hana: QUE?!...pero si fue tu idea poner el vaso de agua en el la cama.- Sorprendida._

_Inter Hana: Si pero yo solo soy tu conciencia y sabes como soy, es tu culpa por hacerme caso.-Dice seria._

_Hana: Waaaaa...te odio!-Dice haciendo berrinche._

_Inter Hana: Bueno creo que la perdimos, por lo pronto disfruten la conti, prometo ya no molestarte hana.-Dice sonriente._

_Hana: En serio...- Dice con cara esperanzada._

_Inter Hana: ammm...no de echo no me gusta molestarte jojojojojo.-Sonriendo malvadamente._

_Bueno ya voy a actualizar mas frecuententemente..lamento los percance y gracias por no no asesinarme.!_


	13. Capitulo 13

Aqui les dejo la conti!

Gracias por sus cometarios y a las lectoras que animan este fic!

_Hana: Gracias!.- Haciendo reverencia continuamente._

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Algo del pánico y del miedo de Levy se alivio. Sabía que la nueva especie no le mentiría. Él era lo suficientemente grande y fuerte como para violarla si quería hacerlo. Podría haberla matado, pero no lo había hecho. El hecho de que ella todavía respirara, tenía que ser una buena señal, él no era tan animal como sus secuestradores pensaban o había olido a Gajeel en ella y significaba algo para él. Dejó que él la llevara hasta a la cama y ella se sentó en el borde. La nueva especie se agachó delante ella y sus piernas quedaron entre sus muslos abiertos. Su mirada buscó la de ella.

\- ¿Cuántos?-

-No entiendo.-

-Nuevas Especies ¿Cuántos liberados?-

-No estoy segura de la cifra exacta, pero cientos de personas.-

Él respiró hondo varias veces, parecía enojado de nuevo.- ¿Cuantos cientos?-

Levy vaciló.- No lo sé. Las Nuevas especies no quieren que los seres humanos lo sepan Yo diría que por lo menos 300 de ellos viven en la Reserva. También hay en el Homeland, es una gran base militar que nuestro gobierno les dio para que pudieran vivir. Allí también viven unos pocos de cientos. Probablemente más.-

-Dime los números que conoces.-

-No entiendo. Acabo de decirte que no estoy segura de cuantos hay en total.-

Él gruñó ligeramente. Se refirió a sí mismo-. 927. ¿Qué números conoces? ¿Cuál es el número de Gajeel?-

Ella le entendió. -No los conozco por los números. Todos ellos escogieron un nombre cuando les liberaron. Nunca quise preguntarle el suyo a Gajeel. No quería que se entristeciera.-

Él parpadeó. -¿Ellos escogieron sus propios nombres?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Sí. La mayor parte de los de tu clase tienen nombres como Jellal y Mira.- Ella hizo una pausa antes de enumerar los otros nombres que conocía. –Laxus, Flame.- Ella hizo una pausa.- Me dijeron que eligieron los nombres de las cosas que amaban o algo que tuviera algún significado para ellos.-

Ella observo su mirada.-Si hubieran sabido de ti habrían venido a salvarte.-Ella susurró.- Ellos no saben que hay otra instalación de pruebas en Colorado. Ellos piensan que todos vosotros sois libres.-

De repente se levantó y se apartó de ella. Levy se estremeció cuando le escucho gruñir con fuerza y comenzó a pasearse por la celda. Ella retrocedió en la cama hasta que su espalda se apoyo contra los barrotes de la jaula. Ella se abrazó a sus rodillas y lo miraba en silencio. Él parecía agitado y enfadado de verdad. Había respondido a sus preguntas. Tal vez, estaba tan enojado porque los demás no le habían encontrado.

-Gajeel nunca dejará de buscarme. Nos encontrará. A ti y a mi. Nos liberara.-Lo dijo en voz baja, para que el médico y sus dos matones no pudieran escucharla. -Nos amamos y no se dará por vencido.-

La nueva especie dejó de pasear. Él lentamente se acercó y se acuclilló junto a la cama.-Los técnicos te llevarán lejos de mí si no te monto pronto.-susurró las palabras.

Levy negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, tenía miedo porque sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. _Sexo_. -No.-

-Te marcare con mi olor y te dejaran un tiempo.-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

De pronto extendió la mano y agarró a Levy por la pantorrilla y con la otra mano la agarro de brazo, de un duro tirón y la tumbo sobre su espalda. La nueva especie se tumbo encima de ella. Levy lo miró y gimió, pensaba que estaba salvo, estaba segura de que después de lo que habían hablado, él no la lastimaría. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella. Bajo la cabeza y enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Relájate. No voy a hacerte daño.-susurró contra su oído.- Ellos nos escuchan siempre. Así no nos pueden oír. No te voy a montar, pero tengo que hacerles creer que estoy interesado en ti. De lo contrario te sacaran de la jaula y te mataran. ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí.- susurro, lucho contra el miedo y se obligó a relajarse. -¿Tienen micrófonos para escuchar lo que decimos?-

-Ellos nos observan con las cámaras, pero no las busques con los ojos. O sospecharan.-

Se movió sobre ella, la cubrió completamente con su cuerpo. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla. Levy tenía miedo y se sentía pequeña e impotente. Esperaba que él no le hiciera daño. El hombre era grande, olía a jabón y a sudor. No era desagradable, pero era extraño. Estaba acostumbrada al olor de Gajeel. Ella puso las manos en su pecho. Su piel se sentía tan caliente como la de Gajeel, casi como si tuviera fiebre, pero sabía que la temperatura corporal de las nuevas especies era diferente a la de los seres humanos. Ella resistió el impulso de empujarlo, sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Enterró la cara contra su cuello y olfateó fuerte, probablemente lo hizo para que el sonido lo registraran los micrófonos, le habló en voz baja de nuevo.

-¿Realmente Gajeel te buscara-

-Sí.- Levy tenía ninguna duda. -Todos ellos lo harán. Me refiero a todas las nuevas especies.-

Un gruñido suave salió de su boca. -Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte aquí. Te matarán si creen que no deseo montarte. No le servirás. Me sacaran de aquí y volverán a meterme en mi celda. Intentaran hacerme criar con otra humana.-

Levy cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas. El apretó la cara contra el hueco de su cuello y se acomodo entre sus piernas. El miedo y el agotamiento mental, finalmente la alcanzaron. Quería llorar por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ella se aferro a él, buscando un poco de consuelo.

-Descansa. Estás a segura conmigo ojos bonitos.-

-Mi nombre es Levy.-

Inhaló la piel de su cuello.- Es bueno oler en ti a otro de los míos.-

-¿Ellos no te permiten ver a los demás?-

-No.-

Él estaba solo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él no protestó. La tenía totalmente atrapada bajo su gran cuerpo, pero ella no se sentía amenazada. En el fondo, entendió una cosa. Estaba solo y ella también, probablemente él necesitaba el consuelo tanto como ella. Ella cerró los ojos, bostezo y se relajo. Pensó en Gajeel. La encontraría. Él tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Laxus miró a Ivan Raven. Habían encontrado al hombre atado en el interior de su coche cerca de la reserva. Él se había declarado inocente del secuestro de Levy pero Laxus no le creía. El hombre ignoraba lo de su agudo sentido del olfato o simplemente pensaba que era estúpido.

-Te lo dije. Estaba en mi oficina y de repente entro un hombre. Nos apunto con una pistola a la señorita McGarden y a mí. Su oficial entro en la oficina de repente, pero no me dio tiempo a avisarle, él mató a tu oficial de seguridad. Me asuste. La metió en el maletero y me dijo que me volaría los sesos si trataba de avisar a los oficiales de las puertas. Temía por nuestras vidas, así que hice lo que dijo.-

Laxus gruñó y dio dos pasos amenazadores hacia el abogado. Ni siquiera miro a Jellal para pedirle permiso. Se acerco al ser humano y le agarro de la cara.-Mientes.-gruñó.-No recogimos el olor de otro varón humano dentro de tu oficina, solo el tuyo. En el maletero solo estuvo ella. Tú la secuestraste y me vas a decir donde esta ¿A dónde la llevaste?-

El hombre gimió de dolor, se lamió el labio partido y miro a Jellal.-Tú sabes que nunca te mentiría. Llevo casi un año trabajando contigo. He dicho la verdad. Eso es lo que pasó. No tuve otra opción. Me apuntó con la pistola y me dijo que condujera y lo yo lo hice. Tal vez llevaba algo para ocultar su olor. Llevaba ropa militar y una gorra. Cuando llegamos al lugar había otro hombre esperándonos. Ese otro hombre me apunto con una pistola y me ordenó que abriera el maletero. Su amigo se bajo del coche. Me ataron y se llevaron a la señorita McGarden. No puede evitarlo. Te lo juro Jellal. Yo soy tan víctima en todo esto como esa mujer.-

Jellal lentamente levantó una mano y se aflojó la corbata. La expresión de su cara era tranquila. Se saco la corbata y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta. Se quito la chaqueta, la dejo en la silla junto a él y se desabrochó la camisa. Se la quito y su pecho quedo completamente desnudo. Se inclino y se quitó los mocasines.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-la voz del abogado tembló por el miedo. –Jellal ¿Por qué estas desnudándote?-

Jellal miró a Ivan Raven.- Este traje cuesta dos mil dólares. No quiero mancharlo con tu sangre. Mi gente pueda encontrar cualquier vehículo porque todos tienen implantados unos rastreadores, pero por desgracia, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la habías secuestrado, el coche ya estaba aparcado donde te encontramos. Por eso no sabemos donde la llevaste. Sabias que te encontraríamos. Deberías haber desaparecido, en vez de contar con mi confianza y con tu capacidad de mentir.-

-Siento que perdieras a uno de tus hombres, pero no fui yo. Fue ese hombre. Me obligó a sacar a la señorita McGarden de la Reserva. Me ataron. ¿Ves? Eso prueba que no estoy mintiendo.-

Jellal se quito los pantalones, se quedo vestido sólo con sus boxer negros. Se dio la vuelta y le dio toda su ropa a un oficial de las nuevas especies que estaba junto a la puerta.- Por favor lleva esto a la otra habitación. No quiero que la sangre lo salpique.-

-Jesucristo.-se quejó Charlie Ivan Raven. -¿Qué haces? Soy yo Jellal. Soy tu amigo. Sabes que nunca traicionaría a tu pueblo. Nunca. Sé que estás enfadado porque saque a la señorita McGarden de la Reserva. Pero iba a volarme los sesos.-

Jellal se dio la vuelta y gruño.- Los amigos no secuestran a una de nuestras mujeres y la entrega al enemigo.-

-Ella no es una nueva especie. Ella es humana. No le haría daño a tu gente y te aseguro que no se lo haría a la mía.-

-Es una de los nuestros. Habla Ivan. Habla ahora o te matare. Solo las nuevas especies sabemos que estas aquí. Tenemos un montón de tierra en la Reserva para esconder tu cuerpo. Dime donde la llevaste.- Jellal gruño y le mostró los dientes.-Conozco la tortura. Soy un prototipo experimental, Ivan. Realmente duele. Conozco mil formas de hacerte sangrar sin matarte. De hacerte sufrir y de hacerte gritar.-

-Jellal te juro que fue otro hombre el que….-

-No mataste a mi oficial.-gruñó Jellal.- Él ha sobrevivido. El hombre para el que estas trabajando es idiota o quiere que mueras. ¿Sabías que los dardos estaban cargados con un sedante? Es un sedante muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para detener su corazón. Despertara y cuando lo haga nos contara lo que paso en tu oficina.-

* * *

Gajeel dio un tirón y se soltó del agarre de Bixlow. Estaba viendo al humano en los monitores y quería destrozarlo, después de sacarle las respuestas. Había permitido a Jellal hacerlo porque no podía controlar su ira, pero estaba tardando demasiado. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entro en la habitación. Su atención se quedo fija en el hombre atado en la silla. Gajeel echó atrás la cabeza y le rugió al humano que se había llevado a Levy.

-¡Jesús!-Gritó Ivan Raven.

-No lo mates.-le ordenó Jellal en voz baja.- Él tiene que decirnos donde la llevo y a quien se la entregado. Él tiene un socio.-

Gajeek gruñó, mostró los dientes y cerro las manos. -Entiendo. Controlare mi rabia.-

Jellal se aclaró la garganta. -Estaba a punto de torturarle para que hable.-

-Yo lo haré-gruñó Gajeel, abrió la boca y su cuerpo se tenso. Quería golpear al humano. Quería su sangre. -Haré que nos lo cuente todo.-

-Jesús Cristo.-se quejó el abogado. Se orino encima y miro a Jellal-. No le dejes acercarse a mí. Ella dijo que me arrancaría las tripas y que haría que me las comiera.-

Jellal miró a Gajeel con las cejas levantadas. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se volvió de repente, para que el abogado no viera su sonrisa.

-Así que te advirtió de lo que Gajeel te haría si nos traicionabas.-Gruñó las palabras. -¿Dónde está ella? ¿A dónde la llevaste? ¿A quién se la estregaste? Quiero respuestas o Gajeel te hará exactamente lo que ella te dijo que haría. Todos nosotros lo veremos hacerlo y no levantaremos ni un dedo para detenerlo. Sufrirás una agonía y tardaras horas en morir.-

-Es muy doloroso.-gruñó Gajeel. Se lamió los labios y le mostró sus dientes afilados.-La carne se rasga muy fácilmente.-

El abogado asintió frenéticamente.- Sólo júrame que no me tocara. Quiero vivir.-

Jellal hizo una pausa.- Vivirás si nos ayudas a encontrarla y si está viva.-

-Él no tiene intención de matarla, no es culpa mía si la mata la otra nueva especia.- Ivan Raven tartamudeó rápidamente.- Él la quería para llevársela a uno de tu especie. Trabajo para el Dr. Jose Porla. Él trabaja para Industrias Fiore y se me acercó después de que empezara a trabajar en el Homeland. Me ofreció mucho dinero. Lo necesitaba. Tengo una ex-esposa y una tonelada de fac…-

Gajeel rugió de nuevo y se acercó. Jellal le miró a él y luego al abogado.- A Gajeel le importa una mierda por qué lo hiciste. Deja de excusar tu traición y háblanos de este hombre que tiene a Levy.-

-No sé mucho de él. Él la quería porque le conté que uno de los tuyos quería casarse con ella. Él me paga por contarle esas cosas. Él metió a dos mujeres con su nueva especie y las mato. A Jose le gusta que le llamen "Doctor". Se dio cuenta de que entre las nuevas especies no os podéis reproducir. Quiere ver si una nueva especie puede dejar embarazada a una mujer humana. Jose piensa que como Gajeel se la follo, su nueva especie también lo hará. Es por eso que él la necesitaba y me sobornó para que se la llevara. Él la encerrara en una jaula con esa cosa. No sabe si la montara o la matara como a las demás. Esa nueva especie es realmente un animal Jellal. Yo le vi una vez. No es como vosotros.-

Gajeel se abalanzó hacia el humano. Jellal lo agarró y lo arrojó contra la pared. Jellal logró inmovilizarlo. –No vamos a encontrarla si le matas.-gruñó. Gajeel cerró los ojos y asintió. Jellal le soltó y se volvió para mirar al abogado.-Dinos todo lo que sabes.-

El abogado asintió frenéticamente.- Lo haré. Nos veíamos en una casa que había alquilado. La nueva especie estaba drogado dentro de una jaula, pero no estaba completamente dormido. Me asustó como el infierno, sus ojos eran negros y estaban muertos. Eran los ojos de un asesino en serie. Me ordenó que la llevara a la casa y lo hice. Jose y los dos chicos que trabajan para él se la llevaron. No sé donde está ella o donde tienen a la otra nueva especie. Sólo les escuche decir que al anochecer se la llevarían a la nueva especie. Se refieren a él como el 927 y a veces le llaman bestia.- Ivan Raven trago.

-Jose me dijo que de todos los hombres que tenía, el 927 era el que mejor esperma tenia. No se de dónde lo han traído, ni de dónde viene Jose, solo se que vino a por ella porque había tenido relaciones sexuales con una nueva especie.-

-¿Dónde está la casa?- Jellal se acerco y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Ivan Raven hizo una pausa. -¿Juras que no dejaras que me mate si te ayudo a encontrarla?-Su mirada se fijo en Gajeel durante unos segundos y regreso a Jellal. -¿Juras que saldré de aquí indemne?.Dame tu palabra.-

-No faltare a mi palabra.-gruñó Jellal. -Soy un hombre de honor. Te juro que no te matara y que no permitiré que Gajeel te dañe, si ella está viva. En cuanto a lo de salir de aquí indemne, me niego a prometértelo. Has traicionado a mi pueblo, pero estoy dispuesto a entregarte a tu justicia. Tu ley es mucho más suave que la nuestra.-

El abogado le dio la dirección de la casa, pero hizo una pausa.- Pero ya la han trasladado. Estaba anocheciendo cuando tus hombres me encontraron.-

-¿Como era el otro coche? ¿Viste la matricula?-

-Era un camioneta grande de color blanco y sin ventanas. No mire la matricula. A esos chicos no le gusta la gente entrometida. La parte trasera tiene dos puertas, pero no tiene ventanas. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.-

-¿No sabes a dónde la llevaban?-

El hombre dudó un segundo demasiado largo. -No.-

Gajeel gruñó. Jellal lo fulminó con la mirada.- Mientes de nuevo. Apestas a deshonra. Dime a dónde se la llevaron o dejare que Gajeel te mate.-Miró al oficial junto a la puerta.- Laxus ¿Conoces un buen lugar para enterrar los restos del humano?-

Laxus sonrió con frialdad. -Por supuesto. En la Zona Salvaje. Nunca le encontrarán allí.-

-Realmente no lo sé.-el abogado casi sollozó.- Sólo sé que estaba cerca de esta casa. Ayer Jose y uno de sus hombres fueron a alimentar a la bestia. Solo tardaron unos veinte minutos. Te juro por Dios que no sé donde esta.-

Jellal se relajo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Gajeel.-Vamos.-

Cuando salieron de la habitación, alguien le entregó a Jellal un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta. Él acepto la ropa y le dio las gracias. Miro a Gajeel.-

-Ella estaba viva cuando él la dejo. Ella es fuerte Gajeel. Ella le amenazó con lo que tú le harías.-Jellal sonrió. ¿De dónde saco eso de arrancarle las tripas?-

Gajeel se encogió de hombros, estaba demasiado preocupado y enojado para que le pareciera divertido. -No lo sé, pero esa es mi Levy. Es inteligente.-Su voz se quebró.

Jellal extendió la mano y le agarró el brazo.- La encontraremos.-

Laxus asintió.- La recuperaremos Gajeel. Los SUV están dispuestos. Vamos.-

* * *

Hi! Hi!

Aqui les dejo la conti...espero sea de su agrado!

Y que creen mi compu fallecida ya no tiene reparacion...y por ello me deprimi mucho...y despues de varios dias con mi cara de cachorro lastimoso...a mi mama le dio tanta lastima que me compro una nueva...

_Hana: UJUUUUU! lectores les pido amablemente un agradecimientos hacia mi mami toda poderosa...que gracias a ella este fic va ha continuar.- Dice saltando y girando alegremente._

_Inter Hana: Por primera vez apoyo a la baka.-Dice indiferente._

_Hana: Pues que crees...que estoy tan de buen humor ahora mismo que no me mlestan tus insultos...jojojojojo.- Dice apuntando con el dedo y riendoce como loca._

_Inter Hana: Bueno lectores les dejamos la conti... les-_

_Hana: Si compu...jajajajaja.- Rie interrumpiendola._

_Inter Hana con una venita en la frente: Bueno como decia les agradesco por sus com...-_

_Hana: Siiiiiiii...jojojojo.- Corriendo en circulos riendo.-_

_Inter Hana: Les agracesco por sus cometarios...y.- Dice molesta con varias venitas en la frente y una aura amenazante viendo a hana reir.- espero les guste...- _

_Hana: jajajajajaja...siiiii...- Alegremente._

_Inter Hana con una aura amenazante: YA CALLATE Y LARGO!.- Patendola y mandandola a volar._

_Inter Hana: Hasta Pronto!.- Dice con una aura angelical y alegremente._

Ven como me maltrata...ña...Bueno espero les guste!...SAYONARA!


	14. Capitulo 14

Hiiiiii! He regresado de la muerte jojojo...bueno ok no..pero he regresado me disculpo con mis lectores por la tardanza pero estaba en semanas finales de examen y he andado toda estresada..pero ya me recupere y he vuelto a la vida ya estañaba seguir esta historia...aqui les dejo la continuacion espero les guste.

PD: Se que desean asesinarme...pero solo dejenme terminar esta historia y ya ok.!

Arigatou por sus comentarios!

Que tengan un lindo dia y saludos a todos(a)!

YANEEEE!

* * *

Gajeel acerco la cara al colchón de la cama pequeña. Aspiró profundamente, gruñó y luchó contra el instinto de rugir. -Mi Levy estuvo aquí. La encadenaron y estaba muy asustada. También huelo algo extraño mezclado con su sudor. Ellos la drogaron con algo. Esta débil.-

Laxus examino las esposas conectadas a la cabecera y a los pies de la cama. No vio u/o olio a sangre.-Vamos a encontrarla.-

Jellal asintió.- En las habitaciones hay ropas. Alguien vive en esta casa. Volverá a por sus cosas.-

Laxus hizo una seña a los cinco hombres en el interior. -Vigilaremos y esperaremos.-

Gajeel se movió, se subió a la cama y de nuevo presiono su nariz contra el colchón. El olor de Levy estaba en la cama y también el olor de su miedo. Él no quería moverse por miedo a que se desvaneciera. Tenía que encontrarla. Sintió a Jellal y Laxus observándolo.

Jellal suspiró. -¿Estas bien?-

-No.- admitió Gajeel suavemente.- Si no la encontramos. No deseo seguir viviendo.-Volvió la cabeza para mirarlos.

Laxus se encogió y Gajeel supo el por qué. Cuando algunas nuevas especies dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas, perdían la esperanza, dejaban de comer. Morían. Nunca pensó en dejarse morir .Pero no quería vivir sin su Levy.

-Espero no enamorarme nunca.-murmuró Laxus.

-Esperemos que el macho que está con ella no le haga daño.- dijo Jellal. -Él recogerá tu olor a menos que ella se duchara o se cambiara de ropa antes de ir a la oficina del abogado.-

Él negó con la cabeza.- Ella no lo hizo. Estaba vestida cuando me fui. La abracé y mi olor esta sobre ella. Él lo olerá.-

-Bien.-Jellal centró su atención en Laxus.- Fiore tiene encerrados a más nuevas especies. Necesitamos encontrarlos y liberarlos.-

Laxus levantó su teléfono móvil. -Se lo diré a los demás. Averiguaremos quién compró o alquilo esta casa. Tal vez uso el mismo nombre para comprar o alquilar el lugar donde esta Levy. Dudo que Porla sea su nombre real. Estoy seguro de que pensó que mataríamos a Ivan Raven ya que solo trata con nuevas especies que no conocen la libertad. Le dio un arma que sabía que no mataría a Flame. Lo que no puedo entender es el por qué no lo mato directamente y nos lo envió a nosotros.-

Jellal gruñó.- Fiore quiere que los humanos nos vean como peligrosos e inestables. Así podrán justificar lo que hizo con nosotros. Probablemente pensaron que si matábamos a ese bastardo tendrían algo que usar contra nosotros. Eso o piensan que somos estúpidos. Tal vez le dejaron con vida porque pensaron que no le creeríamos. Tenemos que descubrir que información le ha pasado a ellos.-

Laxus miró a Gajeel. -Lo siento, amigo. Vamos a recuperarla.- Gajeel no podía hablar. La tristeza le ahogaba.

Jellal le susurró al oído a Laxus-Él es tan feroz. Que verle así me rompe el corazón. Vamos a darle un poco de intimidad con el olor de su pareja. Haremos esas llamadas. Les diremos a nuestros hombres que se oculten. Y esperaremos hasta que ellos regresen. No sé qué más hacer.-

* * *

-Despierta.- le susurró al oído-Ellos vienen a darnos de comer. Quédate en la cama y no te acerques a las rejas.-

Levy abrió los ojos de golpe. El 927 se puso de pie y se colocó entre la puerta de la celda y ella. Levy se sentó y se dio cuenta de que la pared de cristal había desaparecido, pero los cristales permanecían en el suelo. ¿Me dormí? Escucho un ruido y otra pared de cristal empezó a descender del techo. Hasta que quedo donde la otra había estado. La nueva especie de espaldas a ella se tensó y gruñó profundamente. Levy se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para protegerla. No le había hecho daño mientras dormía y ahora estaba segura de que nunca se lo haría. Esperaba que Gajeel y las demás nuevas especies los encontraran y que él conociera lo que era la libertad.

-No la montaste.-Ezel se acercó a la jaula.-¿Por qué no? ¿Te gustan los hombres 927? El médico te la trajo para que te la follaras. Esa cosa del olor debe de haber funcionado ya que estás interesado en ella. Supongo que a los de tu especie no les importa compartir, ¿eh?-

Keith soltó un bufido.- Si te la follas por detrás puedes imaginarte que es un hombre.-

-Sí. Sólo cierra los ojos, busca su agujero y finge que es Ezel.-

-Hey, eso no es gracioso. No hagas que fantasee conmigo. No quiero que él me mire el culo cada vez que me vea.-

Ezel se rio. -Déjalo. Nadie querría que esa bestia le dé por el culo.-

-Es cierto.-Se rió Keith. Abrió la puerta de la celda y dejo un gran plato cubierto.-A comer.- Él cerró de golpe la puerta de la celda y ambos hombres se marcharon.

Un minuto más tarde, la pared de cristal comenzó a bajar lentamente. El 927 se relajó y se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de Levy. -Iré allí. Tú puedes usar el inodoro, no te mirare.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Gracias.-

No había privacidad en el interior de la jaula. Miró al 927. Se puso junto a la puerta de la celda y le se quedó de espaldas a ella. Era un inodoro portátil. El papel higiénico estaba encima de la tapa. Levy se apresuró y lo utilizó. Había una manguera encima de una especie de desagüe. Ella la uso para lavarse las manos.

-Ya he terminado. Gracias.-

El 927 se volvió y asintió con la cabeza. Agarro el plato y lo llevó a la cama. El 927 se sentó en el suelo y le hizo gestos para que se sentara junto él. Cuando levanto la tapa del plato ella se estremeció. La carne estaba casi cruda y cortados en tiras solo un pedazo estaba un poco más echo.

-No puedo comer eso. Esta demasiado crudo.-

Él frunció el ceño. -Tienes que comer. Necesitas tu fuerza. Cierra los ojos, piensa que es para sobrevivir. Tienes que comerte al menos uno.-

Ella se estremeció, pero sabía que tenía razón. Tenía hambre. Él cogió el trozo de carne más hecho y se lo tendió. Ella lo cogió. Él cogió otro pedazo y la miro. Le mostró como tenía que hundir los dientes en la carne para arrancar un pedazo. Ella lo intentó pero la carne estaba muy dura y sus dientes no estaban tan afilados como los suyos. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de vomitar cuando saboreo la sangre. Ella trató de cortar otra vez un pedazo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-No puedo comer esto. Ni siquiera puedo cortar un pedazo. Sólo puedo roerlo.-

Alargó la mano y usó sus dedos para separarle los labios. Levy abrió la boca y con un dedo le toco los dientes.

-Son demasiado suaves. ¿Por qué tu especie se lima los dientes? Así son inútiles.-

-Nuestros dientes son así. Nosotros usamos tenedores y cuchillos para comer la carne.-

El 927 le quito la carne de entre sus dedos. Abrió la boca y arrancó un pedazo de la carne y se lo dio. Ella vaciló y lo cogió. Se lo metió en la boca y empezó a masticarlo. Él le partió toda su carne en trozos pequeños y los dejo en el plato para ella.

-Gracias.-le susurró.

Jamás pensó que comería carne cruda. Levy no pudo comérselo todo. Lo que ella no se comió, El 927 lo hizo. Comía más que Gajeel. Cogió el plato vacío y se dirigió a la puerta de la celda. Lo dejo en el suelo y regresó con un termo de metal. Lo olió antes de dárselo a Levy.

-Es seguro. A veces ponen droga en mi bebida, pero la huelo.-

Ella le sonrió, bebió agua y le devolvió el termo. Bebió mientras la miraba fijamente. Su sonrisa murió ante en la extraña expresión que oscureció sus ojos, su mirada la incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú eres atractiva. Hueles dulce.-

Se puso nerviosa. -Gajeel me dijo que huelo dulce cuando tengo miedo. Estoy muy asustada.-

Él vaciló. -¿Perteneces a Gajeel?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Nos vamos a casar-

-¿Casar? ¿Qué es eso?-

Ella consideró sus palabras. -Es una ceremonia que en mi mundo nos une hasta la muerte. Él quiere casarse conmigo para que los humanos sepan que le pertenezco.-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Pero ¿Tú quieres pertenecerle?-

-Sí-

Él gruñó en voz baja.- Eso es demasiado malo. Te deseo.-

Ella se alejó de él, sintió miedo. -No.-

Él frunció el ceño. -He dicho que es demasiado malo. ¿No lo entiendes? -

-Pertenezco a Gajeel.-

-Baja la voz o nos van a escuchar. Lo sé. Y lo acepto.-

Su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad-. Tenía miedo de que no te importara que fuera de él. Por la forma en la que lo dijiste parecía que ibas a tocarme... de todos modos.-

Él se encogió de hombros.- Me gustaría que él te protegiera si fueras mía y te hubieran secuestrado. Le mataría si te montara. No te forzare Levy. Puede que te desee, pero puedo controlarme. Mi mente gobierna mi cuerpo.-

-Menos mal.-

-Sólo espero que este Gajeel llegue pronto.-Él se puso de pie.- Hueles muy bien. Y llevo mucho tiempo sin permitir que mi cuerpo ceda a la tentación de mi raza. Demasiado tiempo como para estar tan cerca de ti.-

Eso hizo que Levy se inquietara de nuevo. Casi sonaba como si fuera una amenaza. Como si él le advirtiera de que su control no duraría mucho más tiempo. Se mordió el labio.- ¿Qué haces aquí para mantenerte ocupado?-

Él se encogió de hombros.- Me pongo fuerte.-

Echó un vistazo a gran jaula. Solo había en ella una cama y el inodoro. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir.

-Debes estar tan aburrido.-

-¿Aburrido?-

Trató de pensar en una manera de explicárselo.- Es como te sientes cuando no tienes nada que hacer-

-Me pongo fuerte.- Él se tumbó en al suelo junto a ella e hizo flexiones. Ella le observó Él se detuvo después de un tiempo y miró a los barrotes. Corrió hacia ellos, giro su cuerpo y se estrelló contra los gruesos barrotes de metal. Lo hizo varias veces, con los dos hombros. Ella miro los barrotes y se dio cuenta que los había doblado un poco. Él se agarró a los barrotes más altos e hizo unas pocas de flexiones de brazos. Finalmente, se volvió y se colocó en el centro de la jaula. De repente se agachó y saltó. Se agarró a los barrotes del techo con los pies, flexiono su cuerpo y toco con los dedos de las manos sus pies. Cuando empezó a sudar. Se soltó y cayó en el suelo sobre sus pies descalzos .Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Me pongo fuerte.-

No le extrañaba que todos los hombres de las nuevas especies fueran enormes y musculosos. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Lo entiendo.-

-Ahora me baño. Puedes darte la vuelta.-

Ella lo hizo. Se puso de espaldas a la zona de la manguera. Escucho el agua correr y escucho un sonido, como el velcro al abrirse. Quería mirar para ver lo que era, pero no lo hizo. El sonido del agua corriendo duró mucho tiempo. Se apagó. Y escucho de nuevo el sonido del Velcro.

-Ya puedes darte la vuelta.-

Levy se volvió, todavía sentada en el suelo y se enfrentó al 927. Se había lavado el cuerpo y su cabello estaba mojado. Ella lo vio dejar algo detrás de la taza del baño mientras se inclinaba.

-Lo que has puesto detrás es…-Señaló.

Se inclinó hacia abajo. -El jabón y el desodorante.-El los levantó y se los mostró. –Ellos nos dan esto para que estemos limpios. No nos gusta oler mal. Nos irrita.-

-Por lo menos te dejan asearte. Supongo que eso es bueno.-

-Ellos no limpian la jaula. Los mataría si se acercaran.-

-Entiendo.- Los imbéciles que la habían llevado allí no querían tener que limpiar la celda. Por eso habían puesto el inodoro.

Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.- Háblame de las nuevas especies. Cuéntamelo todo.- Levy respiro profundamente. Y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía. El 927 la escuchaba con interés. Él sonreía.

* * *

-Alguien viene.-advirtió en voz baja por la radio.

Gajeel saltó de la cama y vio como Jellal y Laxus se ponían de pie. Se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta principal. Jellal miro a Gajeel.

-No los mates o los dejes incapacitados para hablar. Ellos saben dónde está Levy.-

-Lo sé.- Gajeel gruñó en voz baja. -Solo quiero encontrarla.-

-Lo sé, pero veo tu rabia amigo. Te entiendo. Yo querría destrozar a quien secuestrara a mi mujer... si tuviera una. Te lo digo solo porque no piensas con claridad. Necesitamos que nos digan dónde está.-

-Ella ni siquiera es mi mujer y quiero matarlos.-suspiró Laxus. -Trabajan para Fiore, secuestraron a una de nuestras mujeres y tienen que morir por eso.-

-Silencio.-susurró de repente Gajeel.- El vehículo ya está aquí.-

Escucharon el motor detenerse y una puerta cerrarse. Pasos y el tintineo de unas llaves. En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió. El ser humano que entro tenía unos veinte años. Vestía ropa blanca, similar a la que usaban los técnicos de las instalaciones de pruebas. Gajeel se tragó un gruñido. El hombre colgó las llaves en un clavo en la pared y cerró la puerta. Se estirazó, bostezó y se volvió. A los cinco pasos se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Se quedó helado. Gajeel, Laxus y Jellal rodearon al hombre. El humano instantáneamente se aterrorizo.

-No me jodas.-maldijo.

Laxus gruñó.- Ni aunque ruegues. No eres nuestro tipo.-

El hombre palideció.- ¿Qué quieren?-

Gajeel gruñó.- Sabes lo que queremos. ¿Dónde está mi mujer?-

El hombre empezó a temblar y a sudar mientras miraba a Gajeel. Su mirada recorrió a las nuevas especies desde la cabeza hasta los pies.- Mierda.-

-¿Dónde está Levy?-Gruñó Jellal desde detrás del humano. -Habla con rapidez porque mi amigo quiere hacerte gritar y sangrar. La cama huele al miedo de su mujer. Él está muy salvaje.-

La boca del hombre se movió, pero no salió nada. Gajeel rugió, el sonido llenó la habitación y avanzo hacia el humano. El hombre se giró rápidamente para huir, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Grito cuando Gajeel se agachó y lo agarró por los brazos, se aseguró de clavarle las uñas.

-¿Dónde está mi Levy?- Gajeel gruñó las palabras. Él lo levanto en el aire para que pudiera ver de cerca sus dientes.

-En el almacén.-sollozó.- Ella está en el almacén.-

-Suéltalo.-gruñó Jellal. -No lo mates. Va a decirnos dónde está, ¿no es así humano?-

El hombre miro a Jellal y asintió con la cabeza, aterrorizado.- Lo haré. Sólo dile que se aparte.-

Gajeel lo soltó y retrocedió. Él lucho contra la rabia. El impulso de matarlo casi le abrumaba. Este hombre había llevado a Levy a un almacén para que una especie la montara. Necesito de toda su fuerza para no arrancarle la garganta.

-¿Está viva?-Laxus se acercó un poco más, para intimidarlo.

-Lo estaba cuando me fui hace un rato. El 927 no la jodió pero tampoco la mató.-

Jellal vio que Gajeel dio un paso hacia el humano y le bloqueo el camino. Jellal negó con la cabeza.-Contrólate.-

-Lo estoy.-Gruñó Gajeel.

Jellal volvió su mirada furiosa hacia el humano. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Elze.-

Jellal parpadeó. -Vas a llevarnos hasta el almacén. ¿Qué seguridad hay? ¿Cuántos guardias protegen el sitio? ¿Están fuertemente armados?-

Elze le miró fijamente. -¿Quieres decir cuántos hombres lo custodian? Ninguno. Sólo yo, Mike y el médico.-

Laxus gruñó.- Mientes. Nunca protegerían una instalación de pruebas con tres hombres.-

Elze volvió sus ojos aterrorizados al hombre de ojos de gato que estaba mirándolo.- No lo es. El centro de pruebas está en Colorado. El doctor quiere traer a los demás, pero tenemos que esperar hasta que los hombres estén disponibles y se construyan las celdas. Aquí solo tenemos al 927 y entre los tres podemos manejarlo.-

-Nos llevaras allí, pero primero nos darás la ubicación exacta de la instalación de pruebas que está en Colorado.- exigió Jellal. –Ahora.-

Gajeel rugió de nuevo. El hombre asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras miraba a Gajeel.

-Lo haré. Lo que quieras. Solo mantenlo lejos de mí. -les dio la dirección.

Jellal miro a Laxus, este asintió con la cabeza y cogió su móvil. Él le dio la dirección a la persona con la que hablaba. Hizo una pausa.- ¿Cuántas nuevas especies hay allí? ¿Cuantos guardas de seguridad?-

El hombre cerró la boca.- Me mataran.-

Jellal gruñó y dio una palmada. Elze miró a los ocho nuevas especies que estaban acercándose a él. El olor de su miedo se hizo tan fuerte que Gajeel casi podía saborearlo.

-Habla o empezaremos a romperte los dedos del pie. Pueden romperse muchos huesos antes de que un hombre muera.-gruñó Jellal mientras se acercaba.-Responde a las preguntas.-

-No lo hagas.- jadeó Elze.- Mierda. Quédate atrás. Unos ochenta y dos machos y seis hembras, a menos que hayan trasladado a alguno después de irme. La seguridad es estricta.-Hizo una pausa.

-Sigue hablando.-gruñó Gajeel. -¿A dónde se les trasladan? ¿Dónde están los otros centros de pruebas?-

-No hay más.-susurró el hombre. -Cuando la primera instalación de pruebas fue descubierta, la gente entró en pánico. Por eso hemos comprado este edificio abandonado y lo estamos reformando. Todo el mundo tiene miedo de que descubran nuestra instalación de pruebas. Queremos irnos de allí lo más más rápido posible, pero necesitamos tiempo para construir las celdas. Están en la dirección que te di y a veces se los préstamos a los otros médicos que escaparon. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso y no sé nada, solo sé que a veces un puñado de ellos desaparecen, pero después regresan. Tendrías que preguntarle al médico a donde los llevan y con quién. Él está a cargo de todo. Nada se hace sin su aprobación. Su nombre es Jose Porla.-

-¿Cuántos guardias hay? ¿Dónde está nuestra gente? –

-Ellos están bajo tierra, en el segundo nivel. Antes era un garaje de dos plantas, pero lo adaptaron para encerrar a esos hijos de puta. Por lo general, suele haber doce guardias en la primera planta y tal vez seis en la planta baja. No sé exactamente cuántos médicos y personal de apoyo hay pero me imagino que unos veinte en cada turno.-

-¿Está cargado de explosivos?-Gruñó Laxus.

Elze se encogió de hombros.- No tengo ni idea. No soy de seguridad. Soy el asistente del médico. Keith y yo nos encargamos de hacerle las pruebas al 927.-

-¿Qué pasa con Levy?- Gajeel se acercó más.-Cuéntamelo todo.-

El hombre tragó saliva.- Esta en la celda con el 927. Él mató a las dos últimas mujeres que metimos en su celda. Está loco. No mato a tu perra cuando rompió la pared de cristal. La olio durante un rato y se la llevó a su cama. Sólo se acostó con ella. Cuando salí de allí él la estaba alimentando, infiernos, le corto la carne con los dientes para que ella comiera. Es extraño. Durmió con ella y le dio de comer. Creo que es gay.-

-¿Durmió con ella?- Gajeel gruñó.

El hombre hizo una mueca. -Bueno, por la noche hace frio y no tenían mantas.-

-Cálmate.- le ordenó Jellal a Gajeel.- Él no la monto.-Su mirada se fijó en Elze. -¿Cierto?-

El hombre negó con la cabeza. -Te lo dije. Creemos que es gay.-

-¿Qué significa eso?-Laxus frunció el ceño.

El hombre en el suelo vaciló. -Creemos que a él le gustan los hombres. Ella no es un hombre. Él no la montara.-

Laxus echó a reír.- ¿Crees que porque no la monta él se siente atraído por los hombres?-sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que no le gusta obligar a las mujeres?-Su sonrisa murió y gruñó. -La violación es vuestra enfermedad, no la nuestra.-

-Bueno, nunca agarré a una mujer y le rompí el cuello, pero él sí lo hizo-dijo Elze.-Le llevamos a dos mujeres increíbles, confía en mí. Yo me las habría follado en un latido del corazón. Las mato antes de que tuvieran tiempo de abrir la boca.-Elze levanto dos dedos- A las dos.-

Jellal frunció el ceño y su mirada se detuvo en cada hombre dentro de la habitación. Laxus suavemente maldijo.-O está en el borde o tuvo una buena razón para matarlas. Lo sabremos cuando le veamos.-

Jellal asintió y volvió su atención al prisionero. -Elze. Vamos a viajar por carretera. Nos llevaras hasta Levy.-

-Lo haré. No tengo otra opción. A cambio de algo.-

Jellal hizo un gesto a sus hombres con la mano y estos se alejaron del humano. Elze se puso de pie y miro a Jellal.

-Quiero inmunidad. No quiero que un tribunal me procese por el secuestro de la mujer o por cualquier cosa que la policía quiera añadir. Si me prometes eso te llevará hasta el 927.-

Jellal parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió, lentamente.- Juro que te daré la inmunidad de tu ley. Es un trato. Llévanos hasta la mujer y La nueva especie.-

El hombre miró a la Jellal. -Puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad? ¿Darme la inmunidad?-

La sonrisa de Jellal murió y entrecerró los ojos.- Soy el líder de las nuevas especies. Te puedo dar todo lo que desees. Tu ley no puede obligarme a hacer nada. Tienes la palabra de que Jellal Dragneel no permitirá que los policías de tu pueblo te metan en la cárcel. Vamos.-

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.- Por supuesto. No quiero ir a la cárcel. También necesitare dinero. Quiero un millón de dólares.-

Jellal asintió con la cabeza. -Recibirás el dinero cuando recuperemos a la mujer y cuando mi pueblo sea liberado de la instalación de pruebas que está en Colorado.-

Elze sonrió.- Vamos. No está muy lejos de aquí.-

* * *

Levy se rió.- No. No soy defectuosa. Muchas mujeres son de mi tamaño.-

El 927 asintió.- "No fue mi intención ofenderte.-

-No hay problema. He visto a algunas de vuestras mujeres y son muy altas. Entiendo que pienses así. Yo soy más baja que muchas mujeres humanas. Yo-

El 927 se levantó rápidamente, cortando sus palabras y cogió a Levy. Ella jadeó cuando el la agarro de los brazos y de un tirón la puso de pie. La coloco detrás de él, se tensó y gruñó hacia la puerta de la celda.

El hombre más viejo y Keith se acercaron a la puerta de la celda. El 927 la mantuvo detrás de él. Otro gruñido profundo salió su garganta.

-Veo que te gusta.-El anciano se rió entre dientes.- Tienes que montarla 927.-La voz del hombre se endureció.-Si no lo haces, Keith sacara su pistola y la matara.-

El miedo atravesó a Levy. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Sí-se rió Keith.- ¿Ves esta arma? Boom! El médico se está cansando de esperar. Sólo tienes que tumbarla y follarte su agujero. No será demasiado duro. Sé que te gustan los hombres, pero finge que es uno.-

-¡Basta!- Suspiró el anciano.- Sigo diciendo que no es homosexual. Ha criado con hembras antes. El problema es esta hembra.-

-Tal vez se dio cuenta de que se siente atraído por los hombres. Eso pasa. Tengo un primo que ha salido del armario a los treinta años. Se casó y tuvo cuatro hijos antes de decírselo a su esposa.-

El anciano suspiró más fuerte. -927 o la montas o te apartas para que Keith pueda matarla. Es así de simple. Parece que te gusta y estoy seguro de que quieres criar con ella. Estás haciendo esto sólo para molestarme y mi paciencia se ha terminado. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo.-

-Tendrás que dispararle a través de mí.- advirtió 927,su voz salió en rugido aterrador.

Se hizo el silencio. El anciano habló por fin. -Meteré gas en tu celda y la mataremos cuando estés inconsciente. Puedo pedir el gas y tenerlo aquí antes de que termine el día. Móntala o apártate.-

-Pide el gas.- gruñó 927.

El terror de Levy fue instantáneo. -¿Gas?-Ella se quedó sin aliento.

El 927 Volvió la cabeza y la miró fijamente.- ¿Quieres criar conmigo? Después te apartaran de mi lado y te harán pruebas. Se las hicieron a nuestras mujeres. Ellas lloraban y gritaban. A veces las llevaban para criar con otros machos y volvían a empezar. ¿Es esta la vida que deseas?-Ella negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no. Él asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres que me aparte para que éste pueda dispararte? ¿Has perdido todas tus esperanzas?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -No estoy dispuesta a morir.-

-Tiene que pedir el gas. Les llevara tiempo conseguirlo.-susurró.

Levy le miró a los ojos y asintió.- El Gas.-

El 927 le dirigió una sonrisa y se volvió. Su sonrisa se había ido, él dijo: -Pide tu gas. Es de la única forma que conseguirás alejarla de mí.-

-Vete a la mierda.- gruñó Keith. -Déjame disparar a través de él Doc. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo evitar todos los órganos vitales. Él se recuperara.-

-Fue sólo un artimaña para conseguir que criara con ella. Ahora le pondremos una droga en su comida. En algún momento tiene que comer o beber. Cierra el agua de su celda. Una vez que se tome los medicamentos se verá obligado a montarla. No quería que fuera así pero es demasiado terco. Tal vez, después de la primera vez volverá a montarla sin tener que drogarlo.-

-¿Por qué no le tumbamos con el gas, cogemos su esperma y se lo inyectamos a la perra?-

-Ya te lo explique antes.-El hombre de más edad suspiró.- Hemos intentado eso durante años. Su esperma es diferente al nuestro. Hemos descubierto que durante las relaciones sexuales el nivel de esperma es más alto, pero sólo si están excitados. Cuando extraemos su semen manualmente, su nivel de esperma es muy bajo y mueren enseguida. Necesito que él la monte naturalmente.-

-¿Por qué no funciona con las hembras de los animales?-

-Las mujeres no ovulan bien. Sólo los hombres que tienen la capacidad de reproducirse. Necesito hacer un par de llamadas para pedir los medicamentos que necesito. Mañana vendrán algunos hombres para terminar cuatro celdas más. Si éste no la monta, tal vez los otros machos lo hagan.-

Keith se rió.- Wow, ¿cinco de ellos?. ¿Cree que ella sobrevivirá a eso? –

-No lo sé. Depende de si los otros cuatro la matan o no. Esto es importante.-

-¿A quién le importa si pueden criar?-

El anciano vaciló.- Hace mucho tiempo que perdimos la capacidad de crearlos. Intentamos crear a a más de ellos, pero hemos fracasado. Sera más rápido si conseguimos que se reproduzcan naturalmente. Todos los archivos se perdieron cuando Fiore cayó. Casi no tenemos dinero, necesitamos conseguir más de ellos. Ellos son nuestra prioridad.-

-¿No nacerán más débiles al ser ella una perra humana?-

-No. Sus genes son muy agresivos y dominantes. Serán como ellos.-

-Interesante.-

-Sera interesante si podemos resolver el problema y la preña. Podríamos conseguir a cien de ellos en el primer año. Conseguiremos muchos beneficios. No cometeremos los mismos errores con los más jóvenes. Los recién nacidos serán entrenados a obedecernos desde su nacimiento. Ahora los dejaremos solos mientras hago esas llamadas telefónicas. A lo mejor la monta pronto. Lleva mucho tiempo sin estar con una hembra. Esa es otra razón por la que le quise a él. No podrá contenerse mucho tiempo.-

Lev escucho toda la conversación. El 927 se relajó y finalmente le soltó el brazo, se volvió para mirarla.

-Tienes miedo.-Él inhalo. -No permitiré que te lleven.-

-Es por lo que estaban diciendo.-Ella le miro con horror. -¿Ellos quieren que tengamos hijos para entrenarlos a obedecer? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de conseguir beneficios? –

Ella sabía la respuesta, pero sólo necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

-Usaran sus cuerpos para probar con sus drogas. Les enseñaran a luchar. Y los venderán.-

-Eso es horrible- Esta mal. Es vil. Son unos enfermos. Inhumanos. Se detuvo antes de empezar a maldecir en voz alta.

-Por eso mate a las otras mujeres. Vi lo que le hicieron a nuestras mujeres durante años. Nuestras mujeres son más fuertes. Ellas no sobrevivirían. Eran más débiles.-

-¿Esa parte era verdad? ¿Mataste a esas mujeres? Yo pensé que estaban tratando de asustarme.-

Él vaciló.- Cuando me vieron empezaron a gritar y a llorar. Yo sabía que no sobrevivirían a la cría o a las pruebas. Nos obligaron a criar con nuestras mujeres, si nos negábamos o si ellas se negaban, nos pegaban. Nuestras hembras tienen vidas muy difíciles, pero son fuertes. Cuando nos vemos obligados a criar con ellas, las tratamos bien. Las humanas habrían sufrido mucho dolor. Les evite eso. Sus vidas habrían sido un infierno. Nuestras mujeres me contaron lo que los médicos hacían con sus cuerpos después de montarlas.-Él se estremeció.- Habrían muerto de todos modos, si hubieran logrado sobrevivir a la cría y a las pruebas. Ellos las matarían. Yo preferiría morir, rápido y sin dolor. Preferiría morir antes de ser torturado.-

-¿Ibas a matarme también?-

Él asintió con gravedad. -Tú eres más fuerte. No gritaste o lloraste cuando te trajeron. Me hablaste. Me di cuenta de que eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir y me di cuenta de que eras honesta. Tienes que sobrevivir y darle tiempo a Gajeel para que pueda encontrarte. No voy a hacerte daño y te tratare como a mis propias mujeres si nos vemos obligados a criar. Sobrevivirás a la tortura de las pruebas. Si te llevan con otros machos háblales como hiciste conmigo. No grites. Recogerán mi olor en ti. Debes mantener tu mente fuerte. Nuestras hembras sobreviven porque nosotros las consolamos. Yo te consolaré, Levy.-

Levy tenía ganas de llorar, pero trato de luchar contra las lágrimas. El 927 poco a poco se acercó a ella, no protestó cuando él la levantó en sus brazos, se acercó a la cama y se sentó con ella en su regazo. La abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Yo te protegeré en la debilidad. Llora, pequeña de ojos bonitos. Has sido muy valiente. Estoy aquí.-

-Gracias.- Levy se aferró al hombre que la sujetaba y lloro contra su pecho.

Iban a forzarle a tener relaciones sexuales para crear a más especies nuevas. Si lo lograban, se llevarían a su bebé lejos como si fuera un perrito o un gatito. Lo harían una y otra vez hasta que ya no fuera útil para ellos y la mataran. ¿Cuántos bebés me quitaran de los brazos antes de matarme? Levy tomó una decisión mientras lloraba. Seria fuerte, haría lo que fuera necesario y lucharía por sobrevivir. Gajeel la encontraría con el tiempo. Solo esperaba no quedarse embarazada si ocurría lo peor. No quería darles a esos cabrones un bebé indefenso.


	15. Capitulo 15

Hi! Hi! por fin traigo ante ustedes la conti...y para adelantarles un poco ya mero se acaba la historia.

Espero les guste!

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo en esta historia!

Hana: ARIGATOU!.- Dice haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

El edificio era un antiguo almacén. Había un coche en el aparcamiento, no había otros edificios o casas cerca de este. Las únicas entradas que tenía eran dos puertas metálicas y las ventanas que estaban cerca del techo. En la parte de atrás del edificio había una puerta de garaje metálica. Su equipo había estacionado a una milla de distancia y el humano había caminado con ellos. Elze se había quejado a cada paso del camino. Gajeel estaba listo para matarlo, pero Jellal no se lo había permitido.

-Sólo hay dos maneras en entrar o salir y tienen códigos de acceso.-explicó el hombre en voz baja.- No hay cámaras exteriores. Te lo dije. No sé por qué simplemente no irrumpís.-

Jellal le lanzó una mirada.- Cállate y no abras la boca.-

-Bien.-dijo el hombre. -Solo te estoy ayudando.-

Laxus hizo señas al equipo y ellos se movieron hacia el frente del almacén, mientras que unos pocos se aproximaron a la parte trasera. Ellos no querían que los vieran hasta que estuvieran dentro del edificio. Gajeel temía que los dos hombres mataran a Levy y al macho de las nuevas especies si los descubrían antes de poder entrar.

Jellal miro al humano. -Vamos a actuar con rapidez. Adelántate y abre las puertas y mantente en silencio. Si intentas algo, te matare o le permitiré que lo haga.-señaló a Gajeel.-y no le detendré.-

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Gajeel. Él quería hacerle daño al humano por tocar a su Levy y ayudar a traerla a este lugar. Jellal o incluso todo el equipo de machos no podrían impedirle matar al humano si ella estaba muerta.

-Entiendo.-Elze Apestaba a miedo.- Quiero el dinero que me prometiste. No tienes por qué amenazarme. Haré todo lo que quieras a cambio del dinero y de la inmunidad.-

-Sí.-asintió Jellal.-Lo tendrás, ahora entra.-

Se movieron como si fueran una sola persona. El equipo se arrastró hasta las puertas delanteras.

Elze metió el código y una de las puertas de metal se abrió. Ocho nuevas especies, fuertemente armadas y el humano, entraron en el edificio. Él le había hecho a Jellal, Gajeel y Laxus un pequeño plano del interior y sabían a qué atenerse. Una de las nuevas especies agarro a Elze cuando entraron en el edificio y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

-No te muevas y no hagas ningún sonido.-gruñó el hombre. Elze parpadeó y se quedó helado. Mantuvo la boca cerrada. Gajeel quiso correr hacia la pared divisoria que bloqueaba su visión, tras ella estaba Levy. Olfateo el aire y de repente Jellal le agarró del brazo, le dio una mirada de advertencia. Él asintió con la cabeza, comprendía que tenían que proceder con cautela. Laxus movió los dedos en el aire y los hombres se extendieron, para atrapar a los humanos. Gajeel recogió dos olores, que provenían de una habitación cerca de ellos. Tan pronto como el equipo con Laxus pateo la puerta, Gajeel se movió. _Levy!_

El corazón de Gajeel se aceleró cuando inhaló el débil rastro de su olor. El dulce olor de su miedo casi le volvía loco. Se odiaba a si mismo porque no había estado allí para protegerla. Mientras él y

Jellal, silenciosamente, atravesaban el almacén, el olor se hizo más fuerte. Pasaron por delante de la pared divisoria y Gajeel vio la parte delantera de la jaula. Jellal de repente se acercó y lo agarró.

-No le asustes. Acércate despacio y mantén la calma. No sé en qué condición estará. No quiero que le haga daño a ella.-

Gajeel obligó a sus instintos a retroceder de nuevo, sabía que un macho de las nuevas especies, encerrado, podría ser inestable. Tenía que mantener la calma, por el amor de Levy.

-Lo sé.-

* * *

El cuerpo del 927 se tensó contra Levy y de repente se levantó. El hombre era fuerte. En un instante, pasó de estar sentado a estar de pie con ella en sus brazos. Ella suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas. Le miro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Él inhaló. Y la miró- Les huelo.-

-¿A quién?-

Su mirada se quedó fija en la puerta de la celda. -A Gajeel y a otro de mi especie. –

Levy giro la cabeza para mirar el muro divisor, por el que tendrían que entrar. Su corazón se aceleró y se movió en sus brazos.

-¡Bájame! ¿Hueles Gajeel? ¿Estás seguro? –

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras la dejaba de pie en el suelo. Levy vio un movimiento y después

Gajeel entró en su campo de visión. Jellal iba su derecha, agarrándole del brazo y ambos hombres iban vestidos con trajes negros. Jellal llevaba una pistola en las manos y Gajeel sostenía un cuchillo en la suya.

Levy se acercó corriendo a los barrotes de la jaula y se agarró a ellos.-Gajeel.-

Ella golpeó los barrotes y saco los brazos a través de ellos. Gajeel dejó caer al suelo el cuchillo y corrió hacia ella. Le agarro las manos. Levy apoyo la frente en los barrotes y Gajeel apoyo la suya frente en la de ella. Gajeel tenía los ojos húmedos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Te he encontrado.- dijo con voz ronca y ahogada.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero ella no trató de controlarlas- Sabía que lo harías.-

Le soltó las manos y le acaricio el rostro. Con el pulgar le seco las lágrimas. Con la otra mano la agarró de la cadera. Deseó que los barrotes no existieran.

-¿Estás herida?-

-Estoy bien. Estaba asustada.-De repente recordó que no estaban solos. Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, en la celda, pero no rompió el contacto con Gajeel. El 927 permanecía de pie, donde ella lo había dejado. Él miraba a Gajeel y Jellal, con curiosidad. Estaba en silencio e inmóvil. Levy miró a Gajeel y a Jellal, que estaba cerca, en una postura relajada, mirando al 927.

-Este es el 927.- dijo Levy suavemente.- 927, estos son Gajeel y Jellal Dragneel. Él conduce a tu pueblo. Te dije que nos iban a encontrar.-

Jellal por fin habló. -Soy Jellal, antes conocido como el 152. Os sacaremos de la jaula tan pronto como mis hombres atrapen a los dos seres humanos y traigan las llaves.- Jellal se enderezó. Pero su mirada nunca se apartó del 927.-Ahora eres libre. Estamos aquí para llevarte al hogar de nuestro pueblo. Seremos tu familia y nunca volverás a estar preso. Ahora eres un hombre y no un número. Decidirás tu nombre.-

Levy miró al 927 para ver su reacción. Él parpadeó rápidamente cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, bajó la cabeza para que su pelo oscuro ocultara su rostro. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y volvió a levantar la cabeza, miro a Jellal.

-Me gustaría tener una casa y un nombre.-

Jellal sonrió.- Tener una casa es una cosa maravillosa. Serás feliz con nosotros.-

Levy contuvo las lágrimas. Era un milagro que el 927, después de vivir toda su vida como un prisionero, conociera la libertad. Levy sonrió y miró Gajeel. Ella extendió la mano y le tocó la cara.

-Te quiero mucho.-

-Te amo demasiado, enana.- Gajeel miro al hombre detrás de Levy. Sus ojos bajaron a los de ella y se tensó.- ¿Te daño de alguna manera?-

-No.-

Gajeel se relajó pero no dejo de tocar a Levy y ella sabía el por qué. Los dos estaban felices de volver a estar juntos. Laxus entro corriendo en el almacén.

-Los dos imbéciles están vivos y seguros. Tengo las llaves de su jaula.-Él saco las llaves del bolsillo de su chaleco. Miro al 927 y después a Jellal.-¿Esta estable? ¿Debo pedir refuerzos? –

-No es necesario.- Jellal aceptó las llaves.- Él está bien.-Él se acercó a la puerta.-Te voy a liberar.-

Abrió la puerta, Gajeel entró en la jaula y agarró a Levy. Él la levantó y abrazo firmemente, mientras la sacaba de la jaula. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Laxus se rió entre dientes.- Él está feliz de verla.-

Jellal sonrió.- Sí.- Él puso su atención en el 927. El hombre permanecía inmóvil dentro de su celda. Jellal entró en la jaula, en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo.-No me gusta entrar en estas jaulas. Me traen malos recuerdos. -se detuvo junto a la puerta.- ¿Estás listo para salir de aquí y comenzar tu nueva vida?-

El 927 dudó.- ¿Soy libre de todo esto?-

-Sí. Más de nosotros están fuera esperando para saludarte. Te ayudaremos a aprender a vivir fuera de esos barrotes. Todos tuvimos que hacerlo al principio. Los humanos tuvieron que ayudarnos a adaptarnos a nuestra nueva forma de vida, pero será más fácil para ti ahora que nosotros estamos a cargo. Te llevaremos a casa.-

El 927 dio un paso y luego otro, hasta que salio de su jaula. Se detuvo junto a Levy. Gajeel dejo en el suelo a Levy

.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la nueva especie que podría haberla herido, pero que lo hizo. Ella le sonrió cuando él habló en voz baja.

-Me contaste la verdad.-

-Lo hice. Eres libre.-dijo Levy suavemente.

Gajeel lo observo con atención y le tendió la mano.-Gracias por no hacerle daño. Ella lo es todo para mí. Mi corazón y mi alma. La razón por la que respiro.-

El 927 miró confundido la mano que le ofrecía.

-Dar la mano es una costumbre que adoptamos de los seres humanos.-explicó Jellal. Se acercó a ellos y estrechó la mano de Gajeel. -Los hombres nos estrechamos las manos como un signo de respeto.-

El 927 estrechó la mano de Gajeel.- Eres bienvenido. La trate como me hubiera gustado que otro

la hubiera tratado si fuera mía. Debes ser muy feliz .Ella te ama.-

Gajeel apretó a Levy contra su cuerpo. -Nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida.-

-Soy Tiger.-Él dio un paso.- Soy el jefe de seguridad en la Reserva. Allí es donde estará tu casa mientras te adaptas a tu libertad. Te encantara estar allí. Podrás correr y cazar ciervos.-Laxus sonrió.- No hay jaulas, solo hay árboles. El cielo es hermoso. Nos tomaremos unas cervezas, de sabor desagradable y veremos la salida del sol. Odiaras el sabor de la bebida humana, pero será una nueva experiencia. -sonrió. -Ya lo verás.-

El 927 parpadeó con fuerza. Levy vio sus lágrimas, antes de que volviera a controlar de nuevo sus emociones. Ella luchó contra las ganas de llorar. ¿Alguna vez había visto la salida del sol o el anochecer? ¿Alguna vez había visto los árboles? Ella sabía las respuestas y le rompía el corazón.

Otras dos nuevas especies, lentamente, entraron en la habitación, casi parecían temerosos de asustar al 927. Se presentaron. Él parecía un poco confundido. Tal vez por ver a tantos nuevos machos de las nuevas especies o tal vez porque ahora era libre. Levy le entendía. Apretó la mano de Gajeel y le soltó.

-Es mucho para asimilarlo, ¿eh?-Su mirada se encontró con la del 927.

-Sí.-

-Es normal que sientas un poco de miedo pero después será genial. Todos te ayudaremos. Te acostumbraras con el tiempo. Aquí todo el mundo es tu amigo y te quiere.-Ella le tendió la mano.

-Saldremos juntos. Toma mi mano. Tú no estás solo.-

Gajeel gruñó. Levy volvió la cabeza para fruncirle el ceño. Ella sabía que él era posesivo, pero se lo debía al 927, necesitaba ayudarle en este momento tan difícil para él, como él le había ayudado a ella. No quería molestar a Gajeel, pero quería que la entendiera.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día que estuviste en libertad? Bueno, recuerdo mi primer día en la escuela.

Era un mundo completamente nuevo. Soy su amiga. Sostendré su mano de la misma forma en la que mi madre sostuvo la mía. Te quiero, no estés celoso. Te pertenezco.-

Gajeel se relajó. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios. -¿Escuela? ¿Comparas el ser puesto en libertad con ir a la escuela? -

Ella se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, vosotros vivisteis un infierno. Solo quiero decir que para mí todo era nuevo y aterrador. Mi mamá me cogió la mano en mi primer día clase. Se quedó conmigo hasta que me acostumbre. Me hizo sentir mejor. Es mi único recuerdo cariño. Él todavía no os conoce, pero ha pasado un poco de tiempo conmigo.-

Jellal de repente se echó a reír. -Ella quiere actuar como su madre.-

Laxus le guiño al 927.- Qué suerte. Tienes una mamá.-

El 927 parecía confundido.- ¿Una qué?-

-Ella quiere protegerte como si fueras su niño.-suspiró Gajeel. -Bienvenido a la familia hijo.-

La nueva especie se rió. Levy frunció el ceño. Dejó caer la mano que le ofrecía. –Bien.-

El 927 extendió la mano y agarró la suya. Sonrió.-Gracias. Me encantaría salir de aquí contigo.-

Levy le sonrió y le apretó la mano. Sonrió a Gajeel y comenzaron a salir de la habitación. El 927 camino a su lado. Laxus y Jellal caminaron delante de ellos y Gajeel por detrás. Levy le tendió la otra mano y le sonrió. Salieron a la calle todos juntos.

Levy vio a los tres secuestradores, estaban esposados y dos nuevas especies los custodiaban.

Elze, Keith y el doctor, parecían bastante asustados. Gajeel gruñó y Levy soltó las manos a los dos para acercarse a los prisioneros. Gajeel la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Levy le miró. -Sólo quiero hablar con ellos. Están encadenados y los hombres que los sujeta no los soltaran ¿verdad? –

Gajeel le frunció el ceño.- No tienes nada que decirle a ellos.-

La ira se apoderó de ella. -No pienso hablar con ellos.-Ella se soltó de su agarre y se acercó a

Keith y Elze. Los miró a los dos. Le dio una patada fuerte a Elze en la espinilla. Este maldijo y se agarró la pierna. Levy se volvió hacia Keith y le dio una patada en su punto débil. Él grito de dolor y se dobló. Levy se acercó al médico, le quitó las gafas y simplemente las tiró. No se molestó en darle una patada. Cuando se apartó y se volvió, se encontró a Gajeel mirándola boquiabierto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lado.

-Se lo debía.-

-Eres una puta.- se quejó Keith.

Gajeel se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Keith cayó duramente al suelo y gimió. Gajeel gruño.- No hables con ella. Tienes suerte de que no esté autorizado a matarte o lo haría.-Él se giró y volvió con Levy.

-Gracias Gajeel. Él hizo un comentario acerca de los agujeros que no me gusto.-Ella le acaricio el brazo.-Mi héroe.-

Gajeel vaciló. -En cualquier momento Levy. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que le diste las patadas?-

Levy vaciló.-Dentro de un segundo me sentiré mejor.-Ella se volvió y se acercó al hombre mayor.-Espero que te pudras en el infierno hijo de puta. Espero que te encierren durante diez años por atormentar a esas pobres mujeres. Eres un vil monstruo.-+

El anciano la miró y entrecerró los ojos.- Nunca veré la cárcel.-

-¿Eso crees?-Ella resopló.- Si no vas a prisión, te condenaran a muerte.-

-No lo harán. Haré un trato con ellos. Sé demasiado.-

Jellal se acercó de repente. -¿Eso crees?-

-Soy demasiado valioso. Sé dónde están las otras dos instalaciones de pruebas. Allí hay más de tu gente.-

Jellal hizo una pausa. -¿Quieres la inmunidad total de tu ley a cambio de la información? Te puedo dar eso. Tengo autoridad.-

Levy contesto con indignación.-No puedes hacer eso.-

Jellal la miro.-Tranquila Levy. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Liberar a esas nuevas especies es lo más importante.-

Ella cerró la boca y se quedó en silencio. Gajeel le apretó el hombro. Ella observo su rostro, estaba muy relajado en vez de estar enfadado. Comprendió que tenía que confiar en Jellal.

-Sí.-dijo el hombre mayor. -Exijo inmunidad total por los delitos.-

-Está bien. Te llevaremos a la reserva, nos dirás lo que necesitamos saber y tendrás total inmunidad de los cargos de tu gente.-

-Yo también quiero inmunidad.-se quejó Keith desde el suelo.

-Te la daré, si la información que me des salva la vida de mi pueblo.- Jellal le miro con el ceño fruncido.- Sera mejor que sepas algo útil.-

Gajeel agarró la mano de Levy y la alejo de los hombres. Levy estaba que echaba humo pero se mordió la lengua, hasta que estuvieron lejos del alcance del oído de Jellal y de los prisioneros.

-¿Él va a darles la inmunidad? ¿Esos idiotas van a salirse con la suya después de lo que han hecho?-susurro.

Gajeel se inclinó, hasta que su cara estuvo a centímetros de la de ella.-Jellal les está dando exactamente lo que están pidiendo. Inmunidad al sistema penitenciario humano.-Sus ojos brillaban. -Jellal sabrá todo lo que ellos saben antes de que los juzgue según la ley de las nuevas

Especies.-

Tardó unos segundos en compréndelo.- ¿Cuál es el castigo por secuestro y tortura?-

Gajeel abrazo a Levy. Sus labios le rozaron la oreja. -Serán encerrados y después morirán. Tenemos el derecho a defendernos y el derecho de castigar a los que se ponen bajo nuestra ley. Han solicitado la inmunidad de su justicia, pero no de la nuestra.- Volvió la cabeza y su mirada se quedó fija en Jellal.-Él tendrá la misma misericordia que ellos tuvieron contigo y con nuestra gente.-

Levy se alegró de que la sostuviera cuando miró a Jellal Dragneel. Vio la ira en el hermoso rostro del líder y casi sintió lástima por esos idiotas. Eso fue hasta que recordó las cosas horribles que ese viejo doctor le había hecho a la gente de Gajeel, hasta que recordó la apuesta que esos dos matones habían hecho sobre si la violaría o la mataría. Su casi lastima se evaporo al instante.

-Me alegro.-admitió.- Se lo merecen.-

Gajeel de repente gruñó.- Su olor esta en ti.-

-¿De quién?-

-El del 927.-Él se apartó un poco y le frunció el ceño.- ¿Te ha tocado?. Le huelo en todo tu cuerpo. Me dijeron que dormiste con él. ¿Por qué? -dijo con la voz más profunda.

-Hacía frío. No me toco sexualmente Gajeel. Te lo juro.-

Se obligó a relajarse. -Necesito que mi olor este en ti.-

Hizo una pausa, sabía que era duro para Gajeel oler el olor de otro hombre en su cuerpo.-¿Cómo de lejos estamos de la Reserva?-

-A media hora.-

-Está bien. Iremos a casa, me duchare y nos meteremos en la cama. Oleré de nuevo a ti.-

Gajeel negó con la cabeza. Él gruñó y se volvió hacia Jellal, le dijo en voz alta: -Vamos a dar un paseo. Oigo el agua correr.-

-Los SUV llegarán en cualquier momento.- Jellal le frunció el ceño.

-Necesito que mi olor este en ella.- Gajeel gruño.-Me está volviendo loco que ella huela a otro hombre.-

Jellal le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.-Entiendo. Te esperaremos. Sólo date prisa.-

-Gracias.-

Gajeel de repente cogió en brazos a Levy y caminó rápidamente hacia los árboles. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo vas a compartir tu olor conmigo? Gajeel, ¿por qué estamos entrando en el bosque? –

Gajeel no respondió. Llegaron a un pequeño arroyo, no muy lejos de donde habían estado. Él la dejó en el suelo y le tendió la mano. -Dame tu ropa.-

Su boca se abrió.- ¿Quieres tener sexo en este momento? ¿Aquí? ¿En serio? -

Él suspiró.- Quiero la ropa. La tirare lejos.-

-¿Y qué me pongo?-

Gajeel comenzó a desnudarse. -La mía.-

-¿Es esto realmente necesario?-

-¿Quieres que mate al 927 porque su olor esta en ti ? me está volviendo loco. Al principio estaba aliviado porque tú estabas bien, pero no poder estar encerrado en un espacio pequeño con vosotros sin enfurecerme, Levy. Eres mía, pero hueles a otro hombre. Tendré que estar todo el tiempo luchando contra mi instinto de marcarte de nuevo.-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –

Él asintió con la cabeza. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos.- No soporto el olor de otro varón en ti. Me está estimulando.-

Levy echó un vistazo alrededor de la zona, no vio nada que no fueran los árboles y el agua.- Está bien, pero si alguien me ve desnuda, seré yo la que este enfadada y avergonzada.-

Gajeel sonrió y se quitó los pantalones.- Tendría que sacarle los ojos por mirarte.-

-Eres muy gracioso.-

Levy se desnudó y lo miró fijamente. Solo tenía que verle desnudo para excitarse. Su mirada se detuvo en su pecho y en sus brazos musculosos.

-Levy.- gruñó Gajeel. -No me mires de esa manera a menos que quieras que te folle en el suelo.-

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de él.- Eso no sería una buena idea, nos están esperando.-

-Lávate la piel en el agua. Yo lo haría por ti pero si te toco no poder parar.-gruñó.

Levy se movió hacia el arroyo. El agua estaba helada. Se lavó el cuerpo como pudo. Gajeel la esperaba junto a la orilla, ella temblaba cuando salió del agua. Gajeel sonrió mientras miraba sus pezones endurecidos.

-Preciosos.-

Ella oculto sus pechos con los brazos.- No estoy excitada. Me estoy congelando.-

-Lo siento.-Él se rio entre dientes.

Le entregó la camisa y los bóxer. Estaban aún calientes cuando se los puso. Gajeel sólo llevaba sus pantalones y el calzado. La abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a frotarse contra ella, acariciándola con su cara. Ella se echó a reír y lo abrazo a su vez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Eso hace cosquillas.-

-Dejando mi olor en ti. Cuando estemos en casa te quitare esa ropa y marcare cada centímetro de tu piel.-

-Marcarme ¿eh? ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Te tocare por todas partes y después te follare.-gruñó. Él la cogió en brazos. -Vamos. Jellal nos está esperando. –

Levy miró la pila de ropa en el suelo mientras se alejaban. Ella suspiró. Le encantaba la camisa, pero tenía que admitir que probablemente le traería malos recuerdos. Él la llevó hacia los SUV. Jellal, el 927 y Laxus estaban esperándolos. Los tres detenidos y los otros cinco oficiales de las nuevas especies habían desaparecido. Jellal les sonrió cuando se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Mejor ahora Gajeel?-

-Mucho mejor.- Gajeel sonrió con la mirada.- Ahora huele más da mí que a él.-

-Esto es muy raro.- suspiró Laxus.- Los hombres apareados están obsesionados con el hecho de que sus mujeres huelan a ellos y a nadie más.-

El 927 asintió.- ¿Todos tenemos una compañera? ¿Podre tener una?-

Jellal echó a reír. -Nos gustaría tener la suerte de encontrar una, pero sólo unos pocos de nosotros han reclamado a sus mujeres. Yo no tengo.-

-Yo no quiero.- Laxus los miró horrorizado.- Son lindas como el infierno y el sexo con ellas es bueno, pero me gusta más mi libertad.-

-Soy libre.-gruñó Gajeel.

Laxus arqueó la ceja.- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres ir a cazar conmigo durante toda una semana? Sé que te encanta perseguir a los ciervos. –

-No la dejare sola durante tanto tiempo, pero iría si ella viene conmigo.-

Laxus asintió.- ¿Lo ves? Antes habrías dicho que si sin pensártelo. Ahora, siempre piensas en ella antes de tomar una decisión. Me gusta estar sólo.-

-El sexo no es normal.-gruñó Gajeel-. Es increíble, adictivo y prefiero estar con ella antes que ir a perseguir ciervos contigo. Disfrutare de mi Levy.-

Jellal se echó a reír.- Te creo. Muy bien dicho Gajeel.- Él sonrió al 927.- No hagas caso a Laxus. Tener a una compañera es algo maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una.-

-¿Tú no has encontrado una? ¿Quieres tener una pareja? -El 927 ladeó la cabeza y observo a Jellal con curiosidad.

Jellal dudó. -Me encantaría tener una compañera pero no he tenido tiempo para buscarla.-

-Estas muy ocupado.-estuvo de acuerdo el 927. - Levy me contó todo lo que haces por nosotros.-Él hizo una pausa.- ¿Encontraras a los demás y les darás la libertad?-

-Sí.-juró Jellal. -Ya estamos trabajando en ello. Haremos lo que sea necesario para traerlos a casa.-

-Me gustaría estar ahí cuando lo hagas.-

Jellal dudó. -Ya veremos. Primero tenemos que volver a la reserva. No nos gusta estar lejos mucho tiempo, por lo general una patrulla de seguridad humana trabaja con nosotros. Puedo controlarles. Nosotros no queríamos que formaran parte de esta misión, porque no estábamos seguros de lo que íbamos a tener que hacer para recuperaros. No quería que el equipo de humanos se sintiera incómodo o que tuvieran que escoger entre la lealtad a los suyos o a los nuestros Algunos humanos nos odian y nos tienen miedo. La mayoría no, pero los que lo hacen tienen tendencia a intentar matarnos cuando tienen la oportunidad. Aquí somos vulnerables. Estaremos a salvo en la Reserva.-

El 927 asintió.- Creo que lo entiendo.-

Gajeel se sentó en el asiento trasero del SUV con Levy sobre su regazo. Él no la soltó, pero a ella no le importo. Ella se aferró a él. Laxus llevó al 927 al asiento del pasajero delantero. Jellal se sentó atrás. Él había traído su ordenador y el teléfono móvil. Se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, para ponerse cómodo y comenzó a hablar en voz baja por el teléfono mientras observaba algo en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. Nunca dejaba de trabajar. Levy sonrió ampliamente al 927 y volvió su atención a Gajeel.

-Estoy un poco contenta de que esto ocurriera.-

Gajeel gruñó, un destello de horror cruzó su mirada. -Yo no lo estoy.-

-Tenía un poco de miedo a casarme. Sentía que íbamos demasiado rápido. He aprendido algo de todo esto. Quiero casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Incluso quiero tener un bebé. Espero que tengamos por lo menos tres.-

Él se echó a reír.- ¿Sólo tres? Yo estaba pensando en tener por lo menos ocho.-

-Vamos.- jadeó.- ¿Ocho? ¿Es una broma? -

Él se echó a reír.- Sí. Te estoy tomando el pelo.-

-Gracias.-Ella se echó a reír.- Como estaba diciendo, ya no tengo miedo. Pensaba que iba a morir y tenía miedo de no volver a verte de nuevo. Te quiero mucho y quiero compartir mi futuro con contigo.-

-Bien. Ahora, tu corazón, tu cuerpo y tu ley sabrán que me perteneces para siempre.-

-Sí.- Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo.- Y nos casaremos en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo.-

-Mañana.-habló Jellal.

Gajeel y Levy se volvieron para mirarlo y él sonrió. -Acabo de hablar con mi personal. La licencia de matrimonio ya está lista. Podemos programar vuestra boda para mañana si queréis. Todavía estaré aquí. He pospuesto todo lo de mi programa para dentro de unos días. Quiero estar presente en el asalto de Colorado.-

Gajeel sonrió. -Mañana es perfecto.-

-Mañana es perfecto.-coincidió Levy, lo abrazó, hundió la nariz en su cuello y se aferró a él. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que quería. Y quería a Gajeel.

Gajeel cerró los ojos, inhalo y la abrazo contra su pecho. Ella podría haber muerto, el 927 podría haberla obligado a criar y podría haberla matado. Los varones humanos podrían haber manipulado los explosivos de la celda y ella habría muerto antes de poder alcanzarla. Y eso le habría arrancado el corazón.

-Gajeel.-

Levy detuvo sus pensamientos sombríos. Abrió los ojos para encontrase con su mirada. Ella le acaricio el cuero cabelludo.

-¿Estás bien?. Te ves muy enojado. Estoy bien. Estoy aquí contigo.-

-No me dejes nunca.-

Ella sonrió.- Nunca.-

La apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente. Sabía que no sobreviviría si la perdía.


	16. Capitulo 16

Chicas ya casi el final...

Espero y disfruten este cap Janeeee!

* * *

Levy le frunció el ceño a Gajeel. -No.-

Él le devolvió la mirada. -Le dije a Jellal que iría.-

-Pero íbamos a casarnos hoy ¿recuerdas?-

Él frunció el ceño.- Lo haremos cuando vuelva. Jellal me pidió que fuera con ellos, Levy. Entiéndelo. Todos le debemos mucho a Jellal. Y nunca pide nada. Cuando te secuestraron, hizo todo lo posible para que yo pudiera recuperarte. Me lo pidió y no pude decirle que no.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- No puedes decirle que no ¿Verdad?-

Él se movió hacia delante y la envolvió con sus brazos. -Estas decepcionada porque hoy no podremos casarnos. Nada nos detendrá mañana. Iremos hasta Colorado en los helicópteros y regresaremos mañana.-

Levy asintió.- Ten mucho cuidado y vuelve a mí.-

-Yo siempre vendré a ti.-

-¿Sera peligroso?-

Gajeel vaciló. -Están fuertemente armados. Ellos tienen encerrados a más de noventa especies Levy. Nuevas especies como el 927.-

-Entiendo. ¿Ira también?-

-Jellal decidió no llevarlo. El está demasiado confundido. Necesita aprender a controlar primero sus habilidades. El 927 se enfado, pero lo entendió. Lo más importante es liberar a nuestro pueblo.-

-¿Ese imbécil le dijo a Jellal donde están las otras instalaciones?-

-Sí. Estamos trabajando en eso. Los encontraremos y liberaremos a nuestro pueblo.-

-¿Puedo ir también?-

Él vaciló.- No. Esta será mi primera y única misión. Me he calmado desde que te recupere y a Jellal le preocupa que este lugar este lleno de explosivos. Mis sentidos son más fuertes que los de la mayoría de las especies y me necesitan. El médico que capturamos no está seguro de si las celdas están o no manipuladas. Yo planeo cuidar de ti y esta es la última vez que arriesgare mi vida. Sólo necesito hacer esto, siento que les debo mucho a ellos por ayudarme a recuperarte. Trabajare con algunos en la zona salvaje que son como yo, para que sean más estables. De esta manera Jellal podrá contar con ellos si en un futuro lo necesita.-

-¿Explosivos?-el miedo se apoderó de ella.

-Es por eso que tengo que ir. Puedo olerlos. Estaré seguro.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Bien. Pase una noche sin ti, fue horrible y no quiero volver a hacerlo.-

-Dormiste con otro hombre.-estaba celoso.

-Hacía frío y realmente no tuve otra opción. Solo había una cama y estaba asustada. No quería pelear con él, Gajeel. No me rompió el cuello o intentó tocarme sexualmente.-

\- Todavía estoy enojado. No me gusta que nadie te toque.-

-Te amo. No estés celoso.-

-Ya lo sé. Estaré fuera poco tiempo. Volaremos hasta allí y atacaremos cuando sea de noche.-

-¿Iréis solos?-

Él negó con la cabeza. -No. Un par de equipos de humanos vendrán con nosotros. Jellal dice que conoce a los dos equipos. Él dijo estos hombres son muy buenos y que nos ayudaran Están bajo las órdenes de Jellal. Regresare por la mañana.-

-¿Me llamaras cuando todo termine para saber que estas bien? Estaré muy preocupada por ti.-

-Te llamare. Jellal siempre lleva un teléfono. Tengo la orden de permanecer a su lado.-

Levy sonrió.- Sí. Él siempre lleva su teléfono y su ordenador portátil.-

-Tengo que irme.- Gajeel se inclinó y le rozo los labios.

Levy le agarró de la camisa y profundizo el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Gajeel gruñó y apretó a Levy contra su cuerpo, ella sonrió. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Gajeel. Le daba un beso y él estaba dispuesto a llevarla a la cama. Gajeel rompió el beso. Sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban por el deseo.

-Lo has hecho a propósito.-

-¿Que hice a propósito?- Levy trató de sonar inocente.

Gajeel le agarro la mano y la coloco en la parte delantera de su pantalón negro.- Esto.-

Levy acaricio la dura longitud de su pene rígido. Él gimió y empujo las caderas contra su mano. Levy agarró el contorno de su erección a través del pantalón y le bajo la cremallera con la otra mano. Le desabrochó el botón

.

-Levy.-gruñó.

-Solo tardaremos unos minutos.- Levy le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior. Ella se levantó la falda, se bajo las bragas y las pateo. –Follame.-

Gajeel la agarró de las caderas y la levanto. Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas desnudas. Su cuerpo ya estaba preparado cuando Gajeel rápidamente la penetro. Con las manos le agarro el culo con fuerza y bombeo en su coño duro y rápido. Levy apretó la cara contra su pecho, gimió fuertemente contra su camisa. Ella apoyo los brazos sobre los hombros de Gajeel.

Mientras su pene la penetraba con fuerza. En cuestión de minutos Levy se corrió y gritó su nombre. Gajeel rugió cuando el clímax le golpeo duro.

Levy se rió entre dientes. -Siempre deberás decirme adiós de esta forma.-

Gajeel se rió.- Estoy de acuerdo.-

Levy levantó la cara y le sonrió.- Sólo mantente a salvo y vuelve conmigo.-

Gajeel le dio un suave beso en los labios. Puso su nariz contra la de ella. Se miraron a los ojos.-Ahora tengo algo por lo que vivir. A ti. Seré muy cuidadoso.-

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Gajeel suspiró y dejo a Levy en el suelo. Levy se echó a reír mientras Gajeel se enderezaba la ropa y se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por arreglarse la ropa. La falda escondía que no llevaba bragas. Laxus estaba en el pasillo.

-¿Supongo que ese fuerte rugido que escuché en el ascensor era vuestra despedida?-sonrió.

Levy se ruborizó.- ¿Has oído eso?-

-Todo el mundo en el interior del edificio ha oído eso.- Laxus miró Gajeel. -¿Estás listo ahora que le has dicho apropiadamente adiós a tu compañera?-

Gajeel se agachó y recogió algo del suelo. Él sonrió.- Ahora lo estoy.-

Él se acerco a Levy y le entregó las bragas.- Póntelas mientras estoy fuera, así podre rompértelas cuando regrese. Te quiero.-

Laxus se echó a reír. Levy ignoro a Laxus y a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Apoyo la mano en el pecho de Gajeel, donde latía su corazón. -Te amo demasiado. Vuelve a mi.-

Observó a los hombres marcharse. Ya no tenía a un oficial apostado junto a su puerta. El topo que pasaba la información de Jellal o de lo que pasaba en la Reserva era Ivan Raven y ya nunca más causaría problemas. Todo el mundo sabía que ella le pertenecía a Gajeel, nadie le haría daño.

Ella no podía salir del hotel sin escolta porque parte de los ocupantes de la Zona Salvaje podían ser peligrosos, no estaban mentalmente estables. Cerró la puerta con llave. Por un instante, se preguntó si el abogado estaba muerto. Ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Realmente no le preocupaba su destino, siempre y cuando él nunca causara problemas otra vez. Jellal le había asegurado que no lo haría.

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche cuando el teléfono sonó. Levy se abalanzó sobre él. –Gajeel.-

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- Su voz sonaba divertida.

-Porque nadie más me llamaría tan tarde y porque me prometiste que lo harías. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Lo conseguisteis? ¿Están todos bien?-

-Cálmate.-se rió entre dientes Gajeel.- Estoy bien. Algunos están heridos, pero sobrevivirán. Los rescatamos a todos. Ellos no nos esperaban. Los seres humanos corrieron en lugar de intentar matar a nuestra gente. Fue bastante fácil arrestarlos.-

Levy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -Estaba preocupada.-

-Lo sé. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Les estamos transportando a la reserva. Sólo tenemos dos helicópteros así que los vamos llevando poco a poco. Jellal no quiere viajar por carretera, no quiere exponerlos al mundo exterior y no podemos alquilar un avión más grande. Harían demasiadas preguntas. Me quedare aquí hasta que el último grupo haya sido evacuado. Vete a la cama y descansa sexy. Volveré a casa mañana.-

-Está bien. Te echo de menos.-

-Te echo de menos y te quiero.-

-Te amo demasiado.-Levy colgó, triste, le hacía mucha falta. Daría lo que fuera porque estuviera con ella en la cama. Se había hecho adicta a él. Ella se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. El timbre de la puerta sonó. Levy frunció el ceño después de mirar el reloj, era más de la medianoche. Se puso una bata y fue hasta la puerta. Se sentía un poco incómoda ya que sabía que no había un oficial en el pasillo. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-Soy Mira. Te traje un helado. Sé que Gajeel se ha ido y pensé que no dormirías bien. ¿Puedo entrar?-

Levy abrió la puerta y sonrió a la mujer morena. -Entra. Es tan bueno verte. ¿Has dicho helado?-

Mira entro con una bandeja cubierta.- Traje dos helados de dos chocolates. Lucy me enseñó a hacerlos. Tiene trozos de Brownie dentro.-Ella sonrió a Levy.- ¿Estás segura de que no te importa que te visite tan tarde?-

-No. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí. Dudo que pueda dormir ahora. Gajeel acaba de llamar.-

-¿Cómo les fue?- Mira dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del café y levantó la tapa. Se sentó en el sofá y le entregó a Levy una cuchara y una servilleta. -No sé nada todavía.-

-Gajeel dijo que los liberaron a todos y que todos están bien. Algunos heridos, pero no están graves.-

-Estoy tan feliz de oír eso. Tengo que preparar las habitaciones para la media docena de mujeres que nos dijeron que estaban allí.-

Levy vaciló, ella quería hacer algo.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Me encantaría.-

Levy levantó su helado y lo examinó. Sus ojos se abrieron -Muchas gracias. Wow. Esto es... wow! Mira todo este chocolate. ¿Eso son nueces?-

-Sí.-

-Me encantan las nueces y los brownies.-Ella probo una cucharada de su helado.- Y trocitos de chocolate. Este tan bueno. Tengo que agradecérselo también a Lucy. -Hizo una pausa- ¿Puedes comer chocolate? Gajeel dice que le sienta mal.-

-Algunas especies se enferman con el chocolate y otros no.-Ella sonrió y comió una cucharada del suyo-Me encanta.-

* * *

Gajeel observaba en silencio como seis mujeres eran conducidas por una hembra humana. Su mirada siguió a la mujer. Tenía el pelo muy llamativo, era de color rojo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cadera. La hembra humana dirigió a las mujeres de las nuevas especies hasta el helicóptero que las esperaba y todas subieron.

Gajeel frunció el ceño. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Laxus.

-¿Quién era la mujer humana con el pelo rojo?-

Laxus miró el helicóptero. La mujer se veía a través de las puertas ya que seguían abiertas. Ella le puso a cada mujer el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó. El piloto cerró la puerta lateral y se subió a la cabina.

-Es Erza Scarlet. Ella es la mujer humana que por lo general se encarga de nuestras hembras. Nos la asigno su gobierno. Consuela a nuestras mujeres cuando las encontramos. Me sorprende que ella esté aquí ya que por lo general sólo se ocupa de las mujeres que vendieron.-

-Ella debería tener miedo de nuestras mujeres. Ella es muy pequeña.-

Laxus se encogió de hombros.- No sé por qué está aquí ya que estas mujeres no fueron vendidas. Solo se que quiso venir con los equipos que nos asignaron.-

Gajeel asintió. -¿Ella ira con nuestras mujeres a la Reserva? ¿El resto de su equipo también?-

-No. Sólo ella. Exigió llevarlas personalmente y acomodarlas. Me cansé de discutir con ella así que acepté que fuera. Ella es pequeña, pero su boca es fuerte.-

-¿A Jellal no le importa?-

Laxus se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé. Él todavía está dentro con los equipos humanos, dándoles las gracias por su ayuda. Por suerte no se acerco a él. Ella es feroz con la boca. Él volara con nosotros.-Laxus miró su reloj.- ¿Quieres comer algo? Los seres humanos pidieron pizzas. Tienen un sabor increíble.-

Gajeel asintió.- Tengo hambre y necesito acostumbrarme a comer más comida humana. Creo que a Levy no le gusta mi comida, evita mirarme mientras como.-

Laxus se rió entre dientes.- Déjame adivinar. ¿Carne casi cruda? Sí, a la mayoría de los humanos les disgusta. Disfrutarás de la pizza. Esta muy buena. Creo que todos los seres humanos comen la carne muy echa. Debe ser por sus dientes o algo así.-Él se encogió de hombros.-

Ellos tienen que cortar la carne con cubiertos en pequeños trozos, ya que sus dientes no son como los nuestros. Vamos, te gustara la pizza.-

Gajeel le siguió.-Bien, así si tenemos un bebé sabré que darle de comer.-

-Sí. Probablemente tendrás que cortarla en trozos más pequeños para que le coja en la boca.-

-Tengo que probar la pizza. A mi Levy le complacerá que me esté preparando para la paternidad".

Laxus le palmeó la espalda. -Serás un buen padre.-

-Tratare de serlo.- Gajeel estaba deseando volver a casa para casarse con ella y destrozarle la ropa interior. Aunque, no en ese orden.-

* * *

A las 5:10 sonó el móvil de Mira. Ambas se sobresaltaron, ya que estaban viendo una película de terror en la televisión. Levy se rió. Mira sonrió y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Soy Mira.-Ella escuchó.- Voy para allá. Gracias.- Ella se puso de pie y sonrió a Levy.

-Tengo que irme. El helicóptero llegara en veinte minutos. Traen a las mujeres. Vivirán aquí en el hotel. Sera una mañana larga. No sé cómo estarán de mal. No soy muy buena en tratar con mujeres asustadas. Nosotros generalmente las enviamos a otro sitio, donde las ayudan a adaptarse a la libertad, pero todo esto ha sucedido demasiado rápido y Jellal decidió que estarán mejor aquí. Sólo desearía tener más experiencia en esto. Solo tengo los recuerdos de las personas que cuidaron de mí.-

Levy se levantó. -¿Todavía quieres mi ayuda? antes no te la ofrecí solo por ser educada.-

-Me ayudaste a hacer una lista con su ropa. ¿Quieres también ayudarme a saludarlas y a establecerlas?-

-Me encantaría. No voy a dormir. Ya es por la mañana.- Levy sonrió.- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Sera mejor que quedarme aquí sentada esperando a que vuelva Gajeel. No podre dormir hasta que vuelva.-

-Sí. Te lo agradecería.-

-Dame dos minutos para ponerme algo de ropa, cepillarme el pelo y lavarme los dientes.-

-¿Puedo usar el baño?-

-Siéntete como en tu casa. El segundo cuarto de baño esta por este pasillo. Sígueme.-

Levy se apresuró. Se puso un jersey de Gajeel. Esperaba que llevando su olor, las mujeres la aceptaran más fácilmente. Se puso unos pantalones negros de algodón. Uso el baño, se cepilló los dientes y el pelo y se reunió con Mira.

Mira inhalo y sonrió. -Eres muy inteligente.-

-El suéter es de Gajeel. Sera más fácil para ellas si huelo a él.-

-Hueles a Gajeel. Sabrán que eres humana, por supuesto, pero no te verán como una amenaza.-

-Bien. Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?- Levy cogió la llave de la habitación y se la metió en su sostén, ya que no tenía bolsillos.

-Al helipuerto. Tenemos una furgoneta preparada para traerlas hasta aquí.-

-¿La ropa que pedimos para ellas están en sus habitaciones? –

Mira se rió entre dientes-. Sí. Se hizo inmediatamente. Cada habitación está completamente equipada, tienen ropa, comida, gel, champú y todo lo necesario.-

-Me parece bien. Vamos.-

Un montón de machos de las nuevas especies, que Levy nunca había visto antes, estaban en el vestíbulo. Mira y Levy salieron del ascensor y las conversaciones se detuvieron.

Levy dio unos pasos y se detuvo cuando Mira lo hizo.

Levy miró a la mujer más alta.- ¿Qué está mal?-

Mira de repente gruñó y se volvió. Levy vio a un hombre acercarse rápidamente hacia ellas.

Otros dos hombres le seguían. Parecían enojados. Mira se interpuso entre los hombres y Levy.

-¿Qué queréis?- Mira sonaba enojada.

El hombre gruñó de nuevo.- Muévete.-

-Lárgate.-gruñó Mira profundo. -Ella está conmigo.-

Levy miró nerviosamente a los tres hombres. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio. Había por lo menos treinta nuevas especies, pero ninguno de ellos habló. No reconoció a ninguno.

La mirada de Levy regreso al hombre más agresivo.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Levy le frunció el ceño.

-Eres humana.-Le mostró los dientes afilados a Levy y dio un paso.

Mira levanto las manos.- Ella vive aquí con uno de nuestros hombres. Ella le pertenece y él te pateara el culo si le te acercas a ella. Jellal Dragneel quiere que viva con nosotros. Ella es una de nosotros aunque sea humana. Tu eres un primate, tu sentido del olfato no es tan fuerte como el mio, pero te aseguro que ella le pertenece a uno de los nuestros.-

El hombre gruñó de nuevo y lo mismo hicieron los dos hombres de detrás de él. Levy tenía miedo, respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse. Gajeel siempre le dijo que los demás podrían olerle a él en ella. Ella levantó la barbilla.

-Cálmate. No soy tu enemiga.-Estaba orgullosa de que su voz no temblara, como sus manos comenzaron a hacerlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- El 927 habló de repente. Se había acercado silenciosamente por detrás de las dos mujeres.

Levy lo miró, sonrió y sintió un poco alivio al verlo.- Ellos no me aceptan.-

El 927 gruñó, mirando a los hombres. Se coloco al lado de Mira. Y miro a los tres hombres. Echó un vistazo al nuevo macho y su cuerpo se tensó más. -Ella es la razón por la que todos sois libres. El Dr. José la secuestro y su compañero la encontró conmigo. Ella no es como los seres humanos que habéis conocido, 861. Retrocede. Ella es parte de nuestra familia.- El 927 Miró alrededor de la habitación, miro a cada hombre y elevó la voz- Ella es nuestra familia y es nuestra amiga.-

-Los seres humanos nunca serán mi familia.- gruñó el 861- Me ofende mirarla.-

-Terminemos con esto.-gruñó Mira. -Ella no se marchara. Vive aquí, es la compañera de uno de los nuestros. Huélela. Ella pertenece a uno de nuestros hombres.-

El 861 se acercó a Mira e inhalo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó. Levy retrocedió para que no pudiera tocarla. El hombre inhalo otra vez y dio un paso atrás.- No me gusta esto.-

-No tiene que hacerlo. Ella vive aquí y no puedes tocarla. ¿Dónde está tu gratitud? Todavía estarías encerrado en el interior de una celda, si no fuera porque su pareja y nuestro pueblo la buscaron. Muéstrale respeto.-le exigió el 927 en un tono áspero.

El 861 gruñó de nuevo. -Nunca, jamás sentiré respeto por los humanos.-

Mira maldijo en voz baja y se volvió. Agarro a Levy por el jersey y la empujo de vuelta al ascensor. El sonido de botas corriendo llamó la atención de Levy, más Nuevas Especies con uniformes negros del NSO entraron en el vestíbulo. Rápidamente se situaron junto a los dos hombres, que estaban preparados para luchar. El 927 la protegería y la defendería.

-Es el primate con números rojos.- Mira gritó.- Quiere atacar a la compañera de Gajeel.-

El 861 se lanzó a por el 927. El 927 le dio un puñetazo en la cara al 861 y este cayo al suelo, los oficiales de las nuevas especies se movieron rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos inmovilizaron al 861.

Levy se relajo. Mira volvió la cabeza y observo a Levy.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien.-

El 927 se acercó. Tenía una herida en la mano, se había cortado con los dientes del otro hombre cuando le golpeo en la cara. Se detuvo a unos metros de ellas. -Pido disculpas. Estos hombres son del mismo lugar donde yo estuve encerrado. No confían en los humanos. Cuando se calme, hablare con él.-

-Está bien.- Suspiró Levy. -Le entiendo.-Le miro la mano. -¿Quieres que te limpie la herida y te la vende?-

Uno de los oficiales se acercó a ellos.- Ahora dejaremos que se calme y después hablaremos con él.-Miró a Levy.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien.-

Él inhaló.- Estas asustada.-Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada del 927. -Gracias por defenderla.. Deja que te lleve al médico para que te vea esa herida.-

El 927 asintió.- Por supuesto.-Él sonrió a Levy.-Te pido disculpas. Hablare con todos. No te harán daño. No estaría mal si Gajeel hablara con ellos también, podría intimidarles si no consigo que entren en razón.-

Mira se rió. -Él es bueno en eso. Soy Mira. Gracias por tu ayuda.-

El 927 La estudió detenidamente y sonrió. -Soy el 927. Es un placer conocerte.-

La sonrisa de Mira se ensanchó- Eres un encanto. También eres nuevo. Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que buscarme.-

-Lo haré.-

El oficial sonrió.- Vamos al médico héroe.-

Mira agarró la mano de Levy y la saco del vestíbulo, la llevo hacia la camioneta blanca. Un

Oficial de las nuevas especies estaba sentado detrás del volante. Mira y Levy se sentaron dentro y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Viste a ese hombre? Es hermoso.- Mira se abanicó la cara.- Necesito cambiarme los pantalones. Estoy muy mojada. Debería elegir un nombre que fuera tan sexy como él.-

Levy sonrió. -¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta. ¿Crees que se sentirá atraído por las mujeres altas?-

-Parecía interesado en ti.-

-¿En serio? Tratare de encontrarlo más tarde, después de que duerma un poco. Quiero estar bien descansada cuando le encuentre.-

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al helipuerto. El helicóptero acababa de aterrizar. La puerta lateral se abrió cuando la camioneta se detuvo y las mujeres comenzaron a salir. Levy se quedó al lado de Mira para darles la bienvenida a las mujeres. Ninguna intento atacarle. Levy nunca pensó que alguien pudiera odiarla o hacerle daño, por el simple hecho de verla. El 861 si.

-Wow.- susurró Levy, cuando vio el pelo rojo de la primera mujer que salió del helicóptero.

-Ella es la nueva especie más pequeña que he visto. ¿Cómo crees que consiguió ese color de pelo? Es hermoso.-

Mira se rió.- Ella es una de los tuyos. Yo diría que uso un tinte para el cabello. Ese color no puede ser natural.-

-Tal vez los pantalones negros y la camisa negra hace que su pelo sea más llamativo.-Levy se encogió de hombros.

Mira sonrió y se encogió de hombros también.- Podríamos preguntarle.-

-¡No!-Se rió Levy. -Nunca le preguntes a una mujer si el color de su pelo es real. A las mujeres humanas no les gusta.-

-¿En serio?- dijo Mira- Tratare de recordarlo.-

La pelirroja se acercó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se detuvo frente a Mira.

-Soy Erza Scarlet. Quise acompañar a las mujeres. Soy la representante del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, soy la que se encarga de buscar y recuperar a las mujeres perdidas. Pido permiso para acompañarlas a sus nuevas viviendas. Ellas confían en mí.-

Su mirada se fijo en Levy y le frunció el ceño. -No te conozco. ¿Quién te trajo aquí?-

Levy la miró.- Gajeel.-

Mira se rió entre dientes. -¿Crees que ella es una nueva especie, Erza Scarlet? Ella no lo es.

Ella es humana y es la compañera de uno de nuestros hombres. Su nombre es Levy McGarden.-

La pelirroja con ojos avellana parpadeo y abrió los ojos como platos.- Oh. Me disculpo. Creía que en la reserva no vivía ningún ser humano. Asumí que eras una de las hembras que fueron regaladas. Recupere a algunas de ellas. Solo se diferencian de las mujeres humanas en los dientes y en las orejas.-

-Gajeel me contó lo de esas pobres mujeres. Es horrible y me pone enferma. Soy humana. Siento la confusión.-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. Su atención regresó a Mira. -¿Tengo el permiso para ayudarte a establecerlas? De verdad te lo agradecería. Sé que no son las mujeres de las que suelo ocuparme, pero puedo ayudarlas a adaptarse mejor a este nuevo estilo de vida.-

Mira miró a Levy y ella se encogió de hombros. -Ella tiene experiencia.-

Mira sonrió.-Por supuesto. Me pusieron a cargo de esa tarea y si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea de que tengo que hacer. Nosotros no manejamos este tipo de cosas. Por lo general, las enviados a otro lugar, pero Jellal quería traerlas aquí. Te agradecemos la ayuda.-

-Gracias.- Erza sonrió. Era una mujer muy bonita de unos veinte años. -Me encantaría ayudarlas.-

Levy observo a las mujeres de las nuevas especies que habían salido del helicóptero. Todas ellas eran mujeres altas y resistentes. Ellas eran musculosas y estaban en una excelente forma física. Su ropa era de color blanco y los pantalones eran exactamente como los que había usado el 927. Incluso los laterales de la ropa eran de velcro. La mujer la miró a ella y a Mira, pero nadie se opuso a que ella estuviera allí.

-¿Por qué todas llevan velcro en la ropa?- Levy le hablo en voz baja a Mira.

La mujer más alta mostró signos de ira cuando sus fosas nasales se dilataron.- Nos mantenían encadenadas por las cuatro extremidades. Nuestros captores nos desnudaban y nos cambiaban la ropa, les resultaba más fácil hacerlo con el velcro.-

La respuesta enfermo a Levy. Estas mujeres habían vivido un infierno. La ropa fea tenía un propósito y no era un uno bueno. Empujó esos pensamientos de su mente y trató de ser amigable con las mujeres. Todo el mundo estaba dentro de la furgoneta, Levy sonrió a las mujeres, pero ninguna le devolvió el gesto. Cinco de las seis mujeres la miraban abiertamente. Algunas parecían desconcertadas, una de ellas parecía asustada y dos ocultaban sus emociones. Levy se centro en la mujer asustada que estaba sentada en el asiento detrás de ella.

-Soy Levy. Aquí estarás a salvo. Todo saldrá bien.-

-Ellas están en estado de shock.- le explicó Erza suavemente.- Necesitaran unos días para asimilar que sus vidas han cambiado totalmente en cuestión de horas.-

Levy sonrió con tristeza a la mujer que la miraba asustada. -Estarás muy bien. Este es un gran lugar para vivir. Yo vivo aquí y me encanta.-

La mujer se pasó la lengua por los labios.- ¿Qué eres?-

Levy parpadeó. –Humana.-

La mujer negó con la cabeza.- Eres más.-

-Oh.- Levy se movió lentamente y extendió su brazo.-Hueles a Gajeel. Estoy usando su jersey. Es una nueva especie y vivimos juntos.-

La mujer la miro sin hablar, confundida.

Erza habló. -Os hacéis llamar Las Nuevas especies. Es el nombre que tu gente decidió, ya que sois de diferentes especies.-

La mujer detrás de Levy asintió. Ella vaciló.-¿Vives con uno de los nuestros?-

Levy asintió.- Estamos...-Ella pensó en la mejor forma de explicarle.

-Compañeros. Ellos crían juntos.-le explicó Mira.- Ellos han decidido permanecer juntos hasta la muerte.-

La mujer pareció sorprendida.- Pero ella es humana.-

Mira sonrió. -Ella es buena y nunca le haría daño a nuestra especie. Ella ama a Gajeel.-

Las mujeres seguían mirando a Levy como si hubiera algo que no podían entender. Trató de que no le molestara.

-¿Te sientes como si formaras parte de un zoológico?- Mira preguntó y se rió entre dientes.

Levy sonrió.- Sólo un poco.-

* * *

El resto del trayecto hasta el hotel se realizo en silencio.

El vestíbulo del hotel estaba completamente vacío. Levy se sintió aliviada. Erza y Mira hablaban en voz baja, sobre el alojamiento de las mujeres. Las seis mujeres seguían observándola. En el ascensor, la olieron. No le molesto, pero solo se relajo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la cuarta planta. Levy, Mira y Erza les mostraron las habitaciones y el uso de todo lo que había en su interior. No tenían ni idea de cómo usar la ducha, cómo usar un teléfono, cómo abrir las ventanas o cómo cerrar una puerta. Horas más tarde, Levy, Mira y Erza terminaron con las mujeres.

-Wow.- suspiró Mira.- No me di cuenta de lo poco que sabía cuándo me pusieron en libertad.-

Erza asintió.- Por lo menos saben leer y escribir. Muchas de las otras mujeres nunca aprendieron. Yo diría que sólo la mitad de ellas sabían hacerlo. Todo dependía de la edad que tenían cuando las regalaron.-

-Eso es tan horrible.- suspiró Levy.

-Sí.-estuvo de acuerdo Erza.- Lo es. Yo soy la que habla con ellas. Se formaron dos equipos de las Fuerzas Especiales exclusivamente para trabajar con la Organización de las nuevas especies. Los dos estaban formados solo por hombres. Al principio no se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban que una mujer fuera con ellos cuando rescataban a las mujeres. Las dos primeras veces las hembras se traumatizaron más de lo necesario. Fue una estupidez. Ellos simplemente no pensaron en lo que le afectaría a mujer que había sido maltratada, encerrada durante años, el de repente verse rodeada por dos docenas de hombres vestidos de uniformes y armados hasta los dientes.-Erza apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. -

-Ahora yo me ocupo de las hembras.-

-¿Cómo conseguiste el trabajo?- Levy Echó un vistazo a la cafetería mientras se dirigían a ella.

Erza se rio.- Mi padre, es el senador que representa a las nuevas especies en Washington. Él se dio cuenta de que sería más inteligente que una mujer estuviera presente en los rescates de las mujeres. La primera mujer que encontraron a cabo en un psiquiatra. Eso no les sentó bien. Después de eso, mi padre me metió en este trabajo. Al principio estaba un poco molesta, ya que él no me lo preguntó, pero ahora me encanta lo que hago. Deseo encontrarlas a todas. No me importa trabajar ochenta horas a la semana si eso significaba que podemos rescatar a varias mujeres.-

-¿Las encuentras a menudo?-

Levy cogió un plato y comenzó a llenarlo con comida del buffet. Cogió unas donas y una magdalena. No había mucho donde elegir a esa hora de la mañana. El cocinero no había empezado a preparar el desayuno y no lo haría hasta las seis, según el horario de la pared. Las otras dos mujeres llenaron también sus platos.

-Es difícil encontrarlas. En total, hemos recuperado a veintitrés. Rastreamos a todas las mujeres que se encuentran en paradero desconocido, pero la mayoría no sobrevivieron.-

Levy se encogió. -Eso es tan triste.-

-Ellas no son como nosotras.-dijo Mira en voz baja. Se reunió con la mirada curiosa de Levy.

-Son pequeñas y no pueden defenderse. Ellas eran víctimas de abusos y maltratos.-

-Oh.-

Erza suspiró.- Es difícil para ellas, están muy traumatizados y al principio no pueden estar alrededor de los hombres. Las enviamos a retiros religiosos, donde solo hay mujeres.-

-Ellas lloran y gritan cuando ven a los hombres. Tiemblan.- Mira sonó molesta. -Y nos enoja ver eso.-

Erza apretó los dientes. -No es culpa de ellas.-

Mira le frunció el ceño.- No estamos enojados con ellas. Lo estamos con los que las crearon tan débiles, con los hombres que abusaron de ellas. Sentimos rabia porque estuvieron completamente solas. Nosotros estábamos con otras especies, cuando nos obligaban a criar. Fue reconfortante. Ellas no lo tuvieron y eso nos enoja a todos nosotros. - Mira miró a Erza.

-Nuestra ira no se dirige a ellas. Nunca.-

-Lo siento.-Suspiró Erza. -He visto las reacciones de tu gente cuando ven a las mujeres llorar. Yo supuse que su rabia estaba dirigida a ellas, ya que lloraron y se asustaron al verlos. Sé que realmente respetáis la fuerza y el coraje.-

-Lo hacemos, pero también protegemos al más débil. Nosotros entendemos que ellas necesitan más que nuestra compasión.-

Levy terminó su desayuno.- Wow. Ya ha amanecido.-Su mirada se alejó de la ventana de la cafetería.

-Deberías descansar un poco antes de que Gajeel regrese.- Mira se rió entre dientes. -Él querrá llevarte a la cama, pero no te permitirá dormir. Tienes que dormir, mientras puedas.-

Levy asintió.- Nos vamos a casar hoy.-

Erza se atragantó con el café.- ¿Qué?-

Levy sonrió-. Nos vamos a casar. Me lo pidió y yo acepté. Él quiere hacerlo todo legal y a mí me parece bien.-

-Otro.- Erza sonrió. -¿Así que este será el segundo matrimonio mixto? Eso es genial. Estoy sorprendida.-

Mira se rió entre dientes.- Espera a verlos juntos. Eso te sorprenderá aún más. Él es muy grande y pesa el doble que ella.-

Erza le hizo un guiño a Levy y sonrió. -Mujer valiente.-

-Él es un amor.-

Mira se rió.- Para ella, él es un amor. Nosotros temblamos de miedo cuando se enfada. Ella se ríe de él. No te asustes cuando escuches ruidos muy fuerte hoy Erza. Te hospedaras en una habitación del tercer piso los días que estés aquí. Gajeel es parte león. Recuérdalo.-

Erza parecía confundida. -¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?-

Levy sabía que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. -Él ruge cuando tenemos sexo. Tengo que irme.-Ella agitó la mano.- Espero veros a las dos en la boda. Venid si podéis.-

-Ella me estaba tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?- Erza Sonaba aturdida.

Mira se rio.- No. No lo hacía. Ella también es del tipo 'gritón'. Todos sabemos cuándo están teniendo sexo. Estamos deseando que se vayan a la casa de Gajeel para poder dormir tranquilos.-

Levy gimió cuando escucho eso. Rápidamente se llegó al ascensor y se dirigió a su suite.

* * *

Por el amor de todos los animes...les voy a adelantar un poco sobre la siguiente historia que voy a publicar...solo una pista tiene el pelo rojo.(JOJOJOJOJOJ 0_0)

YA SOLO FALTA UN CAP PARA DAR POR TEMINADA ESTA HISTORIA...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

SAYONARA!


	17. Capitulo 17

Queridos lectores les dejo el cap fina.

Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia!

ARIGATOU!

* * *

Levy estaba un poco nerviosa, pero Gajeel no. Él solo sonreía y le sostenía las manos. El Pastor Frey iba a casarlos. El anciano pastor parecía un poco inquieto, al estar rodeado por unas cien nuevas especies, pero el simple hecho de aceptar casarlos, emocionaba a Levy profundamente.

Sólo había presente otro ser humano, además de Levy y el pastor. Erza Scarlet también estaba allí. Su mejor amigo, Droy, le había dicho que no asistiría, cuando le llamo para invitarlo. Eso la entristeció un poco. Tal vez algún día Droy superara sus prejuicios o tal vez no. Ese era su problema, no el suyo. Ahora formaba parte de una gran familia y sabía que ella les importaba. El vestíbulo y la cafetería estaban llenos de nuevas especies. Jellal se había quedado a presenciar la ceremonia y sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Levy McGarden aceptas por marido a Gajeel Dragneel? -Habían cambiado los votos para todo el mundo los entendiera.

-Sí, por amor.-

Gajeel sonrió más amplio.

-¿Gajeel Dragneel aceptas por esposa a Levy McGarden?-

-Sí, por amor y felicidad.-Él le guiñó un ojo a ella.

Levy se rio. Tendría que hablar con él de nuevo acerca de los guiños. El pastor les explico lo que significaba el matrimonio y después los declaró legalmente casados.

-Puede besar a tu esposa, Gajeel. Es toda tuya ahora.-

Gajeel le soltó las manos y la agarro de las caderas. Poco a poco, la levantó del suelo. Levy se rió y se agarró a sus anchos hombros, para mantener el equilibrio. Él la levantó, hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos.

Ella esperaba que él solo le rozara los labios. Después de todo, cientos de personas estaban viéndolos. Gajeel no lo hizo. Realmente la besó. Abrió la boca sobre la de ella y la invadió con la lengua. Levy le devolvió el beso, era incapaz de resistirse al sensual beso del hombre al que amaba. Su cuerpo respondió al instante. Gajeel siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Él ronroneó y gimió.

-Uh...-El Pastor Frey tosió. -Creo que deberíais parar.-

Gajeel gruñó, pero rompió el beso. Cuando se apartó, se miraron el uno al otro. Levy no podía esperar para estar a solas con Gajeel. Y por el deseo que vio en su rostro, sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. La habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio. Gajeel lentamente, la dejo sobre sus pies.

-Mía.-

Levy se rió. -Tuya.-

Mira se rió.- Un coche esta fuera para llevaros a tu casa Gajeel. Es un regalo de bodas de todo el hotel. Nos gustaría poder dormir. Y sabemos que no permitirás que ella salga de la cama en varios días.-Algunas de las nuevas especies se rieron. Levy se ruborizó.

Gajeel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza Mira. -Ese es mi plan.-

-Gracias a Dios.-murmuró Erza suavemente. -Pensé que el techo iba a derrumbarse esta mañana. ¡Felicitaciones! Iré a comer antes de que se forme una larga cola.-Ella sonrió, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Levy se sonrojó más. Gajeel echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió.

El Pastor Frey frunció el ceño. -No lo entiendo.-

Mira se adelantó.- Queremos que Gajeel y Levy disfruten de su tiempo juntos y nosotros dormiremos mejor si están lejos. -

El pastor todavía se veía confundido. -Sigo sin entenderlo.-Jellal se echó a reír y se acercó a ello- Es una forma de hablar de la nueva especie. No se preocupe.-

Gajeel se volvió hacia Levy y de repente la cogió en sus brazos con una a casa.-

Levy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -¿Me la mostraras esta vez? Solo vi la puerta de entrada, las escaleras y tu dormitorio.-

Se echó a reír, todos se apartaron para dejarlos pasar. -Tal vez te la enseñe dentro de unos días.-

-Tendrás que darme de comer.-Levy bromeó.

-También pensé en eso. El hotel nos llevara los alimentos.-

Un jeep les esperaba fuera, Laxus estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor. Él sólo se rió cuando Gajeel se sentó en el asiento del pasajero con Levy acurrucada en su regazo.-Yo me ocupo.- sonrió Laxus. -La comida se os entregara... ¿Cuatro veces al día?-

-Que sean seis.- Gajeel se rió entre dientes. -Ella va a tener mucha hambre.-

Laxus puso el motor en marcha.- Seis. Y no te alarmes si nos hueles cerca. Hemos establecido un destacamento de seguridad alrededor de tu casa. No son muchos, pero los suficientes para vigilar un tu casa mientras tu y Levy estáis allí.-

Gajeel suspiró.- Entiendo.-

Levy miró a cada hombre. -Yo no.-

-Eres humana.-dijo Gajeel suavemente.- Los hombres estarán allí para ayudarme a protegerte. Tenemos enemigos, enana. Eres un objetivo ahora que estamos casados. La zona salvaje es segura, pero Jellal se sentirá mejor si alguien de seguridad ayuda a protegerte.-

Levy dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Gajeel. Ella se acurrucó contra él.- Está bien, pero asegúrate de que no se acercan demasiado.-

Laxus se echó a reír.- No será un problema.-

Gajeel acarició su mejilla. –Mía.-

Ella se echó a reír. -¿Nunca dejaras de decirme eso?-

-Me recuerdo a mí mismo que realmente me perteneces. Y lo diré mucho más si tenemos hijos.-

Levy sonrió.- Definitivamente no voy a tener ocho hijos. La única palabra que saldría entonces de tu boca seria "míos".-

-Te amo Levy.-

-Te amo demasiado. echó a reír.- Me encanta saber que vosotros estaréis a millas y millas de distancia cuando esta noche me acueste a dormir. No he dormido ocho horas seguidas desde que estáis en el hotel. Ella es pequeña Gajeel. Deberías tener menos sexo.-

Levy y Gajeel lo miraron a la vez. –Nunca.-dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron este Fanfic!

HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
